O seriado Potteriano: quarta temporada!
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Quem morreu? Luna vai fugir com Rony? Gina vai se casar com Miguel? E o amor da sua vida, Harry? SEASON FINALE! Mais uma temporada chega ao fim... Obrigado a todos leitores!
1. Trailer

Quarta temporada – O seriado Potteriano

**Quarta temporada – O seriado Potteriano**

_If You Love Me (Thomas Gold Radio Edit)__ - Buzz Junkies Feat Elesha_

- Você vai atirar, vai mesmo atirar? – perguntou Harry ofegando, com as costas encostada no piso do banheiro do vestiário – Vamos! Acaba logo com a minha vida de uma vez por todas, seu filho da mãe! É o que você sempre quis!

23.12.06

- Caramba. É o baile de formatura! – disse Rony olhando para o teto, deslumbrado –E quem disse que quem cola não sai da escola? Estou eu aqui! Me formando! Nem consigo acreditar nisso. Agora nós somos adultos. Cara... Nós somos adultos!

23.12.06

- Oi irmãzinha – disse Ana tirando o óculos escuro do rosto e beijando o rosto de Hermione – Eu vim para ficar!

- Eu não sabia que eu tinha irmã – resmungou Hermione incrédula.

- Prazer – riu Ana desfilando para dentro de sua casa, intrusa, trazendo sua mala cor de rosa choque de rodinhas para dentro da casa – Vamos ser grandes amigas! – ela era _patty_ ao extremo.

23.12.06

- Você vai mesmo mudar para Chicago, maninho? – perguntou Gina vendo Rony fazer as malas.

23.12.06

Hermione abrindo o envelope de exame de sangue, e ergueu os olhos vendo o resultado. Ela desabou em lágrimas.

23.12.06

- Pansy... O meu filho vai nascer! – disse Gina com a mão na barriga, sentindo fortes dores – O meu filho vai nascer, chamem a ambulância!

01.01.07

- Gina... Você vai contar para o pai do seu filho? Digo... Ele precisa saber que é o pai, não precisa?

27.01.07

- Ei... Você está voltando para Nova York? – perguntou Harry cruzando com uma garota no corredor.

- Sim! – resmungou Cho o abraçando – Estou de volta em Nova York!

05.02.07

- Gina... Você não pode fazer isso!

- Eu estou fazendo, Pansy! Eu estou fugindo para Paris! – disse Gina séria – E eu vou levar o Tiago comigo. Ele é o meu filho... E eu tenho esse direito!

05.02.07

Harry se afastou do beijo. Hermione sorriu, ofegante.

- Fazia tempo que não fazíamos isso...

23.02.07

- Você devia pedi-la em casamento – disse o amigo cético – Vocês... Vocês se amam há décadas, e... Está mais do que na hora de jurarem que isso vai dar certo.

- Não sei... É muito cedo! – respondeu o outro, meio abobado – Nós acabamos de reatar o namoro!

Rony revirou os olhos, incrédulo.

03.03.07

- Você é a irmã de Hermione? – perguntou Harry assustado.

- Sim! Eu sou a irmã dela! – Ana sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios do garoto – Quando vamos repetir aquela nosso sexo, hein?

03.03.07

- Gina, você pode morar aqui – disse Miguel abrindo a porta de sua casa – Mesmo eu estando casado.

- Obrigada – respondeu ela meiga, entrando com a mala de rodinhas.

21.03.07

- Posso ser gerente do seu restaurante, mãe? – perguntou Harry com os olhos brilhando em sua direção.

07.04.07

- Vocês não podem se casar – disse a garota entrando no estabelecimento.

- Por que não? – disse ele ajeitando a gravata.

- Porque... Porque tem algumas coisas que eu ainda não te contei!

17.04.07

- Precisamos fazer uma despedida de solteiro das boas! – lembrou Rony – Com muitas mulheres peitudas, gostosas e cerveja até explodir!

19.04.07

- Você a aceita como sua legítima esposa?

- Aceito.

- Você o aceita como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim, aceito.

21.04.07

- Vocês... Vocês se casaram escondido? Como assim? Que bafão! Os seus pais ainda nem sabem!

04.05.07

- E o que você vai fazer com a minha fortuna? – perguntou Draco – Vai me roubar, Cedrico? Vai mesmo passar a perna em mim?

04.05.07

- Estou indo visitar meus pais em Paris! – disse Harry.

Gina apareceu logo atrás com a sua mala de rodinha.

- Coincidência, vamos no mesmo vôo!

29.05.07

- E você vai deixar essa ruiva metida à besta ficar desfilando de camisola pela casa? – perguntou Parvati brava com Miguel – Eu sou sua esposa e você não devia ficar olhando para as pernas dessa vaca!

- Não posso fazer nada, ela é a nossa convidada!

07.06.07

- Draco... Todas as suas músicas estão tocando na rádio – disse Gina arrepiada – Está fazendo o maior sucesso pelo país inteiro.

Draco sorriu, humilde.

07.06.07

- Pai... Mãe... Eu e o Rony estamos mais sérios do que nunca – disse Luna engolindo em seco.

- O que? Aquele pobretão? Como assim, minha filha? Isso é um absurdo! – gritou a sua mãe ofendida – Eu não acredito! Vocês vão terminar AGORA MESMO!

20.06.07

Miguel foi até o aeroporto, e a beijou.

- Por favor, Gina, não vá embora! Não vá... Você faz parte da minha vida... E eu ainda a amo como sempre amei!

- Você não devia ter me beijado desse jeito... – ela disse séria – Eu... Eu não sei se isso seria correto com a sua esposa!

20.06.07

- Prazer, eu sou Edward! – apresentou-se um loiro, alto, de olhos claros para Hermione – Serei o seu novo chefe!

- Ah... Prazer! – ela corou de leve – Hermione Granger!

07.07.07

- Gina... Eu estou indo já para aí – disse Harry desligando o telefone.

Hermione estava encostada na porta.

- Gina?

- Eu sinto muito... Eu tenho que voar para Paris, a Gina precisa da minha ajuda.

Hermione encostou os lábios aos de Harry.

- Lembre-se... Eu te amo!

03.08.07

- Eu sempre dormi com Harry – confessou Ana rindo da cara da própria irmã – Eu... Eu e o Harry nascemos um para o outro, e nós te traímos nas suas costas.

Hermione começou a chorar na frente da própria.

10.08.07

- Já chega! Já chega! Você... Vai embora da minha casa agora! – Hermione a pegou pelo braço com muita força.

Ana ficou em pé, jogou o cabelo de leve para o lado e deu um sorrisinho ainda mais diabólico.

- Eu estou dentro da minha própria casa, queridinha, e se você não quiser ter os seus pêlos do nariz arrancados com alicate, sugiro que continue de boca fechada! – Ana virou as costas e foi desfilando como se a conversa não fosse com ela.

17.08.07

- Edward... Posso dormir na sua casa? – perguntou Hermione chorando, toda molhada devido a chuva.

17.08.07

Gina descia as mãos lentamente pela cintura do namorado, quando no berço, seu bebê resmungou.

- Papá!

Gina se afastou de repente.

- Você viu? Você viu isso, Miguel? Ele te chamou de papai!

Miguel sentiu os olhos brilharem.

07.09.07

- Desde que eu me casei, eu já esperava por essa separação – ela disse articulando assinar o divórcio. Eu achava que o amava, mas... Infelizmente não deu certo!

29.09.07

Sirius parou diante a porta do quarto de Lílian.

- Harry é mesmo filho de Tiago? Você tem certeza disso? – ele parecia emburrado – Ou vai continuar escondendo isso de todo mundo?

15.10.07

- Você quer vir morar conosco em Paris, filho? – perguntou Lílian pelo telefone.

03.11.07

- Eu... Eu terminei com a minha namorada, Bella – disse Edward jogando os cabelos lisos para o lado.

Hermione apertou a sua mão com força.

- Você supera com o tempo...

03.11.07

- Harry é ou não é o meu filho, Lílian Potter? – perguntou Lupin bravo.

29.11.07

- Aonde é que você vai? Volta aqui... – Harry saiu correndo atrás dela.

Ela bateu a porta do carro. E ele explodiu em cinzas. Não havia escapatória. Ela estava completamente morta.

29.11.07

Gina sorriu de lado enquanto ajeitava o buquê de flores na mão. Pronta para subir no altar, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. E o seu noivo estava no altar, esperando-a...


	2. Episódio 001 xx O novo integrante

"_Provavelmente alguém te deu a vida. Um milagre, um presente. E alguém tem o direito de roubar esse presente?"._

**Primeiro Episódio. **

**O novo integrante.**

_Data: 12/12/2006_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você é soro positivo, Hermione – disse o médico – Mas... Há tratamentos para isso, e não se preocupe! _

_Hermione estava preste a desabar em lágrimas. _

_- Eu não posso... Eu não quero... Eu não posso ter isso! _

_- Conheço muitos aidéticos que levam a vida normalmente – continuou o médico – Conheço excelentes hospitais com tratamentos. _

_- Pansy, a bolsa rompeu... O meu filho vai nascer... Vem me ajudar, vai nascer! _

_Gina colocou as duas mãos com firmeza na barriga, tentando manter a respiração calma, enquanto Pansy estava a caminho com uma ambulância._

_- Nós o encontramos – disse Lupin no telefone para o detetive – Nós encontramos Sirius Black! _

_Lílian sorriu vingativa enquanto os dois subiam o elevador do hotel, para invadirem o quarto de Sirius. Lílian estava doida para fazer vingança, nem que fosse com as próprias mãos. _

_Lílian apertou a campainha e Sirius apareceu na porta. _

_- Draco... Vamos conversar... Nós somos amigos... Estamos no mesmo time... Vamos... – Harry suava frio e não conseguia pensar em mais nada, aquela arma apontada para a sua cabeça dizia tudo. A sua vida estava por um triz._

_Harry pensou em Hermione e nas coisas importantes que tinha para dizer a ela antes de morrer. Não podia acabar simplesmente assim._

_- Como o seu pai, Potter... Você vai morrer! – Draco apertou o gatilho dando três tiros na direção de Harry. _

12.12.06

Draco disparou os três tiros contra a parede, bem ao lado de Harry. O moreno caiu de joelhos, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e os ouvidos tinindo de dor, o estrondo tinha sido fatal para tê-lo feito perder o controle.

Ele caiu trêmulo no chão, com as pernas totalmente moles, feito gelatina.

- Eu errei os três de propósito, Potter... – e apontou a arma para o garoto caído no chão, tremendo e com os membros tão moles a ponto de desabar a qualquer momento – E juro que não errarei novamente... – Draco deu um suspiro e berrou – EU NÃO VOU ERRAR ESSE TIRO OUTRA VEZ, POTTER. PORQUE EU ODEIO VOCÊ!

- Draco... Você não sabe o que está dizendo... – disse Harry com a boca aberta, sentindo o coração saltar pela garganta.

- EU SEI O QUE EU ESTOU DIZENDO! VOCÊ DESTRUIU MINHA FAMÍLIA... EU NÃO TENHO MEUS PAIS POR SUA CULPA!

- O seu pai... O seu pai matou o meu! – disse Harry muito corajoso, apesar de tudo. Ele estava em desvantagem mas ainda tinha audácia a ponto de jogar as verdades na cara do inimigo.

12.12.06

Desde o momento em que Rony viu Draco atravessar o corredor do hotel com uma arma na mão, ele desconfiou as pretensões do loiro.

Rony voltou correndo para a mala, e começou a revirá-la, procurando o celular. Suas mãos tremiam e ele não conseguia sequer digitar o número, revirou a lista de nomes, clicando em um específico.

- Ei... Eu sei que você está no Brasil... Eu sei que você veio assistir a final do jogo de vôlei de Hogwarts.

- Quê?

- O Draco vai atirar no Harry!

- Como assim? O que houve, Rony?

- Cedrico, você é o único que pode impedi-lo – disse Rony ao telefone.

12.12.06

- Meu pai é inocente, Potter – Draco tentava segurar a arma firmemente, mas sua mão direita tremia muito, ele até colocou a mão esquerda para conseguir segurar com mais convicção – Ele não lhe fez mal algum... Sua mãe que matou o meu pai, e sua namoradinha, Gina, matou a minha mãe! A sua família acabou com a minha, Potter – Draco suava através dos cabelos loiros, parecia ter saído de uma piscina – E eu vou acabar com isso... Não quero que mais ninguém se aproxime da minha família, você não vai mais me machucar...

- Draco, você precisa pensar melhor... Você não pode fazer uma besteira – Harry se apoiou no joelho, e tentou ficar em pé, mas não conseguia, sentia que sua vida estava por um fio de ser detonada.

- Eu... Eu não... Eu não sou um assassino – repetiu Draco debilmente – Eu... Eu não quero matá-lo, mas sei que preciso!

A voz de Belatriz ressonava em sua cabeça. "Mate-o. Vingue-se!". E ele sabia que não haveria outra oportunidade como essa, somente os dois, em outro país.

- Se você acha que deve atirar... Então vamos logo – disse Harry com as pupilas dilatadas, olhando para um Draco muito branco na porta – Acabe logo com a minha vida!

Draco ficou em silêncio, pensando naquelas palavras, e os dois se encararam durante um longo tempo. Draco suspirou e quando ia apertar o gatilho, uma voz gritou da escada do vestiário.

- Draco, não... Não! – era uma voz familiar.

Draco deixou a arma cair de suas mãos trêmulas, e como se fosse em câmera lenta, Harry abaixou a cabeça bem no momento em que a arma disparou contra o teto, causando um enorme estrondo. Cedrico e Rony estavam parados na porta do vestiário, boquiabertos com a devastação ocorrida ali, e vários buracos na parede.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Draco se abaixando rapidamente para pegar a arma.

Harry estava sentado, com as duas mãos na cabeça, chorando.

- Você... Você não pode fazer isso! – Cedrico foi corajoso o suficiente para entrar no lugar e parar em frente ao Harry, com os braços abertos – Você não pode atirar.

- Você... Não devia estar aqui – boquejou Draco meio maníaco – Vá embora enquanto é tempo... Vá, some!

Cedrico fez que não com a cabeça, continuou parado em frente ao moreno.

- Você tem duas opções, Draco. Uma delas é atirar em mim... E me matar de uma vez por todas. E a outra opção, é largar essa arma,a desistir de tudo isso!

Foi a vez de Draco fazer não com a cabeça, Rony desejou não ter decido ali junto com os demais, estava correndo sério risco de vida e tratavam de um assunto que ele não entendia muito bem.

- Eu estou com toda a sua herança, Draco – sussurrou Cedrico – E você não pode me matar... Quer dizer, até pode, mas... Ela não vai voltar a você. Ela vai passar para os meus familiares, e... Você vai ficar sem nada. Não creio que seja uma boa opção, não é mesmo?

Draco voltou a chorar, como se fosse uma criança.

- Você sumiu da minha vida, Ced... E eu amava você demais, não sei porque você fez isso!

- Você é pai de uma criança, Draco. A Gina espera um filho seu... Nós não podemos ficar juntos mais, você tem que entender isso. Além do mais, Harry não tem nada haver com esse assunto, ele é inocente... Você tem que se vingar em mim, e não nele!

Draco estava chorando e colocou a arma diante de seus pés, desistindo.

- Eu... Eu não estou fazendo isso pelo dinheiro – disse Draco – Mas... Porque eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você. Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, e foi por isso que eu vim até o Brasil escondido, simplesmente para assistir ao seu jogo. Ver você vencer com os seus amigos, mas não queria que você soubesse. Ainda bem que Ronald Weasley me viu no meio da arquibancada essa manhã, e ele me ligou – disse Cedrico com o gesto de calma.

Draco olhou para a arma diante de seus pés, e Cedrico pediu.

- Por favor... Chute-a bem devagar, na minha direção, tudo bem?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça, chutou a arma na direção de Cedrico e como se ela estivesse em uma superfície de gelo, deslizou até os pés do rapaz.

- Obrigado... Tenho certeza de que fez a melhor decisão! – disse Cedrico – Harry, por favor... Eu peço que vá embora!

- Mas... Você... Você vai ficar tudo bem?

- Sim, eu vou.

- Obrigado – agradeceu Harry – Obrigado por salvar a minha vida!

Cedrico fez um aceno insignificante com a cabeça, enquanto Harry se levantava e se retirava do vestiário com ajuda de Rony para andar, mesmo sem ferimentos, ele se encontrava com certa dificuldade de mexer as pernas.

- Eles vão adiar o jogo... Ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu! – disse Rony enquanto ajudava Harry a se afastar do vestiário.

Cedrico e Draco se encararam por um momento, o mais velho pegou a arma e a avaliou.

- Não sei como você conseguiu isso, mas sei que você não a comprou – disse Cedrico vendo cada detalhe – E... Espero que você se livre desses pensamentos suicidas, Draco. Porque quando eu o conheci, você não era assim!

- Volta para casa? – pediu Draco – Eu preciso de ajuda.

- Sim, eu vou voltar para a casa e te ajudar a superar esses problemas – Cedrico foi até Draco e o abraçou com força, como se fossem velhos amigos.

12.12.06

- Lupin! – saudou Sirius.

- Lílian! – veio toda contente Tonks, ligeiramente mais gorda nas laterais.

Sirius abraçou Lupin com força enquanto Tonks beijava o rosto de Lílian.

- Que surpresa encontrá-los por aqui – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo – Como nos acharam?

Lílian olhou para Lupin, séria, antes de continuar.

- Sabemos que você cometeu um assassinato, Sirius – disse ela com a voz firme – E... Não adianta escapar, nós viemos aqui saber o porquê você fez isso, e será a sua palavra final!

Sirius parecia mais branco do que Tonks, a mulher precisou sentar para processar o que havia ouvido. Lupin e Lílian invadiram o quarto do hotel dos dois, e entraram.

- Eu... Eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia! – respondeu Sirius incrédulo – Sinceramente... Vocês estão loucos? Eu não matei ninguém!

- Sirius... – Lílian abaixou os olhos – Não adianta mentir! Nós sabemos de tudo!

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vocês estão loucos... Só pode ser! Eu não faria isso com o meu melhor amigo, isso é um insulto! Eu não o mataria, vocês não entendem?

Lupin pareceu um pouco mais convencido do que Lílian.

- Nós temos provas... Você vai preso se denunciarmos! – disse Lílian segurando uma pasta nas mãos.

- Provas? Que provas? A prova que eu estava saindo com Tonks na noite em que ele foi assassinado? – perguntou Sirius – Nós estávamos jantando na noite em que tudo aconteceu! A notícia de sua morte me baqueou tanto como qualquer um!

Lílian pareceu finalmente convencida e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Oh, Sirius, me desculpe... Eu-eu-eu não sei o que dizer... Eu perdi o controle! – Lílian aproximou alguns passos e o abraçou – Que saudades!

- Ah... Eu que digo "alívio" – gemeu Sirius relaxando – Eu... Eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa loucura.

Lupin deu um sorriso, e conferiu o número do detetive no celular Eles precisavam investigar melhor sobre o próprio detetive.

16.12.06

Hermione subiu as escadas, dando uma última olhada por cima do ombro, sentindo o frescor dos ventos brasileiros sacudirem os seus cabelos. Tinha adorado o lugar, era magnífico. As pessoas eram bonitas, simpáticas, mas nem sempre educadas.

Ela entrou no avião pensando se devia ter avisado algum de seus colegas que estava voltando para casa mais cedo, mas suspeitou que eles não quisessem aborrecer com tais notícias, afinal, era problema da garota. Exclusivamente dela.

Hermione olhou pela vigésima vez naquele dia para o seu celular. Harry não ligara desde então, e ela esperava totalmente o contrário. Talvez ele tivesse ficado aborrecido, mas não seria um bom motivo.

Ela encaixou os fones de ouvido, olhou pela janela enquanto se acomodava na poltrona. Ao seu lado, sentou uma mulher bem volumosa corporalmente, e do outro lado um rapaz de terno, gravata e tão jovem quanto ela.

Hermione perguntou a si mesma se as pessoas continuariam sentadas ao lado dela caso soubessem que estivesse com AIDs. Ela olhou tristemente para os lados, com uma enorme vontade de chorar, gritar, espernear, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A loira mordeu o lábio, segurando o choro e tentou respirar fundo, sentindo sufocar os sentimentos no peito, mas não se daria por vencida tão facilmente.

25.12.06

- Filho, é o seu primeiro natal! – gemeu Gina sentada na cama do hospital, dando alimento para o seu filho. Ela estivera tão encantada com tudo aquilo que não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto – Você é maravilhoso, meu filho... Eu te amo. Feliz Natal!

Gina deu um beijo no topo da cabeça do garoto e deu um sorriso enquanto via a sua pequena boca chupar os seus mamilos, era uma sensação prazerosa, mas não no sentido sexual e sim emocional. Ela não conseguia descrever a sensação de poder alimentar uma criança em seus braços. Ela era a peça fundamental para o desenvolvimento de seu filho.

Filho. Que palavra mágica para Gina. O garoto estivera em sua barriga durante nove meses, causara polêmica na escola, assunto, curiosidade, e agora estava ali, nos braços dela.

Ah! Quantas dúvidas. Ela conseguiu confundir todos os amigos mentindo não saber quem era o pai, mas era óbvio que sabia. Ela sabia quem era o pai do garoto desde o dia em que soubera que estava grávida. Mas ela fizera isso para chamar atenção.

De qualquer forma, Gina estava agora ali, com um filho saudável, satisfeita, imaginando o que o pai dele estaria fazendo nesse exato momento do outro lado da América.

25.12.06

- Nós... Nós precisávamos da Hermione para dançar – disse Lilá pegando os pompons – Faltam quinze minutos para estrearmos e cadê essa garota?

- Ela não vai aparecer – disse Harry aproximando com a mala nas costas.

- Como assim? Ela não vai aparecer? Ela fez um trato! Ela combinou com a gente que ia participar!

- Acho bom arranjarem outra garota, Hermione voltou para Nova York.

- O que houve? Essa garota é maluca? – perguntou Lilá fazendo cara de nojo.

- Ela está com problemas – disse Harry mesmo sem saber o que era – É melhor arranjarem outra garota, estou falando sério!

- Mas quem? Ninguém mais sabe a coreografia – disse Lilá mordendo o lábio pensativa. Era tarde demais para alterar toda a dança.

- Eu assisti a aula de vocês – disse Luna se aproximando – Será que a roupa da Hermione cabe no meu corpo?

Lilá deu um sorriso e a abraçou. Luna era a salvação do grupo.

25.12.06

- Você não vai se trocar? – perguntou Rony ao ver Harry tirar a mala do quarto.

- Er... Na verdade, estou voltando para a casa – disse Harry consultando o horário.

- Você não vai passar o dia do natal dentro de um avião, não é mesmo, cara?

- Sim – disse ele abrindo um sorriso – Eu vou embora – Harry abraçou Rony – Boa sorte com o jogo... Eu estou torcendo por vocês.

Rony sorriu e não fez nada para impedir que Harry fosse embora.

- É o seu último torneio em Hogwarts, e...

- Eu não quero! – repetiu Harry – Não estou com ânimo.

- Certo – concordou Rony – Perdemos Draco, perdemos você... O time vai jogar muito bem!

Harry deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Rony.

- Quero ver o troféu, vocês são capazes! – e foi embora. Harry sabia que Gina tinha ganhado o bebê, e estava voltando por causa disso, mas não ia avisar Rony para não mexer com o seu emocional durante o jogo de vôlei.

25.12.06

Rony segurou a bola com força nas mãos, e sacou. Dino olhou para o colega e os dois iniciaram a partida.

A cada ponto a favor de Hogwarts, a torcida vibrava, sacudia, explodia em gritos e vivas. Rony foi motivado ainda mais, e por isso eles arrebentaram na pontuação, ganhando com as mãos nas costas do time brasileiro.

Era como se Harry e Draco nem fizessem falta para o time.

26.12.06

Harry terminou de deixar a mala no Hall de sua casa, sentindo o ar aderir aos pulmões como se fosse novidade. Era bom estar de volta em casa. Gritou o nome da mãe mas não obteve resposta, provavelmente ainda viajava pela Europa, em sua turnê com o namorado.

Ele aproximou da sala e viu um bilhete em cima da mesa da sala de jantar. Harry passou o dedo desdobrando o envelope, e viu um número.

- Alô? Com quem eu falo? – perguntou Harry.

- É Pansy Parkinson! – disse ela com a voz rouca – E, Harry, nós precisamos conversar sobre a Gina.

- O que é? Diga-me...

- Na verdade, eu não sei... Eu não fiquei sabendo nada sobre o bebê, ela não recebeu visitas, nem mesmo dos pais! – disse Pansy do outro lado, preocupada – Ela se escondeu de todos, como se estivesse fugindo da verdade.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou até o hospital vê-la.

- Não vai adiantar. Ela não autorizou visitas!

- Mas sou eu... Provavelmente ela vai me receber!

- Não custa tentar – disse Pansy – Bom, me liga de volta se descobrir alguma coisa...

- Certo!

26.12.06

Gina estava terminando de amamentar o seu filho, quando Hermione apareceu na porta.

- Oi...

- Hermione... – gemeu Gina sorrindo.

- Obrigada por permitir a minha visita!

Gina correspondeu com um aceno.

- Você é sempre bem vinda! – disse a ruiva – E... Por isso eu te chamei, queria que você fosse a primeira a conhecer o meu filho.

Hermione aproximou com o coração apertado.

- Já sabe... Quem é o pai?

- Eu sempre soube – Gina deu um sorriso – Mas foi preciso que eu escondesse o tempo todo, para que ninguém desconfiasse da verdade...

- Quer dizer... O pai não é o Harry, e nem o Draco? – perguntou Hermione arregalando os olhos.

Gina deu um sorriso, sem resposta.

- Venha vê-lo... Você mesma vai descobrir! – Gina descobriu o rosto do filho, deixando descoberto para Hermione enxergar melhor as características do pequeno bebê em seus braços.

**Nota do Autor: **_O capítulo parece meio pequeno, mas é a introdução da quarta temporada... Os personagens mais adultos e vocês vão perceber isso daqui para frente quando depararem com os nossos personagens cursando a faculdade, namorando, casando, tendo filhos. Sejam bem vindos à quarta temporada! _

_Próximo Episódio:_

- Mas, Gina, eu... Eu e o Harry não vamos... Nós não vamos ficar juntos! – disse Hermione desconcertada, chacoalhando o bebê no colo – Nós... Nós somos amigos.

Gina colocou a mão na de Hermione com delicadeza e sussurrou.

- Eu sei que vocês nasceram para ficarem juntos, e eu não vou atrapalhar – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos – Hoje eu recebo alta... E vou voltar para a casa dos meus pais, não vou para a casa do Harry outra vez.

- Você não pode esconder isso dele.

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS DO TRAILER:**

**Patty Potter Hard: **_HAuhauha, simmm, vai pegar muito mais fogo do que você imagina... Essa temporada está bombando, espero que goste. Beijoos!_

**Nane Curti: **_A minha net voltou hoje também, por isso estou postando o capítulo novo, heuhauuhah. Espero que tenha gostadoooo, Beijosss! _

**Shakinha: **_Hauhaua, que bom que você gostou do trailer, espero que goste de toda a nova temporada, beijão!_

**TathyChan: **_Ah, desculpa, sempre confundo Ana ... E ... Bella, porque a personagem ia se chamar Ana, daí eu mudei para Bella, me avise dos erros, please... Beijos! Obrigado. _


	3. Episódio 002 xx O nome do falecido

"_Precisa prestar atenção nos momentos importantes, Gina, como o amor. Porque só às vezes eles aparecem"._

**Segundo Episódio. **

**O nome do falecido.**

_Data: 26/12/2006._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Ei... Eu sei que você está no Brasil... Eu sei que você veio assistir a final do jogo de vôlei de Hogwarts – disse Rony no telefone. _

_- Quê?_

_- O Draco vai atirar no Harry! _

_- Como assim? O que houve, Rony?_

_- Cedrico, você é o único que pode impedi-lo – disse Rony ao telefone._

_- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Draco se abaixando rapidamente para pegar a arma. _

_Harry estava sentado, com as duas mãos na cabeça, chorando. _

_- Você... Você não pode fazer isso! – Cedrico foi corajoso o suficiente para entrar no lugar e parar em frente ao Harry, com os braços abertos – Você não pode atirar. Eu estou com toda a sua herança, Draco – sussurrou Cedrico – E você não pode me matar... Quer dizer, até pode, mas... Ela não vai voltar a você. Ela vai passar para os meus familiares, e... Você vai ficar sem nada. Não creio que seja uma boa opção, não é mesmo?_

_- Provas? Que provas? A prova que eu estava saindo com Tonks na noite em que ele foi assassinado? – perguntou Sirius – Nós estávamos jantando na noite em que tudo aconteceu! A notícia de sua morte me baqueou tanto como qualquer um! _

_Lílian pareceu finalmente convencida e soltou um suspiro de alívio._

_- Oh, Sirius, me desculpe... Eu-eu-eu não sei o que dizer... Eu perdi o controle! – Lílian aproximou alguns passos e o abraçou – Que saudades! _

_- Filho, é o seu primeiro natal! – gemeu Gina sentada na cama do hospital, dando alimento para o seu filho. Ela estivera tão encantada com tudo aquilo que não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto – Você é maravilhoso, meu filho... Eu te amo. Feliz Natal! _

_- Alô? Com quem eu falo? – perguntou Harry._

_- É Pansy Parkinson! – disse ela com a voz rouca – E, Harry, nós precisamos conversar sobre a Gina._

_- O que é? Diga-me... _

_- Na verdade, eu não sei... Eu não fiquei sabendo nada sobre o bebê, ela não recebeu visitas, nem mesmo dos pais! – disse Pansy do outro lado, preocupada – Ela se escondeu de todos, como se estivesse fugindo da verdade._

_- Quer dizer... O pai não é o Harry, e nem o Draco? – perguntou Hermione arregalando os olhos._

_Gina deu um sorriso, sem resposta._

_- Venha vê-lo... Você mesma vai descobrir! – Gina descobriu o rosto do filho, deixando descoberto para Hermione enxergar melhor as características do pequeno bebê em seus braços. _

26.12.06

- Ele... Ele não é filho do Draco – disse Gina com um suspiro – Já era previsto – Gina sorriu para Hermione.

A loira estava estupefata, ao lado da cama, com as mãos ensopadas de suor. E curiosa, Hermione perguntou.

- Quer dizer... Você sabia o tempo todo?

Gina meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Foi mais fácil fazer com que o Harry aceitasse, ele foi absorvendo com o tempo a minha gravidez, mesmo acreditando que podia ser o pai de Draco, além do mais, eu fiz isso para tirar o peso de suas costas, afinal de contas, era ano de vestibular e Harry não podia desistir da faculdade – Gina parecia satisfeita com o trabalho – Foi melhor assim.

- Mas você... Você preocupou o Draco! – disse Hermione incrédula – Quero dizer...

- Convenhamos – disse Gina enigmática – Draco não tem carreira para estudante, ele é um cantor famoso, Hermione! Não precisa de faculdade, ou qualquer outra formação! Já o Harry... O sonho dele sempre foi ser advogado e eu não podia atrapalhar.

Hermione observou melhor o garotinho nos braços de Gina, ele tinha os cabelos negros, e os olhos parecidos com os da mãe, era tão pequeno e indefeso, embrulhado em um monte de panos. Era muito pequeno.

- E... Você vai contar ao Harry? Digo... Ele é o pai, ele precisa saber! – Hermione sentiu um gelo passar pela garganta.

Gina segurou a mão de Hermione.

- É o meu filho, e eu não quero contar a ele, okay? – disse Gina encarando Hermione no fundo dos olhos – Isso é problema nosso e quero que prometa que nunca vai se intrometer nisso!

Hermione se sentiu ligeiramente ofendida pelo descarte, mas Gina não falava em um tom para magoá-la e sim para livrar a culpa da loira sobre saber quem era o pai.

- Certo. Eu prometo – disse Hermione suspirando – Não vou dizer nada.

Gina esticou o braço estendendo o filho à garota.

- Pegue o Tiago.

- Tiago? Tiago... Não é o nome do pai de Harry?

- Sim, Tiago. Por isso mesmo! – confirmou Gina – Quero homenagear o avô! Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria disso!

Hermione passou os braços com delicadeza para não apertar o bebê com muita força e não machucá-lo.

- Ele é parecido com o Harry... Ele é branquinho como o Harry... – riu Hermione emocionada – Eu nem acredito que vocês são pais, oh, meu Deus – os seus olhos brilharam em lágrimas – É tão emocionante a vida...

Gina deu um suspiro, tentando manter a calma, e com os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo. Ela olhou para Hermione e as duas se encararam por breves segundos.

- Eu... Eu não vou contar ao Harry – disse Gina – Não enquanto vocês estiverem iniciando o relacionamento!

- Mas, Gina, eu... Eu e o Harry não vamos... Nós não vamos ficar juntos! – disse Hermione desconcertada, chacoalhando o bebê no colo – Nós... Nós somos amigos.

Gina colocou a mão na de Hermione com delicadeza e sussurrou.

- Eu sei que vocês nasceram para ficarem juntos, e eu não vou atrapalhar – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos – Hoje eu recebo alta... E vou voltar para a casa dos meus pais, não vou para a casa do Harry outra vez.

- Você não pode esconder isso dele.

Gina continuou a encarar Hermione em silêncio, a garota interpretou tudo e continuou.

- Certo... Certo, eu fui uma estúpida em prometer isso! – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, chateada consigo mesma – Eu... Eu não devia ter feito isso – Hermione devolveu o pequeno Tiago aos braços de Gina – E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

- Eu... Eu não sei – disse ela com um suspiro – Eu preciso visitar algumas pessoas antes de voltar para a casa.

Hermione não quis perguntar quem para não se intrometer mais na vida da amiga, ficou em silêncio e a beijou no rosto.

- Se precisar de mim, é só chamar... – Hermione virou as costas e acenou ao sair.

Gina permaneceu mais algum tempo decorando a feição de Tiago, quando a enfermeira chegou.

- Tem um rapaz furioso na recepção, ele quer subir a qualquer custo para te ver – disse a enfermeira – É o tal do Harry?

Gina não confirmou e não negou.

- Está na hora de ir embora... – Gina deu um suspiro – Ir embora pelas portas do fundo!

03.01.2007

Rony pegou a alça da mala, jogando os longos cabelos ruivos para o lado, tinham crescido um bocado durante essas férias no Brasil, e não só os cabelos, mas deixara um ligeiro cavanhaque ganhar destaque em seu rosto. Ele estava muito mais moreno também, quase irreconhecível de quando deixar Nova York.

- Bom... Não sei quando nos veremos outra vez – disse Dino parando na frente de Rony na plataforma – Foi ótimo jogar com você, cara! Você... Você foi incrível... Você é incrível e tem vocação!

- Você também, cara! – disse Rony apertando a sua mão no ar – Você devia ser jogador de vôlei.

- Ah, quem sabe... – Dino corou – Eu... Eu vou para a Europa, acho que vou fazer a faculdade por lá.

- Eu vou para Chicago – disse Rony decidido – Meus pais vão alugar um apartamento para mim por lá.

- Vai deixar Nova York para sempre? – perguntou Dino com uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não... Estarei aqui nos finais de semana – Rony piscou – Bom, é isso... É aqui que termina o nosso time – Rony deu um mega abraço no colega e os dois sentiram uma corrente elétrica percorrer pelo corpo de saudades.

- Vem cá, Collin, você também faz parte desse time! – disse Rony abraçando-o – Mas você ainda continuará em Hogwarts.

Collin abriu um sorriso enorme e o time inteiro se abraçou no meio do aeroporto, despedindo-se.

- Ei, vocês não seriam nada sem nós – disse Lilá com sua roupa de líder de torcida – Podemos participar?

- Claro! – gritou Rony abraçando Lilá juntamente com os garotos. Luna virou as costas e foi embora, sem se despedir de ninguém.

Parecia mais uma festa no meio do aeroporto.

04.01.07

- Ei... Você precisa acordar – disse Hermione acendendo a luz do quarto de Harry.

Ele puxou as cobertas até o rosto, escondendo-se.

- Devia ser crime acordar as pessoas antes das cinco horas da manhã!

- São quase duas horas da tarde – disse Hermione rindo e sentando na cama, bem perto de seus pés. Ela passou os dedos e começou a fazer cócegas, Harry enfiou os pés embaixo das cobertas.

- Você sabe que eu odeio isso...

Hermione puxou as cobertas de Harry para longe, vendo-o todo encolhido no colchão, como se fosse uma criança, inevitavelmente ela pensou no filho dele.

- Por que você vai dormir tão tarde? – quis saber ela – Você não devia fazer esse tipo de coisa... Não é saudável.

- Eu... Eu fiquei um pouco na Internet, para ver se tinha alguma notícia dela – disse Harry abrindo os olhos lentamente – Eu não me conformo que ela tenha sumido. Ainda mais sem nenhum bilhete!

Hermione também não se conformava com o sumiço de Gina. Em poucos segundos a garota estava lá, segurando o filho dela nos braços. Pouco depois, Gina tinha desaparecido completamente, sem deixar vestígios. Harry e Hermione se desencontraram no elevador do hospital (o que foi uma sorte para ela). A garota foi embora para casa e o rapaz ficou desespero pelo desaparecimento sem vestígios da ruiva.

- Ela... Ela está escondendo alguma coisa – disse Harry bocejando, sentado na cama ao lado de Hermione.

- Não sei... Gina não é dessas coisas – Hermione tentava desviar o assunto ou respondia qualquer coisa sem nexo, já estava ficando perigoso fazer esse tipo de coisa, ainda mais quando ela não sabia mentir na frente de Harry.

- Isso tudo está um mistério – ele disse indo até o banheiro – Vou escovar os dentes e já volto.

- Ah... Tenho certeza de que a Gina está ótima – disse Hermione de repente, mas nem ela ao certo sabia se isso era exatamente verdade.

Gina tinha voltado para a casa dos pais, era óbvio. E se Harry não desconfiasse isso, Hermione não ia fazê-lo se tocar. Afinal, ela era uma amiga fiel, muito fiel.

05.01.07

Lílian desdobrou o jornal e colocou da mesa, viu Sirius entrar na recepção do hotel com um óculos escuro no rosto. A mulher ficou em pé depressa e foi até ele.

- Bom dia – disse ela com um beijo no rosto.

- Já acordada?

- Ah... Caí da cama! – justificou com os ombros murchos – Venha... Vamos conversar! – Lílian puxou Sirius pelo braço para se sentar à mesa com ela. Ele parecia desconcertado com a pegada no braço.

- Er... Eu... Eu estava indo ver Tonks no quarto...

- Eu preciso me desculpar – avisou de supetão – Eu sinto muito por ter feito todo aquele papelão, dizendo que você era o assassino de Tiago... Eu realmente sinto muito por ter feito isso! Eu... Eu não devia... – Lílian sacudia a cabeça desesperada, enquanto falava.

- Certo – Sirius sorriu – Está tudo bem! – Sirius segurou na mão de Lílian, ela corou de repente – Está tudo bem, não tem nada mais para dizer.

- Mas... Eu me sinto tão envergonhada por tudo o que eu fiz. Fui tão estúpida, agi repentinamente... Sem pensar nas conseqüências... Eu fui estúpida... – Lílian estava falando sem parar.

Sirius colocou o dedo em seu lábio, e olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém mais estava olhando a cena que parecia romântica.

- Tudo bem... Está tudo bem, eu já disse.

Lílian sorriu, aliviada.

- Me dá um abraço?

- Er... Abraço? – Sirius parecia desconcertado – Aqui?

- Sim.

- Eu... Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia – Sirius ficou branco como um papel.

- Ah... Não vai dizer que ainda se pensa no que aconteceu entre a gente? Digo... No nosso passado, na nossa adolescência...

Sirius negou com a cabeça, embora não fosse muito sério.

- O que passou já aconteceu... E não tem mais volta – Sirius engoliu em seco – Certo, vamos nos abraçar.

Sirius e Lílian ficaram em pé, deram um abraço apertado, chamando a atenção do pessoal em volta. Pareciam dois adolescentes, malucos. Como nos velhos tempos. E que velhos tempos, hein?

09.01.07

Hermione cansou de ver Harry se martirizando pelo sumiço repentino de Gina, o garoto estava descabelando e até consultou Rony, mas o amigo disse não saber de nada. E isso preocupou ainda mais a garota.

- Eu... Eu vou visitar a Sra. Weasley – disse Hermione seriamente – Eu preciso ver como as coisas andam... Talvez ela esteja lá!

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Ela não está lá, eu já liguei para a Toca – disse Harry sério – Ou pensa que eu não pensei nisso também?

- Talvez eles estejam mentindo para você.

Harry abaixou os olhos.

- Isso está ficando preocupante, é sério – disse Hermione mordendo o lábio, encarando Harry – Vamos até a Toca.

Harry concordou, foi pegar o tênis e voltou rapidamente. Os dois entraram no carro e dispararam na direção da casa de Rony. Os dois trancaram o carro, correram até a campainha e apertaram.

- Meu Deus... Que bons ventos os trazem aqui? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley enfiando a cara de Harry entre os peitos, quase afogando-o.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione abraçando a doce Sra. Weasley. Ela se perguntava como é que ela tão doce, tão meiga, não aceitasse a gravidez de Gina. Mas talvez fosse mais o Sr. Weasley o responsável por tudo, até mesmo porque a família Weasley considerava aquilo uma vergonha.

- Tudo, na medida do possível... E com vocês?

- Também – disse ela, mas Harry não respondeu.

- Nós... Na verdade, viemos para saber se a Gina anda por aqui!

A Sra. Weasley não os convidou para entrar e isso foi notável em primeira vista. Ela parou vermelha diante da porta.

- Eu sinto muito, crianças. Mas... Ela não quer receber visitas!

- O que está acontecendo, Sra. Weasley? Por que ela está fazendo isso? Nós somos amigos dela...

- Ela... Ela está com alguma espécie de depressão pós-parto, não sabemos direito – disse a Sra. Weasley – E o psicólogo pediu para ninguém se aproximar, pode piorar o estado dela. Então, peço a ambos que não se intrometam, por favor. Quando ela se recuperar, eu prometo ligar a vocês.

- Nós... Nós só queremos ajudar – disse Harry com o olhar em súplica.

- Todos nós queremos, meu filho – a Sra. Weasley colocou a mão no ombro dele – Fique tranqüilo – ela o beijou no rosto – Te vejo em breve! – e fechou a porta sem dizer mais nada, dispensando Harry e Hermione.

Não era a atitude da Sra. Weasley ser rude com as crianças. Na maioria das vezes ela era educada, convidava-os para entrar e ainda os obrigavam a comer bolos, guloseimas, sorvetes. Era tudo muito estranho.

- Eles já foram? – perguntou Gina com os olhos negros de passar tanto tempo acordada. Ela pegou um copo de água.

- Sim, filha... O pai de seu filho já foi embora, mas ele não vai desistir até falar com você – disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Eu sei, conheço Harry mais do que ninguém – disse Gina ao terminar de beber água e indo até a pia, descalça. Estava totalmente debilitada, a gravidez estava acabando com a sua saúde e Tiago chorava toda hora, todos os dias. Ainda bem que todos estavam colaborando, até mesmo os irmãos.

Gina deu um suspiro longo.

- Ele... Ele vai invadir a Toca – disse Gina passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu o conheço!

A Sra. Weasley sorriu e a beijou nos cabelos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina... Ninguém vai saber de nada até que as coisas se resolvam!

Gina olhou para a cima, vendo Rony transitar no quarto, arrumando a mudança para Chicago.

- Mãe... Será que eu poderia morar com o Rony em Chicago? Bem longe desse transtorno...

A Sra. Weasley arregalou os olhos, pensativa.

12.01.07

Rony estava com as malas prontas, despedindo da família no aeroporto, abraçou os pais. Logo depois Gina, e disse para ela se cuidar.

- Nós vamos ainda morar juntos. Dê tempo ao tempo – pediu o irmão com a cabeça encostada na testa de Gina.

Gina correspondeu com um sorriso e beijou a testa de Rony.

- Eu te amo, irmãozinho. E vai com Deus!

Rony apertou a alça da mochila e pegou as duas malas com as mãos, com a cabeça virada para trás, acenou para a família e foi caminhando sem olhar para frente. Até que de repente...

- BOOM! – Rony esbarrou em alguém, perdeu o equilíbrio e suas malas foram parar no chão.

- AI! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA! – berrou a garota histericamente passando a mão no braço como se Rony fosse feito de sujeira – Rony? Rony Weasley? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Er... – ele ergueu os olhos – Cho Chang! – ele ficou em pé depressa – O que está fazendo aqui em Nova York?

Ela tinha os cabelos mais compridos do que nunca, seu sorriso era maravilhoso, todo branco, e os dentes todos no lugar (sim, leitores, ela foi ao dentista arrumar a Disneylândia na boca!). Cho estava com o corpo esbelto, magro, cheio de curvas. Estava magnífica, nem parecia ter tido câncer há menos de dois anos.

- Eu... Eu vim fazer faculdade, oras! Aqui é a cidade perfeita...

- Er... Mas... Você já avisou o Harry?

- Quero fazer surpresa – sorriu ela mascando chiclete com a boca aberta, meio patricinha – Aliás... O meu namorado, Zabini, odeia que eu fale sobre o Harry! – ela ergueu a aliança de diamante no meio dos dedos – Não vim por causa do Harry, certo?

- Eu sei – sorriu Rony, e acenou para a irmã que estava longe, Gina arregalou os olhos, assustada.

"Não podia ser. Não... Cho de novo não!" pensou Gina automaticamente.

- Aquela é a sua irmã? – perguntou Cho.

- Não! – disse Rony rapidamente, lembrando-se do ódio mortal que Gina tinha pela Cho – Ela... Ela é uma psicopata que coleciona abelhas aquáticas!

- Ah... – Cho parou para pensar se isso existia – Que legal, sempre pensei em ser uma também! – e sorriu – Aliás, a sua irmã Gina me odeia né?

- Não! – disse Rony abaixando os olhos para não encarar a morena.

Cho riu alto e deu um tapinha na costas dele.

- Eu sei que ela me odeia! – Cho deu um sorriso como não se importava – E aposto que ela contou que às vezes eu encho o meu sutiã com pedaços de algodão.

- Ah, isso ela contou, mas eu já sabia - respondeu Rony com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, encarando os seios ampliados de Cho – Em todo caso... Eu preciso ir, se não perco o vôo – ele a beijou – Bom retorno.

- Beijos! – disse Cho acenando com a mão de um jeito infantil – Até breve!

14.01.07

Lupin e Lílian estavam de mãos dadas, andando pelo shopping em Paris, vendo as lojas em volta, as vitrines e os enfeites. Lupin girou a namorada em sua frente, colocando as mãos na cintura dela, e encarou-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Lílian Evans! – Lupin beijou de leve os lábios da ruiva e se afastou, fazendo somente contato com os olhos – Eu... Eu prometi que ia lhe fazer a proposta novamente quando o Harry ingressasse na universidade!

Lílian corou de leve, surpresa pela atitude de Lupin, ali, no meio de tantas outras pessoas. Seria uma vergonha, mas... Seria uma vergonha maravilhosa.

Lupin se ajoelhou em frente a ela, sorridente, e tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso.

- Lílian Evans, por tudo o que a gente passou, eu sei exatamente o que você representa na minha vida. Eu... Eu te amo demais. E queria saber se você aceita ser a minha esposa pelo resto de sua vida? – a praça de alimentação do shopping estava parada, em choque, olhando para os dois.

Lílian corou, sem perder o contato visual e a respiração falhando, Lílian sentiu as lágrimas surgirem nos olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça porque não conseguia responder com a boca.

- Aceito! – disse com muita dificuldade.

Lupin tirou a aliança e encaixou nos dedos dela, os dois ficaram em pé e se beijaram ali mesmo.

- Eu... Eu esperava tanto por isso – disse ela o beijando repetidas vezes.

Uma senhora idosa ficou em pé, deixando o almoço de lado e começou a bater palmas. No começo, só deu ela batendo palmas ecoando por toda a praça de alimentação, mas os aplausos foram aumentando, e em menos de vinte segundos, era uma chuva de aplausos.

- Eles... Eles estão fazendo isso pela gente? – perguntou Lílian corando, com os lábios ligeiramente afastados – Eles estão nos aplaudindo?

- Acho que sim – Lupin sorriu e os dois olharam de uma vez para as centenas de pessoas que estavam olhando para os dois, sorridentes.

- Ai que vergonha! – Lílian afundou nas mãos, encostando a cabeça nos ombros de Lupin.

- Ei... Isso não é vergonha, isso demonstra sentimentalismo das pessoas, elas ainda prezam o significado de um casamento!

A senhora que foi a primeira a aplaudir se aproximou dos dois, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Parabéns para vocês dois, formam um lindo casal – ela disse dando algumas palmadinhas – São pessoas de sorte – a senhora beijou o rosto de Lupin e murmurou – Foi exatamente assim que o meu falecido marido me pediu em casamento, ah... Quanta falta de ser jovem outra vez!

Lupin e Lílian se entreolharam. Eles não eram jovens, tinham quase quarenta anos, eram adultos!

- Ah, a senhora é tão gentil quanto qualquer outro jovem! – disse Lílian sorrindo para a ela – E quem amadurece somos nós, por dentro, e não a aparência física!

A senhora sorriu, e a beijou.

- Quero um convite do casamento! – ela deu uma reboladinha – Essa festa vai bombar!

Lílian girou os olhos, rindo da atitude jovial da senhora.

- Sim... As minhas festas de casamento sempre bombam!

Lupin caiu na gargalhada se lembrando da última.

14.01.07

Naquele mesmo dia, Lupin e Lílian estavam sentados em um banco da praça, conversando sobre o futuro, sobre o casamento, como seria e tudo mais. Até que Lupin sugeriu como eles iriam morar.

- Vamos nos casar em Nova York mesmo?

- Ah... É claro, meu filho está por lá, não é?

Lupin olhou para o chão e ergueu a cabeça com a testa enrugada para Lílian.

- Er... Sabe... Eu adorei Paris!

- Eu... Eu também.

- E... Eu acho que devíamos nos mudar para cá – disse Lupin seriamente.

Lílian sentiu os olhos brilharem.

- Estou ouvindo falar de mudança? É isso mesmo? – seu coração estava disparado outra vez. Estar com Lupin era como abrir várias caixinhas de surpresa.

- Sim. E... Nós podemos voltar para buscar o Harry. Ele pode vir morar com a gente!

Lílian sorriu.

- Ótima idéia, vamos trazer o Harry para morar conosco! – Lílian o beijou.

15.01.07

Gina sentiu o clima na casa ficar ainda mais pesado com a saída de Rony. Pelo menos o garoto ajudava com as tarefas de cuidar de Tiago, mas agora que ele se fora, tudo parecia ter triplicado e o bebê parecia ainda mais chorão.

Gina desejou ter ido morar com ele. Era o que ela mais queria no mundo, já que não podia sair de casa mais, sentia as pessoas apontando para ela o tempo todo.

- O tio Rony acabou de ligar – disse Gina para o filho que estava brincando de morder a mão pequena, enquanto ela trocava a sua fralda – E disse que está morrendo de saudades. O tio Rony ama você, filhote!

Gina pegou o garoto no ar e o beijou no rosto. Ela amava demais aquele garotinho, ela o amava mais do que qualquer outro homem em sua vida, e não tinha dimensão do tamanho desse amor, mesmo ele sendo trabalho. A vida dele dependia de Gina, e ela se sentia compromissada a ele pelo resto de sua vida. Afinal, ela tinha gerado ele.

- Nós vamos ser felizes... Nós vamos para um lugar onde você vai ter um tio super legal também – Gina pegou a bolsa cheia de fraudas e mamadeira – Você vai adorar o seu novo tio... Ele está doido para te conhecer!

- Dá... Dá! – resmungou o bebê.

Gina rabiscou um bilhete e deixou em cima da cama.

- Adeus família! – Gina apagou a luz e deu uma última olhada no quarto, antes de ir embora. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas pelo menos estaria livre dessa vida em Nova York. Dessa sociedade hipócrita e falsa, achava que podia sair apontando para ela o quanto quisesse, como se ela fosse um extraterrestre. Como se ter um filho aos 16 anos fosse o maior absurdo do mundo.

Pura hipocrisia! E Gina ia se livrar disso. Ela conferiu a passagem na bolsa e disse ao respirar o ar livre do jardim.

- Vida nova! – ela foi até a rua procurar por um táxi.

19.01.07

- Obrigado por me pegar aqui no aeroporto – disse Rony dando um beijo no rosto de Hermione.

- Ah... Por nada! – ela sorriu – Estava com saudades, essa semana pareceu um século para mim! E... Como foi lá em Chicago, fez a matrícula?

- Fui... Fui conhecer a faculdade, Hermione. Ela é o máximo, é gigantesca, vinte mil vezes maior do que Hogwarts, é perfeita! É o que eu sempre quis!

- Que bom, Rony! – Hermione sorriu enquanto dirigia na direção de sua casa – Fico feliz em saber que você está bem.

Os dois foram conversando pelo resto do caminho sobre as novidades. Rony ainda não sabia da fuga de Gina, mas estava prestes a descobrir assim que chegasse em casa.

Hermione estacionou o carro e o beijou no rosto.

- Obrigado – disse Rony pegando sua mochila – Obrigado por me trazer até aqui!

- Por nada... Foi legal passar algum tempo com você! – respondeu Hermione.

Rony bateu a porta do seu carrão caríssimo e virou as costas, indo na direção da sua casa. Hermione viu o celular do garoto no banco, e gritou.

- Ei... Ronald!

Ele esticou o pescoço para trás. Hermione estava com o celular dele nas mãos.

- Oi? – perguntou ele.

Ela parou, pensativa. Devolvia o celular a ele ou não?

- Boa noite! – respondeu ela com um sorriso, guardando o celular entre as pernas.

- Boa noite! – respondeu ele acenando e voltou a se concentrar no caminho de volta para sua casa.

Hermione começou a mexer no celular de Rony, parou no nome escrito: "Harry Potter" e suspirou.

Ela tinha uma arma poderosa nas mãos.

19.01.07

Harry estava mexendo no Orkut quando ouviu o barulho de um carro parar do outro lado da rua, mas não deu muita atenção, era comum o tráfego por ali. Continuou a mandar recados para os seus amigos que estavam indo para o outro lado do país enfrentar a faculdade.

E o seu celular vibrou. Uma mensagem.

Harry estranhou ao ver o nome de "Rony Weasley" na tela, ainda mais naquele horário. Pegou o celular e viu a mensagem.

"Ei, Harry. Vou passar esse final de semana em Nova York. Novidades?".

Harry achou meio estranho, até mesmo porque o amigo tinha acabado de ligar do aeroporto de Chicago, dizendo que estava voltando para casa, e agora mandando outra mensagem dizendo que estava lá. Ok, era o Rony, né? Dele pode se esperar tudo!

"Não tenho novidades. Fiquei trancado a semana toda no meu quarto. E você?".

A resposta veio quase que instantaneamente.

"Bem. Eu e a Lilá terminamos. E como anda você e a Hermione?".

Era bem mesmo a pergunta que Rony sempre fazia.

"Ah, cara. Não sei... Ela não fala comigo há séculos. Acho que ela está em outra!".

Outra mensagem chegou, vindo de Rony.

"Sério? Que pena. Eu achava que vocês se gostavam tanto!".

Harry respondeu:

"Eu gosto... Eu a amo, você sabe disso!".

Demorou menos de dez segundos, e Rony mandou outra.

"Você é muito marica, cara!".

Harry riu ao ler a mensagem. E quando estava digitando outra, a campainha tocou. E era de madrugada.

Quem seria em uma hora dessas? Ele espiou pelo olho mágico e viu a figura de Hermione ali na frente. Ele girou a chave e abriu a porta.

Ela estava ali, um pouco úmida pelas gotículas que caíam das nuvens, mas nada que fosse muito ensopada.

- Você... É muito marica, cara! – disse ela sorrindo com o celular de Rony nas mãos. Hermione empurrou Harry para trás com as duas mãos, e bateu suas costas na parede. Em primeiro momento ele perdeu a respiração e a consciência tudo ao mesmo tempo. E quando achou que estivesse recuperando a sensibilidade e noção da vida, Hermione a tirou novamente ao encaixar os lábios molhados em sua boca.

Ela o impulsionava contra a parede, passando a língua de leve pelos os seus lábios. Ela estava gelada e o seu coração parecia saltar do peito.

Eles estavam, finalmente, se beijando no Hall de Entrada!

**Nota do Autor: **_Não resisto, uma pitada de Harry e Hermione para todos vocês! Até o próximo (vou postar na sexta-feira, ok?) Ta chegando, é depois de amanhã... xD. BEIJOS!_

Próximo Capítulo: 

_- E... A segunda novidade é... – disse Lílian – Nós vamos nos casar em Paris! _

_- Quê? – Harry quase cuspiu os pulmões pela garganta. _

_- Quer dizer, nós vamos nos mudar para Paris! _

_- Ah... Você está de brincadeira, só pode! _

_- Não. Não estou – Lílian parecia séria como nunca. _

_- Mas, mãe... E a minha faculdade?_

_- Paris tem ótimas faculdades, Harry!_

XXXXXX

_- Eu já comprei as passagens – disse Gina virando o pescoço para a janela – Eu já fiz a minha escolha. Eu vou! – Gina olhou para o bebê dormindo no canto da cama, encostada na parede – E... Outra, Tiago precisa de um pai. E eu sei onde encontrar!_

_- Que absurdo, Gina. Que absurdo! Harry é o pai desse bebê, e está mais do que na hora de você revelar isso a ele... Ele tem o direito de saber! _

_- Não... Ele não tem. E aliás, ele e Hermione devem estar muito bem sem mim._

_- Gina, não seja cabeça-dura..._

_- Não estou sendo – Gina deu um suspiro – Aliás, eu já fiz alguns contatos com uns amigos de Paris. E eles querem que eu vá visitá-los! _

_- Gina, faz três anos que você se mudou para lá! Eles já até te esqueceram._

_Gina sorriu._

_- É aí que você se engana... – ela bateu os tickets nos dedos – Eles pediram para eu morar com eles novamente. _


	4. Episódio 003 xx Harry não decide

**Terceiro Episódio.**

**Harry pensa: Mione ou Gina? **

_Data: 19/01/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- BOOM! – Rony esbarrou em alguém, perdeu o equilíbrio e suas malas foram parar no chão._

_- AI! OLHA POR ONDE ANDA! – berrou a garota histericamente passando a mão no braço como se Rony fosse feito de sujeira – Rony? Rony Weasley? – perguntou uma voz feminina. _

_- Er... – ele ergueu os olhos – Cho Chang! – ele ficou em pé depressa – O que está fazendo aqui em Nova York?_

_- Sim. E... Nós nos casar e voltar para buscar o Harry. Ele pode vir morar com a gente! _

_Lílian sorriu._

_- Ótima idéia, vamos trazer o Harry para morar conosco! – Lílian o beijou._

_- Nós vamos ser felizes... Nós vamos para um lugar onde você vai ter um tio super legal também – Gina pegou a bolsa cheia de fraudas e mamadeira – Você vai adorar o seu novo tio... Ele está doido para te conhecer! _

_- Dá... Dá! – resmungou o bebê._

_Gina rabiscou um bilhete e deixou em cima da cama. _

_- Adeus família! – Gina apagou a luz e deu uma última olhada no quarto._

_- Ei... Ronald!_

_Ele esticou o pescoço para trás. Hermione estava com o celular dele nas mãos._

_- Oi? – perguntou ele._

_Ela parou, pensativa. Devolvia o celular a ele ou não?_

_- Boa noite! – respondeu ela com um sorriso, guardando o celular entre as pernas. _

_- Você... É muito marica, cara! – disse ela sorrindo com o celular de Rony nas mãos. Hermione empurrou Harry para trás com as duas mãos, e bateu suas costas na parede. Ela o beijou. _

19.01.07

_Harry deslizou as mãos pela lateral de Hermione e parou com as duas mãos no quadril, enquanto o beijo ainda acontecia. A garota estava com os braços dobrados no peitoral do rapaz, na ponta dos pés, deliciando-se como nunca. Ela estava confortável e quente em seus braços e não queria desistir nunca._

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça se afastando daquele pensamento. Não era certo pensar em voltar com Harry justo agora que ela vinha enfrentando todos aqueles problemas de saúde.

Hermione deu um suspiro, olhando para a janela, e vendo as estrelas. O ar estava úmido, frio, uma típica noite de inverno. Ela desceu os olhos para a escrivaninha e viu lá aberto o exame de sangue. O exame que anunciara a sua doença fatal. O passaporte para o céu ou o inferno.

Hermione desejou que chorasse para colocar tudo para fora, mas nem isso conseguia mais. Todas as suas forças tinham se esgotado até a última gota. Ela estava acabada por dentro.

Hermione deitou na cama, pensando no beijo que acontecera algumas horas antes. Tinha sido magnífico, não podia negar. E era tudo o que ela vinha mais sonhando nos últimos meses. Ela relembrou de todos os seus beijos, como eram bons. E ela havia esquecido desse mero detalhe. Ela desejou que esse último momento/pensamento não entrasse em extinção nunca mais!

19.01.07

Harry estava deitado na cama, com as mãos na nuca, e as pernas abertas sobre a cama. Acontecera tudo tão rápido que ele nem conseguia acreditar que era verdade. Hermione tinha praticamente chutado a porta com os pés, empurrado Harry contra a parede, segundos depois eles estavam se deliciando em um beijo delicioso.

Harry fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo os lábios da garota parados nos seus. Que sensação maravilhosa ela lhe proporcionava. Aquele perfume, aquele toque eletrizante, aquele corpo. Era muito bom estar com Hermione outra vez.

E seu coração batia forte, ele sentia que precisava terminar o restante da sua vida ao lado dela. Hermione era a mulher de sua vida e fazia seus sentimentos se agitarem de uma tal maneira que ninguém mais conseguia.

Nem Cho. Nem Gina. Nem Pansy. Nem qualquer outra garota que ele já tivera alguma experiência romântica. Não, não chegavam nem aos pés de Hermione. Ela era única, delicada, diferenciada, saborosa como uma fruta proibida.

Hermione era uma deusa. E Harry descobrira isso com o beijo.

Apesar de tanto tempo ele desejando estar de volta ao lado dela, os milésimos de segundos em que eles se beijaram nem chegou aos pés dos outros beijos. Era uma mescla de saudade, vontade, desejo e tesão misturado tudo em um único beijo. Tinha sido perfeito!

E assim passou o restante da noite, deitado, sem pensar em outras coisas, a não ser nela. A garota de cabelos loiros, ondulados que fazia o seu coração desembestar. Nem mesmo o sol fraco que nasceu entre as nuvens o despertou desse sonho maravilhoso.

- Chegamos! – disse uma voz vindo lá debaixo, despertando Harry de seus devaneios. Teria dormido? Teria sido um sonho maravilhoso com Hermione?

- Mãe? Lupin? – ele escutou o barulho de rodinhas de silicone atravessarem o piso da sala.

Harry saltou da cama, foi pulando os degraus da escada até chegar no andar debaixo. Sua mãe estava irreconhecível, ela estava com os cabelos ruivos totalmente cacheados, perfeitos. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão ainda mais jovem. Ela estava muito feliz.

- Quanta falta vocês fazem! – ele abraçou um de cada vez.

- Trouxemos presentes! – disse Lílian puxando sacolas e sacolas de roupas, estatuetas, fotos e entre alguns outros suvenires.

Harry sentava no sofá, rasgando os envelopes, embrulhos, enquanto Lílian se sentava ao seu lado.

- Temos que dar uma notícia a você, filho...

- Sim – disse Lupin com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ele parecia desnorteado.

- Nós vamos nos casar! – disseram os dois juntos.

Os dedos de Harry pararam automaticamente e seus olhos esbugalharam. Lupin e Lílian finalmente iam ficar juntos? Para todo o sempre?

- Mas... – ele girou os olhos – Isso... Isso é um pouco cedo, não é?

- Ah, não... Quer dizer, eu o conheço há quatro anos! – disse Lílian olhando para Lupin, estranhando a expressão de Harry.

- Certo... Tudo bem – disse ele sem reação, meio paralisado – Isso é muito para o meu dia! – Harry ficou estático – Ah. Não sei, parabéns! – disse meio seco.

- Filho, eu entendo que você esteja se sentindo meio confuso em relação a esse casamento, mas... Vai ficar tudo bem – ela o beijou no rosto – Nós nos entendemos muito bem! Eu gosto dele!

- Eu sei, mãe, mas... É difícil absorver isso, é sério! – ele parou confuso – Vai ser estranho ver Lupin no lugar do papai!

- Harry... O Tiago não vai sair nunca dos nossos corações. Ele sempre vai estar lá, e o Lupin não vai substituir ninguém!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. Lupin apertou o seu ombro com força.

- Nós podemos conversar melhor se quiser.

Harry o encarou.

- Eu... Eu entendo. Sério. Eu estou bem, é só um choque... E vai passar!

- Saiba que eu amo muito a sua mãe, Harry. E estou aqui para protegê-la! – ele afirmou com a cabeça – Você vai constituir uma família logo-logo, e... Alguém vai ter que estar ao lado da sua mãe, e... Eu quero estar ao lado dela pelo resto de nossas vidas!

Harry sorriu e ficou em pé, emocionado com as palavras de Lupin. Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Bem vindo à família dos Potters!

Lupin ficou grato pelo reconhecimento e correspondeu o abraço.

- E... A segunda novidade é... – disse Lílian – Nós vamos nos casar em Paris!

- Quê? – Harry quase cuspiu os pulmões pela garganta.

- Quer dizer, nós vamos nos mudar para Paris!

- Ah... Você está de brincadeira, só pode!

- Não. Não estou – Lílian parecia séria como nunca.

- Mas, mãe... E a minha faculdade?

- Paris tem ótimas faculdades, Harry!

- Mas, mãe... Por que temos que ir para lá? Em Paris?

- Harry Tiago Potter, já está decidido, nós vamos nos mudar. Quer você queira ou não! – Lílian deu a palavra final e subiu para o quarto, deixando Lupin e Harry a sós – E sim, é para Paris!

21.01.07

Pansy encaixou o cabelo atrás da orelha e apertou as mãos de Gina.

- Eu não quero intrometer na sua vida, mas você sabe a minha opinião sobre isso. Não é? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu já tomei a minha decisão.

- Você ainda pode voltar atrás – disse Pansy sinceramente – Não precisa fugir do país assim.

- Eu já comprei as passagens – disse Gina virando o pescoço para a janela – Eu já fiz a minha escolha. Eu vou! – Gina olhou para o bebê dormindo no canto da cama, encostada na parede – E... Outra, Tiago precisa de um pai. E eu sei onde encontrar!

- Que absurdo, Gina. Que absurdo! Harry é o pai desse bebê, e está mais do que na hora de você revelar isso a ele... Ele tem o direito de saber!

- Não... Ele não tem. E aliás, ele e Hermione devem estar muito bem sem mim.

- Gina, não seja cabeça-dura...

- Não estou sendo – Gina deu um suspiro – Aliás, eu já fiz alguns contatos com uns amigos de Paris. E eles querem que eu vá visitá-los!

- Gina, faz três anos que você se mudou para lá! Eles já até te esqueceram.

Gina sorriu.

- É aí que você se engana... – ela bateu os tickets nos dedos – Eles pediram para eu morar com eles novamente.

- Mas... Em Paris?

- Sim, Pansy. Em Paris!

23.01.07

Ana bateu na porta do quarto de Hermione. Mais uma vez, naquela semana, ela estava debruçada diante de uma carta em cima da cama, com o rosto molhado em lágrimas em cima dela.

- O que houve, irmãzinha?

Hermione dobrou a carta rapidamente e escondeu-a no bolso. Não parecia muito bem uma carta, mas Ana considerava o papel como se fosse.

- Não... Não interessa! – disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente. A última coisa que queria era se abrir com a irmã sobre sua vida amorosa.

- Você está precisando lavar esse cabelinho de bucha! – avaliou Ana fazendo uma careta para o cabelo dela – Enfim... Desabafe!

Hermione girou os olhos para a irmã. Era, no mínimo, insuportável. Hermione a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Saia do meu quarto, você está trazendo bactérias para dentro dele.

Ana riu alto enquanto sacudia os seus cabelos sedosos no ar.

- Eu acho que você precisa de um psiquiatra. Sério, sua inveja por mim está matando você por dentro!

- Inveja? Por você? Como e quando, querida? – perguntou Hermione incrédula.

Ana sorriu e mandou um beijo no ar para ela.

- Eu sei que você está apaixonada por um garoto.

- Óbvio que não seria por uma garota, né? – Hermione respondeu óbvia.

- Vai saber... O mundo hoje está tão diversificado – disse a irmã piscando os olhos – Eu mesmo já peguei várias.

- Você pega o que vier pela frente – disse Hermione com nojo – Eu tenho dó dos mendigos que você anda beijando pelas ruas de Nova York!

Ana amarrou a cara.

- E... Sabe de uma coisa? Se você não quer desabafar, ótimo. Eu vim aqui em missão de paz, mas você não quer isso – Ana se levantou – Vou para o meu quarto, se precisar de ajuda. Eu estarei lá.

Hermione desceu os olhos para o chão. De fato não tinha com quem se abrir, nem mesmo Rony que agora estava morando em Chicago por causa da faculdade. A loira ficou em pé, e chamou pela irmã.

- Ei... Eu... Eu estou apaixonada! – desabafou de uma vez – Estou apaixonada por um garoto, sim!

- Eu sabia! – festejou Ana empolgada – Então... Como ele é? Loiro? Olho azul? Musculoso? É bom de cama?

- Não... Nada disso o que você disse... E eu não sei se ele é bom de cama, nós ainda não fizemos sexo – Hermione corou de leve – Ainda não namoramos para valer! Quer dizer, eu o amo... E ele disse que me ama também, mas... Nós não podemos ficar juntos!

- Por que não? Por que? – quis saber Ana incrédula – É lógico que podem, é só você parar de dificultar a sua vida e ser feliz. Você merece irmãzinha!

Hermione parou meio aliviada.

- É... Talvez eu mereça mesmo – ela olhou para as próprias mãos – Será que eu devo contar a ele toda a verdade? E se ele não olhar mais na minha cara?

- Se ele fizer isso é porque não é digno do seu amor. E você merece coisa melhor – disse Ana piscando.

Hermione sorriu, concordando. De fato, era verdade.

- Pode me dar um abraço? – pediu Hermione querendo selar as pazes com a irmã.

- Desculpa, mas não. Você fede à banana podre e eu não quero que esse cheiro passe para mim! – Ana saiu do quarto, rebolando.

Ela seria sempre a mesma. Sempre!

25.01.07

Harry estava navegando outra vez na Internet, quando viu o nick de Rony online no MSN, decidiu clicar ali para conversar com o amigo:

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Oi Rony.

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Oi. Tudo bem?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Tudo e você?

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Também. Novidades?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz:**

Não. E você?

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Também não. Eita... Sabe quem eu encontrei no aeroporto esses dias?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

A Madonna? A Britney? A Avril Lavigne?

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Quase... Parecida... Eu encontrei a Cho. Lembra da Cho?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Ah, nem me fala, cara... Ela vivia pegando nomeu peh!

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Pegava só no seu pé? Risos. Brincadeira!

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Há há há. Very engraçadinho você, hein miguxo?

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

É brinks. Eae como anda as coisas em NY?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Ah, sucks, viu? Minha mãe e o Lupin estão pensanu em se casar!!!

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Me convida para o casamento? Adoro casamentos barraqueiros.

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

¬¬º

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Idiota! Fdp!

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

HAUHUHUAHUAHHA, é brincadeira. Vc sabe neh?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Enfim... Eles querem que eu vá morar em Paris com eles.

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Pq? Vc já é super independente, naum pode ficar morando em NY?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Eh... Esse é o pobrema, eles não querem! Só querem estragar a minha vida.

**- \o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... – alterou sua música para: NX-Zero – Razões e Emoções. **

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Ownnnn. Tadinho.... Você não está escutandu essas muxicas de emuh, neh?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Ops! Nem sabia que tava ativado "as minhas músicas"... Vergonha, hihihi!

**- \o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... – desativou as músicas do Messenger. **

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

By the way... Eu acho que vc devia arranjar algum motivo para ficar em NY, sei lá... Casando. Naum xei!

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Casar? Mas não é um poko cedo???

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Eh, nada... Você e a Hermione se conhecem há quase quatro anos, está mais do que na hora de pimbarem logo! E outra... Vocês se conhecem melhor do que ninguém, é como se tivessem namorando há quatro anos... Vocês deviam ficar juntos.

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Não sei, acho meio precipitado.

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

O que é precipitado?

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... diz: **

Não sei, mas é bonito usar nas frases! :D

**- Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" – parou de escutar Xuxa – No mundo da imaginação. **

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Ah, sei lá... Vocês se gostam. Podiam ficar juntos.

**- \o/ Harry Potter \o/ O mundo é lindo... – alterou o nick para: \o/ Harry Potter \o/ Você é tudo na minha vida, meu amor.... **

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ Você é tudo na minha vida, meu amor.... diz:**

Ah... Isso seria totalmente loucura, cara... Isso é fora de imaginação, HAUHAUHAUHAHAHAU. Você deve estar zuando, eu sei. Bom, to indo, vou tomar um banho e jantar. Beijosmeliga.

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Estou com saudades (l)

**\o/ Harry Potter \o/ Você é tudo na minha vida, meu amor.... diz:**

Own... Também. Beijos.

**Rony Weasley – "Eu naum sou cachorro naum" diz: **

Beijos. Te amo no fundo do meu S2.

Harry desconectou do MSN, ainda meio anestesiado pela sugestão do amigo Ronald. Que besteira, casar-se aos 18 anos. Era totalmente loucura. Ele caiu sentado na cama, pensando. Como seria sua vida, se ele casasse com Hermione.

Ela seria perfeita. Acordaria todos os dias ao lado de sua amada. Eles se beijariam sempre que tivessem vontade. De manhã, à tarde, à noite. Fariam amor na cama, na mesa, no sofá, na pia, no tapete. Em todos os lugares.

Seria a vida ideal. Seria o casamento ideal.

30.01.07

Gina passou os braços ao redor do filho, ajeitando pela última vez suas mamadeiras e o leite dentro da bolsa. Cobriu-o com um pequeno coberto verde, bem quentinho e despediu do quarto de Pansy que tinha usufruído nas últimas semanas.

- Obrigada, amiga, foi como ficar em um hotel cinco estrelas.

- Gi... Não faça isso! Vá falar com o Harry, aposto que vai ser bem melhor!

- Por favor, Pansy, me deixa tomar as minhas próprias decisões. Pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- Mas essa é uma decisão muito importante, você pode se dar muito mal fazendo isso. Pense bem, o seu pai não vai te aceitar de volta. O Harry vai ficar furioso quando souber. E... Ele pode acabar engravidando a Hermione também. Já pensou que legal ter dois filhos de mães diferentes?

- Isso é coisa do passado – Gina fez uma careta e beijou Tiago em seu colo – E outra... Eu vou me casar com outra pessoa que não seja o Harry. E vou ter outros filhos – ela piscou firme – Eu tenho um futuro planejado.

Pansy soltou um suspiro.

- Não vou tentar te impedir, se você realmente quer fugir para Paris. Fique à vontade.

Gina abraçou Pansy com força.

- Obrigada por tudo. Você foi uma amiga genial.

Pansy corou. A morena ajudou Gina a levar a mala até a porta da frente, onde um táxi esperava pela ruiva.

- Boa sorte com a sua vida nova. Espero que dê tudo bem – disse Pansy acenando pela janela.

- Vai dar sim. Eu venho visitar você nas férias – Gina continuou acenando – Beijos.

O táxi virou a esquina, e Pansy já passou a mão no celular dentro da jaqueta. Apertou o botão "Harry Potter" e logo ele atendeu.

- Onde é que você está?

- Eu... Eu estou aqui perto do Central Park, no restaurante da minha mãe. Por quê?

- Preciso falar urgente com você. Onde você está? – disse Pansy – Não saia daí. Eu tenho notícias sobre Gina! – Pansy desligou o celular com força, e deu ré no canto, cantando pneu pela rua.

30.01.07

Harry pediu para se encontrar com Hermione no Central Park. Ele ficou algum tempo sentado, esperando a garota, mas não se importava. O seu coração batia a mil por hora, e ele não sentia as suas pernas.

A pergunta que ia fazer a Hermione podia mudar o resto de sua vida.

O celular de Harry começou a tocar com o som de: **If you love me – Thomas Gold Radio Edit**.

Ele puxou do bolso e atendeu, torcendo para que não fosse Hermione dizendo que não viria mais.

- Alô?

- Harry, preciso falar urgente com você! – disse a voz de Pansy desesperada do outro lado da linha – Onde você está?

- Estou no Central Park. Por quê?

- Não saia daí. Eu tenho notícias sobre Gina! – Pansy desligou o celular do outro lado sem dizer mais nada.

Harry se sentiu confuso. Notícias sobre Gina? Ela ainda existia depois de tudo o que acontecera? Era como se Gina tivesse sido deletada de sua vida nesses últimos dias. Ela mesma optara por sumir da vida de Harry e Hermione. A própria Gina se excluíra do clube social, não atendia às ligações de ninguém da escola, e assim estava sendo.

Harry passou mais algum tempo observando os outros casais a sua volta, sem nenhum sinal de Hermione. Começou a ficar impaciente, cutucando o bolso da calça várias vezes. Aquela camisa social já não era suficiente, o dia estava escurecendo, o sol já tinha ido embora há várias horas e o frio estava atravessando o fio da roupa. Harry estava ficando congelado e desejou ter trazido uma blusa.

- Chega logo... – desejou olhando para as próprias mãos cruzadas enquanto estava sentado.

Hermione apareceu, com uma tiara branca na cabeça, e seus cabelos cacheados caindo pelos ombros. O brilho de seu olhar era tão intenso que Harry podia sentir isso há quilômetros de distância. Ela trajava um vestido apertado na cintura, e tinha um laço vermelho combinando com as bolas vermelhas no tecido branco. Era um vestido estilo anos 60, mas ela estava magnífica.

- Desculpa a demora... Eu estava me arrumando... – ela sorriu com um batom vermelho nos lábios – Eu queria ficar bonita para você!

- Valeu muito a pena esperar – disse Harry com um sorriso bobo nos lábios encarando-a de cima até embaixo – Você está magnífica!

- Ah... Obrigada! – Hermione deu um sorriso bobo, passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, carregando uma bolsinha vermelha nas alças – Você que está lindo de social – Ela o beijou – Porque a ocasião? – Hermione passou o polegar tirando o batom borrado nos lábios de Harry.

Ela se sentia ainda mais arrepiada com Harry ao seu lado, com o seu toque do que com o frio que brincava com a sua saia nos joelhos.

- Eu... Eu quero fazer uma proposta a você – disse Harry com um sorriso de lado – Eu comprei duas passagens para Vegas!

- Vegas... Vegas, a cidade do Cassino?

- Não só do Cassino, mas... A cidade casamenteira! – ele deu um sorriso e colocou a mão no bolso para puxar a aliança de noivado – Quer ir para Lãs Vegas comigo, e ser a minha...

- HARRY! HARRY! – era a voz de alguém dentro de um carro cujo tinha sido parado com um cavalinho de pau em qualquer vaga.

Harry parou com a mão dentro do bolso, em volta da caixinha. Hermione tinha os olhos assustados, esperançosa. Eles esticaram o pescoço para ver quem estava chamando. Pansy estava com seus cabelos negros correndo na direção dos dois.

Ela havia estragado todo o momento.

- Gina... A Gina está fugindo para Paris, e só você pode impedir!

Hermione soltou as mãos de Harry e se afastou. E o convite? E Lãs Vegas? Harry ia optar por salvar Gina?


	5. Episódio 004 xx Cho abala na faculdade

"_É difícil enfrentar o que tememos e às vezes precisamos de ajuda"._

**Quarto episódio. **

**Cho abala na faculdade. **

_Data: 30/01/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_Lupin e Lílian chegam de viagem, com as malas e dizem. _

_- Vamos nos casar, Harry!_

_- Parabéns! – ele abraça a mãe._

_- E você vai se mudar com a gente para Paris! _

_- Gina, não vá... – disse Pansy tentando persuadi-la._

_- Não... Eu já comprei as passagens. Eu vou fugir para Paris! _

_Hermione desabafou para a irmã._

– _Ainda não namoramos para valer! Quer dizer, eu o amo... E ele disse que me ama também, mas... Nós não podemos ficar juntos!_

_- Por que não? Por que? – quis saber Bella incrédula – É lógico que podem, é só você parar de dificultar a sua vida e ser feliz. Você merece irmãzinha! _

_Harry entrou no MSN e Rony sugeriu._

_- Não se mude. Peça Hermione em casamento e construa a sua família em Nova York, daí você não vai precisar mudar para Paris, certo? _

_Pansy corou. A morena ajudou Gina a levar a mala até a porta da frente, onde um táxi esperava pela ruiva. _

_- Boa sorte com a sua vida nova. Espero que dê tudo bem – disse Pansy acenando pela janela. _

_- Vai dar sim. Eu venho visitar você nas férias – Gina continuou acenando – Beijos._

_- Eu... Eu quero fazer uma proposta a você – disse Harry com um sorriso de lado beijando Hermione – Eu comprei duas passagens para Vegas! _

_- Vegas... Vegas, a cidade do Cassino? _

_- Não só do Cassino, mas... A cidade casamenteira! – ele deu um sorriso e colocou a mão no bolso para puxar a aliança de noivado – Quer ir para Lãs Vegas comigo, e ser a minha... _

_- HARRY! HARRY! – era a voz de alguém dentro de um carro cujo tinha sido parado com um cavalinho de pau em qualquer vaga. _

_Pansy havia estragado o momento. _

_- Gina... A Gina está fugindo para Paris, e só você pode impedir! _

30.01.2007

Hermione parou incrédula, afastada de Harry.

- Como assim ela está fugindo? Fugindo do que?

- Ela está fugindo de casa, dos pais, da pressão e tudo mais! – disse Pansy – Só você pode parar isso, Harry! Ela está no aeroporto, com o bebê dela!

Hermione olhou branca para Pansy. Será que ela sabia de toda a verdade? Será que Pansy sabia tudo sobre o filho de Gina? Pansy trocou um olhar enigmático e Hermione entendeu tudo. Era óbvio que Pansy sabia, por isso procurara Harry.

- Mas... Por que eu mudaria isso? Por que eu?

- Porque sim! – Pansy agarrou em seu braço – A Gina sente alguma coisa por você, né, seu tapado? Agora, por favor, ajuda ela antes que a situação piore!

Harry trocou um olhar rápido com o de Hermione, a garota estava tão perdida quanto ele. Ela parecia também pedir socorro. O que ele faria? Deixaria a proposta de casamento para mais tarde? E a viagem para Lãs Vegas? Já estava paga... O vôo sairia aquela noite, mas não seria o mesmo aeroporto que Gina, porque o dela era vôo internacional!

- Meu Deus... Vamos, Harry! – Pansy puxou-o com mais força pelo braço, o garoto saiu tropeçando na calçada, e Hermione foi ficando para trás com a respiração pesada.

- A gente se fala... – gritou Harry por cima do ombro. Ele jurou ter visto os olhos de Hermione brilharem em lágrimas.

- Nós temos quinze minutos! – resmungou Pansy pisando com tudo no acelerador – E daqui até o aeroporto é quase meia hora.

Pansy correu que nem desesperada, como se alguém estivesse parindo dentro do carro. Ela passou nos semáforos vermelhos a quase cento e trinta quilômetros por hora, o que era totalmente proibido dentro da cidade. Pansy estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito.

- Plataforma 12. Vai, vai, vai, não dorme!

Harry saiu correndo pelo aeroporto, fazendo várias pessoas caírem com as trombadas de ombros. Harry deslizou o pé pela plataforma 12 e viu uma garota de cabelos ruivos do outro lado, segurando um bebê no colo.

- GINA! GINA! – Harry começou a bater desesperadamente no vidro – GINA! NÃO VÁ EMBORA!

O aeroporto inteiro parou, todos ficarem mudos, olhando a ação desesperada do jovem quase arrancar as paredes de vidro para chegar à sala de espera, onde a ruiva se encontrava brincando com o filho no colo.

- GINA! POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA UMA BESTEIRA! – Harry continuava batendo no vidro, sem se importar com a atenção das pessoas voltadas para ele.

- Eu sinto muito – disse ela virando o rosto do filho para o moreno não enxergar – Eu já tomei a minha decisão.

Os seguranças vieram correndo na direção de Harry para segurá-lo. Eles começaram a segurar o rapaz pelos braços, ele se agitava ainda mais, e eles quase apertavam Harry de tanta força. Gina sentiu pena.

- Por favor, o problema é meu, e não se meta! – ela disse baixinho mas foi o suficiente para ele ouvir.

Ela passou a mala por cima do ombro e viu Harry se debatendo para se livrar dos braços dos seguranças, até que uma caixinha preta caiu de seu bolso. Uma caixinha parecida com aquelas que carregam alianças de casamento (que supostamente era para estar no dedo de Hermione se Pansy não interrompesse!).

A caixinha caiu no chão branco e Gina esticou os olhos, encarando-a.

- Er... Eu... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer! – Gina mordeu o lábio, decidida. Provavelmente ela estava achando que Harry trouxera as alianças para pedi-la em casamento – Eu te amo muito, mas... Eu não posso aceitar agora! – ela respondeu – Eu... Eu preciso mesmo voltar para Paris!

- Gina, eu... – Harry olhou para a caixinha e para a garota. Ela parecia em dúvida, ele não sabia o que dizer para esclarecer tais dúvidas, a felicidade no rosto da ruiva era inegável.

- Eu. Eu aceito, Harry. Eu aceito me casar com você! – ela disse – Mas... Tem gente me esperando do outro lado do mundo, e eu não posso ficar. Eu realmente preciso ir. Na volta a gente acerta isso.

- Gina, eu... – Harry queria gritar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.

Gina correspondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu... Eu volto para nos casarmos – Gina olhava para ele com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e as caixas de som anunciaram.

- Última chamada para o vôo 304, com destino à Paris!

- Estou atrasada – ela segurava a mala – A gente se vê em breve!

Gina jogou os cabelos longos e lisos para trás, e foi desfilando pelo tapete vermelho em direção ao avião. Gina tinha aceitado um pedido de casamento que não era dela. E agora?

Os seguranças soltaram Harry assim que ele se acalmou. O garoto parou com a respiração rápida e profunda, olhando para a porta que Gina tinha sumido. Ele agachou para pegar as alianças e nesse exato momento, Pansy apareceu.

- Então... O que houve? – Harry se virou na direção de Pansy segurando a caixinha preta. Ela parou boquiaberta.

- Você... Você pediu... Você pediu ela em casamento?

- Não – disse Harry sinceramente – Eu não pedi, mas ela aceitou!

- Como assim: ela aceitou se você nem pediu? – Pansy parecia incrédula.

- Ela viu a caixinha cair do meu bolso... E ela achou que fosse para ela. Então, ela gritou "Eu aceito", e disse que voltará de Paris para casarmos – Harry abaixou a cabeça, infeliz – Eu... Eu não a propus!

Pansy espremeu os olhos, pensativa.

- Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa... Agora vamos embora! – e os dois deixaram o aeroporto para trás.

02.02.07

Bella olhou por cima do ombro antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta do quarto de Hermione. Estava com más intenções mas teria odiado cruzar com a irmã pelo corredor.

O silêncio pela casa confirmou o que Bella queria, estava completamente vazia. A garota empurrou a porta para dentro, tendo acesso à decoração cor-de-rosa daquele cômodo. Tudo ajeitadinho, no lugar. Bella queria saber como é que ela conseguia ser tão inteligente e ao mesmo tempo tão organizada. Era um mistério.

Bella caminhou pé ante pé até a escrivaninha de Hermione, com um toque pegou a chave no porta-lápis dela, ajeitou na fechadura e destrancou a pequena gaveta. Puxou a alça cinza de plástico e a gaveta correu revelando alguns de seus objetos.

A carta que Hermione amassara no dia do desabafo estava ali, dobrada de qualquer jeito, escondida entre dois outros livros desconhecidos. Bella identificou o papel pela cor da ponta e por ela estar bem amassada.

Bella deu uma última olhada por cima dos ombros e tirou a carta de dentro da gaveta. Ela desdobrou com cuidado para não rasgar e através das imensas linhas sombreadas, Bella deslizou os olhos pelo papel cheio de números e palavras desconhecidas.

Bella foi ficando branca à medida que lia o exame. Passou os olhos várias vezes pelas mesmas palavras para ter certeza de que era aquilo mesmo que estava lendo. A garota tentou se recuperar do susto e guardou a carta de volta na gaveta, entre os dois livros.

- Aids. Ela é portadora do vírus HIV! – sussurrou Bella incrédula.

Bella correu de volta a gaveta para dentro, passou a chave e tornou a esconder no porta-lápis, o metal bateu no fundo da latinha com um ruído. Bella achou que tinha fuçado o suficiente para estar ali, correu para fora, fechou a porta novamente e foi lavar as mãos.

Sentia-se imunda por morar na mesma casa que uma aidética.

04.02.07

Rony pegou a bola de vôlei em cima do guarda-roupa, colocou ao lado da mala que estava abarrotada de roupas e outros objetos pessoais que levaria para Chicago. Lilá estava assistindo toda a mudança do guarda-roupa para dentro da pequena mala, admirou-se por ter tantas coisas.

- Eu não quero que você vá – Lilá abraçou Rony por trás, encaixou o queixo em seu pescoço, adorando a maciez do ombro do namorado.

- Eu também não quero ir, mas as minhas aulas começam amanhã.

- E o que você estava fazendo por lá, afinal?

- Oras, eu estava me matriculando – Rony terminava de puxar o zíper das duas malas. Ele se virou na direção da namorada, encaixando as mãos em sua cintura – Eu vou sentir sua falta!

Lilá abaixou os olhos, visivelmente triste.

- Eu tenho medo do nosso namoro não sobreviver à distância! – disse ela sinceramente, com os olhos amendoados.

Rony deu uma risadinha, dando a entender que aquilo era uma bobagem completa, e que nada de ruim aconteceria entre os dois. Tudo permaneceria bem se fossem sinceros uns com os outros.

- Quando a faculdade terminar, eu venho te buscar, então poderemos casar, ter filhos, e vamos ser muito felizes, eu prometo – ele roçou o nariz no dela – Mas por enquanto as coisas tem que ser assim, vai ser para o melhor do nosso futuro!

Lilá concordou contra-gosto e o beijou durante vários minutos querendo que esse momento não terminasse nunca. Rony agachou para pegar a mochila, juntamente com a bola, encaixou no braço e sorriu para Lilá.

- Pra que vai levar essa bola de vôlei? – ela quis saber, curiosamente.

- Ah... Vou jogar nos meus tempos vagos – disse Rony dando uma piscadela para a namorada – Ainda não desisti tão fácil assim do vôlei, é o meu esporte predileto!

Lilá sorriu para o quarto vazio dele, Rony deu uma última olhada e os dois saíram pela porta, o garoto apagou a luz ao passar, deixando o quarto completamente vazio, sem o mesmo espírito de que Rony talvez voltaria. Sem mais enfeites ou qualquer coisa parecida.

- Sei que não é o momento e o lugar certo para falar disso –murmurou Lilá parando-o no corredor – Mas quando você terminar a faculdade nós vamos morar juntos, certo?

Rony deu um sorriso de lado para a garota e a beijou de leve nos lábios, era calmo e demorado, desde já sentindo sua falta.

- É claro que vamos!

06.02.07

Draco estava naquelas dias monótonos em que ficava mudando a televisão de canal, sem definir um canal interessante, estava deitado no sofá, com as pernas para o ar, comendo sem parar. Estava adquirindo vários quilos assim, sem contar a bagunça que a sua casa se encontrava. Salgadinhos, meias sujas, roupas espalhadas em todos os cantos da casa.

O interfone tocou e ele se surpreendeu. Não falara com ninguém nas férias de janeiro, não tinha ido às aulas da faculdade, não falara com parentes, com Harry, Rony, Cedrico, ou seja, não falava com ninguém mesmo!

Ele atendeu o interfone surpreso pela primeira ligação naquele ano, e com um ar desapontando, suspirou um "oi, quem fala?".

- É um moço chamado Cedrico, ele quer subir aí, posso liberar?

- Ahn... – Draco sentiu as pernas amolecerem, ao mesmo tempo ficou congelado no mesmo lugar em que estava – Ahn... Sim, pode!

Draco desligou o telefone sem esperar pela resposta, saiu pela casa pegando roupas, tênis, chinelo, toalhas, juntando tudo, enfiou dentro do seu guarda-roupa e teve dificuldades em fechar a porta. A campainha tocou quando ele estava terminando de pentear os cabelos com as mãos em frente ao espelho.

- Já vai... – Draco abriu a porta e lá estava Cedrico, o mesmo cara de sempre. Alto, aparentemente mais magro, pálido, com o cabelo penteado para o lado, meio ondulado. Estava usando seu terno e gravata como se fosse um executivo – Oi!

- Oi – disse Cedrico abrindo um meio sorriso – Passei por aqui, e queria saber como você está!

- Ahn... Bem, obrigado. E você?

- Também! – Draco segurava a porta com a mão.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou Cedrico brincando.

- Claro – Draco saiu da porta e deu passagem ao rapaz.

Cedrico deslizou os sapatos caríssimos para dentro do apartamento, Draco se mexeu ao fechar a porta e os dois se espreitaram no Hall de Entrada, o mais novo corou de leve e Cedrico andou até a sala para acabar com o constrangimento.

- Bom... Eu vim para conversar um pouco. Saber como estão as coisas, se você precisa de ajuda – Cedrico sentou-se ao sofá da casa, ignorando a programação política na televisão.

- Er... Quer algo para comer? – perguntou Draco ainda em pé.

- Não, obrigado – fez Cedrico com as mãos e o loiro se sentou defronte a ele.

Draco pareceu um pouco desconcertado com a presença do ex em sua frente, sentia sua falta, era inegável, e nem alimentava tantas esperanças de que fossem voltar algum dia. E olha que esperança é a última que morre.

- Você tem se isolado bastante, não faz mais shows, não grava mais músicas – começou Cedrico – Isso é preocupante!

- Eu não sei se quero a carreira de cantor mais – Draco desviou os olhos para o chão, ignorando o olhar quente de Cedrico em sua direção.

- Como não? Você tem talento, não pode desperdiçar isso!

- Er... Bem, talvez não seja a minha vocação – Draco encolheu os ombros.

- Suas aulas começaram na faculdade?

- Sim... Quer dizer, sim, mas eu ainda não fui.

Cedrico deixou um suspiro de desanimo escapar, era difícil tentar tomar algumas decisões com uma pessoa que não pretendia se ajudar, seguir em frente.

- Olha, eu sei que o seu passado é muito estranho, várias coisas aconteceram, mas você precisa parar de viver esse martírio. Você precisa seguir em frente, Draco!

- Eu sei, eu venho tentando...

- Não parece! – cortou Cedrico – Você nem tem ido à aula. Você precisa da faculdade para se formar, rapaz. E mal começaram e você já está faltando, que absurdo!

Draco abaixou os olhos, não queria discordar de Cedrico, por mais que ele estivesse caindo de pára-quedas nesse momento de sua vida, ele estava completamente certo.

- Eu... Eu vou tomar as aulas amanhã mesmo, prometo! – Draco deu um sorriso esperançoso.

- Certo... Quero te ver animado de novo. Bom... – Cedrico esfregou as duas mãos – Queria convidar você para sair comigo algum dia desses.

- Um encontro? – surpreendeu Draco.

- Um encontro de amigos – acrescentou Cedrico formal – Somos amigos, certo?

Draco não sabia ao certo se ainda podia chamá-lo de amigo, se tinha superado todo aquele passado para simplesmente chamá-lo de amigo. Eles tiveram uma longa jornada, com amor, carinho, e isso estava longe de ser esquecido. Mas se Cedrico fazia tanta questão assim, Draco o faria.

- Claro, amigos! – e piscou.

13.02.07

Hermione trancou o carro com um "plim-plim", segurou a bolsa com firmeza e o fichário vermelho, bem mais pesado do que costumava carregar na escola. Ajeitou o cabelo loiro, cacheado que parecia ter acabado de sair do cabeleireiro e atravessou o pequeno pátio da faculdade.

A garota passou em frente ao pátio do colégio de ensino médio, desceu um pequeno desnível, virando à esquerda, passando pela quadra de esportes coberta da escola. Continuou a caminhar, quando mais para frente deparou com um escada de cimento, subiu até chegar no andar de cima, um outro pátio ainda maior (era todo branco com mesas cinzentas), com uma cantina enorme e vários estudantes se locomovendo em grupinhos. Ela identificou um grupo de garotos da sua sala do outro lado, usando roupas modernas e ao virar o rosto viu o seu namorado, Harry, de cabelos negros conversando com outra garota.

De costas, Hermione via que a menina era magérrima, apesar de ter curvas volumosas. Usava uma calça jeans apertada e uma roupa de frio de cor roxo babalu, uma gola de lã que se dobrava no pescoço, o seu cabelo era negro e bem liso.

Hermione odiou chegar cinco minutos atrasada e ver o seu namorado, todo bonito e musculoso, carregando uma mochilinha de alça marcando o peitoral bem definido na blusa. Ela se aproximou para cumprimentar, quando os olhos orientais viraram em sua direção.

- Cho... Cho... Cho Chang! – gemeu Hermione tendo os seus olhos saltados meio centímetro – Voltou de Pequim?

- Eu não sou faço parte dos pequineses! – ela mostrou um sorriso – Aliás, eu fui morar na Califórnia, mas já estou de volta. Saudades de você também, Hermione!

Cho beijou a garota no rosto e se afastou.

- Harry, a gente se vê depois da aula – ela o beijou no rosto e saiu com o cabelo dançante. A garota estava mais perfeita do que nunca, Hermione se odiou por isso.

- Ela está cursando a faculdade de administração, não é um máximo?

Hermione fuzilou Harry com o olhar.

- Seria o máximo se essa garota não voltasse para Nova York, seria o máximo se vocês não tivessem tido um caso no passado! – Hermione fechou o bico, segurou o fichário com firmeza no corpo e foi desfilando na direção do elevador.

- Ah... Por favor, não começa... – Harry segurou a namorada pelo braço – Deixa disso, vai, você já é bem grandinha.

Harry a beijou de leve nos lábios, ela melhorou o humor, mas ainda por dentro estava intrigada com tudo o que acontecia.

- Façamos o seguinte... Eu vou subir para o meu curso de letras – disse Hermione com um sorriso – E você vai terminar suas aulas de direito, meu super advogado! – ela deu um selinho em seus lábios – Mais tarde a gente combina de fazer qualquer coisa. Certo?

Harry concordou e saiu de cena. A garota caminhou até o elevador, entrou no pequeno espaço e ficou pensando: "O que será que Cho estava fazendo de volta em Nova York?".

17.02.07

Harry estava saindo com o carro do estacionamento quando o seu celular tocou, admirou que alguém ligasse nesse horário, ainda mais porque quem fosse seu amigo sabia que estava saindo da faculdade.

Abriu o flip e atendeu.

- Alô?

- Harry? – era a voz suave e efêmera de Gina.

- Gina... Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer ao certo. Deveria jogar de uma vez por todas que não a pedira em casamento?

- Eu conversei com Pansy! – cortou Gina seca – E... E eu soube que você não ia me pedir em casamento, e... Eu me sinto terrível, uma estúpida por ter dito aquilo. Mil desculpas.

Ele respirou aliviado no banco do carro.

- Ah... Eu que peço desculpas, não foi por querer! – Harry engoliu em seco, e os dois ficaram alguns segundos em um silêncio constrangedor enquanto ele dirigia de volta, em direção a sua casa – Eu gostaria de saber porque você anda fugindo da gente, dos seus amigos!

- É que... Eu decidi voltar para Paris, meus velhos amigos estão aqui – ela murmurou qualquer outra coisa – E... Eu voltei com os estudos, estou muito feliz!

- Sério? E... Quando eu vou conhecer o seu bebê?

Gina ficou mais algum tempo em silêncio. Harry pareceu suspeitar.

- Sério... Você não me apresentou ainda!

- Você vai conhecer em breve, Harry – ela suspirou – Agora com licença, vou indo – e desligou o telefone sem esperar por resposta.

Harry procurou qualquer indício de um número, outra ligação, mas não encontrou, a ligação era privada. Terminou de estacionar o carro no restaurante da mãe, sempre passava lá para almoçar e depois ia para a casa.

- Filho, que bom que você chegou... – disse Lílian com um chapéu de "chef" por trás do balcão.

- Muito serviço pelo visto – disse Harry ao ver o lugar lotado de clientes com poucas mesas vazias – É sinal de que você cozinha bem, fico feliz em saber.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre aquilo, mocinho – disse ela tirando o avental por cima do pescoço, guardando embaixo do balcão, tirou o chapéu também colocando junto com o avental.

- Mãe... Eu não quero me mudar para Paris, eu já te falei!

Lílian negou com a cabeça, atravessou o balcão, ficando de frente a ele.

- Você precisa nos acompanhar, Harry. Não pode ficar sozinho em Nova York.

- Na verdade, Lílian, ele já tem idade o suficiente para tomar conta de si próprio – disse a voz de Lupin surgindo da cozinha.

Lílian assassinou o namorado com o olhar, Lupin passou as mãos pela cintura da mulher, por trás, e a beijou no rosto.

- Não, eu não quero isso. Ele ainda é uma criança.

- Mãe...

- Sim, e você trata de pedir transferência na sua escola, você está de mudança, sim senhor!

- Eu não posso... As aulas já começaram!

Ela olhou de canto de olho para ele.

- Notas nunca foram problemas para você, e não vão ser tão já – ela beijou o filho – Venha, vamos almoçar!

20.02.07

Hermione estava correndo entre os prédios da faculdade, procurando pelo prédio 09, onde era a faculdade de administração (lembrando que ela era do curso de letras). Percorrendo entre centenas de pessoas desconhecidas, ela segurava uma carta com firmeza nas mãos.

Uma garota de cabelos negros caminhava docemente entre as amigas, conversando sobre vários outros garotos bonitos que estudavam naquele campo. Hermione bateu com os dedos no ombro da garota, certa de que era Cho.

- Oi... Tudo bem?

- Tudo – disse ela espantada – Por que veio correndo até mim?

- É que... Eu preciso que você entregue uma carta ao Harry – Hermione mostrou a carta na mão – E é muito importante que ele leia isso, sabe?

- Sei, claro – Cho pegou a carta na mão.

- Ela está com cola o suficiente – Hermione olhou desconfiada, sabendo que Cho não ia ler nunca – E... Eu preciso que você entregue isso a ele, certo?

- Sim, entregarei – Cho mostrou um sorriso – Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta antes? – Cho olhava para a carta, com uma cara misteriosa.

- Ah, sim... – Hermione já pensava numa resposta caso ela perguntasse o que seria aquela carta.

- Er... Por que você não raspa a cabeça? Seu cabelo é pichaim de tudo!

Hermione ficou estática no lugar, Cho caiu na gargalhada e disse que era brincadeira, deu um beijo em seu rosto e saiu saltando em direção às amigas.

20.02.07

Harry terminou de ler a carta na frente de Cho, decepcionado. Era por isso que Hermione andava estranha ultimamente? Andava evitando Harry de uma maneira nada discreta, e era terrível, ele se sentia péssimo por saber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas nada podia fazer.

Ele dobrou a carta com lágrimas nos olhos e Cho o encarava com doce feição.

- Não chora, vocês vão superar – ela passou a mão em seu braço, acariciando-o.

- Não... Eu não sei, ela terminou tudo pela carta.

- Eu sei – disse Cho.

- Como você sabe?

- Bom, é só pegar a carta, elevar contra a luz, e... Bem, esquece! – Cho o abraçou de lado – Não fica triste, você vai arranjar alguém melhor do que ela. Afinal de contas, o cabelo dela é todo pichaim, e eu não estou zuando!

Harry não pareceu se animar com as críticas, mexeu na chave do carro e disse.

- Eu vou falar com ela ao vivo.

- Harry, esquece, você vai superar...

- Não... Eu preciso falar com Hermione sobre o que está acontecendo. Ela não é a mesma desde que voltamos a namorar – o garoto deu um beijo rápido no rosto de Cho e foi correndo na direção do seu carro.

Atravessou o pátio tão rápido que teria quebrado qualquer recorde de atletas, atingiu o carro e disparou na direção da casa de Hermione. Por que ela estava o tratando daquela forma? Por que terminar tudo por carta?

Ele nem terminou de estacionar o carro direito, correu até a campainha, apertando-a. Até que a porta foi aberta por uma mulher, mas não era ela. Nem a mãe dela.

- Ana? – ela pareceu surpresa.

- Harry?

Era Ana, a garota do Beija-Sapo que ele havia beijado (com um nome fictício, óbvio). Na realidade, ela era a Bella, a irmã de Hermione.

**Nota do Autor: **_Acabei de descobrir a confusão que o nome Bella pode fazer na fanfiction... Vocês podem acabar confundindo com Belatriz, mas... Eu juro que vou fazer o possível para isso não ser confundido (Ah, sim... A Belatriz volta para a fanfiction, embora seja só na última temporada). Bom... Hem, hem! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_EAEEEEEEEEEEE, GOSTARAM DOS PERSONAGENS NA FACULDADE? Que chique né??? Então... Estive pensando em fazer alguns créditos finais maiores, mais extensos do que o normal, e... As idéias estão vindo, e eu estou colocando no papel. Até que está ficando legalzinho, espero que gostem (vocês verão daqui a algumas temporadas também). _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Embora eu não tenha terminado de escrever a quarta temporada inteira no computador, eu comecei a fazer o trailer da quinta temporada. Sim, está imperdível, muito, mas muito legal mesmo, acho que foi o melhor trailer até agora, mais engraçado, mais adulto, com cenas mais românticas. E o melhor de tudo, com os shippers definidos, então... Quem quiser que eu poste o trailer, saberá como vai ser o final da fanfic... Bom, é isso... Talvez eu poste o trailer da quinta temporada o quanto antes. Vou postar um pedacinho para vocês: _

_TRAILER DA QUINTA TEMPORADA (SPOILERS):_

_Hermione está saindo da sala de aula, com os livros na mão, quando esbarrou em um rapaz troncudo, alto e muito duro. Seus músculos estavam estourando na camisa. _

_- Vítor? – perguntou Hermione roçando de leve o rosto na barba dele com a trombada, e seus livros desabaram no chão – O que faz aqui? _

_- Eu... Eu vim para a reunião da minha filha, Chasey. Você sabe onde fica a sala do segundo ano?_

_- Desculpa, a reunião acabou faz alguns minutos – disse Hermione com uma cara de desapontamento – Eu lamento! _

_- Você continua linda como sempre – ele comentou passando a mão pelo rosto dela. _

_xxXXxxXXxx_

_- Hey, husband! Acorda! – disse Gina, com seu cabelo chanel, agachando na cama e dando um beijo na face do marido – Vamos nos atrasar para o café da manhã na casa de Hermione! _

_Ele virou o pescoço com cara de sono, esfregando os olhos, com cara de sono._

_- Eu preciso mesmo ir lá com vocês? _

_- Claro, e já estamos atrasados, vamos! – ela deu um tapinha em sua coxa ao passar pela cama em direção ao banheiro, colocando um dos brincos na orelha. _

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:

Kiryuu Yume: Tadinha da Gina... Se confundiu ao ver as alianças caídas no chão, mas ainda bem que ela desconfundiu, xDDD. Sim, eu sei que a Hermione tem uma doença incurável no momento, mas... Quem sabe algum dia achem a cura para AIDS, será? Temos ainda duas temporadas para ver... Hm... Sobre o Harry não ir para Paris... Será que o Lupin e a Lílian vão deixar? Ainda mais o Harry, "pitchuquinhozinho" da mamãe? Vai ser difícil ela deixar o Harry para trás, não sei não hein... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo, ainda mais agora com tantas novas emoções! Beiiiiiijos!

Tathy_Chan: Eu também adorei a conversa de MSN, achei que ficou bem engraçada no contexto da fanfic, aliás... Adoro quando a fanfic tem algumas pinceladas de comédia, e vai ser o novo papel da Bella na fanfic, você vai ver logo abaixo que ela está um pouquinho mais engraçada! Sobre Harry e Gina? Bem... Veremos, veremos, não posso falar nada ainda! Sim... Gina vai decolar mesmo para Paris, aliás, ela já deve ter chegado lá nessa hora (olhando no relógio, XDDDD). Mas é só por algum tempo... Prometo que a Gina volta depois que terminar a faculdade, XDDDD. Beijos, espero que goste!

Shakinha: HAuhauhauha, seu desejo é uma ordem, a Gina realmente foi para Paris e deixou o Harry para trás. Agora paira a questão no ar: Será que o Harry vai morar em Paris também? Sim, Lupin e Lílian vão se casar, vai ser demais... Embora, eu não tenha me lembrado de como foi a festa de casamento deles... Ou se eles se chegaram a se casar, ah, sei lá, faz tempo que escrevi a fanfic no caderno, xD. Sim, talvez o Sirius seja inocente, quem sabe. xD. Casamento em Vegas, também adoro... Mas o Harry e a Hermione não vão fazer essa loucura mais! E o Rony está ADORANDO CHICAGO, ele vai mandar cartões-postais em breve, hehehehehe! O Draco... Bom, ele está meio depressivo, como você pode ver nesse capítulo... Ele vai sumir um pouco da fanfic, mas ele vai voltar lá pelo episódio 10 com a "corda toda". Espero que esteja gostando, beijão!

Naathy: HAHAUAUHA, a cidade do pecado, podecrê... Mas eles não vão se casar em Vegas não, seria muito... Muito "pouco caso" um casamento assim, digo, sem insignificância, sei lá... Melhor não, deixa isso para outros casais! Ah, sorry, achei que tivesse falado de DracoGina, não de DracoCedrico, mas... Em todo caso, eu tenho que dizer, eu sinto muito por apoiar DracoCedrico... Eles só vão ser amigos daqui para frente, e... Quando eu falo isso, eu falo sério! Eles vão mudar completamente o rumo da vida deles daqui em diante, infelizmente... HAUHAUUHA, é... o Rony adora xuxa, hauhauhuaha! Que bom que gostou da conversa de MSN, vou fazer mais delas nos próximos capítulos! Então... Pelo que eu soube, o coquetel de HIV só funciona um dia depois que você transar sem camisinha, e nem é garantido, ele protege a célula contra o anti-virus, mas... Precisa de atestado médico, blá blá blá, são drogas difíceis de serem conseguidas! HAUHAUHA, é... a Bella veio para ficar e arrasar nessa nova temporada! XD. Beijos, espero que tenha gostado!

Nane_Curti: Nops, ainda não fui abduzido, mas conheço gente que foi e que conta umas histórias muito macabras... Eles falaram que não é muito legal, sabe? Espero não ser abduzido nunca, eu hein... Mas enfim, fiquei sem net, e estou de volta, yessss! HAuhauha, e não... Não perdi meu tempo vendo malhação, ao invés disso fiquei escrevendo fanfic nova... E estudando pra fudest... Embora eu não esteja só me preparando para fudest... To me preparando pra PUC, pro Mackenzie, etc e talx. Enfim, tomara que tenha gostado dessa nova giringonça de fanfic... Afinal, nossos personagens estão crescendo... o Rony já até foi para Chicago fazer facú... XDDDD. Isso me lembra de coisas pornográficas que ele vai fazer com as "amiguinhas" da faculdade, hauhauhuaha. Beijos, até breve!

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Bella desceu o zíper da calça jeans, mostrando a renda de sua calcinha cor de rosa, cheia de florzinha. 

- Você sente falta, não sente, senhor Potter?

- Bella, por favor, pára com isso! 

- Você não é gay, é?

- Não, não sou, mas eu não quero transar com você outra vez, entendeu? Foi só aquela vez, chega! 

Bella puxou o zíper de volta, ofendida. 

- Eita... Não sabia que gente da classe baixa era hermafrodita! 

- Não sou hermafrodita! – resmungou Harry agora ofendido.

xxXXxxXXxx

- Oi – disse Bella com a voz suava, aproximando-se. 

- O que você quer? Dinheiro? Aceita cheque? Cartão? – perguntou Hermione com um dos joelhos em cima da cadeira, olhando para a irmã – De verdade, Bella, o que você veio fazer em Nova York?

- Ajudar – respondeu inocentemente – Adoro ajudar as pessoas.

- Percebe-se! – disse Hermione ironicamente voltando a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

- Er... Eu vim falar com você – disse Bella sentando ao lado dela, apreciando a vista dos carros andando na avenida lá embaixo.

- Sobre? 

- Sobre... O seu príncipe encantado, Harry Potter! 


	6. Episódio 005 xx A menina furacão

"_Às vezes nos deparamos com algum momento. E ele paira e dura..._

_Mais que um momento... E o som pára._

_Por muito... Muito mais que um momento._

_E daí esse momento passa..."_

**Quinto episódio.**

**A menina furacão**

_Data: 20/02/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_A caixinha de aliança caiu do bolso de Harry, Gina arregalou os olhos e disse. _

_- Sim, Harry, eu aceito! – ela pegou o filho no colo – Mas eu preciso voltar para Paris... Te ligo assim que chegar lá! _

_Bella foi ficando branca à medida que lia o exame. Passou os olhos várias vezes pelas mesmas palavras para ter certeza de que era aquilo mesmo que estava lendo. _

_- Aids. Hermione é portadora do vírus HIV! – sussurrou Bella incrédula. _

_- Pra que vai levar essa bola de vôlei? – Lilá quis saber, curiosamente._

_- Ah... Vou jogar nos meus tempos vagos – disse Rony dando uma piscadela para a namorada – Ainda não desisti tão fácil assim do vôlei, é o meu esporte predileto! _

_- Certo... Quero te ver animado de novo. Bom... – Cedrico esfregou as duas mãos – Queria convidar você para sair comigo algum dia desses._

_- Um encontro? – surpreendeu Draco._

_- Um encontro de amigos – acrescentou Cedrico formal – Somos amigos, certo?_

_- Claro, amigos! – e piscou._

_- Harry, a gente se vê depois da aula – Cho o beijou no rosto e saiu com o cabelo dançante. A garota estava mais perfeita do que nunca, Hermione se odiou por isso. _

_- Ela está cursando a faculdade de administração, não é um máximo? _

_Hermione fuzilou Harry com o olhar._

_- Seria o máximo se essa garota não voltasse para Nova York, seria o máximo se vocês não tivessem tido um caso no passado! – Hermione fechou o bico, segurou o fichário com firmeza no corpo e foi desfilando na direção do elevador. _

_Harry terminou de ler a carta da Hermione._

_- Ela terminou tudo comigo... Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo._

_Harry apertou a campainha da casa de Hermione, e Bella atendeu._

20.02.07

- Er... Não me lembro da Hermione ter tingido o cabelo! – disse Harry vendo o cabelo da garota castanho.

- Não, besta, eu sou a irmã dela, Bella! E sim, eu menti para você dizendo que o meu nome era Ana! – disse Bella com um ar de metida, como sempre – Mas... O que você faz aqui exatamente?

- Bem... Eu vim falar com Hermione, mas... Digo... Eu não sabia que ela tinha irmã, quer dizer, ela nunca comentou sobre!

Bella jogou os cabelos sedosos de um lado para o outro, e continuou.

- Ela não vai muito com a minha cara, fato! Mas... Eu não ligo, aliás, eu estava morrendo de saudades de você, e sinto muito por não te abraçar agora, mas minha promessa de Ano Novo foi: Não me envolver sexualmente com a classe baixa! – ela tirou um leque do bolso e começou a se abanar – Desculpa, certo?

Harry arregalou os olhos, assustado na direção dela.

- Eita... Eu não estou falando nada!

- Ora essa, como assim? Diga que está com saudades, e que o nosso sexo foi perfeito, sincrônico! E... – ela deu um suspiro e o abraçou com força – Desculpa quebrar a promessa, mas é que você é um pobre muito gostoso!

- Eu... Er... Bella, me solta por favor, você está me sufocando – gemeu Harry sentindo a garota apertar os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Desculpa – Bella sorriu – Quer entrar?

- Na verdade, eu queria falar com a Hermione. Ela está?

- Ainda não chegou, mas... Podemos conversar, eu e você – ela piscou – Você sumiu desde o episódio do Beija-Sapo!

Harry olhou por cima do ombro, garantido que ninguém estivesse ouvindo a conversa e falou baixinho próximo dela.

- Escuta aqui... Será que isso poderia ficar em segredo, entre nós dois?

- Ahn... Não! – ela riu em voz alta – Desculpa, mas... Foi tão perfeito que eu não posso esconder de ninguém. Há meses que eu estou procurando por você... Estou morta de saudades!

- Bella, eu... O que aconteceu entre a gente... Foi só uma brincadeira, foi só um programa de televisão!

Bella sorriu e puxou o celular do bolso.

- Eu tenho em vídeo toda a declaração que você fez pra mim AO VIVO! Tenho certeza de que nenhuma outra garota recebeu uma declaração como essa, nem mesma a minha irmãzinha!

- Bella, por favor... – Harry estava começando a se irritar – Fala sério, por que você se mudou para a casa da Hermione? Eu não sabia que vocês eram irmãs!

- Pois é... Por parte de pai sim! – ela confirmou com um sorriso - Eu morava na região do Texas, mas ele resolveu que era melhor eu vir estudar em Nova York, disse que as melhores universidades estão aqui!

Harry revirou os olhos, surpreso.

- Como esse mundo é pequeno... – resmungou.

- Sim, graças a Deus, né? Vamos poder brincar a tarde toda... – ela passou o dedo indicador pelo nariz do rapaz, e deu um selinho de leve no canto dos seus lábios – Você se lembra?

Harry recuou alguns passos, sacudindo a cabeça, tentando se afastar daquelas pensamentos que o dominava. Não podia pensar em Bella dessa forma, ela era a sua cunhada agora. E esse era o problema. Ela era a sua cunhada...

- Vem, eu estou sozinha em casa, e você vai adorar conhecer a minha calcinha de florzinha nova! – Bella pegou Harry pelo braço e o puxou para dentro, bateu a porta ao passar.

- Bella, eu não posso... Eu sinto muito.

Bella desceu o zíper da calça jeans, mostrando a renda de sua calcinha cor de rosa, cheia de florzinha.

- Você sente falta, não sente, senhor Potter?

- Bella, por favor, pára com isso!

- Você não é gay, é?

- Não, não sou, mas eu não quero transar com você outra vez, entendeu? Foi só aquela vez, chega!

Bella puxou o zíper de volta, ofendida.

- Eita... Não sabia que a classe baixa era hermafrodita!

- Não sou hermafrodita! – resmungou Harry agora ofendido.

- Prove! – disse ela mordendo um morango com sensualidade, passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios e foi descendo, Harry virou o pescoço para a janela, tentando se controlar.

Harry caminhou para a sala, Bella foi atrás com pulinhos frenéticos em sua direção.

- Você parece criança.

- Não sou criança!

- Cante a porra da música comigo então, vamos lá – ela bateu palmas e ergueu os braços para o alto – "Ado, aaaaado, cada um no seu quadrado!" – ela bateu palmas outra vez – Vamos lá, todo mundo, galera! Urruh!

- Céus...

- Você é tão metido, aposto que você está achando que a canção foi feita para você...

- Obrigado, mas agradeço ao Papai Noel que não! – disse ele ironicamente – Quer dizer, você ainda acredita em Papai Noel não é mesmo?

- Há, há, há, a classe baixa sabe fazer piadinha – Bella deu um suspiro longo – Vai embora, vai...

- Vou sim – disse ele sério – Não agüento ficar ao seu lado por mais um minuto!

Bella deu uma piscadinha sexy e voltou a cantar.

- "Ado, aaaaaado, cada um no seu quadrado!" – e ficou rebolando para trás, enquanto Harry volta para o carro, furioso.

23.02.07

Gina estava se desdobrando para por a fralda em Tiago, tinha um monte de lição da escola para fazer e ainda assim estava mais preocupada em cuidar do filho. Temeu que não tivesse tempo para mais nada, e passasse mais uma noite acordada, terminando as suas tarefas para não se dar mal no dia seguinte.

- Problemas? – perguntou a voz de Miguel Córner na porta, com seus olhos azuis penetrantes em sua direção.

- Muitos! – disse ela passando a mão na testa, pelos cabelos, tirando o suor acumulado – Estou em sérios problemas, Miguel, ele não pára de chorar nunca!

- Cuidado... As pessoas põem a fralda desse jeito – Miguel se aproximou para encaixar melhor a fralda no garoto – E você está apertando demais.

- Ah! Desculpa, filhote... Desculpa, a mamãe nem percebeu – ela fez um carinho na cabeça do filho.

Miguel terminou de passar a fralda em volta da cintura do garoto e deu um sorriso para a Gina, os dois ficarem em silêncio no quarto, um olhando o outro, sem muito o que dizer.

- Obrigada – respondeu Gina depois de um tempo – Você tem sido melhor do que a minha mãe nos últimos tempos, você tem sido excelente para mim – lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Gina – Eu... Eu não sobreviveria sem você.

Miguel correspondeu com um sorriso e a abraçou, ela desabou em lágrimas. Estava muito sensível com a fuga, com a mudança de costumes, clima e ter de abandonar as velhas amizades em Nova York. Tinha uma vida diferente agora.

- Você está muito sensível, delicada, você vai superar tudo isso, Gina – Miguel ainda abraçando Gina deu um beijo em seu rosto – Os seus pais terríveis não vão impedir você de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa. Você pode superar isso, você vai superar isso e eu estou aqui para ajudar – Miguel se afastou e a encarou nos olhos. Era uma conexão forte, fiel.

Gina piscou firme sentindo toda aquela segurança emanando de seu olhar. Ela se sentia feliz ao lado dele, finalmente podia contar com alguém.

- Por que você faz isso por mim, Miguel? Por quê?

- Minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida aos 15 anos, Gina. O namorado dela a abandonou, largou-a na rua, sozinha. E ainda assim ela preferiu me ter, virou as costas para o marido, e foi em busca de trabalho. Ninguém a aceitaria naquele estado, grávida! As pessoas teriam que contratá-la e dar férias adiantadas, pagando salário por uma mão de obra inútil, mas ainda assim, Gina... Ela não desistiu. E, o meu padrinho, a encontrou, imunda, sozinha, sendo assaltada na calada da noite. O meu padrinho ainda era solteiro naquela época, ajudou a minha mãe a ter o seu filho, arranjou um emprego meses depois para ela. No final, eles acabaram se separando, e eu gostaria de pagar isso em troca.

- Que triste... – Gina sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo.

- Eu fui atrás do meu padrinho, a fim de pagar todas as despesas que eu dei para ele – Miguel se emocionou nessa parte, seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas também – Sabe o que ele me respondeu?

- O que?

- Faça o mesmo para alguém – e ele sorriu – Veja só, eu estou fazendo isso por você, assim como o destino pediu!

Gina sorriu em troca e o abraçou, os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, contemplando aquele ar de amizade entre os dois. Ela não sabia como agradecer, estava maravilhada pela sua história, pela sua ajuda, e por tudo mais!

- Obrigada, de verdade – gemeu Gina em seus braços – Você é a minha salvação!

- Hem... Hem... – uma tosse veio da porta. Era a namorada de Miguel Córner de braços cruzados, forçando a voz para intrometer.

Gina se afastou rapidamente dos braços de Miguel, vermelha e sem graça, odiava causar constrangimento. Suzana Abott parecia insatisfeita com a presença da garota, e isso era visível só pelo olhar.

Suzana ainda de braços cruzados foi andando na frente e Miguel a seguia pelas costas, os dois pararam na sala, e ela lançou um olhar de fúria que Gina sentiu do outro lado do quarto, mesma embrulhada entre quatro paredes.

- O que eu falei sobre vocês ficarem se agarrando? – ela disse em voz alta o suficiente para o quarteirão inteiro escutar.

A ruiva se sentiu péssima por isso, abraçou Tiago que estava com as perninhas agitadas, mexendo-as.

- Shiii, filho – ela tentava acalmar o garoto porque sabia que o garotinho odiava ouvir gritos, logo caía no berro, chorando.

- UM ABSURDO! UM ABSURDO! EU SOU A SUA NAMORADA, VOCÊ NEM ME LIGA MAIS, É COMO SE A GENTE NÃO ESTIVESSE JUNTO MAIS! – gritava ela.

- Amor... Escuta, ela é a minha melhor amiga, não temos nada em comum, e...

- Certo, Miguel, vai ser a última vez. Escutou bem? A última vez que eu vejo vocês dois juntos daquela forma, não vai haver próxima, certo?

- Sim, eu... Eu juro! – disse o garoto, e os dois ficaram em silêncio. Provavelmente estavam se amassando.

Gina sentou com o garoto no colo, triste por estar atrapalhando a relação do casal. Ela não tinha mudado para Paris na intuição de deixar os amigos infelizes. Ela tinha vindo para se livrar dos problemas, mas eles a atraiam como imã.

03.03.07

Rony estava vestindo o uniforme do time de vôlei da sua faculdade em Chicago. Ele estava andando pelo aeroporto, com a mochila nas costas, carregando na outra mão uma pequena mala vermelha, toda costurada. Entre as diversas cabeças ondulatórias na multidão, ele viu a de Lilá vindo em sua direção. E eles se viram em alguns flashes entre outras cabeças. Ela sorriu. E cada vez mais perto, ela vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Rony. Rony. Que saudades! – ele largou a mala no chão e passou os braços em volta da namorada que se atirou em seus braços.

Lilá o beijava repetidas vezes, com as duas mãos coladas em seu pescoço, e as pernas ansiosamente querendo pular em volta da cintura dele, ela queria sentir que o tinha. Ela só não o fez porque seria uma atitude promíscua diante de várias outras pessoas, não que fosse promíscua, mas remetia a uma cena erótica.

- Meu amor... Quanta falta você faz! – Lilá o beijava repetidas vezes nos lábios, no nariz, na bochecha, com as duas mãos em seu rosto, tocando-o como se estivesse provando que ele era real.

- Ei... Não faz tanto tempo assim que eu estive aqui da última vez.

- Tanto tempo assim? Um mês, Rony. Um mês! – disse Lilá o soltando – Você praticamente me esqueceu aqui em Nova York!

Rony deu um sorriso enquanto pegava a mala de volta e passava o braço em volta do ombro dela.

- Não seja boba, eu te amo, e nunca faria isso com você! – ele a beijou no rosto outra vez.

- Nunca? Promete?

- Sim! – respondeu, mas sem especificar a pergunta.

Lilá sorriu e o abraçou de lado, ainda caminhando e os dois foram na direção do carro, no estacionamento do aeroporto.

- Como andam as coisas na faculdade?

- Ah... É um lugar incrível, as pessoas são maduras, bem diferente da escola, sabe? Fiz vários amigos lá também!

- Garotas bonitas? – perguntou Lilá com os olhos erguidos.

- Sabe que eu nem reparei? – disse ele fazendo beicinho. Lilá o beijou.

- Por isso que eu te amo e nada vai mudar.

- Eu também – respondeu Rony.

10.03.07

Hermione estava sentada na sacada do quarto, pintando as unhas e com uma bacia de água morna nos pés da cadeira. Olhava meio de lado para dentro do quarto, assistindo à televisão. Virou-se para terminar de limpar os pés quando a sombra de sua irmã fez com que ela se desconcentrasse.

- Oi – disse Bella com a voz suava, aproximando-se.

- O que você quer? Dinheiro? Aceita cheque? Cartão? – perguntou Hermione com um dos joelhos em cima da cadeira, olhando para a irmã – De verdade, Bella, o que você veio fazer em Nova York?

- Ajudar – respondeu inocentemente – Adoro ajudar as pessoas.

- Percebe-se! – disse Hermione ironicamente voltando a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

- Er... Eu vim falar com você – disse Bella sentando ao lado dela, apreciando a vista dos carros andando na avenida lá embaixo.

- Sobre?

- Sobre... O seu príncipe encantado, Harry Potter!

Hermione perdeu o controle da situação, o pé desequilibrou da cadeira, apoiou na borda da bacia de água, e pendeu para o lado, espalhando toda a água ao redor, fazendo bagunça.

- Não sei quem te contou sobre ele, mas... Nós terminamos!

Bella deu um sorrisinho de lado, vitoriosa. Hermione saiu correndo para dentro do quarto para buscar uma toalha a fim de limpar toda aquela água suja. Voltou em poucos segundos, com Bella em pé.

- Eu sei que vocês dois se amam. Eu sei da história de vocês dois, e pode parecer assustador nesse tom! – Bella jogou os cabelos sedosos para o lado, toda metida e continuou – E eu quero ajudar.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda – disse Hermione grosseiramente – Eu sei que aonde você põe o dedo, é para estragar – ela passava a toalha no chão.

- Não seja boba, eu sou a sua irmã.

- Irmã? Sinceramente? – Hermione fez uma expressão de incredibilidade – Você me considera como uma irmã?

Bella piscou seus cílios longos antes de responder.

- Claro que sim, você é a minha irmãzinha mais velha e querida!

Hermione bufou enquanto pegava a toalha molhada e levava para dentro, ia torcer na pia do banheiro. Bella veio em sua cola, declamando poemas para a loira.

- Escuta – disse Hermione sinceramente após terminar de torcer a toalha – Eu sei que você é a minha irmã de sangue, pela parte do meu pai, mas... De verdade? Desde que você apareceu, nada na minha vida tem melhorado. É como se você fosse um amuleto de azar.

- Eita... Não venha jogar a culpa nas costas dos outros – Bella levantou a mão para parar a conversa – Você é a culpa de tudo isso, e você sabe muito bem porque está passando por todos esses problemas.

- Sei, é? – perguntou Hermione.

Bella respondeu, enigmaticamente.

- Você se envolveu com um bandido porque quis! – Bella virou as costas e saiu.

Hermione ficou incrédula, com a toalha ainda molhada nas mãos, vendo a irmã sair do quarto. Ela sabia tudo, absolutamente tudo, sobre a vida de Hermione? Ou até que ponto ela sabia? Bella parecia mais uma espiã do que uma irmã de verdade.

Hermione deixou a toalha na pia, ainda em choque. Quem era a Bella de verdade, afinal de contas? E o que mais ela sabia de sua vida?

15.03.07

Lílian terminou de passar a fita adesiva em volta das caixas na cozinha. Ela passou pela sala carregando uma caixa enorme de panelas e deixou no Hall. Lupin apareceu bem atrás, carregando outros móveis.

- A cozinha está quase encaixotada – disse Lílian voltando para o lugar vazio, até causava ecos – Parece que faz tanto tempo que eu estive aqui.

Lupin passou os braços em volta da cintura de Lílian, ainda de costas, e a beijou no pescoço, causando arrepios.

- Vamos construir a nossa própria casa – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela – Vai ser demais, não é?

- Vai...

Os dois escutaram o barulho de porta batendo, e Lílian se afastou de Lupin, indo em direção à sala.

- O que são essas caixas aqui? – perguntou Harry incrédula, procurando pelo aparador para deixar a chave do carro, como tinha costume de fazer.

- Já encaixotei – disse Lílian com um sorriso no rosto – E aliás, mocinho, você devia começar a encaixotar o seu quarto. Se precisar de ajudar, Lupin está aqui para fazer o serviço pesado.

- Mãe, eu... Eu não vou – disse seriamente, Harry.

- Eu vou vender essa casa – disse Lílian – Se você quiser, vai acabar indo morar na rua!

- Eu tenho 18 anos, posso muito bem me virar sozinho.

Lílian negou com a cabeça.

- É um absurdo você fazer isso, um absurdo! – ela apontou o dedo indicador na cara dele – E... Escuta bem, você vai se mudar com a gente, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos.

Harry arregalou os olhos para a mão, desde que ele era pequeno ela não falava assim com ele, nesse tom, nessa grosseira.

- Mãe...

- Nós vamos para Paris custe o que custar! – disse Lílian dando a palavra final – E isso nos inclui. Todos. Eu. O Lupin. E você!

Harry não disse mais nada, engoliu as palavras da mão, soltou um suspiro e saiu batendo os pés na escada em direção ao quarto.

17.03.07

- E... Você veio para cá para fugir dele? – perguntou Miguel terminando de enxugar a louça enquanto Gina passava o sabão com a esponja de aço.

- Não, na verdade, eu estou esperando as coisas acalmarem um pouco – disse Gina – Minha mãe berrava comigo 24 horas por dia, as pessoas olhavam para mim e me apontavam como se eu fosse um extraterrestre, e... E o Harry, bem, ele tinha se declarado para Hermione, quando eu estava grávida de seis meses.

- Mas por que ele fez isso? – perguntou Miguel incrédulo.

- Porque eu o apoiei. Eu pedi para que ele fizesse, e ele simplesmente o fez.

- Por que mandou fazer isso sendo que gostava dele? Por quê?

Gina abaixou os olhos passando a esponja em volta do prato.

- Instinto, não sei! Eu sabia que eles se gostavam, entende?

Miguel olhou para os olhos de Gina, e deu um sorriso.

- Você fez a atitude certa, você o deixou optar por quem ele quisesse.

Gina sorriu agradecida por Miguel apoiá-la, terminou de lavar a última peça da louça e continuou a dizer.

- Eu... Eu sempre soube que estava grávida dele, mas... Eu queria me negar a isso, eu preferia estar esperando um filho de Draco do que dele.

- Mas você nunca gostou desse tal de Draco, e pelo que você me contou, ele era quase um assassino!

Gina murchou os ombros, enxugando as mãos no guardanapo e Miguel foi ajeitando a louça no escorredor.

- Eu gostava de Draco, como amigo, claro. Draco é uma pessoa especial no fundo, ele só precisa de ajuda para descobrir isso, além do mais, Draco é praticamente casado com outro homem.

- Jura? Ele é gay?

- Bi! – respondeu Gina.

Miguel enxugou as mãos no mesmo guardanapo e colocou nas costas da cadeira para deixar o vento secá-lo. Ele e a Gina foram indo até a sala para conversarem melhor sobre a vida dela.

- E... Ele é muito especial – disse Gina – Espero que ele me perdoe por ter passado em sua vida como um furacão! – ela deu uma risadinha – Eu devia ligar para ele qualquer dia desses, só para livrar a culpa de pai de suas costas, mas deixa assim, porque aliás, Harry ainda não sabe...

Miguel parecia estar absorvendo toda a história de Gina com interesse, eles trocaram um momento em silêncio.

- Você não vai contar ao Harry?

- Tudo tem o seu momento – respondeu ela – E eu não acho que esteja na hora!

Gina deu um sorriso, um de seus primeiros sorrisos verdadeiros no rosto. Ela sentia estar superando todo aquele passado ao lado de Miguel.

20.03.07

Harry estava terminando de tomar o seu café da manhã, segurando algumas pastas cheias de papéis, ao lado do elevador do prédio de Letras. Esperando, obviamente, por Hermione passar por ali, a fim de conversarem sobre o que estava acontecendo.

O rapaz usava uma blusa azul de gola alta, e o zíper da blusa se encontrava no meio do caminho, deixando visível a camiseta branca por baixo, delineando o seu peitoral. As garotas passavam admirando o rapaz, mas ele pouco se importava, tentava localizar com os olhos, Hermione.

E ela surgiu no final do corredor, subindo as escadarias, com o seu fichário roxo na altura do peito. Seus cabelos fofos, encaracolados caindo por cima dos ombros, usava uma roupa blusa preta, um cachecol roxo em volta do pescoço, com um nó gracioso. Ela usava uma calça jeans escura, bem apertada, e com botas de salto alto pretas. Andava pelo corredor como se desfilasse entre os garotos. E, ela o avistou, com um copo de café nas mãos. Ruborizou.

- Hermione... – chamou Harry afastando o pé da parede, indo em direção à garota. Hermione o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, mas sem muita cerimônia. Ele sentiu o perfume dela mexer com o seu cérebro, com os seus sentimentos, embaralhando toda a sua vida novamente. Era assim que ele se sentia ao lado dela, estonteante.

- Harry, se você não se importa, mas eu estou atrasada! – ela disse com o olhar firme, os olhos com uma maquiagem fina, também roxa, acompanhando o lápis preto.

- Você está sempre fugindo de mim – ele disse piscando os olhos, triste com as atitudes da garota. Ela sempre vinha com as mesmas desculpas.

- Eu sinto muito... – ela se afastou no meio da multidão, mostrando as costas para Harry. Ele a encarou até sumir dentro do elevador. Ela foi a última a preencher o espaço, e apoiando o queixo no fichário, ela deu uma última olhada para Harry, e as portas do elevador se fecharam.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e contra o fluxo, ele foi caminhando para fora do prédio de Letras. Desceu as escadas, perdido nos pensamentos, imaginando o que estaria acontecendo com Hermione. O porquê dela estar agindo assim.

- Perdido? – perguntou a voz doce de Cho vindo ao seu lado.

- Mais ou menos – disse ele abrindo um sorriso de lado e a beijando no rosto – O que faz aqui?

- Sabia que estaria por aqui, e resolvi passar para te convidar para a minha festinha!

- Festinha? Oba! – disse ele recebendo o convida das mãos dela, escrito num papel de folha de fichário.

- Vai ser lá em casa, vão algumas pessoas da faculdade que talvez você conheça de vista. Espero que não falte, certo?

Ele piscou para ela confirmando o convite. Ele precisava se divertir um pouco.

23.03.07

- Lupin, você toma conta do restaurante? – perguntou Lílian dando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Sim, por quê?

- Vou sair... Vou na faculdade do Harry.

- Para que? Achei que ele tivesse o carro dele.

- Sim, estou indo pedir a transferência de faculdade.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Claro – ela beijou Lupin outra vez, pegou a bolsa e saiu em direção ao estacionamento.

23.03.07

- Você veio! – disse Cho se afastando da rodinha de amigas e abraçando-o com muita força – Está bonito hein? – ela passou as mãos pelos os seus braços, conferindo se os músculos ainda estavam lá.

- Nada que um pouco de gel não resolva – disse ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Você é lindo de qualquer jeito – disse Cho entrelaçando a sua mão na dele, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Harry sentiu um arrepio antigo percorrer pelas veias do corpo – Vou te apresentar para algumas amigas.

Foi a primeira percepção de Harry depois de tanto tempo conversar com Cho. Ela estaria dando em cima dele? Ela estava tentando reatar as pontas do passado? Era até um pensamento maldoso, precipitado, mas... Era no mínimo estranho o jeito que ela estava agindo essa noite. Apertando os seus braços, depois o elogiando.

- Essa é a Jenny. Essa é a Lau. Essa é a Bru, e essa é a Karen! – ela foi apresentando as garotas da rodinha. Eram todas jovens e bonitas, assim como Cho. Ele as cumprimentou uma a uma com um beijo no rosto e um sorriso de derreter corações.

- Você pode ficar à vontade – disse Cho e apontou para uma mesa no canto – As bebidas estão lá – ela deu um sorriso e o seu hálito coincidiu com a respiração de Harry, foi então que ele percebeu. Ela estava alcoolizada mais do que o normal, isso talvez justificasse as atitudes assanhadas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e com a justificativa de que precisava utilizar o banheiro, ele se livrou facilmente de Cho. Ela permaneceu com as amigas enquanto ele caminhava para os cômodos dentro do apartamento, procurando pelo banheiro. Fechou a porta e lavou o rosto, tentando imaginar o que estaria fazendo ali.

Por que diabos estava ali sendo que não tinha graça nenhuma sem a presença de Hermione? De que adiantava estar diante de centenas de garotas bonitas se Hermione não estaria ali para ver ele com uma delas? Ele estava ficando louco, fanático pela ex-namorada e precisava superar isso. Superar o mais rápido possível.

Deixou o banheiro, e foi caminhando na direção da bebida, tomaria todas até que tivesse coragem o suficiente para beijar alguma das amigas de Cho. Ele encheu o copo de bebida alcoólica, quando uma voz o interrompeu.

- Não sabia que era alcoólatra! – era uma voz rouca, feminina.

Ele se espantou, virou de lado para ver quem era. E ninguém menos que Bella, a irmã de Hermione, usando um vestido mais do que decotado, prata.

- O que... O que você faz aqui?

- Contatos – disse ela rodeando Harry com o seu vestido colado no corpo, deixando suas curvas bem apertadas na peça da roupa – É sempre bom ter muitas amizades.

- Você conheceu as pessoas muito rápido aqui em Nova York. Surpreendente!

Ela sorriu, pegando um pouco de bebida também, depois continuou:

- Hoje em dia, o Orkut e o MSN diminuem qualquer distância entre as pessoas, e é muito mais fácil de se fazer amizade – ela piscou convencida para ele.

- Sério... O que você faz aqui? Por que me persegue?

Bella piscou suavemente em sua direção, mostrando os seus cílios postiços, longos.

- Você acha que pode superar Hermione, não é? – ela bebeu um pouco da bebida, perdendo na taça – Mas... Talvez ela não queira voltar com você!

- Como assim? Como você pode saber das coisas? – perguntou ele erguendo umas das sobrancelhas.

- Simples – ela disse brevemente – Hermione está fugindo de você porque tem uma doença gravíssima.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, querendo entender se aquilo era ironia, ou uma brincadeira de mau gosto, porém Bella parecia estar falando sério.

- Por que você não chega nela e pergunta? – Bella ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, aproximou do pescoço dele e sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido – Hermione é portadora do vírus HIV, sim, sim, ela é aidética, Harry!

Bella tentou focalizar os olhos de Harry, mas eles pareciam absolutamente perdidos. Ela virou as costas e saiu indo em direção aos amigos na sala que dançavam no ritmo de músicas eletrônicas.

**Nota do Autor: **_Ahhh, as aulas acabaram, isso significa uma coisa: as férias estão chegando. Sim, tenho uma semana de provas, mas... A maioria das matérias já passei, só falta mesmo fechar Português (por incrível que pareça, é a matéria que eu mais preciso de nota, xD). Então, nem conto como uma semana ocupada de provas, mas... Tem os vestibulares, e esses sim são meus maiores vilões... _**Closer - Dirty Vegas (música do próximo capí). **

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Resolvi adiantar um capítulo, porque hoje eu estou feliz... xD, então, boa sorte, espero que tenham gostado. Ao invés de postar sexta o novo, vou postar no sábado, certo? Beijos! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Uau... Quem viu o trailer de Enigma do Príncipe? Foi demais, teve muitas cenas HH, huahuhauha, adorei! E... Odiei a entrevista que a JK dizendo que sempre houve tensão entre Harry e Hermione, que ela compartilhou momentos com Harry que nunca compartilhará com Rony... Tipo, ódio total dela, porque isso para mim sempre foi óbvio... E ela mesmo fez questão de deixar isso tão claro, xingando os HHs de "desiludidos". Sinceramente? Não confio mais nas palavras dessa autora... De qualquer forma, acho que minha fanfic mostra claramente (muitooooo claramente) a tensão entre Harry e Hermione, mas... Ao mesmo tempo a tensão Harry e Gina (talvez meio por debaixo dos panos), e... Caso vocês percebam mais para frente, talvez no final da minha fanfiction... Eu volte a falar dessa entrevista, portanto... Não esqueçam disso, beijos! _

**Nota do Autor (quatro): PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TEM REVIRAVOLTA GIGANTESCA... Vai ser um dos melhores capítulos, vocês vão adorar, xD!**

**PREVIEW:**

- Nossa, Sicília, você praticamente está virgem de novo! – disse Bella com um olhar misterioso para a madrasta.

- Er... Depende.

- Sexo virtual não conta, sra. Granger – disse Bella rindo – Isso não é perder a virgindade de novo. Tem que ser real, ter o momento, a tensão, o suor.

- Chega desses papos! – disse Hermione incomodada, tirando o prato de Bella e levando até a pia também.

- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? – perguntou Bella com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Ainda finge ser virgem para a mamãe, hein, Hermione?

- Claro que não, besta. Eu só não gosto de ficar falando desses assuntos com vulgaridade – Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Será que é por que você não tem tanta experiência assim?

- Quem disse? – perguntou Hermione com um olhar vingativo, elevando o tom de voz – Quem disse que eu não tenho tanta experiência sexual assim?

- Oras... – Bella deu uma risadinha maléfica – Para quem transa sem camisinha com um cara que acaba de conhecer, digo, o Rodolfo!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Kiryuu Yume: **_A Hermione se sente culpada por estar com AIDS e não ter podido contar ao Harry, sabe? Ela resolveu terminar, mas ainda bem que ele foi atrás dela, eles resolveram e voltaram a namorar. XD. O Lupin não vai conseguir convencer a Lílian de deixar o Harry, porém, o próprio vai arranjar um jeitinho de ficar, sabe como é né... Sim, a Bella é uma das personagens vilãs do seriado, mas eu adoro ela, ela é adolescente, irônica, espontânea, me lembra muiiiiiiiiito a Cho na primeira temporada... A Cho só era engraçada com o Harry, e a Bella é engraçada com todos, é o que eu acho! E o Draco vai sumir por uns tempos... E talvez ele tenha um caso novo na fanfiction, quem sabe! Obrigado você por comentar, beijão! _

**Naathy: **_HAuhauha, odeio também quem mexe nas minhas coisas, mas é para isso que serve a Bella na história, não? Atazanar a vida da Hermione, xDDD. Sim, Gina terá marido no final da temporada, ela vai se casar... Mas não falo com quem porque é segredo, hi hi hi. HAUHAUHAUH, adoro o Rony em Chicago, meu, muito bom... E Vegas? Quem sabe... Estou escrevendo uma fanfiction sobre Terapia em Vegas, de um casal de One Tree Hill, se quiser dar uma lida. xD. Valeu pela ajuda do AZT. Beijos, até. _

**Nane_Curti: **_Eaeeee ninha, sempre safadinha. xD, hauhauhuah... Você me xinga de psicopata mas no fundo, bemmmmmmmmmm no fundo, você me adora... xD. E, eu também não pretendo ser abduzido tão cedo mas sabe como são as brincadeiras do desino, né? Tem gente que acaba casando com terráqueas... Tem gente que tem fantasias sexuais por isso, cada um é cada um... xD. HAUAUHA, o husband da Gina não vai aparecer tão cedo, vocês vai ter que esperar para ver, mas se quiser eu falo. XDDD. E tadinha da Cho (xota) hauhauhua, ela é tão meiguinha, doce, bonita, recuperada do câncer, adoro ela! Beijoss, espero que tenha gostado!_

**Patty Potter Hard: **_Siiim, sempre planejei pro filho da Gina ser do Harry. E sobre a Lílian e o Sirius? Bem... Eles tiveram um caso no passado, de adolescentes... Mas isso não vai voltar... Eles só vão ficar na vontade! Adoroooooooooo a tia Xô Xang, xDDD. Ela era mais engraçada, agora ta mais madura e séria... Adorava ela na primeira temporada. Saudades da Cho inconseqüente, xD. Ahh... Bom, o exame da Mione não foi trocado não, sério... Ela ta com AIDS mesmo, mas... Quem sabe ela não pode se curar, na fanfiction estamos em 2007, ainda tem mais duas temporadas, 2008 e 2009... Quem sabe até lá não inventam a cura? Hein? Hein? Hein. xDDD. Bom, não sei, essa temporada vai ter algumas "cenas" HG, mas não vai ser aquela coisa melosa, vão ser apenas cenas, toques... Principalmente quando a Gina falar sobre o filho! XD. Beijos, até!_

**Shakinha: **_HAUHAUHA, é tão legal a diversificação de gostos, as pessoas preferem o Lúcio, outras amam o Draco... Tão confuso! Mas enfim, o Draco ficou meio psicopata, mas vai ter cura, ele vai voltar ao normal logo. Então, a Cho voltou para o seriado, mais séria, mais adulta, mais responsável e menos putinha, xDDDD. A Gina em Paris vai ficar por lá mesmo com o Miguel... Eles vão se dar muitoooo bem! O Harry a gente vai ver o que acontece daqui para frente... E o Lupin e a Lílian estão querendo sair do seriado, vai ser legal eles saírem, tão sem histórias já. Sim, vamos descobrir quem matou o Lúcio e o Tiago depois. XD. Beijos! _


	7. Episódio 006 xx Voltando ao normal

"_Escolher entre dois caminhos nunca é fácil. É uma decisão que fazemos apenas com os nossos corações nos guiando"._

**Sexto episódio. **

**Voltando ao normal.**

_Data: 23/03/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Ainda não chegou, mas... Podemos conversar, eu e você – Bella, a irmã de Hermione, piscou – Você sumiu desde o episódio do Beija-Sapo! _

_Harry olhou por cima do ombro, garantido que ninguém estivesse ouvindo a conversa e falou baixinho próximo dela._

_- Escuta aqui... Será que isso poderia ficar em segredo, entre nós dois? _

_- Ahn... Não! – ela riu em voz alta – Desculpa, mas... Foi tão perfeito que eu não posso esconder de ninguém. Há meses que eu estou procurando por você... Estou morta de saudades! _

_Gina piscou firme sentindo toda aquela segurança emanando de seu olhar. Ela se sentia feliz ao lado dele, finalmente podia contar com alguém._

_- Por que você faz isso por mim, Miguel? Por quê? _

_- Minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida aos 15 anos, Gina. O namorado dela a abandonou, largou-a na rua, sozinha. O meu padrinho ainda era solteiro naquela época, ajudou a minha mãe a ter o seu filho, arranjou um emprego meses depois para ela. Eu fui atrás do meu padrinho, a fim de pagar todas as despesas que eu dei para ele – Miguel se emocionou nessa parte, seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas também – Sabe o que ele me respondeu?_

_- O que?_

_- Faça o mesmo para alguém – e ele sorriu – Veja só, eu estou fazendo isso por você, assim como o destino pediu!_

_Bella deu um sorrisinho de lado, vitoriosa. Hermione saiu correndo para dentro do quarto para buscar uma toalha a fim de limpar toda aquela água suja. Voltou em poucos segundos, com Bella em pé. _

_- Eu sei que vocês dois se amam. Eu sei da história de vocês dois, e pode parecer assustador nesse tom! – Bella jogou os cabelos sedosos para o lado, toda metida e continuou – E eu quero ajudar. _

_- Não preciso da sua ajuda – disse Hermione grosseiramente – Eu sei que aonde você põe o dedo, é para estragar – ela passava a toalha no chão._

_- Não seja boba, eu sou a sua irmã._

_- Harry, se você não se importa, mas eu estou atrasada! – Hermione disse com o olhar firme, os olhos com uma maquiagem fina, também roxa, acompanhando o lápis preto. _

_- Você está sempre fugindo de mim – ele disse piscando os olhos, triste com as atitudes da garota. Ela sempre vinha com as mesmas desculpas. _

_- Eu sinto muito... – ela se afastou no meio da multidão, mostrando as costas para Harry._

_- Sim, estou indo pedir a transferência de faculdade – disse Lílian._

_- Você vai mesmo fazer isso? _

_- Claro – ela beijou Lupin outra vez e saiu._

_- Por que você não chega nela e pergunta? – Bella ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, aproximou do pescoço dele e sussurrou suavemente no ouvido de Harry – Hermione é portadora do vírus HIV, sim, sim, ela é aidética, Harry! _

23.03.07

Harry não terminou a bebida, Cho se aproximou para conversarem a sós, mas ele não conseguia prestar atenção na conversa.

- Eu... Eu preciso falar com Bella, com licença! – Harry se desvencilhou das mãos de Cho que pareciam garras em seus braços e seu peito. Ele atravessou a rodinha de amigas, e os olhos pararam em Bella que dançava até o chão, entre os homens da rodinha, pouco se importava com o que falavam dela. A música que tocava no fundo era **Closer - Dirty Vegas**.

Harry parou com a mão no braço dela, puxando-a aos tropeços para fora da rodinha, houve um coro de rapazes que exclamaram um "oh!" porque para eles a diversão tinha acabado. Se Harry demorasse mais um pouco, ela provavelmente estaria sem roupas no meio da sala.

- Escuta aqui, você está bêbada, não está falando coisa com coisa! – ele a segurava com firmeza.

- Acha mesmo? – ela se afastou do braço dele, puxando-o de volta – Acha que eu estou bêbada o suficiente para inventar mentiras do tipo? Vamos... Pegue o seu celular e liga para ela. Quer mesmo saber a resposta disso tudo?

- Bella, escuta, você precisa parar com isso. Você precisa de acabar com a imagem da sua irmã e com a sua também – ele a olhou de cima, embaixo. Ela tinha um lido corpo sim, claro. Mas não tinha valor algum do jeito que se entregava facilmente para os rapazes.

- O corpo é meu, e você não tem nada haver com isso! – ela estava tropeçando, mal conseguia parar em pé.

- Eu vou te levar para a casa – ele segurou em seu braço.

- Mais uma desculpa para ver a minha a irmã? – perguntou ela com a sobrancelha em pé.

Harry tirou a bebida das mãos da garota, colocou em cima da mesa e a puxou com força para fora. Cho veio aos tropeços, ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu conheço essa garota, e vou levá-la de volta para a casa – disse Harry pegando a chave do carro.

- Deixa para lá, Harry. Ela só estava se divertindo! – insistiu Cho.

- Chama isso de diversão? Ela está praticamente bêbada! – Harry sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto Cho ficava incrédula para trás – Sinto muito, mas esse tipo de diversão não é nada engraçado. Vamos embora, Bella.

- Eu não quero – gemeu ela praticamente chorando – Eu quero ficar...

- Você vai embora comigo! – ele a puxava com força pelas escadas abaixo.

25.03.07

Rony estava bebendo com alguns amigos em uma casa noturna, próxima de seu apartamento em Chicago. Caio, Roger e Andrew estavam bebendo todas possíveis, beijando várias garotas, fazendo coisas incríveis que nenhum amigo Rony atreveria fazer dentro de uma boate.

- Vocês são muito atirados – riu Rony ao terminar de virar a caipirinha goela abaixo.

- Não seja bobo, amanhã ninguém vai saber quem somos – Roger começou a ir e voltar com a cintura, em um gesto obsceno, cutucando a garota da frente, que era totalmente desconhecida.

- Não seja nojento! – resmungou a loirinha revirando os olhos e saindo de perto. Roger correu na direção dela, deixando Rony e Andrew sozinhos na rodinha, os únicos que tinham sobrevivido.

- Você foi o único que não beijou nenhuma garota até agora – disse Andrew dando um tapinha em seu ombro – O que você tem, hein? Algum problema sexual?

- Não – Rony deu um sorriso – Eu... Eu namoro sério com uma garota em Nova York.

- Não seja bobo, eu também namoro – ele mostrou a aliança no dedo, bem visível – Mas quem se importa? Ela não está aqui, está?

Rony fez que não com a cabeça e o amigo caiu na gargalhada, dando mais alguns tapinhas em seu ombro.

- Certo. Não precisa dizer mais nada, não é? – ele olhou para duas garotas, as duas eram altas, com cabelos compridos até a cintura. Andrew arqueou as sobrancelhas e Rony assentiu com a cabeça. Eles terminaram com os últimos goles da cachaça e foram na direção dela.

Os dois vieram dançando, chegaram meio de lado com um olhar vago e conversavam frouxamente.

- Eu tenho um amigo aqui, sabe? E... Ele está com alguns problemas. Vocês poderiam me ajudar?

- Claro – disse a loira terminando de chupar o conteúdo com o canudinho.

- Ele teve uma ex-namorada, mas agora ele tem uma namorada, sabe? E... Essa namorada não aceita que ele tenha foto das ex. Quem vocês acham que tem razão nessa história?

Elas se entreolharam, curiosas.

- Bem... Eu não gostaria que o meu namorado tivesse fotos da ex.

- Nem eu – respondeu a outra.

- Certo – Andrew piscou, passou o braço em volta do ombro de Rony, arrastando-o para o quarteto – Defenda-se o seu ponto de vista, Rony!

- Rony. Prazer! – ele estendeu a mão cumprimentando-as, enquanto Andrew revirava os olhos.

- Por que você mantém a foto da ex com você? – perguntou a menina com roupa de oncinha.

- Er, bem... Eu e ela tínhamos uma ligação muito forte – disse Rony sério – Nós crescemos juntos, e nos tornamos grandes amigos, entende? Não quero me desfazer dessas lembranças!

Elas se entreolharam outra vez.

- Mas... Que tipo de amizade? – perguntou a outra com roupa de não oncinha.

- Amizade. Amizade colorida, essas que a gente encontra na boate, pede o telefone, vai para a casa. Liga no dia seguinte, saem de novo, etc! – Rony deu um sorriso meio de lado e Andrew bateu em suas costas. Estava mandando bem – Qual é o nome de vocês?

- Amy Winehouse, prazer!

- Britney Spears! – respondeu a outra.

- Certo... Bom, eu tenho que ir embora! – disse Rony – Foi um imenso prazer!

- Calma, calma. Vem aqui – disse Amy passando os braços em volta dele – Vamos conversar mais.

- Prefiro manter a minha boca fechada na sua! – disse ele mordendo o lábio em uma atitude sexy.

Amy não resistiu, beijou-o sem pensar duas vezes. Andrew e Britney sobraram, não demoraram a se pegarem também.

A noite foi repleta de outras garotas. Era assim que os caras da faculdade costumavam a se divertir e Rony estava mais do que dentro desses costumes. Ele voltou para a casa fedendo de tanto que havia bebido, caiu mole em sua cama, ouvindo o celular vibrar em cima da cômoda.

- Alô?

- Por que diabos você não atendeu as minhas nove últimas ligações, Ronald? Eu não tenho dormido à noite. Eu tenho pensado em você o tempo todo, eu... Eu não sei que tipo de namoro é esse!

- Ei, escuta, eu sinto muito. Eu estava ocupado.

- E você tem celular para que? – perguntou ela brava.

- Eu só estava bebendo um pouquinho, com alguns amigos, e... E fica tranqüila. Eu não beijei ninguém, nem a Amy Winehouse!

- O que? Você beijou aquela mulher? Jura? Que nojo, se fosse ainda a Britney eu ainda continuava namorando com você, mas a Amy?

- Lilá, por favor, foi só... Só uma brincadeira, meu amor, não beijei ninguém!

- Sabe? Às vezes eu queria acreditar que o nosso namoro fosse uma brincadeira, e que às vezes voltasse à realidade, mas você pouco se importa com isso, não é mesmo? Está levando a vida pouco a sério... Ah, Ronald, eu não sei se o nosso namoro vai sobreviver a isso.

- Não vai, por quê?

- Porque acho que devemos terminar!

- Nós, o que? – perguntou ele confuso, sentindo a cabeça doer.

- Eu quero terminar o nosso namoro, por telefone mesmo – disse ela seca.

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu sem pensar nas conseqüências, estava bêbado e queria dormir logo – A gente se fala amanhã.

- Não... Não vamos nos falar mais, nós terminamos! – disse ela séria.

- Tudo bem, terminamos. Tchau, fica com Deus, meu amor! – e desligou.

Rony virou para o lado e dormiu, roncando. Assim como os seus outros colegas da faculdade. Típicos calouros que se acham donos da liberdade, do mundo.

27.03.07

A senhora Granger, Sicília, desceu as escadas, toda elegante naquela manhã. Foi até a mesa cuja filha de sangue tomava café ao lado da sua "outra" filha, que já acabara por considerar também.

- Bom dia vocês duas – disse ela puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Bom dia – respondeu Hermione terminando o suco – Por que esse ar tão alegre, mamãe?

- Aconteceram algumas coisas, inevitáveis!

- Você tem passado muito tempo na Internet – disse Bella cortando a mussarela com a faca e espetando com o garfo.

Sicília deu um sorriso para as duas.

- Conheci um cara do Canadá, bem, ele é maravilhoso! – ela deu um suspiro apaixonado – Nós passamos a noite inteira conversando, e... Eu acho que estou amando, filha. Amando outra vez!

- Que bom, mamãe, fico feliz pela senhora! – Hermione se levantou da mesa, levando o prato até à pia – Faz muito tempo que não se apaixona por ninguém, seu último namorado foi...

- Lupin – disse depressa – Foi o único depois da separação de seu pai.

- Nossa, Sicília, você praticamente está virgem de novo! – disse Bella com um olhar misterioso para a mulher.

- Er... Depende.

- Sexo virtual não conta, sra. Granger – disse Bella rindo – Isso não é perder a virgindade de novo. Tem que ser real, ter o momento, a tensão, o suor.

- Chega desses papos! – disse Hermione incomodada, tirando o prato de Bella e levando até a pia também.

- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? – perguntou Bella com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Ainda finge ser virgem para a mamãe, hein, Hermione?

- Claro que não, besta. Eu só não gosto de ficar falando desses assuntos com vulgaridade – Hermione chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Será que é por que você não tem tanta experiência assim?

- Quem disse? – perguntou Hermione com um olhar vingativo, elevando o tom de voz – Quem disse que eu não tenho tanta experiência sexual assim?

- Oras... – Bella deu uma risadinha maléfica – Para quem transa sem camisinha com um cara que acaba de conhecer, digo, o Rodolfo!

Hermione deixou os pratos caírem de sua mão enquanto lavava a louça. Teriam caído na pia se ela não tivesse virado para conversar com Bella em direção à mesa. Fez-se um estardalhaço só e vários cacos se espalharam por toda a extensão territorial do lugar.

- Já chega! Já chega! Você... Vai embora da minha casa agora!

Bella ficou em pé, jogou o cabelo de leve para o lado e deu um sorrisinho ainda mais diabólico.

- Eu estou dentro da minha própria casa, queridinha, e se você não quiser ter os seus pêlos do nariz arrancados com alicate, sugiro que continue de boca fechada! – Bella virou as costas e foi desfilando como se a conversa não fosse com ela.

Hermione estava tremendo de raiva, olhou para a pia e havia mais três pratos intactos da louça da janta da noite passada. Hermione os pegou e com muita força arremessou os três contra o chão, fazendo mais barulho e assustando a mãe.

- Acalme-se, minha filha, isso tudo vai passar – disse Sicília pisando com cuidado para não perfurar o seu tênis.

- Não, mamãe, não vai – Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Como Bella podia saber tanto da vida de Hermione? Desde o detalhe da camisinha até o namorado? – Isso não vai acabar nunca.

- Vai sim, meu bebê, eu vou colocar essa casa à venda e nós vamos morar no Canadá!

- O que? Morar no Canadá? – perguntou Hermione abobada.

- Sim. Nós podemos morar com o meu namorado virtual.

- Mãe, isso seria um absurdo, eu quero continuar em Nova York!

Sicília olhou por cima do ombro, pensativa.

- Tarde demais, bebê, eu já coloquei a casa à venda!

- O que? Todos os pais decidiram mudar de país agora? – Hermione estava ainda pior. Procurou pratos na pia para jogar, mas não havia mais nenhum.

29.03.07

Harry apertou o botão do carro, ouviu o habitual "plim-plim" e caminhou na direção da porta, até que Hermione saiu do carro. Para o seu espanto, achava que estivesse sozinho no estacionamento da faculdade.

A garota tinha a maquilagem toda borrada e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, ela se aproximou de Harry, com os braços abertos. Ela apertou Harry com força, embora ele não correspondesse muito o afeto por estar chateado com as suas atitudes.

- O que houve, Hermione? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry.

- A minha mãe vendeu a minha casa. Ela quer que eu me mude para o Canadá com ela, Harry. Mas eu não quero ir. Eu não posso, eu amo Nova York, eu amo os meus amigos, eu amo você! Não posso deixá-los para trás!

Harry a olhou com bondade nos olhos, era a primeira vez que ela admitia que o amava assim, tão espontaneamente. Os seus sentimentos estavam sendo expostos com facilidade porque estava sem controle do que dizer.

- Eu... Eu te amo, Harry, essa é a verdade. E... Eu sinto muito por não podermos ficar juntos, mas...

Harry passou as mãos no contorno de seu quadril, e sorriu para a garota.

- Eu sei de toda a verdade, Hermione. E eu não me importo... Eu não me importo que você carregue o vírus HIV com você. Ele não é o suficiente para nos separarmos, Hermione.

Ela parou de chorar de repente, e o olhou com ternura, carinho. Era o que ela não tinha coragem de dizer a ele, mas ele sabia. As pessoas pareciam saber tudo de sua vida, por maior segredo que ela tentasse manter. Descobrira que isso era praticamente impossível em sua vida.

- Como você... Como você soube? – gaguejou ela incrédula. Estava com vergonha dele, queria sair correndo mas as pernas não saiam do lugar.

- Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil para você aceitar isso no começo, para mim também foi – disse Harry – Mas acredite: o meu amor por você vai além de qualquer doença, nós podemos ter uma vida normal, desde que não tenhamos contato com o sangue.

- Eu... Eu sei, Harry, mas eu fiquei com muito medo de você não aceitar isso, eu...

Ele deu uma risadinha de lado e a beijou.

- Não seja boba, isso não vai mudar em nada na pessoa que você é. Você vai continuar sendo amorosa, inteligente, carinhosa, ou seja, a Hermione de sempre. Você teve azar em encontrar como o Rodolfo, e... Ter feito sexo com ele sem camisinha, isso acontece com diversas pessoas. O que nós precisamos fazer é cuidar disso, cuidar para que não piore.

Hermione achou uma doçura ver Harry falando para ela se cuidar, não queria que a situação piorasse. Ela não deixou que ele terminasse de falar, abraçou-o ainda com mais força.

- Desculpa, desculpa ter agido daquela forma!

- Tudo bem, já passou – Harry passou o queixo pelo rosto dela, parecia tão perfeito como nunca. Seu rosto branco, delicado, com pequenas sardas quase imperceptíveis. Harry desceu os lábios até os dela. Ela demorou um pouco para se sentir segura e disposta a corresponder, mas o fez, e o beijo se tornou cada vez mais quente.

Eles se lembraram de que estavam na escola algum tempo depois e resolveram se afastar lentamente. Harry estava muito feliz por tê-la de volta, ele a amava como qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. Eles se afastaram e se olharam por alguns instantes.

- Vamos conversar, entre no carro – Harry abriu a porta, e ela o fez, agradecida. Ele fechou a porta, passou pela frente do carro e sentou no lado do motorista.

- ...e ela se apaixonou por ele – ia contando Hermione durante a trajetória pela cidade – Ela quer mudar para o Canadá!

- Nós... Nós não podemos viver assim – disse Harry – Quero dizer, minha mãe até pediu a minha transferência na faculdade, isso é um absurdo. Nós não podemos mudar, ficar separados assim – ele olhou para ela no carro. Ela esfregava a cabeça de leve no banco, admirando-o. Eram tão perfeitos juntos.

Hermione passou a mão pelo braço de Harry, arrepiando os seus pêlos por onde passava, ele sorriu de volta.

- Nós podemos arranjar emprego, ganhar nosso próprio dinheiro, pagar aluguel e ficar por aqui – sugeriu Hermione.

- Nossa... Ótima idéia, Hermione. Você acaba de me dar uma ótima idéia – ele a beijou na testa, virou o carro sem dar seta para o quarteirão da esquerda, fechando dois carros no cruzamento.

- O que? Qual foi a sua idéia?

- Sinto muito – ele deu uma risadinha misteriosa e parou o carro em frente a casa dele, poucos segundos depois – Eu vou ver algumas coisas, e mais tarde eu te conto o que é.

Hermione sorriu, pegou o seu material e o beijou.

- Foi tão saudável falar com você... Até esqueci dos meus problemas – ela fechou a porta – Me liga assim que puder.

- Tchau – ele acenou e ela virou a costas meio que dançando, indo embora para sua casa.

30.03.07

Harry estacionou o carro na frente do restaurante, entrou correndo no lugar. Sua mãe terminava de lavar a louça e Lupin ajudava a enxergar alguns copos com o guardanapo.

- Mãe... Mãe... – ele chegou arfando, vinha correndo em disparada, carregando o seu material – Eu tive uma idéia.

- Idéia? Que idéia?

- Eu não quero ir para Paris.

- Mas... O que isso tem de novo? Não é novidade! – disse Lílian revirando os olhos – Você vai e pronto.

- Não... Eu... Eu posso ficar aqui em Nova York, cuidando do seu restaurante!

Lupin e Lílian se entreolharam, espantados. Eles não tinham pensado nisso. Ele podia administrar o restaurante da mãe.

- Você... Como administrador do meu restaurante? Ah... Não sei, Harry, você é muito novo para aprender!

- Lílian, por favor, dê uma chance ao Harry, ele tem razão, é a oportunidade única dele.

Ele apoiou no balcão.

- Sim, mamãe. Eu posso ser o gerente e te mandar o relatório por e-mail toda semana das despesas e lucros.

- Jura? – perguntou a mãe confiante.

- Sim, juro.

- Então vamos providenciar os papéis!

31.03.07

Hermione saiu do escritório, tinha acabado de conversar com alguns colegas de trabalho sobre conseguir emprego. Passara em algumas escolas para deixar o seu currículo, e estava farta por caminhar o dia inteiro.

Hermione avistou um táxi do outro lado da rua, pensou em estender o braço e chamá-lo. Podia ir para casa, tomar um banho e descansar, mas o seu sonho de permanecer em Nova York era muito maior do que qualquer cansaço.

- Olha só, se não é a menina mais bonita de toda a cidade, entregando currículos pelas escolas – disse a voz de Harry surgindo por trás.

- Ora. O que você faz aqui? – ela se espantou e afastou o cabelo dos olhos, e o beijou com um estralo no rosto – Que saudades!

- Eu estava passando, fica perto do restaurante da minha mãe.

- Ah, é verdade – lembrou ela de repente.

Harry passou as mãos na cintura de Hermione, beijando-a com mais delicadeza, sem se importar se as pessoas achavam uma atitude imprópria ou não. Ele estava ali para beijar a sua namorada. Que muito em breve seria sua esposa.

- Se nada do que planejamos der certo, digo, nossos empregos aqui em Nova York... A única maneira de ficarmos aqui – ela engoliu em seco – Er... Bem... Você sabe, não sabe? – disse ela roçando o nariz do dele.

- Ah... – Hermione revirou os olhos – Somos muito novos para isso.

Harry prensou Hermione levemente contra a árvore do parque e a beijou de leve nos lábios, sibilando em seu ouvido.

- Eu poderia te amar para sempre.

- Eu... Eu também – disse ela piscando os olhos.

- Você é a minha família agora, Hermione. A única coisa que eu tenho nesse mundo. E eu não quero te perder de novo, nunca mais!

- Você não irá me perder – ela murmurou – Por quê?

Harry parou suspirando com as mãos na cintura dela.

- Case-se comigo!

- Pára! – disse ela dando uma risadinha de lado, julgando ser uma brincadeira.

- O que? Você não quer? – perguntou ele ainda sério.

- Você está me deixando envergonhada – Hermione empurrou Harry de lado e se afastou de suas carícias, mostrando as costas.

- Por que não, Mione?

- Porque nós ainda estamos na faculdade, não temos empregos. E isso _não _é normal.

Ela virou em sua direção, encarando os olhos verdes do rapaz.

- O que eu sinto por você_ não_ é normal – revelou com sinceridade.

Hermione saltou em seus braços, apertando-o com muita força.

- Se demorarmos muito para marcarmos a data, os nossos pais se mudarão e nós teremos que se separar definitivamente.

- Não faço isso pela mudança, mas porque sei que é com você que eu quero passar o restante dos meus dias da minha vida! – e ela o beijou.

01.04.07

Miguel estava terminando de fazer o pudim, quando ouviu alguns barulhos de madeira vindo do quarto de Gina, achou que ela estivesse fazendo algum tipo de limpeza. Em todo caso, foi constatar, deu alguns toques na porta, e ela gritou um "entre", ele empurrou-a.

Gina estava com o guarda-roupa aberto, jogando algumas roupas dentro da mala aberta, em cima da cama.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Harry e Hermione marcaram a data para o casamento – disse Gina com a voz grossa.

- E...? – perguntou ele como se dissesse "E o que você tem haver com isso?".

- Já assistiu ao filme do "Casamento do meu melhor amigo"? – ela pensou antes de dizer – Sim... A melhor amiga separa o casal principal. Então... Eu estou voltando para casa!

**Nota do Autor: **_Meu, peguei vocês, HAUHAUHAUHA. Eu disse que teria uma reviravolta nesse capítulo, não disse? Espero que vocês tenham se surpreendido A LOT... Tipo, lendo várias vezes a mesma frase e pensando: SERÁ QUE EU LI ISSO DIREITO??? ELES VÃO MESMO SE CASAR??? E para quem não acreditar, esse casamento vai estar muito mais barraqueiro do que os outros anteriores, não percam para ver! Trecho do casamento:_

O vestido foi roçando pelo tapete veludo, enquanto as lágrimas dominavam o seu rosto, deslizando por todas as direções. Ela estava no ápice de sua felicidade, seus sentimentos pareciam explodir à flor da pele. Era o seu momento e ninguém mais ia estragar. Ela, finalmente, estava escolhendo o seu futuro para sempre.

Hermione foi aproximando dos poucos convidados tomando as primeiras fileiras das cadeiras, e Harry estava lá, sorridente no altar, também descontrolado com os seus sentimentos, sendo durão o bastante para não derramar lágrimas. 

_Então. Intrigados? Assustados? Curiosos? Felizes? Chateados? Com vontade de me matar? COMENTEM PLEASEEEEEE! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): Vocês provavelmente devem estar odiando a Bella, mas é absolutamente normal, ok? No final, vocês vão ter dó... Ou qualquer outro sentimento. xD. Anyway... Apoiadores de HGs não percam as esperanças, temos novidades pela frente... Fiquem calmos! **

**Próximo Capítulo:**

_- Gina... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pansy arregalou os olhos para a garota parada em seu carpete – O que você fez com o seu cabelo? Cortou de novo?_

_- Sim, sou uma nova Brooke Penélope Davis! – ela abraçou Pansy sorrindo._

_- Cadê o Tiago Potter? _

_- Er, bem... Ele ficou em Paris com o Miguel. _

_- Paris está fazendo muito bem a você, hein, querida? – brincou Pansy avaliando as suas roupas._

_Gina usava uma camiseta branca, com gola, por baixo de uma roupa de lã, típica de inverno. Uma saia de couro, bem apertada e muito vulgar, sinceramente. Usava botas que acabava nas coxas, deixando pouco espaço do corpo amostra, descoberto apenas da bota até a saia. _

_- Ah... Obrigada – ela sorriu – Eu vim para o casamento._

**:::RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS::: **

**TathyChan: **Por incrível que pareça, está tudo bem entre eles... São pessoas felizes, completas e normais. E para todos que acharam que o Harry fosse descabelar pelo fato da Hermione ser aidética, hehehehe, se enganaram completamente! Não entendi essa sua frase: "aa, avoh que se a Gian acabar com o casamento do miguel, ela se mata o_õ", mas blz... Continuando, xD... Sim, sim, não falta muito para o Harry descobrir que tem um filho com a Gina... No mínimo uns dois capítulos... E o bicho vai pegar!!! HAUHAUHAU, sim, preciso de nota em português, não muita, mas preciso um pouquinho, hehehehe. XD. Beijão, até o próximo, espero que tenha gostado!

**Shakinha: **hAUHAUHA, é mesmo, a Bella é a garota mala da fanfic, e ela vai fazer muito pior no casamento da Hermione... Você vai ver! E sim, a Gina e a namorada do Miguel ainda vão se entender, ou melhor... a Gina e o Miguel vão se entender, vai ser bonitinho o namoro entre os dois... Ele sempre protegendo ela e o tiaguinho... Ele vai ser como um "pai" para o Tiaguinho... Vai ser muito protetor... Hehehe, a Cho ta menos piriguete, né? Mas ainda assim o casamento com o Harry vai mexer com o coração dela no próximo capítulo... Ela vai ficar pensando "Era pra eu subir no altar com ele... Não a Hermione, droga!", mas... Só vai ser um pensamento, nada além disso. Ahhhhhhhhh, amanhã tem vestibular, Jesus, me salva! Beijos, boas provas para você!

**Kiryuu Yume: **HAUHAUAHHa, que desculpinha de estar doente, hein? Brincadeira, eu acredito em você sim, e toma vicky, sempre me salva das gripes... E espero que você fique melhor logo, hein? O Harry entendeu sobre a Hermione... E os dois até marcaram o casamento, não é demais? Sim, sim, o Draco só vai tomar um "arzinho" fora da fanfic, mas no capítulo dezessete ele volta... E na próxima temporada também! HAHAUHUA, obrigado pelo boa sorte nas provas e pela review. Boa sorte na sua prova de matemática (é a matéria que eu mais gosto, XDDD). Beijão...

**Nane Curti: **AHUHAUHAha, você adivinhou mesmo sobre as "vaquices" da Cho... No próximo capítulo ela vai "morrer" de inveja por Hermione estar usando uma aliança no dedo, ela vai até pensar em colocar veneno no milkshake para Hermione tomar, mas é uma cena engraçada, HAUHAUHAHA. Tadinha da Bella, ela não está fazendo isso porque ela quer, sério... Alguém está mandando a Bella "destruir" a vida de Hermione, e no final dessa temporada você vai descobrir quem é... HAUAUHAha, é a JK é uma vaquinha, odeio o que ela fez ao me chamar de "iludido". Aliens? Fantasias sexuais? Maybe, maybe... xDDD... HAUHAUHA, já ouvi de fantasias sexuais na igreja... Credo, Deus me livre...

**Patty: **Achaaa, no problema. Você é a mesma Patty do Potter Hard? Espero que sim, beijossssss! Por nada...


	8. Episódio 007 xx A intriga

"_Uma palavra errada, um momento errado podem mudar a sua vida para sempre. Sim, para sempre!"._

**Sétimo episódio.**

**A intriga. **

_Data: 01/04/2007_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Escuta aqui, você está bêbada, não está falando coisa com coisa! – Harry a segurava com firmeza._

_- Acha mesmo? – Bella se afastou do braço dele, puxando-o de volta – Acha que eu estou bêbada o suficiente para inventar mentiras do tipo? Vamos... Pegue o seu celular e liga para ela. Quer mesmo saber a resposta disso tudo? _

_- Alô? – atendeu Rony. _

_- Por que diabos você não atendeu as minhas nove últimas ligações, Ronald? Eu não tenho dormido à noite. Eu tenho pensado em você o tempo todo, eu... Eu não sei que tipo de namoro é esse! – era a voz de Lilá. _

_- Eu só estava bebendo um pouquinho, com alguns amigos, e... E fica tranqüila. Eu não beijei ninguém, nem a Amy Winehouse! _

_- Ah, Ronald, eu não sei se o nosso namoro vai sobreviver a isso._

_- Não vai, por quê?_

_- Porque acho que devemos terminar! _

_- O que? Morar no Canadá? – perguntou Hermione abobada para a mãe. _

_- Sim. Nós podemos morar com o meu namorado virtual._

_- Mãe, isso seria um absurdo, eu quero continuar em Nova York! _

_Sicília olhou por cima do ombro, pensativa. _

_- Tarde demais, bebê, eu já coloquei a casa à venda! _

_- Eu sei de toda a verdade, Hermione. E eu não me importo... Eu não me importo que você carregue o vírus HIV com você. Ele não é o suficiente para nos separarmos, Hermione._

_- Como você... Como você soube? – gaguejou ela incrédula. Estava com vergonha dele, queria sair correndo mas as pernas não saiam do lugar._

_Ele deu uma risadinha de lado e a beijou._

_- Não seja boba, isso não vai mudar em nada a pessoa que você é. Você vai continuar sendo amorosa, inteligente, carinhosa, ou seja, a Hermione de sempre. Você teve azar em encontrar como o Rodolfo, e... Ter feito sexo com ele sem camisinha, isso acontece com diversas pessoas. O que nós precisamos fazer é cuidar disso, cuidar para que não piore. _

_- Mãe... Mãe... – Harry chegou arfando, vinha correndo em disparada, carregando o seu material – Eu tive uma idéia. _

_- Idéia? Que idéia?_

_- Eu não quero ir para Paris._

_- Mas... O que isso tem de novo? Não é novidade! – disse Lílian revirando os olhos – Você vai e pronto._

_- Não... Eu... Eu posso ficar aqui em Nova York, cuidando do seu restaurante! _

_Lupin e Lílian se entreolharam, espantados._

_- Por via das dúvidas, já marquei a data do casamento – Harry parou rindo – Aliás, eu não me importaria em ter de conviver com você pelo resto da minha vida – brincou Harry segurando as suas mãos._

_Hermione sorriu fazendo que sim com a cabeça._

_- Certo, daqui um mês, certo? _

_Gina estava com o guarda-roupa aberto, jogando algumas roupas dentro da mala aberta, em cima da cama._

_- O que está acontecendo?_

_- Harry e Hermione marcaram a data para o casamento – disse Gina com a voz grossa._

_- E...? – perguntou Miguel como se dissesse "E o que você tem haver com isso?"._

_- E daí que eu estou voltando para casa! _

03.04.07

Harry saiu do estacionamento carregando alguns papéis, pastas e livros nas mãos, ajeitando tudo embaixo do braço. Cruzou com centenas de outros colegas visivelmente memorizados por esbarrarem nas cantinas, corredores e praças da faculdade.

O moreno subiu as escadas do prédio de Hermione, mas para a sua surpresa, ao lado da cantina de entrada, estava a oriental, Cho, encomendando um milkshake de leite-condensado, o seu favorito.

- Bom dia – disse ela passando a mão no braço de Harry como vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos – Como vão as coisas? – ela depositou o ticket em cima do balcão de mármore, enquanto a vendedora devolvia o copinho cheio de leite. Ela encaixou o canudinho e ofereceu a Harry.

- Não, obrigado, leite me faz mal de manhã.

- Certo, sobra mais! – Cho começou a puxar o liquido pelo canudinho – Lembra da minha amiga, a Jennifer?

- Ah... Que você apresentou como Jenny?

- Sim, sim! – Cho ergueu as sobrancelhas – Ela terminou com o namorado e está muito a fim de te conhecer, até pediu o seu celular emprestado.

- Não, é que na verdade... – ia dizendo Harry ao coçar o pescoço com a mão direita.

- E, bem, como não estou vendo nenhuma _aliança prateada_ no seu dedo, acredito que você esteja disponível para sair com ela – disse Cho murchando os ombros – Ela está no último ano da escola, se você não se importa!

- Não, tudo bem, é que...

Duas mãos em temperatura morna passaram pelos cabelos de Harry, parando nos olhos, escurecendo a sua visão. Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e a namorada sussurrou no ouvido.

- Adivinha quem é?

- Hm... Será que é a Angelina Jolie?

- Não, bobo, quase. É a sua noiva – Hermione o soltou, passou as mãos em volta do pescoço, beijando-o na frente de Cho.

A garota segurava o milkshake com tanta força a ponto de espirrar água para todos os lados, o copo plástico estava deformado de tanto ela apertar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, parados no casal. Hermione terminou de cumprimentar Harry calorosamente e corou de leve ao ver a oriental encarando os dois.

- Desculpa, eu não te vi – Hermione a beijou no rosto.

- Quer milkshake? – ofereceu Cho – Não deu tempo de colocar veneno, mas... Se quiser, eu te dou!

- Não, obrigada – Hermione amarrou a cara e passou a mão no cabelo para ajeitar a tiara de oncinha na cabeça, passando o dedo pelos cabelos, reluzindo a sua _aliança dourada _no dedo.

- Ei... Espera, um segundo – Cho colocou o milkshake em cima de uma mureta que tinha ao seu lado. Ela com a sua mão gelada por segurar o copo gelado, pegou a de Hermione e a de Harry, avaliando as alianças idênticas nos dedos – Vocês... Vocês não estão noivos juntos, não é?

- Não, esse beijo que eu dei no Harry há segundos foi apenas para saber se ele acorda com mau hálito pela manhã – fez Hermione cara de óbvia – É lógico que estamos!

- Parabéns – disse Cho numa voz seca, áspera – Digo, parabéns mesmo – mas ela não parecia contente com a decisão – Vocês vão se dar muito bem juntos – ela os abraçou – Não acha que é cedo para casarem?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam, apaixonados e deram as mãos.

- Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa sobre ela, que eu sei absolutamente tudo, há exatamente quatro anos atrás nos conhecemos, fui o melhor amigo dela e mais do que isso, sei cada característica de Hermione.

- E talvez o casamento seja, ao menos simbolicamente, passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de outra pessoa, pois bem, veja, há quatro anos eu sei exatamente o que o Harry gosta de fazer pela manhã, pela tarde, pela noite. Sei cada motivo de suas alterações de humor, e sei disso mais do que qualquer outra garota – Hermione e ele olharam outra vez – Nós temos passado quatro anos juntos, como se morássemos no mesmo teto, só vamos casar para oficializar esse relacionamento.

Cho concordou com a cabeça algum tempo depois, abriu um sorriso ainda maior, desejando outro "parabéns" bem mais contente.

- É, de fato, vocês se merecem, um lindo casal – Cho abraçou os dois de uma só vez, encaixando a cabeça no ombro – E... Eu posso ser madrinha?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Er... Bem... É uma reunião bem familiar, sabe?

- Ah, certo... – Cho parou com a mão no peito, espantada – Quer dizer que... Vocês me consideram da família. Uau, estou muito emocionada, obrigada! – ela abraçou os dois mais uma vez.

- Er... Digo... Família, família mesmo, de sangue – disse Hermione cortando Cho da lista de convidados.

- Ah, certo, entendo – ela girou os olhos – Tudo bem – ela pegou o milkshake de volta – Vou para a aula, vejo vocês mais tarde – e acenou, sumindo com a multidão de pessoas que caminhava pelos corredores.

Harry e Hermione se olharam com ternura nos olhos, apaixonados. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos do rapaz, tentando bagunçar ainda mais. Ele riu dando um beijo doce no canto dos lábios.

06.04.07

Harry estava olhando por cima das cabeças, procurando pelo amigo. E no meio da fila de pessoas desconhecidas que saia pela sala de embarque, lá estava a cabeça ruiva do seu melhor amigo, Rony.

Ele vinha trazendo uma mochila nas costas e uma mala pequena nas mãos, usando um boné branco de vôlei, sorriu ao ver Harry e os dois se abraçaram como grandes irmãos no meio do aeroporto.

- Quanta falta você faz aqui em Nova York, cara... – Harry se afastou, encarando o amigo, que parecia uns cinco anos mais velho, ombros mais largos e músculos mais volumosos grudando na camiseta com o emblema da faculdade.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Ótimas – Harry sorria como nunca – Pedi a Hermione em casamento.

Rony arregalou os olhos do tamanho de jabuticabas na direção do amigo, parou no meio do caminho fazendo alguns ambulantes baterem em suas costas.

- Não... Não acredito que você fez isso!

- Sim, eu fiz! – Harry sorriu – Eu já mandei o convite de casamento pelo correio para a Gina!

Rony sorriu ainda mais e voltou a abraçar Harry com muito mais força.

- Parabéns, cara. Eu nem consigo acreditar que vocês finalmente vão ficar juntos!

- E... Vai ser uma cerimônia secreta, se os nossos pais souberem, provavelmente vão cancelar, então... – Harry olhou por cima do ombro – Nós estamos fazendo isso escondidos, e por isso chamamos você e a Gina para serem os padrinhos. Afinal, precisa de no mínimo um casal de testemunhas para acontecer o casamento.

- Sério, cara... Eu fico muito honrado, obrigado! E quando vai ser?

- Daqui a três semanas!

Rony abraçou Harry de lado e bagunçou os seus cabelos negros.

- Olha só, tá virando mocinho!

E os dois caíram na risada.

- Precisamos fazer uma despedida de solteiro das boas! – lembrou Rony – Com muitas mulheres peitudas, gostosas e cerveja até explodir!

08.04.07

- Ei, gerente, o meu café ainda não chegou – reclamou um cliente apontando para o homem engravatado de preto, com uma camisa social branca.

- Vai sair em um segundo, eu prometo! – disse Harry, o gerente do restaurante de sua mãe, estralando os dedos para o rapaz. Ele saiu correndo para a cozinha – Cadê o café da mesa 12, galera? – ele bateu palmas para chamar atenção – Se perdermos esse cliente eu juro que alguém vai ser punido por isso, agora vamos, vamos! – ele batia palmas apressando os chefs.

O café ficou pronto em segundos, com um aroma suave e doce. Harry pegou a bandeja e disparou na direção do cliente, mas com muito cuidado para não derramar. Ele deixou o café na frente do homem, pedindo centenas de desculpas pelo atraso.

- E o meu sorvete? – pediu a mesa 11 ao lado – Até agora não veio o meu prato!

- Só um segundo, eu juro! – disse Harry voando de volta para a cozinha – A mesa 11 está pedindo o prato dela. Mais rápido, mais rápido!

Os cozinheiros começaram a se desdobrar em vinte para sair o prato, correndo de um lado para o outro com os facões.

- Nossa que gerente mais bravo, desse jeito eu vou ficar com medo – disse uma voz doce e suave em seu ouvido.

- Hermione – Harry se virou e deu um beijo de leve em seus lábio – O que faz aqui?

Ela carregava uma mochila de alça, atravessando diagonalmente o seu corpo. Ela sorria como nunca.

- A sua mãe e o Lupin não repararam na aliança? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Aqui não – ele pegou na cintura dela e a empurrou para o lado. Harry pegou em sua mão e a puxou para dentro da despensa – Aqui sim! – ele a empurrou contra a parede com uma certa força animal, mas o suficiente para não machucá-la e a beijou com muita saudade em seus lábios. Hermione retribuiu, passando a língua para dentro da boca do rapaz.

Eles pararam por um segundo, encarando-se.

- Sabia que o bom gerente não brinca em serviço? – zombou Hermione rindo.

- É assim? Você está dispensando as minhas carícias? – perguntou Harry com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Tudo bem... – ele a soltou – A gente se fala mais tarde!

Ela o agarrou pelo braço, puxando-o de volta.

- Não, é brincadeira! – ela o beijou.

- Mas eu preciso voltar ao serviço – disse ele sinceramente – Te vejo mais tarde, certo?

- Tudo bem, agora você é um homem ocupado – ela deu outro beijo – Te vejo mais tarde.

Ele saiu da despensa e ela foi logo atrás, ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos para não parecerem amassados.

- A mesa cinco ainda não recebeu a conta. O que está acontecendo com vocês? – berrou Harry ficando roxo de tanto gritar.

10.04.07

Lílian terminou de mostrar a casa para um casal de jovens e ao fechar a porta, suspirou aliviada.

- Quantas pessoas vieram ver essa casa para comprar? – perguntou Lílian ofegante, encostando as nádegas na porta, cansada.

- Vinte e duas contando com esse último casal. Não é possível que ninguém queira comprar essa casa! – disse Lupin sentado no sofá, somando algumas contas do restaurante. Lucros e prejuízos.

- Sabe... – ela sentou ao lado do namorado e o beijou no rosto – Não sei se devíamos ter dado o cargo de gerente ao Harry, ele é muito novo para saber controlar tudo aquilo. Ele não tem experiência!

- Ele passou os últimos 365 dias vendo você levar aquele restaurante sozinha, nas costas! – disse Lupin com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Como ele não vai saber controlar aquilo? Ele já é um homem, Lílian. Você precisa colocar isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas!

- Tem razão – ela o beijou no rosto outra vez, acariciando as suas rugas na testa com o dedo – Você tem toda razão, é que eu ainda o vejo como um bebê indefeso nos meus braços, sabe?

Lupin roçou o seu nariz ao dela, com os olhos fechados.

- Nós vamos nos mudar para Paris dentro de alguns dias, senhora Evans, e eu quero que você supere esse medo de deixar o seu filho para o mundo. Afinal, você não vai o ter pelo resto de sua vida em seus braços.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas me parecia um futuro tão distante e agora tão próximo que eu nem consigo acreditar.

Lupin largou as contas de lado e a abraçou com força, consolando-a e acariciando-a ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu sou o seu novo bebê, e você tem que tomar conta de mim!

Lílian deitou em seu ombro, dando risada.

- O que você disse é verdade, em breve nós estaremos morando em Paris. Muito em breve essa realidade vai ficar para trás, essa casa, essas lembranças...

- Estaremos bem melhor, acredite – disse Lupin segurando a sua mão.

Lílian tinha esperanças de que tudo ficaria perfeitamente bem. E deu uma boa olhada pela casa que estava vendendo.

13.04.07

- Hermione Jane Granger – chamou a voz suave da secretária ao abrir a porta, encaixar seu pescoço do lado de fora, com seus oclinhos negros e lentes quadradas.

- Sou eu! – Hermione fechou a revista e guardou em sua direita, pegou a bolsa, ficou em pé vendo as outras candidatas aos empregos oferecidos por aquela empresa. Passou pela porta agradecendo a secretária por fechá-la em seguida. A mulher fez Hermione atravessar o ambiente com um bebedor de água no fundo, café, balas, uma escrivaninha em formato de "L", com um microcomputador em cima, com uma agenda aberta, um telefone, papéis e canetas. Era provavelmente onde a secretária passava o dia trabalhando.

Do outro lado havia uma porta, a mulher conduziu Hermione até ela, girou a maçaneta e arreganhou-a.

- Essa é a próxima candidata – disse a mulher com um crachá com o seu nome: "Jessie Wineppiner".

- Obrigada de novo – agradeceu Hermione ao entrar. Ela avistou um homem de cabelos grisalhos do outro lado, provavelmente com os seus quarenta anos de idade. Usava terno, gravata, ombros largos.

Hermione fitou os seus olhos claros dele, lembrando do olhar de Rony, era bem parecido. Ela deu um sorriso de lado e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer, Hermione.

- Prazer, César – ele apertou a mão dela ficando em pé, pendendo a gravata para frente, mas com a mão, segurou-a de volta no peito.

- Então, que curso você está freqüentando na faculdade? – ele cruzou as pernas de um jeito feminino mas ao mesmo tempo não deixando liberdade para mostrar sua masculinidade. Era um jeito chique, em todo caso. Lendo uma folha impressa, ele sabia de todos os dados dela, mas só queria confirmar.

- Bom, eu... Eu estou cursando letras no momento.

- Tem algum outro tipo de experiência, outro trabalho? – perguntou o rapaz com seu ar jovial.

- Sim, eu fiz curso de jornalismo na escola, trabalhei vários anos no jornal da minha escola – ela disse com os ombros encolhidos.

- Escola, qual escola?

- Hogwarts.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça várias vezes, sentado no mesmo lugar, surpreso. Com um suspiro, continuou a fazer várias perguntas a ela. Por fim, apertou a sua mão novamente, macia, e ela adorou o perfume masculino que emanava de seu corpo.

- Espero que nos vejamos em breve – ela disse meigamente e sorriu.

- Certo – ele deu um sorriso – Respondo em breve.

Ela assentiu e saiu pela porta por onde entrou. Jessie acenou para Hermione e desejou "boa-sorte" com o seu ar simpático.

16.04.07

Cho deixou seu material em cima da escrivaninha, farta de ir para a faculdade, estudar e fazer as mesmas coisas de sempre. Ligou o computador com o dedão do pé, querendo desabafar com alguma amiga.

Cho deixou o corpo cair na cama, sem tirar as botas de coro pretas. Desamarrou o colar de ouro, deixou a medalhinha escorrer pelos dedos e cair em cima da cômoda. Deslizou a aliança prateada pelo dedo e pousou ao lado da correntinha que Zabini havia dado a ela durante esses anos de namoro.

Os olhos de Cho encheram de lágrimas, o que era assustador, porque ela nunca chorava. Exceto quando estava na TPM, e isso não contava.

Ou então, quando passava na tevê um programa sobre gêmeos siameses que tiveram de ser separados e um deles morreu. Ou quando eu via uma pessoa muito idosa capengando na rua, sozinha. Ou quando chegava na sala e todo mundo berrava por voltar da cozinha sem trazer os copos lavados. Ou quando via urubus comendo restos de carne no deserto do Saara. Aqueles filhos da mãe!

Por que ela estava assim? Por que? Por que o seu ex-namorado Harry de infância estava em Nova York se casando com Hermione? Por que era para Cho estar no lugar de Hermione caso nunca tivesse terminado com Harry? Por que se Harry não tivesse se mudado da Califórnia, talvez Cho estivesse entrando na igreja com o moreno? Ela não sabia exatamente porquê estava assim.

E chorou na cama como uma criança, desesperada por tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Talvez ela só sentisse um pouquinho de remorso, mas só um pouquinho mesmo. Inveja, talvez. Mas não era uma inveja amarga, era até saudável. Ou até mesmo, carinhosa.

Ela estava com saudades das lembranças com Harry. O garoto, na época, tinha sua vida voltada praticamente 24 horas por dia, somente para ela. Ele era fofo, carinhoso, sempre bem humorado. Agora não sabia se o reconhecia, estava infinitamente melhor, mais homem, mais bonito. Apesar de parecer mais sofrido. Ainda assim, ela sentia sua falta.

Não que Zabini merecesse ser traído, ele também era especial mas do jeito dele. Afinal, cada um tem um jeito de ser. Ele era suavemente engraçado, empolgava-se fácil com as situações, e a divertia sempre que precisava. Zabini era tão especial quanto Harry, mas... Ela sentia falta do passado, uma pequena saudade.

Cho passou as mãos pelos olhos, tirando as lágrimas que borravam o blush e a maquiagem. Ela sorriu, aliviada por saber controlar os seus sentimentos e não ser mais aquela garota mimada que atrapalhava os romances.

Harry estava feliz com Hermione, e isso era tudo o que ela podia desejar.

19.04.07

- Gina... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pansy arregalou os olhos para a garota parada em seu carpete – O que você fez com o seu cabelo? Cortou de novo?

- Sim, sou uma nova Brooke Davis! – ela abraçou Pansy sorrindo.

- Cadê o Tiago Potter?

- Er, bem... Ele ficou em Paris com o Miguel.

- Paris está fazendo muito bem a você, hein, querida? – brincou Pansy avaliando as suas roupas.

Gina usava uma camiseta branca, com gola, por baixo de uma roupa de lã, típica de inverno. Uma saia de couro, bem apertada e muito vulgar, sinceramente. Usava botas que acabava nas coxas, deixando pouco espaço do corpo amostra, descoberto apenas da bota até a saia.

- Ah... Obrigada – ela sorriu – Eu vim para o casamento.

- Casamento? Que casamento? – perguntou Pansy com os olhos duvidosos em sua direção.

Gina mordeu o lábio, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, pelo visto Pansy não fora convidada. Achou melhor incrementar uma história antes de citar o casal de amigos.

- Bem, eles disseram que seria uma cerimônia muito, mas muito familiar, e que poucas pessoas estão sabendo desse casamento, porque os pais deles ainda não sabem, e... Eles acharam melhor fazer tudo muito discreto.

- Sim, mas quem são? – Pansy estava agitada.

- Harry e Hermione.

Pansy ficou boquiaberta.

- Acha mesmo que você deveria ir a esse casamento, Gina? Digo, digo... É o Harry!

Gina cruzou os braços enquanto desfilava de um lado para o outro na sala, batendo o bico fino no assoalho de madeira.

- Eu pensei muito antes de me decidir, e... É óbvio que se eu vim até Nova York, é porque eu vou a esse casamento – ela cruzou os braços, em dúvida – O que você acha?

- Sinceramente? – perguntou Pansy achando aquilo uma loucura – Se você fez isso tudo, é porque ainda o ama!

21.04.07

Harry estava trancado no quarto da casa de Neville, ajeitando a gravata em frente ao espelho. Até pensou em se trocar em seu quarto, mas sua mãe desconfiaria da formalidade. Pensou também na possibilidade de se arrumar na casa de Rony, mas seria bem mais fácil gritar para o mundo inteiro que estava se casando, a Senhora Weasley que não é nada boba ia perceber rapidamente a estratégia de Harry, e denunciaria, obviamente, para Lílian.

Ele terminou de apertar o nó da gravata, quando viu através do espelho, a porta se abrir, com um barulho de "click" na maçaneta. A figura de Gina apareceu entre o vão, e ele te achou que estivesse sonhando.

Os olhos da garota piscaram em sua direção, os seus cabelos curtos e finos na altura do ombro chamaram a atenção de Harry. Ela parecia uma mulher de verdade agora. O seu corpo voltara a estar em forma, como se ainda fosse a mesma líder de torcida de sempre.

Ele parou imediatamente de arrumar o nó da gravata e ficou em pé, curvando o pescoço para trás, verificando se era mesmo Gina que estava na porta.

- Você veio... – ele sussurrou – Eu já não tinha mais esperanças!

- Eu vim – disse Gina segurando uma bolsinha vermelha nas mãos acompanhando a vermelhidão do vestido que deslizava pelo seu corpo, com muito brilho – É você quem está casando, Harry!

- Obrigado – ele sorriu meio atrapalhado, em dúvida se deveria abraçá-la ou não – E... E você está maravilhosa.

Gina sorriu meio tímida, deixou a timidez de lado e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, tendo-o com muita força em sua frente, nem acreditando que era o mesmo garoto de sempre, que estava ali, prestes a se declarar em um altar.

- Há quanto tempo – ela sussurrou como se fosse chorar, segurou-se ao máximo, e ele também.

- Você fugiu... Os seus pais ficaram desesperados.

- Não é pelos os meus pais que eu voltei – ela disse ao se afastar com um brilho nos olhos – Eu... Eu precisava dizer que... Que você não pode se casar sem saber, Harry.

- Não – ele gaguejou várias vezes – Não... Não posso... Não... Como assim, não posso?

Gina apertou as suas unhas cumpridas umas nas outras, segurando a bolsa com firmeza na cintura. Mordeu o lábio antes de continuar.

- Você não pode se casar antes de saber de toda a verdade!

**Nota do Autor: **_As coisas daqui para frente começam a esquentar em todos os sentidos. Bem... O casamento de Harry e Hermione vai sofrer muitas conturbações... E bem... Vocês verão! Baixe SAME MISTAKE – JAMES BLUNT... Isso é importante para sentirem o clima do próximo capítulo! E o próximo... Já é o casamento!_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Quando eu descrevo a faculdade do Harry e da Hermione, na verdade, eu estou descrevendo a escola/faculdade que eu estudo... Porque assim, o prédio da minha escola fica junto com o prédio do pessoal da faculdade, entende? E um dia... As aulas da escola foram dadas no prédio da faculdade... E o prédio da faculdade é um máximo, tem seis andares, tem elevador que sobe e desce... Então, vivi uma semana muito chique, indo e voltando para o intervalo de elevador. xD... E quando eu descrevo essas cenas, eu imagino a minha escola (faculdade)... Para quem não sabe, eu estudava no Mackenzie... (quem conhece sabe como é gigante o lugar), mas as aulas acabaram hoje, nunca mais vou ter que voltar lá... A não ser que eu passe na faculdade. Bom, é isso, obrigado pelo apoio. As aulas acabaram, as férias e vestibular estão chegando. Beijos e abraços, até o próximo! _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

- Eu sempre quis que você e Hermione ficassem juntos, felizes, como agora! – disse Gina com os olhos sinceros em sua direção, sentindo o vento fresco bater em seus filetes de cabelos fora do coque, dando um ar mais maduro – E por isso, eu esperei todo esse tempo para te contar uma coisa que estava engasgada na minha garganta, porque sei que você não vai tomar uma decisão errada, já depois de ter tomado a certa.

- Eu não estou gostando dessa conversa, Gina... 

Gina respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir. 

- Eu estava grávida de você, Harry. O filho que eu tive é realmente seu. 

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**_

**TathyChan: **Ahhh, por que você odeia tanto assim a Hermis? Eu acho ela tão gente boa, tão amigável, tão... Pop! Sério, não vejo maldade na Hermione... Mesmo levando em conta o fato dela ter vivido um tempão ao lado de Rodolfo. E eles casando vai ser demais (eu acho)! E... Sério, vai ser o casamento mais conturbado de toda a história de fanfic... Eles vão viver brigando... Ah... Você não acha que a Gina e o Miguel formam um casal legal? To achando ele tão prestativo com ela... Tão gente boa... Seria o marido que ela estava procurando, XDDD... Mas calma, vamos esperar pelos resultados finais... Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Nane Curti: **Superou a depressão de ainda estar em aula e eu não? Ah, bem feito! XD. Ah... É a Gina voltou só para o casamento, mas... Não se esqueça de que o filhotinho dela ainda tá em Paris, o Tiaguito! HAUHUAUHAha, você é bem desprovida de sentimentos mesmo... Vou ficar de olho em você daqui para frente, HAHUAUHAh, medooo! Meuuu Deus, pornografias na igreja não podem, é contra a lei das igrejas! Céus... Olha que tipo de amizade eu faço, HAUHAUHA, tomara que eu vá para o céu, mesmo sendo seu amigooo XD... Beijos, boa semana, espero que tenha gostado!


	9. Episódio 008 xx Adolescentes no altar

"_Em algum lugar do mundo, nesse exato momento, um casal está fazendo seus planos para o futuro. Mas, com tantas brincadeiras do destino, será que esses sonhos se tornarão realidade com aquela __mesma__ pessoa?"_

**Oitavo episódio. **

**Adolescentes no altar. **

_Data: 21/04/07._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Parabéns pelo casamento – disse Cho numa voz seca, áspera – Digo, parabéns mesmo – mas ela não parecia contente com a decisão – Vocês vão se dar muito bem juntos – ela os abraçou – Não acha que é cedo para casarem?_

_- Sim, eu fiz! – Harry sorriu – Eu já mandei o convite de casamento pelo correio para a Gina!_

_Rony sorriu ainda mais e voltou a abraçar Harry com muito mais força._

_- Parabéns, cara. Eu nem consigo acreditar que vocês finalmente vão ficar juntos! _

_- Hermione – Harry estava trabalhando no restaurante quando Hermione chegou – O que faz aqui?_

_Ela carregava uma mochila de alça, atravessando diagonalmente o seu corpo. Ela sorria como nunca._

_- A sua mãe e o Lupin não repararam na aliança? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços em volta do pescoço dele. _

_- Eu vim – disse Gina segurando uma bolsinha vermelha nas mãos acompanhando a vermelhidão do vestido que deslizava pelo seu corpo, com muito brilho – É você quem está casando, Harry! _

_- Obrigado – ele sorriu meio atrapalhado, em dúvida se deveria abraçá-la ou não – E... E você está maravilhosa._

_Gina sorriu meio tímida, deixou a timidez de lado e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, tendo-o com muita força em sua frente, nem acreditando que era o mesmo garoto de sempre, que estava ali, prestes a se declarar em um altar. _

_- Há quanto tempo – ela sussurrou como se fosse chorar, segurou-se ao máximo, e ele também._

_- Você fugiu... Os seus pais ficaram desesperados. _

21.04.07

- Que verdade, Gina? – perguntou Harry assustado, sentindo as mãos trêmulas, esquecendo completamente que em menos de algumas horas estaria diante de um altar, declarando-se para a sua namorada, mesmo que houvesse pouca gente, ele estava tendo uma luta interna consigo mesmo.

- Eu... Eu... – Gina o olhou com muita doçura, seus olhos pareceram tão penetrantes, tão indecifráveis, tão pertos, e o seu cheiro de rosas percorria por todos os cantos do quarto – Eu estava torcendo para que vocês dois terminassem juntos! – ela apertou as mãos do amigo com força – Eu estou tão feliz de vê-los desse jeito.

Harry deu uma risadinha sem graça, e a abraçou antes de responder.

- Obrigado, obrigado por me dar forças. Foi tão difícil tomar uma decisão como essa, e agora, não sei se estou fazendo o certo ou o errado, mas estou simplesmente seguindo o que o meu coração manda.

Gina deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas, bem de leve.

- Se você vê o seu futuro ao lado de Hermione, você acabou de fazer o pedido mais certo do mundo – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido – É exatamente isso o que você vê em seu futuro? Acordando todos os dias ao lado de Hermione?

- Er... Sim, é claro! – gaguejou ele ao responder – É assim que eu penso – ele se afastou, apertando a mão dela outra vez, notou o quanto a sua estava fria, dura – Obrigado, Gina, obrigado mesmo por me apoiar nessa decisão!

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos do rapaz, dando uma ajeitada para o lado.

- Antes eu achava que fora uma decisão precipitada, mas agora... Agora você me mostrou que isso não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava – Harry sorriu.

- Ótimo casamento – Gina o beijou no rosto, deixando a marca de batom. Em seguida passou o dedão, tirando a marca e no lugar ficou um vermelho passageiro – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Obrigado por vir até aqui – ele sorriu e acenou enquanto Gina ia saindo com o seu vestido longo, pelo corpo.

- Por nada – ela fechou a porta ao passar, com o mesmo "click" que entrou. Harry se sentou na poltrona do quarto de Neville dando um suspiro.

Gina era, de fato, uma grande amiga.

21.04.07

- Você está maravilhosa! – disse uma voz surpreendente no fundo. Gina veio desfilando pelo quarto como se estivesse num palco de moda.

Hermione terminou de ajeitar a coroa de flores na cabeça, junto ao coque bem feito por uma cabeleireira especialista no assunto. Estava magnífica com o seu vestido que começava no busto, apertava na cintura e se alongava pelas bordas com pedrinhas de cristais.

Gina e Hermione se apertaram com força ao se abraçarem, enquanto Luna terminava de estender o vestido da garota pelo quarto.

- Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos – Gina tinha os olhos brilhantes de emoção – Fiquei tão feliz quando soube de vocês dois!

Hermione segurou com as duas mãos no braço de Gina.

- Tudo bem para você? Digo... Tudo bem mesmo?

- Claro que sim – Gina fez um gesto bobo no ar – Aliás, eu já estou em outra!

- Não me diga que...

- Eu e o Miguel estamos namorando – mentiu Gina com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Lógico que era mentira, mas Hermione nunca saberia das verdadeiras intenções da ruiva. Sim, ela desejava Miguel loucamente pelas últimas semanas.

- Espero que dê tudo certo para vocês! – desejou Hermione apertando Gina nos braços.

- Igualmente! – desejou Gina abraçando-a outra vez.

Hermione se afastou totalmente entorpecida pelo momento. Luna segurou com firmeza em sua mão e murmurou.

- Vamos para a igreja, amiga? – Luna deu um sorriso e os olhos de Hermione brilharam em lágrimas.

21.04.07

Lílian estava sentada no sofá, assistindo novela. Lupin estava fazendo massagem em seus pés, conversando.

- Sabe... O Harry anda meio estranho, não acha?

- Nem reparei – disse Lupin sacudindo os ombros – Deve ser por causa da mudança, e também porque ele está trabalhando, sabe? Ele não é mais o mesmo, está crescendo.

- Ah, eu sei. Mas ele parece meio avoado, meio no mundo da lua.

- Ah, sei lá – Lupin continuou curioso – Vou começar a reparar nisso.

- Assim que ele chegar em casa, vamos conversar com ele – disse Lílian séria – Ele precisa ouvir umas poucas e boas!

21.04.07

Hermione estava dentro de um carro simples, sendo conduzida por um motorista à caráter contratado por Harry. Gina estava indo no banco da frente, e Luna ia logo atrás, levando o carro de Hermione até a igreja.

O carro todo cheio de escuro nos vidros não se deixava enxergar a noiva, vestida de branco lá dentro. Hermione, no entanto, enxergava a igreja toda iluminada por dentro, com alguns de seus convidados por lá. Não eram muitos.

- O Harry... Ele ainda não chegou – avaliou Hermione nervosa olhando os carros estacionados.

- Vai ver ele veio em outro carro – sugeriu Gina apertando a mão da amiga que estava toda nervosa no banco de trás, quase chorando.

- Er... É, talvez. Será que você poderia arranjar um jeito de conversar com ele – Hermione entregou o celular na mão de Gina – Por favor, tente!

- Tudo bem – Gina abriu a porta e saiu do carro, não queria conversar com Harry com a noiva bem atrás, escutando toda a conversa.

Gina adentrou a pracinha cheia de árvores, bancos com direito a passarinhos, esquilos e outros tipos de animais perambulado pelas redondezas. Gina se sentou a um dos bancos, com o celular nas mãos, discando para Harry. Depois de muitos toques, ele finalmente atendeu.

- Ei, Harry, onde você está?

- Estou chegando, Gina – disse Harry do outro lado – Não falta muito, é que o trânsito está caótico!

- Entendo... – disse Gina assentindo com a cabeça – Estamos chegando também – apressou a mentir – Sua noiva está maravilhosa!

- Mal posso esperar – Harry estava empolgado com o casamento.

Gina desligou o celular e voltou para dentro do carro, as mãos de Hermione suavam frias e seus olhos pareciam saltar em desespero.

- E então?

- Ele já está chegando – disse Gina e logo que o sinaleiro piscou, mudando de cor, uma Toyota cinza atravessou a rua, enorme e espaçosa. Entrou em um dos corredores ao lado da igreja, indo em direção aos fundos.

- É o carro dele! – disse Hermione com as mãos trêmulas – É ele, Gina, é ele!

- Eu sei, amiga, você precisa se acalmar um pouco – Gina sorriu para a amiga, tentando transmitir os seus sentimentos de calma. Gina segurou as mãos dela com muita força – Escuta só, daqui a poucos minutos você vai entrar por aquela porta, vai realizar o sonho de muitas outras garotas que desejariam estar na sua pele. Você vai se casar com o homem dos seus sonhos, Hermione!

Ela estava toda emotiva, com os olhos molhados em lágrimas. Gina estendeu um lenço para a amiga limpar o rosto, e Hermione sorriu de volta.

- Obrigada por me lembrar dessa sorte, Gina. Obrigada – ela deu um beijo na amiga dentro do carro.

- O seu buquê – Gina ajeitou as rosas brancas com as mãos e entregou a ela – Ele vai entrar daqui a pouco, falando nisso, acho que é a minha vez de entrar – Gina colocou a mão na maçaneta.

- Tudo bem mesmo, Gina? Digo... Harry é o pai do seu filho, e...

- Relaxa, Hermione – Gina piscou em sua direção – Isso não vai atrapalhar em nada a vida de vocês. Vai?

- Claro que não, eu...

- Então está tudo certo, agora me deixe ir, Rony está me esperando – Gina acenou ao fechar a porta e atravessou a rua, olhando para os dois lados. Hermione encarou as costas peladas de Gina no vestido vermelho. Segurando a sua bolsinha com a ponta dos dedos, ela subiu as escadarias enormes até a igreja, transando o braço com o de Rony.

Hermione não podia estar mais feliz, ligou o rádio na música: _**James Blunt – Same Mistake**_.

21.04.07

- Gina... Aonde é que você esteve durante todos esses tempos? – perguntou Rony com os olhos arregalados para a irmã.

- Não posso lhe dizer, maninho – ela apertou as suas bochechas com carinho para não deixar marcas – Mas não é hora de discutirmos isso, agora silêncio porque eu quero subir com classe no altar!

- Talvez seja o único altar na vida que você suba! – sibilou Rony brincando. Ela reprimiu com um tapa fraco em seu braço e os dois riram, caminhando para dentro da igreja.

21.04.07

Harry já estava no altar quando Hermione estava na porta, segurando o seu buquê de rosas. Não podia ser mais emocionante: todos estavam em pé, com as cabeças viradas em sua direção. E a música suave foi tocando enquanto ela arrastava os pés para dentro do tapete vermelho.

Entrar na igreja, era como entrar em um mundo novo. As luzes todas iluminando o altar, cheio de luz, com muito brilho, e o maior brilho de todos era o seu noivo, usando terno e gravata, excentricamente lindo como sempre, esperando por sua chegada.

O vestido foi roçando pelo tapete veludo, enquanto as lágrimas dominavam o seu rosto, deslizando por todas as direções. Ela estava no ápice de sua felicidade, seus sentimentos pareciam explodir à flor da pele. Era o seu momento e ninguém mais ia estragar. Ela, finalmente, estava escolhendo o seu futuro para sempre.

Hermione foi aproximando dos poucos convidados tomando as primeiras fileiras das cadeiras, e Harry estava lá, sorridente, também descontrolado com os seus sentimentos, sendo durão o bastante para não derramar lágrimas.

Então, antes de subir os últimos degraus do altar, as mãos de Harry se estenderam em sua direção, ela pegou em seus dedos fracos, trêmulos assim como os dela. Foi quando ela sentiu as pernas perderem os sentidos, não havia chão, e sim uma imensa escuridão embaixo de seu vestido. Ela ficou com medo de escorregar ou tropeças, porque o máximo que sentia era o peso de suas sandálias brancas. Hermione alcançou o altar dando uma olhada de relance para Gina, com os braços dados com o irmão. E ela viu, os olhos de Harry encaixarem com os seus.

Alegria. Se a vida dela fosse diante daquele garoto pelo resto de sua vida, ela não se importaria. Ela seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

21.04.07

- Ele não só foi um amigo para mim, mas um irmão e por isso eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para o meu melhor irmão/amigo! – disse Rony batendo as taças cheias de vinho com as de Gina, enquanto o restante das pessoas batiam palmas.

Harry e Hermione sentados na mesa principal, deram vários sorrisos para os demais convidados. Eles estavam comemorando no restaurante mais chique de toda a cidade, o que levaria todas as economias de Harry para pagar a conta. Eles estavam de alianças novas trocadas, os fotógrafos passaram para tirar algumas fotos. Cho se aproximou com Zabini, na direção da mesa.

- Não tivemos tempo de parabenizá-los após o casamento – disse Cho dando um beijo no rosto de Hermione – Vocês se saíram perfeitos.

Zabini também os cumprimentou, com um sorriso muito contente, até porque Cho desistia de uma vez por todas de atacar Harry pelas costas. Os dois após todos os cumprimentos foram cortar o bolo com muitas outras pessoas em volta, festejando, estourando champanhas, comemorando à beça. Alguns amigos da faculdade, outros da escola, ou até mesmo do próprio bairro. Todos menos os pais porque obviamente não permitiriam tal loucura.

- Quando os seus pais souberem, eles vão ficar loucos! – disse Hermione beijando Harry de leve.

- Ah, vão nada – Harry sorriu – Não precisamos mais voltar para a casa, já parou para pensar nisso? Só vamos ligar dizendo: "Ei, estamos casados".

Hermione caiu na gargalhada.

- Essa foi a loucura mais gostosa que eu cometi! – e o beijou outra vez – Vou trocar esses sapatos por chinelos para gente dançar um pouco – ela olhou para a banda que tocava no fundo, com muitas outras pessoas se divertindo.

- Certo! – Harry soltou as suas mãos, e depois Gina se levantou da mesa, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, irresistível como sempre. Desfilou toda elegante e parou ao seu lado.

- Bonito casamento, bonita noiva, deve estar orgulhoso de si mesmo, não é, Potter? – brincou Gina mordendo o lábio de um jeito sexy.

- Sorte, eu diria – ele disse, modesto, encaixando as mãos nos bolsos da calça social – E você, tem se divertido?

- Um pouco – disse ela girando o líquido em círculo dentro do vidro – Sabe, algumas coisas que eu já esperava aconteceram, agora acho que podemos conversar melhor...

Gina segurou no braço de Harry com força, puxando-o para fora do salão de festa, ficando ao lado da piscina. Ele estranhou muito aquela atitude, porque apesar de tudo, estava casado e isso deveria entrar na cabeça de Gina que deixara de ser um garoto irresponsável como antigamente.

- Eu sempre quis que você e Hermione ficassem juntos, felizes, como agora! – disse Gina com os olhos sinceros em sua direção, sentindo o vento fresco bater em seus filetes de cabelos fora do coque, dando um ar mais maduro – E por isso, eu esperei todo esse tempo para te contar uma coisa que estava engasgada na minha garganta, porque sei que você não vai tomar uma decisão errada, já depois de ter tomado a certa.

- Eu não estou gostando dessa conversa, Gina...

Gina respirou fundo, antes de prosseguir.

- Eu estava grávida de você, Harry. O filho que eu tive é realmente seu.

Gina esperava que sua reação fosse pior, achou que fosse rir da sua cara, xingar, dizer muitas palavras chulas, mas não o fez. Continuou parado, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Qual é a sua, hein? – respondeu muito tempo depois. Tempo suficiente para Hermione já estar voltando, e a ruiva não queria que isso acontecesse justo nesse momento tão desconfortável.

- Eu esperei você fazer a sua decisão para depois lhe mostrar as cartas, Harry. É assim que um jogo de cartas funciona, e assim que eu quis jogar com você.

- E... Você não tinha esse direito, fizemos esse bebê juntos! Digo... Eu nem sei qual é o rosto dele, aliás... Você é maluca! – então, ele começou a xingá-la.

Gina virou o último gole de vinho pela garganta.

- Eu não queria ser um empecilho na sua vida! Eu... Eu não podia atrapalhar o seu relacionamento com Hermione, eu seria muito incoerente se o fizesse! Eu escondi todo esse segredo durante os últimos meses pela felicidade de vocês, pelo bem da minha melhor amiga! – ela engoliu em seco – Não queria que esse filho fosse um obstáculo na sua vida, porque ele não é! – ela continuou a desabar as palavras – Eu resolvi seguir em frente com isso e não me arrependo nem um pingo – ela parou em sua frente – Em todo caso, se você soubesse antes desse filho, a sua vida não teria mudado, hein, Potter?

Ele a encarou por breves momentos, raciocinando.

- Eu não sei se me casaria com Hermione sabendo que já sou pai, aliás, está tudo muito confuso agora que você me disse isso – disse Harry meio estranho – Digo, acabei de me casar, agora vem essa bomba, e... Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

Gina pegou o nó da gravata de Harry, agitou de um lado para o outro, e puxou a ponta para mais firme o nó.

- Você vai seguir em frente com Hermione, assim como eu segui em frente com o Miguel Córner.

Harry olhou para o fundo dos olhos da garota.

- O meu filho, digo, do meu sangue... Está nas mãos de outro cara?

- Eu sinto muito pela decisão errada, Harry! – ela soltou a gravata de Harry – Em todo caso, o nome dele é Tiago. Tiago Potter! – Gina piscou para Harry, e batendo o salto no piso frio em volta da piscina, ela voltou para dentro do restaurante, deixando um avoado Harry para trás.

21.04.07

Rony estava se servindo de mais vinho quando viu uma mulher de vestido azul, bem brilhante, com seus cabelos loiros cacheados, do outro lado da mesa, servindo-se de outras bebidas.

- Boa noite – disse Rony cordialmente.

- Quem é mesmo você? – ironizou Luna como se tivesse esquecido do ruivo – Ah! Me lembrei, você é tarado, filho da mãe, que namorou comigo e com a Lilá durante o ano passado – ela terminou de encher sua taça, virou as costas e foi andando na direção da pista de dança.

- Ei, vamos conversar – Rony praticamente saltou em sua frente, com cuidado para não derramar a bebida das mãos dela – Eu não sou o mesmo Rony que você conheceu ano passado.

Ela riu alto e em bom som, chamando a atenção de alguns convidados nas mesas ao redor.

- Agora só falta me dizer que Papai Noel não existe – riu Luna.

- Mas ele não existe mesmo – disse Rony sério.

- Não? Como assim não existe? – perguntou Luna parando de rir.

- Oras, foi uma invenção, simples! – ele estralou os dedos.

- Preciso ligar para o meu pai – ela virou as costas e saiu andando.

Rony riu das atitudes malucas de Luna, ainda assim, adorava compartilhar os momentos ao lado dela. Deixou que ela saísse com o celular nas mãos para tomar um ar na frente do restaurante.

21.04.07

- Você estava aqui, meu amor – Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, beijando-o no rosto – Que cara é essa? Parece preocupado.

- Não é nada – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Algumas coisas que me falaram por aí, mas juro que não é nada.

- O que foi? Pode dividir comigo, eu estou aqui para ouvir! Sou a sua esposa, afinal de contas – Hermione caminhava ao seu lado, pela pista de dança.

- Nada importante, são preocupações tolas – disse Harry se mexendo para tentar desviar o rumo da conversa. O que Hermione faria se soubesse que Gina estava com um filho de Harry? Terminaria tudo com ele na mesma noite?

Essa conversa teria que ser adiada para não estragarem a cerimônia, por isso, Harry achou melhor ficar calado, com os olhos cheios de culpa, cobrindo a mentira com uma máscara.

Bella estava ao fundo da festa, mas não chegava a participar. Mexia com os dedos no celular, até que discou para um número.

- Senhora Potter, boa noite, tudo bem? Tem uma novidade _do pântano_ rolando pela cidade sobre o seu filho!

21.04.07

Lupin estava sentado em uma das únicas poltronas que ainda não fora removida devida a mudança, ele estava apertando a sua latinha de cerveja nas mãos a cada vez que seu time de basquete se aproximava da cesta.

Lílian assistia atentamente todas as expressões lançadas pelo namorado, suas rugas na testa, seu olhar se espreitando, suas sobrancelhas se curvando, sua boca remexendo, algumas palavras obscenas, e alguns socos no ar de vitória. Lílian adorava o jeito que ele se remexia inquieto na poltrona.

A mulher, em todo caso, estava se preocupando com as ocorrências da mudança, todos os seus gastos, prejuízos que poderia ter, não queria que nada surgisse de improviso, estaria pronta para todas as falhas. Ela calculava alguns valores absurdos para gastar um pouco mais, para receber mais cedo os seus móveis, e com maior segurança também, talvez compensasse ainda mais. Terminando de calcular algumas notas feitas à lápis, o telefone de sua casa tocou.

- Nossa, esse horário, quem deve ser? – Lílian tirou o aparelho da base produzindo um apito significativo de que a bateria não estava sendo carregada mais e atendeu – Alôw, quem fala?

- Senhora Potter, boa noite, tudo bem? – disse uma voz feminina, nada familiar – Tem uma novidade _do pântano_ rolando pela cidade sobre o seu filho!

- O meu filho? – perguntou com espanto ao se sentar. Lupin tirou os olhos da televisão, preocupado com Harry, prestando atenção na conversa.

- Exatamente – respondeu Bella do outro lado da linha – Acontece que nós duas não fomos convidadas para o evento do ano, querida.

- Que evento? Você tem certeza de que não discou errado, querida?

- Não, claro que não – continuou Bella com sua voz maliciosa – O seu filho está realizando uma festa de casamento com a sua noivinha Hermione Granger aqui perto do Palácio!

- Que? Como assim, qual é o endereço? – Lílian pegou o lápis para anotar. Lupin já estava pulado ao lado dela.

Lílian desligou, branca como os papéis em que assinava, suas rugas de preocupação mostravam que ela não estava nada satisfeita com o telefone.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lupin tentando decifrar a gravidade da situação pelo silêncio.

- Harry... Harry e Hermione se casaram às escondidas! – ela pegou a chave do carro – Vamos até lá desfazer essa besteira!

**Nota do Autor: **_Eu cortei o casamento porque eu não sei escrever casamento, e porque esse casamento não vai durar muito, então, seria um desperdício de cena. xD. No próximo capítulo teremos barracos. Nhai, nhai, faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo capítulos novos, acho que vou retomar essa minha rotina nas férias de dezembro. E vocês, onde estão? Enjoaram da fanfiction? Sumiram? Mande notícias o restante do pessoal! _

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Patty Carvalho: **HAUHAUHA, ainda tá viva depois desse H/H meloso? Esse capítulo foi pior, e a tendência é piorar até o décimo sétimo quinto episódio. Depois tem mais reviravoltas, e... E... E... Se quiser saber, vai ter que ler! Ah, a Cho tava em fase de transição, tipo... Um sentimento de que ela nunca devia ter abandonado o Harry, entendis? Eu tenho esse sentimento quando termino um namoro, e dias depois ela tá com outro, etc... e a Gina, ela só queria "causar", só porque ela agora tá morando em Paris, acha que pode sair "causando". Mas enfim, ela se resolveu com o Harry agora! Adoro suas reviews, mande mais. Beijos!

**Shakinha: **HAUHAUHA, sim, conturbações, mas eles não vão durar muito, fique tranqüila! Ainda no próximo capítulo a Hermione pergunta se fez a coisa certa para si mesma. Yeah, a Gina contou depois que o Harry casou com a Hermione, ela achou que seria mais ético assim (embora ambos os casos tenha sido muita mancada dela com a Hermione). Ah, eu adoro Miguel e Gina, principalmente porque agora eles vão se aproximar, como se fossem marido e mulher. Adoro os próximos capítulos Miguel/Gina, você vai ver. E... A Cho(xota) tá lá sim, mas nada de barracos, ela está bem mais civilizada agora que está na facú. E sim, ela vai continuar com o Zabini até a quinta temporada, depois eles trocam de casal também, hehehehe! Beijos, até!

**Nane Curti: **Eae seu pai já voltou da Alemanha com os seus presentes, menina pobre? HAUAUHA, espero que sim, porque se não você vai ter gêmeos. Ah, meuuu, a Gina não é desnaturada, ela confia no Miguel... E o Miguel é muito mais honesto do que qualquer outro cara do seriado. Eu tenho uma admiração muito grande por ele. Sei lá, não sei se cuidaria do filho da minha melhor amiga, lhe dirá da ex-namorada! AUHAUHA, vc se assume peituda, então? (se não se lembrar do seu comentário, ele foi o seguinte: _dizem que DEus ou dá cerebro ou dá peitos, então eu acho que qnd ele colocou os dois não teve espaço p/ colocar sentimentos e essas bobagens_) HAUHAUHA, ainda diz que é coroinha... Aposto que vai na igreja para desfilar os peitos. XD. Beijos, desculpa a brincadeira!

**Kiryuu Yume: **HAUHAUHAHA, pronto, eles estão oficialmente casados, mas não sei quanto tempo vai durar, ok? Então, não me mate como você prometeu! Hm, achei uma excelente idéia a Hermione administrar o restaurante junto com o Harry, mas infelizmente, essa fanfic já foi escrita há meses no caderno, e não tem como eu mudar o rumo das coisas, isso que dá "adiantar" a fanfic. Mas eu amei demais a sua idéia, de verdade, se pudesse, eu modificaria, mas não dá mesmo. Até porque a Hermione vai trabalhar com Letras, vai conhecer um amigo no trabalho, e você sabe, coisas de ciúmes, casos, e blá blá blá. Espero que tenha curtido. Beijos, mande mais reviews!

**Próximo Capi:**

_- Nós estamos casados, mamãe. Realmente casados! – confessou Harry._

_A mãe do rapaz piscou firme para tentar absorver toda aquela verdade, não podia estar ouvido tudo aquilo. Ela arregalou os olhos, dando um último suspiro._

_- Harry, você não está entendendo o grau da situação..._

_- Mãe, eu não vou me mudar para Paris. Não vou! – disse sinceramente – Agora, eu e a Hermione estamos casados, ela é a minha família, e não vou deixá-la para trás._

_- Exatamente, senhora Potter, nós... Nós... _

_- Essa foi a decisão mais estúpida que vocês fizeram! – berrou Lílian furiosa._

_- Lílian... – Lupin a segurou pelo braço, tentando acalmá-la, mas ela não pareceu preocupada em frear a língua, continuou a desabafar. _

_- Vocês dois são duas crianças ingênuas que não têm dimensão de como o mundo lá fora é perigoso, desonesto! _

xxXXxxXXxx

_- Aonde você vai, Hermione?_

_- Não sei... Eu não sei se tomamos a atitude certa, Harry! – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas._

_- Eu te amo e você me ama, ainda vamos provar para a minha mãe que ela está errada, mas por favor, não desista tão fácil!_

_Hermione o encarou por mais alguns segundos._

_- Eu preciso ficar sozinha essa noite, Harry! – ela pegou a chave do carro, virou as costas e saiu correndo com os sapatos na mão._


	10. Episódio 09 xx Gina pede ajuda

"_Às vezes tomamos decisões difíceis que ninguém parece apoiar. Pensamos até mesmo em desistir, mas nem sempre ouvir o fracasso das experiências dos outros é o melhor caminho para se obter o sucesso". _

**Nono episódio. **

**Gina pede ajuda.**

_Data: 21/04/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_- Eu desejo um casamento repleto de felicidade ao casal – disse Gina apertando as mãos de Harry no ar – Parabéns._

_- Obrigado – e os dois se abraçaram._

_- Você está magnífica, amiga! – elogiou Gina ao visitar o quarto de Hermione._

_- Jura mesmo? – ela se levantou, mostrando o vestido de noiva._

_- Perfeita. _

_- Obrigada – as duas se abraçaram no meio do quarto._

_- Decidiu voltar, então, irmãzinha? – perguntou Rony. _

_- Claro, eventos especiais – ela piscou para o irmão – Agora vamos entrar para o casamento. _

_- Harry, eu deixei que você escolhesse com quem realmente ia ficar para depois te dizer uma coisa – disse Gina no canto, com Harry._

_- O que foi? Está me assustando desse jeito!_

_- Eu estava grávida de você, Harry! E por isso não te contei, porque eu não queria que o meu filho fosse um obstáculo na sua vida!_

_- Alguma coisa aconteceu, amor? – perguntou Hermione preocupada com a expressão de Harry_

_- Nada, vai passar – ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a dançar, tentando se afastar dos pensamentos._

_- Boa noite – disse Rony a Luna._

_- Eu não te conheço – ela virou a cara e saiu andando pela multidão. _

_Bella, a irmã de Hermione, estava fora do restaurante, discando para Lílian._

_- Ei, o seu filho casou escondido, e creio que a senhora não tenha sido convidada._

_Lílian olhou preocupada para Lupin._

_- Harry e Hermione se casaram às escondidas! _

21.04.07

- Eu sinto muito, minha senhora, mas o seu nome não consta na lista de convidados – disse um dos seguranças parados na porta, impedindo a passagem de Lílian e Lupin.

- Eu sou a mãe dele, já te disse! – ela tirou o documento de identidade, com nome e foto, mostrando ao cara – Olha aqui! Sou Lílian Potter, filha do noivo, e eu preciso entrar aí urgente!

- Senhora, eu terei que chamar a polícia se continuar insistindo – ele gesticulava com as mãos, sendo educado – Eu tenho permissões para não deixar entrar as pessoas que não constam na lista.

- Ele deve ter esquecido, de alguma forma – disse Lílian nervosa – Que absurdo! Eu não posso entrar na festa do meu próprio filho! – ela tirou o seu celular G1 da bolsa, girou o teclado para a direita e discou.

Ela se afastou dos seguranças, evitando o barulho que vinha de lá de dentro, tampou os ouvidos para ouvir melhor os toques da chamada, mas ele parecia tão ocupado a ponto de não atender ao telefone.

- Não é possível – murmurou Lílian – Não é possível que seja o meu filho que esteja lá em cima, festejando o casamento! Se eu pegar esse moleque, eu...

- Senhora Potter! – gritou uma voz em tom de surpresa, vindo de dentro do ambiente todo iluminado – Senhor Lupin!

Os dois esticaram os pescoços na direção da voz. Era Neville, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, vestido de terno, gravata, todo formal. Ele reconheceu o casal por terem sido professores dele durante o colegial.

- Meus velhos professores! – Neville cumprimentou um por um, abraçando-os com saudades dos velhos tempos de escola – Como estão?

Lílian parecia mais preocupada em observar se o segurança estava assistindo do que realmente responder à pergunta de Neville, por sorte Lupin ficou limitado a conversar adequadamente com o ex-aluno.

- Achei estranho que a senhora não tenha estado festejando conosco lá em cima – disse Neville surpreso – A senhora é mãe do Harry, não é?

- Sou sim, o problema é que os seguranças não me deixaram entrar! – ela desligou o celular, falando em alto e bom som para os homens escutarem – Será que agora poderíamos entrar?

Eles pareceram embaraçados, Neville deu um sorrisinho meio de lado e acenou para os dois professores que foram liberados para entrar no restaurante. Eles passaram correndo pelas mesas embaixo, subiram correndo as escadas para o andar de cima, onde as pessoas estavam dançando e festejando a cerimônia. Ela estava doida da vida para procurar Harry e lhe passar um sermão.

21.04.07

Gina estava sentada em um canto da festa, vendo as demais pessoas dançarem enquanto tamborilava os dedos na mesa. Alguém aproximou cautelosamente, puxou uma cadeira de lado e sentou-se perto dela.

- Então, como vão as coisas em Paris, irmãzinha? – era o seu irmão, com o olhar esperançoso encarando a ruiva mais bonita de toda a festa.

- Como sabe que fui para Paris?

- Meio óbvio, não? – ele esticou uma das sobrancelhas – Miguel está por lá, eu sei!

Gina sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos de Rony que estavam aparados por causa dos trotes na faculdade. Rony sorriu, carinhoso para a irmã.

- Então, como está o meu sobrinho querido?

- Ele está bem – disse Gina – Fiquei até com remorso de deixá-lo para trás, mas tenho certeza de que Miguel será um bom pai enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Que coragem, hein? Deixar o filho sozinho com um desconhecido do outro lado do mundo! – disse Rony com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Vender crianças dá dinheiro, sabia?

- Não seja bobo, Rony! Você não conhece Miguel para falar assim dele! Ele é o cara mais especial que eu já conheci nessa vida. Miguel é romântico, fofo, simpático, não há defeitos! – Gina tirou o celular para mandar uma SMS verificando pela décima vez naquela noite se o filho estava tudo bem.

- Você está apaixonada? – perguntou ele, preocupado com a irmã.

- Bem – ela mordeu o lábio vendo Harry e Hermione dançarem coladinhos, uma música mais lenta – Talvez eu esteja partindo para outra história!

Rony seguiu a direção do olhar de Gina, parou no casal de noivos dançando no meio da pista, trocando beijos e risadas.

- Você contou para ele?

- Contei – disse Gina séria – Ele já sabe que é o pai, mas não sei se ele contou a Hermione, isso fica a critério dele! – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Não é problema meu, certo?

- Claro – concordou Rony – Se ele for honesto, vai contar logo para Hermione. Mas, afinal de contas, ela ainda não sabe?

- Ela sabe, contei a ela no hospital. Mas ela só não sabe que ele descobriu. Entendeu?

Rony fez uma cara estranha, não entendia muito bem a colocação das mesmas palavras várias vezes naquela frase, repetiu a frase novamente tentando compreender o sentido.

- Ah, certo. Acho que entendi, a Hermione sabe do seu filho, mas não contou ao Harry. Agora que você contou, ele ainda não contou a ela, e ela nem sonha que ele sabe da verdade. É isso?

- Exato – ela virou mais uma golada do vinho – E como anda a sua vida, meu amorzinho? – ela começou a apertar as orelhas de Rony, uma brincadeira de infância.

- Bem, eu ando me divertindo muito, muito mesmo, os caras da faculdade são um máximo, a gente sai quase todos os finais de... Oh, não, Lílian por aqui!

Gina ergueu os olhos, avistando o rosto de Lílian subindo as escadas com Lupin em sua cola, as suas narinas estavam dilatadas e seus olhos buscavam no meio da multidão escura.

- Eu... Eu preciso que você os distraia! – Gina ficou em pé depressa, indo para o centro da pista. Rony aproveitou o plano da irmã, e foi na direção da mãe do colega, Lílian.

Gina tentou passar despercebida pela senhora Potter, abaixou a cabeça entre alguns convidados, parou ao lado dos braços de Harry e Hermione no ar.

- Harry, você precisa sair daqui urgente, não sei como mas a sua mãe está aqui!

- Oh, não! – ele gemeu – O que eu faço?

Hermione o encarou, de um jeito maduro.

- Já foi feito, agora temos que enfrentar a verdade, Harry. Não podemos mais fugir disso, foi exatamente o que combinamos, não foi? – eles se encararam por um momento, pensando bem sobre o assunto.

- Você tem razão, nós vamos conversar com eles, e seja o que Deus quiser – Harry entrelaçou os dedos nos de Hermione, puxando-a para longe da multidão. Gina ficou totalmente deslocada para trás, com as pessoas dançando em volta e ela parada, vendo tudo acontecer ao seu redor.

21.04.07

- Se você me disser que esse casamento não é seu, eu juro que te dou o meu restaurante inteirinho! – disse Lílian puxando Lupin com o braço ao avistar Harry e Hermione vindo em sua direção.

Harry e Hermione não mostraram surpresa com as falas e insultos de Lílian, continuaram com as mãos firmes, apertadas, diante deles.

- Nós estamos casados, mamãe. Oficialmente casados! – confessou Harry.

A mãe do rapaz piscou firme para tentar absorver toda aquela verdade, não podia estar ouvido tudo aquilo. Ela arregalou os olhos, dando um último suspiro.

- Harry, você não está entendendo o grau da situação...

- Mãe, eu não vou me mudar para Paris. Não vou! – disse sinceramente – Agora, eu e a Hermione estamos casados, ela é a minha família, e não vou deixá-la para trás.

- Exatamente, senhora Potter, nós... Nós...

- Essa foi a decisão mais estúpida que vocês fizeram! – berrou Lílian furiosa.

- Lílian... – Lupin a segurou pelo braço, tentando acalmá-la, mas ela não pareceu preocupada em frear a língua, continuou a desabafar.

- Vocês dois são duas crianças ingênuas que não têm dimensão de como o mundo lá fora é perigoso, desonesto!

- Você está me ofendendo, mãe! – disse Harry sério, Hermione estava se sentindo um lixo com todas aquelas palavras. Sabia muito bem que fora uma decisão precipitada, mas ao invés de críticas, o que ela mais precisava era de apoio, e não de que a recriminassem por ter se casado. Ela achou que fosse chorar ali mesmo.

- Vocês acabam de arruinar a vida de vocês e só vão cair na real quando essas festinhas acabarem e as dificuldades baterem na porta – Lílian deu um último olhar para os dois, eles estavam mudos, quase como se estivessem concordando – Foi uma atitude impensada, tola e eu não aprovo!

A mulher virou as costas, sem dizer mais nada, voltou a descer as escadas, deixando o filho para trás, chocado com tantas verdades. Lupin deu uma última olhada com dó para o casal, desejou parabéns e saiu correndo atrás da namorada para acalmá-la.

Hermione enfiou a cabeça no peito de Harry, passou os braços em volta de sua cintura e começou a chorar. Perguntando se aquilo que haviam feito fora realmente necessário. Era cedo demais para uma pergunta como aquela ser feita.

Ela se desvencilhou de seus braços, agachou para apanhar os sapatos embaixo de uma das mesas com suas toalhas enormes que encostavam ao chão, Harry estranhou a atitude da namorada, mas ela não voltou para segurar em sua mão. Hermione foi na direção da escada, fazendo o mesmo caminho que Lílian.

- Aonde você vai, Hermione?

- Não sei... Eu não sei se tomamos a atitude certa, Harry! – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Ele sentiu o coração despencar como uma pedra no estômago. Correu atrás dela, segurou-a no braço, e os dois se encararam nos olhos por breves segundos.

- Eu te amo e você me ama, ainda vamos provar para a minha mãe que ela está errada, mas por favor, não desista tão fácil!

Hermione o encarou por mais alguns segundos.

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha essa noite, Harry! – ela pegou a chave do carro, virou as costas e saiu correndo com os sapatos na mão.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, repugnando a mãe por intrometer em seu casamento, desejou que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Ainda mais na sua primeira noite de casamento. Harry sentou no pé da escada e finalmente chorou o que tanto guardava desde o casamento.

22.04.07

Gina se sentou na beirada da cama, tirando a alça da sandália, desprendeu o cabelo, caindo em camadas em suas costas, como se fosse uma cachoeira, jogou-o de um lado para o outro, ajeitando-o.

A noite anterior tinha sido um fracasso, e tudo parecia ter sido em culpa dela. Guardara por tantos meses o segredo do filho, poderia ter feito isso mais vezes, apenas para deixar Harry e Hermione se divertirem mais uma noite. Ele provavelmente estaria menos preocupado.

Ela trocou o pijama rapidamente por uma roupa de sair, lavou o rosto e foi até o hotel que os dois tinham reservado. A garota driblou os seguranças e foi na direção do quarto de Harry, socando a porta com o punho.

- Atende logo!

Harry, esfregando os olhos, ainda com a mesma roupa do casamento só que com a camiseta toda aberta, e amassada, atendeu a porta com os olhos vermelhos.

- Gina, o que faz aqui?

- Eu preciso entrar antes que a segurança venha me pegar! – ela fechou a porta rapidamente e respirou aliviada – Desculpa, Harry, desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu, não foi a minha intenção.

- Sério, não foi a sua culpa – Harry se sentou na cama, derrotado – Alguém avisou a minha mãe, ela foi lá, disse "poucas e boas" para Hermione. Acho que com toda essa pressão, ela se arrependeu de ter casado comigo.

Gina sentou ao lado de Harry, passando a mão em seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Não seja bobo, Harry. Você é uma pessoa muito especial, ela vai perceber isso! – Gina o consolava com um olhar triste em sua direção – Você devia se animar, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa!

- É, você tem razão – ele ficou em pé, terminou de desabotoar a camisa, deixando o peito aberto, ficando somente de calças. Gina reparou a aparição de alguns novos pêlos, e também o crescimento muscular exagerado – Tudo bem para você, não é mesmo? – ele se referia ao fato de estar semi-nu.

Gina forçou um sorrisinho.

- Conheço lugares mais exóticos do seu corpo – brincou ela, fez um gesto bobo com as mãos ao ver as sobrancelhas dele, erguidas, meio sem graça com a brincadeira – Sem problemas – acrescentou para consertar.

Harry devolveu o sorriso, enquanto encostava a porta do banheiro para tomar um bom banho. Gina deu uma boa olhada por cima do ombro vendo o estado deplorável do quarto. Se um furacão tivesse passado por lá, talvez não teria feito tanto estrago assim.

Balas, chicletes, chocolates, vidro, roupas e cobertas no chão. Ela não sabia como ele tivera tão pouco tempo para bagunçar tanto um quarto assim, nem que ela se esforçasse conseguiria deixar daquela forma.

Agachou para recolher algumas embalagens de chocolate, o som da água caindo pelo corpo de Harry a deixou ligeiramente excitada, mas não quis pensar nisso. Ela devia ajudá-lo ao invés de atrapalhar. E nesse momento, o celular dele tocou. Ela correu para atender quando viu o nome de Hermione na tela, não achou que ele fosse se importar em atender.

- Hermione? Tudo bem?

- Gina? Hm, que surpresa ver você atendendo ao celular dele!

- Eh, eu vim pedir desculpas, quer dizer, eu estava me sentindo culpada por vocês terem brigado.

- Imagina... – disse Hermione sem graça.

- Achei que vocês tivessem brigado por eu ter contado a ele sobre o nosso filho – disse Gina inocentemente brincando com o pé no ar, deitada na cama.

- Ah? Então você disse a ele sobre o Tiaguinho? – perguntou ela aborrecida.

- Er... Digo... Ele não comentou? – Gina pareceu chocada, parou até mesmo de brincar com os pés – Digo... Desculpa, desculpa mesmo, achei que ele tivesse comentado.

Hermione riu do outro lado da linha.

- Não, tudo bem, provavelmente ele vai me falar depois, muito me surpreende que se eu não estivesse sabendo, ele provavelmente não teria me contado! – murmurou Hermione meio estranha do outro lado.

- Hermione, pelo amor de Deus, era o casamento de vocês, não o interprete mal, ele deve ter esquecido.

- Sei... – continuou ela – Bom, liguei para falar com ele, mas já que ele está ocupado, eu ligo mais tarde, ou pede para ele me ligar de volta.

- Sim, sim, eu aviso! – disse Gina aliviada por Hermione não estar ressentida com o fato dela ter contado sobre a prole.

Hermione desligou em seguida, sem fazer qualquer tipo de despedida calorosa, parecia magoada com Harry também. Gina deixou o celular sobre a cama e continuou pegando os papéis e as roupas pelo quarto. O rapaz desligou o chuveiro mas o barulho da água escorrendo pelo ralo continuou.

- Fecha os olhos que eu estou saindo com a toalha na cintura – disse Harry abrindo a porta e deixando uma imensa nuvem de vapor sair de lá de dentro.

- Certo! – Gina brincou virando o rosto para o canto, mas sequer havia reparado que tinha virado justamente para um espelho, e Harry por ter atravessado o quarto de costas para ela, mal reparou.

O rapaz deixou a toalha cair enquanto escolhia uma cueca no meio da mala e Gina o viu pelas costas, nu. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando não ter visto nada daquilo. Ela sentia imensa saudade daquele corpo. Virou a cabeça na direção dos pés, culpando-se por ter visto o garoto lindo e saudável como sempre.

- Hermione ligou – disse Gina com a cabeça baixa.

- Ela... Ela ligou? J-Jura? – perguntou ele gaguejando, com a cueca parada entre uma perna e outra.

- Juro! – disse ela tentando não imaginar a cena do rapaz todo molhado, juntamente com os cabelos, ali, bem atrás dela. Gina queria tanto pular em seus braços, arrancar a roupa de uma vez por todas e roçar os seus seios volumosos na pele dele – E ela quer que você ligue de volta.

Harry demorou dez segundos para se trocar e passar perfume, Gina pode se virar, sentindo o desejo murchar no peito. Ele correu, empolgado, para a sacada, tentando ligar no celular dela, de volta.

Alguns minutos de tentativa frustrada, e ele voltou com o celular nas mãos, completamente deprimido.

- Ela desligou, não sei quer mais falar comigo.

Gina fez uma cara de tristeza e pareceu intrigada por Hermione não ter correspondido a ligação.

- Vamos dar uma volta, no final vocês vão se ajeitar!

Harry forçou o primeiro sorriso do dia, os dois viraram as costas para o quarto e saírem pelo corredor do hotel, bolando alguns planos para melhorarem o astral.

26.04.07

Rony estava saindo do chuveiro com os cabelos ruivos molhados, pingando nos ombros. Os seus colegas de vôlei terminavam de tomar banho, amarrar os sapatos, vestir suas roupas. Ele deu um aceno para os amigos que estavam por lá e saiu com a bola embaixo do braço, passando a mão pelos cabelos, espirrando gotículas de água para o norte, sul, leste, oeste.

Ao subir as escadas de volta à quadra, ele passou pela arquibancada vazia e viu apenas duas garotas mais novas, sentadas, mexendo no celular.

- Boa noite! – acenou Rony meio sem graça – Estão perdidas?

As duas, de mini-saia, ficaram em pé de repente e voaram em sua direção, como se ele fosse a última esperança para qualquer problema ou situação.

- Oi, é você mesmo! – disse a loira de olhos claros, lembrando claramente Luna Lovegood, sua amiga da época de colégio.

- Queremos autógrafos – disse a outra, puxando para cima a roupa, deixando os melões de fora (entenda-se por peitos muito siliconados nessa parte) – No sutiã!

- Sinto muito, mas... Seria anti ético, e se algum funcionário da escola visse eu fazendo isso aqui – Rony olhou por cima do ombro, mordendo o lábio - Vamos, passe logo a caneta!

- Não pode ser um autógrafo com a língua? – sugeriu a loira puxando a roupa também.

Rony arregalou os olhos com as atitudes promíscuas das duas, sem qualquer receio de que alguém aparecesse. Ele se apressou em pegar a caneta e autografar as suas peças de roupas, virou as costas e saiu correndo pela quadra, esperançoso por não ter sido visto. As meninas o acharam um tremendo de um banana, medroso, mas algumas responsabilidades ele havia aprendido da melhor amiga. Pelo menos era nessas horas que a lembrança de Hermione voltava a sua cabeça.

Indo em direção à estação rodoviária, Rony pegou o celular e passou pela agenda, avistando alguns nomes de telefonemas, e não conseguia discernir as semelhanças entre a loira que vira há pouco entre Luna. Sentiu sua falta e discou no celular da garota.

- Luna?

- Quem fala?

- Er... Te vi no casamento do Harry, se lembra?

- Ah, é você, Rony? – ela fez uma voz de tédio – Fala, o que você quer?

- Sério... Tenho pensado a semana inteira em você, a minha vida não tem feito sentido sem a sua presença na minha vida. Por favor, por favor, vamos combinar de sair algum dia desses?

- Rony, eu não...

- Desculpa, desculpa mesmo o que eu fiz com você, com a Lilá, mas não entende? Isso foi necessário, porque através disso eu descobri o quanto você faz falta na minha vida!

- Eu não quero! – continuou ela firme.

- Luna, por favor, uma única chance para eu te mostrar que não sou aquele cara que você pensa.

- Você fez isso com a Lilá, faria com qualquer uma outra!

- A Lilá não tem o mesmo valor sentimental que você tem na minha vida, Luna! – resmungou Rony – Você é muito mais do que especial.

Luna desligou em seguida. Ela não queria mesmo ouvir essas mentiras ditas pelo ruivo. Ele continuou a praguejar a vida, percebendo que já estava com os pés dentro da estação rodoviária.

28.04.07

Harry estacionou o carro em casa, vendo a metade da garagem ocupada pelo carro de Lílian. Ele bateu a porta da caminhonete, e entrou pelos fundos, passando pela piscina, tendo saudades da época em que vivia ali. Desejou que Lílian não estivesse tão furiosa.

Ele passou pelas portas de vidro na cozinha, caminhou pela sala de jantar, e chegou até a sala de televisão. Lílian estava com as duas mãos encaixadas na cintura, prevendo que ele estaria ali, naquele exato momento.

- Acha mesmo que isso tudo aconteceu, e você vai voltar assim para casa? Como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Mãe... – resmungou ele, cabisbaixo.

- Isso vai ter punição, rapazinho, você é muito jovem para se casar. Aonde é que estava com a cabeça quando tomou essa decisão?

- Mãe, você já estragou o meu casamento o suficiente, não acha? – respondeu Harry com os olhos frios na direção da ruiva – A Hermione terminou tudo comigo assim que você saiu. Obrigado! – ele jogou a chave em cima do aparador e foi arrastando os pés em direção à escada.

Lílian parou, estática, vendo os ombros murchos de Harry. Com uma rajada de vento cortando o seu rosto, ela o puxou com força pelos dois braços, depositando o rosto em seu peito, com os olhos umedecidos.

- Você já é um homem e eu não quero acreditar nisso. Eu sinto muito, filho. Eu sinto muito por ter sido histérica, ter gritado com você daquele jeito, ter gritado com a sua namorada... Er, digo, esposa, ou sei lá o que são agora, mas... Desculpa por não ter sido uma boa mãe!

- Isso não vai trazer Hermione de volta – respondeu ele frio, grosso.

- Eu sei que não, mas... Eu não estava preparada para isso. Digo, todas as mães preparam o casamento do filho, meses antes da cerimônia, e para mim, foi tudo novidade, aconteceu tão de repente! – Lílian ainda o abraçava com força – Eu não esperava por isso, ainda mais você sendo tão... – ela parou não sabendo se deveria continuar.

- Mesmo eu sendo tão jovem? – completou Harry monótono, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro – O amor não tem idade, mamãe. Eu a amo, e não sei por quanto tempo mais terei Hermione nos meus braços. E por isso que eu quero passar o restante da minha vida ao seu lado.

- Mas vocês são jovens, tem a vida inteira pela frente, meu filho!

- Eu tenho a vida inteira pela frente, mamãe. Mas Hermione não – disse ele rouco – Ela é portadora de uma doença mortal, e seus dias de vida estão contados.

Lílian ficou boquiaberta com a frieza do filho, ele virou as costas e subiu as escadas, sem dizer mais nada. A ruiva ficou algum tempo, paralisada, tentando absorver todas aquelas informações. Seria verdade mesmo do filho, ou seria algum tipo de brincadeira ou mentira para ela aceitar os fatos?

Ela ouviu Harry bater a porta com força. E foi então que ela soube, Harry nunca brincaria com esse tipo de coisa. Nunca!

30.04.07

Harry estava sentado na cantina da faculdade, tomando um suco enquanto Cho passava a mão pelos seus cabelos, deslizando pela nuca, murmurando algumas palavras de consolo para o rapaz. Os dois estavam plantados em frente ao prédio de Hermione, que cursava Letras.

Mas ela não havia comparecido fazia uma semana nas aulas, provavelmente não voltaria a aparecer tão breve. Harry estava muito acabado com tudo o que tinha acontecido, era como se alguém tivesse morrido.

- Ela não vai voltar – disse Harry – Hermione é determinada, ela não veio me procurar!

Cho baixou os olhos, chateada pelo estado do amigo. Beijou-o no rosto, carinhosamente e enrolou as pontas do cabelo dele em seus dedos.

- Você é lindo, vai achar alguém a sua altura novamente! Tenho certeza disso! – ela sorriu – Boa aula!

Ele não respondeu, continuou com os olhos vidrados para as nuvens, bebericando o suco.

02.05.07

Draco bateu na porta da casa de Cedrico, ele atendeu com vários papéis abraçados no peito. O mais velho deu um sorriso ao vê-lo e o abraçou com força, trocando farpas de perfumes.

- Você sumiu! – disse Draco com os olhos brilhando.

- Depois de tantos acontecimentos, digo... A Gina estava tendo um filho seu, não havia motivos para continuarmos nos falando – disse Cedrico – Em todo caso, já sabe de que é o bebê?

- Não – confessou Draco honestamente – Gina sumiu do mapa, talvez tenha até morrido.

Cedrico o olhou, intrigado.

- Sabe o que me deixa encabulado? Essa sua capacidade de se preocupar com a vida das pessoas! – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Quase cinco meses depois voltamos a nos falar.

- Cedrico, eu andava ocupado, cantando, e...

- Vamos seguir em frente? – sugeriu Cedrico com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Quero dizer, cada um segue a sua vida, que tal?

Draco o encarou por breves minutos, avaliando se valeria a pena ou não correr atrás do rapaz que tanto amava.

- Tudo bem – concordou Draco dando um último abraço – Eu vou embora para sempre. E dessa vez, eu estou falando sério.

Cedrico assentiu, virou as costas e fechou a porta. Draco ficou incrédulo por alguns minutos, chateado pela mudança repentina de personalidade do ex-namorado. Mas as coisas funcionavam assim, ele precisava seguir em frente.

Draco assentiu para a porta, como se ainda falasse com Cedrico, girou a chave do carro nos dedos, deu os ombros e foi embora. Estava, oficialmente, acabado tudo entre eles. E ele não ia sofrer outra vez. Nunca mais outra vez!

04.05.07

Harry estava vendo a sala vazia do seu novo apartamento. Ele havia comprado com a herança que sobrara de Lúcio, e que na verdade pertencera ao seu pai. O apartamento era enorme, quase 500m², ficava no centro da cidade e cobrava um condomínio absurdo. Ali só moravam pessoas de classe média alta, com famílias constituídas e meses de esforço para comprar o apartamento dos sonhos. Porém, Harry o tinha com muita facilidade e sorte na vida. Porém Hermione não parecia querer apreciar dessa sorte.

Apesar de tudo, ele ainda não havia comprado todos os móveis porque queria fazer tudo, tudo mesmo, do jeitinho que Hermione queria. Cada detalhe minucioso daquele apartamento seria planejado pela esposa. Mas como ela se fora, ali estava ele, com as mãos no bolso, vendo tudo, completamente vazio.

O chão de madeira limpo e ilustrado pelas faxineiras que contratara do restaurante para ajudar na limpeza do apartamento. Sua respiração fazia eco pela sala. Ainda de costas, ele ouviu de leve um "toc" no chão, e segundos depois, outro "toc" de algum sapato batendo contra o assoalho. A pessoa havia pego Harry desprevenido.

- Se eu fosse uma assassina, você provavelmente estaria morto agora – disse Hermione com um sorriso bobo, trazendo a bolsa pela alça na ponta dos dedos.

- Ótima comparação – ironizou Harry com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Hermione parou ao seu lado, usando o mesmo vestido branco com flores vermelhas, e com um laço na cabeça que usara no dia em que ele ia pedi-la em casamento, mas Pansy interrompeu. Usava também um batom vermelho acompanhado dos brincos de argola e os cabelos cacheados. Ele não se sentiu tão indiferente como achou que fosse acontecer.

- Foi a primeira que veio à cabeça, desculpa – respondeu ela com sinceridade – Aliás, desculpa por tudo, de verdade!

- Tudo bem... – sorriu Harry – Você só agiu como uma noiva em fuga, aliás, como uma casada em fuga!

Ela deu uma risadinha e aproximou dele, seus olhos se encontraram e ela finalmente soube que não poderia mais viver sem aquele olhar, um dia sequer sem ele fazia muita diferença em sua vida.

- Eu te amo, Harry, eu te amo muito mais do que isso – disse ela sinceramente – E o que eu fiz, no dia do casamento, não justifica, eu sei, mereço ser punida.

- Não seja boba!

- Sua mãe veio falar comigo – disse Hermione parando em sua frente, Harry pareceu surpreso – Ela veio me pedir desculpas, disse várias coisas, acrescentou também que queria vê-lo feliz, e era tudo o que podia desejar. Ela só tinha um certo medo, receio de te perder para sempre, de nunca mais te ver outra vez.

Harry sorriu, é óbvio que nunca faria isso com a mãe, mas até certo ponto entendia esse medo que ela possuía. Afinal de contas, Lílian havia perdido o marido há algum tempo.

- E ela me fez refletir o que eu estava perdendo – Hermione se aproximou dele com cautela, segurou a sua mão esquerda entre os dedos quentes e macios, beijou de leve os seus lábios e se afastou – Eu te amo mesmo, Harry Potter.

- Eu também te amo – ele sussurrou próximo a ela, sentindo a troca de hálito refrescante entre os dois. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, sentir o calor do corpo do outro, suas mãos trêmulas, seus pés, e a conexão era mais do que perfeita entre os dois.

E eles se beijaram mais uma vez, em questão de minutos. Ele sentiu o cenário a sua volta rodar, como se o mundo estivesse entrando em colapso, terremoto e outros abalos sísmicos. Mas nada mais importava, porque ele tinha Hermione de volta em seus braços.

- Ainda não estreamos a cama – sussurrou ele docemente em seu ouvido.

Ela se afastou ligeiramente, perdendo o sentido, a emoção do beijo. E murmurou de volta.

- Tudo bem se não transarmos ainda? Digo... – ela corou de leve – Ainda não superei a minha última vez, e...

Ele a calou com um beijo e voltou a responder depois de segundos.

- Claro que não. O amor pode esperar – e a beijou novamente. Eles estavam sentindo os sentimentos borbulharem na pele, mas até quando ia segurar esse fogo, eles não sabiam.

06.05.07

Harry e Hermione estavam de mãos dadas, no meio do aeroporto, seguindo o casal ao lado, Lupin e Lílian. Os dois carregavam as malas com as mãos, cruzando com uma multidão sem fim. Costuravam as pessoas, com pressa ou perderiam o vôo para Paris. Eles definitivamente estavam se mudando para lá, tinham vendido a mansão e agora estavam com o dinheiro em mãos para investirem na nova vida de namorados.

Lupin e Lílian beijaram o rosto de Harry, Hermione, despedindo-se.

- Se cuidem, meus bebês – disse Lílian chorando – Vou sentir falta de todos vocês.

- Nós ficaremos bem! – disse Harry com convicção, Hermione assentiu.

Os dois passaram para a sala de embarque, o casal de jovens ficou acenando, vendo-os desaparecer.

- Quanta surpresa! – disse uma voz familiar bem atrás deles. Era Gina – Duas surpresas, na verdade. Uma: vocês voltaram, que bom! – e abraçou Hermione com força – E dois: Meu Deus, vocês estão no mesmo vôo que o meu!

- Na verdade são meus pais – disse Harry apontando com o polegar para trás – Eles estão indo para Paris também.

Gina olhou surpresa para o casal de amigos que sumia no fundo, quando a voz de Harry surpreendeu as duas no meio do silêncio.

- Posso falar com você, Gina? – ele perguntou olhando para as duas.

- Ah, claro! – respondeu com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Pois não?

- Sobre... Sobre o nosso filho – disse cético – Eu... Eu quero fazer parte da vida dele também, afinal de contas!

- Certo – disse Gina – Certo.

- Você tem uma foto dele, digo... Nas suas coisas?

- Sim, sim, um segundo – Gina começou a revirar a bolsa branca da Puma, e puxou o seu G1 novinho.

- Uau, deve ter sido caríssimo! – avaliou Hermione vendo o celular de última moda nas mãos de Gina.

- Presente do meu namorado – respondeu Gina sorridente – Tecnologia do Japão! – e sorriu cutucando os dedos no teclado, logo apareceu a foto de um bebê, com os cabelos negros e os olhos verdes esmeralda – Tem um vídeo também – disse Gina mexendo alguns botões.

E no vídeo, o bebê brincava com as mãos e dava uma gargalhada deliciosa, alta e mostrava a lingüinha mole saindo pelos lábios.

- Ele é lindo – disse Harry com lágrimas nos olhos – Ele é lindo, não é, Hermione?

Hermione abraçou o marido de lado, passando as mãos em seus braços, como carinho e concordou com a cabeça, estupefata.

- Parabéns, Gina. Ele é maravilhoso!

Harry tinha os olhos umedecidos, e se sentia emocionado em ver um menino parecido com ele, cheio de vida, deitado no berço, na cama, fruto de um romance passado entre Harry e Gina.

- Eu sei, ele é! – disse Gina contente – Ele é lindo mesmo!

Harry encarou Hermione por breves segundos, e segurou as suas mãos.

- Tudo bem se eu for para Paris com Gina agora? Nesse mesmo vôo? – perguntou com o peito cheio de orgulho e curiosidade pelo filho.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Vocês? Quero dizer... Bella não vai morar comigo no Canadá! – disse Sicília, mãe de Hermione, se afastando do abraço.

- Er... Não? – perguntou Hermione erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, assustada – Ela vai ficar onde então?

- Sobre isso que eu precisava falar com você, meu bebê – Sicília deu um sorriso amarelo que Hermione não gostou nadinha de tê-lo visto. 

- Não vai me dizer que... 

- Sim, eu queria que você tomasse conta da Bella, digo, isso inclui ela morar com você e o seu esposo no_ mesmo_ apartamento de vocês! – Sicília apertou as mãos da filha com força. 

**Nota do Autor: **_Que emoção... O casamento do Harry e da Hermione está novamente em pé... Mas agora vem a Bella morar com eles. E como vai ser essa moradia, hein? HAUHAUHA, espero que gostem o que vem vindo pela frente... Principalmente agora que vai mostrar o Harry e a Hermione vivendo no mesmo teto, nha... So Nice!_

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Daqui para frente terão algumas mudanças... Nas personalidades dos personagens e tudo mais, porque eles estão amadurecendo. Espero que gostem! E... UAU, já estamos no nono episódio, quase na metade! E... A QUINTA TEMPORADA (a próxima) é a melhor... Sinceramente, não vejo a hora de chegar na quinta temporada, to pensando até em postar adiantado e estragar a surpresa, hehehehe! Mas vou conter os meus impulsos, ou ao menos tentar! Bom, é isso, boas férias para quem tá saindo de férias, e beijos... _

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS: 

**Nane Curti: **Eae rãnei, seu pai chegou? HAHAUHAUHA, comecei a ir na missa para ver se tem alguma menina taradinha que nem você mostrando os peitos no altar, mas infelizmente, onde eu vou não tem esses tipos de meninas, ah... Bem que você podia morar em São Paulo, hein? Acho que vou começar a fazer crisma, catequese, HAUHAUHa, quem sabe, né? XD. Beijos!

**Naathy: **Ahhhhhh, acabaram as suas aulas também? As minhas também... Chorei muito com o discurso final da professora de português, mas eu estava sob pressão dos vestibulares, foi mais por isso que eu chorei, mas... Já passou, e agora bate as saudades, mas ainda tem a formatura... E eu vou ver todos! Sim... Barracos virão... E o Harry conhecerá o filho em breve, juntamente com a Gina... E terão indiretas de que a Gina ainda não esqueceu o Harry... daí o Miguel vai ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha... E o Rony e a Luna não vão ficar juntos tão cedo... Ainda mais porque ele foi super cachorro com ela... Ela é dura na queda! A Hermione vai encontrar o seu par ideal em breve... Já o Draco... Bem... Na quinta temporada tem momentos que ele e a Gina estão super ligados em Hollywood! AHHHHHHHH, não posso deixar escapar spoilers, sorry! Mas... É tão bonito vendo dois artistas se envolvendo! XDDD. Beijos, até breve!

**Patty Carvalho: **Bom... As partes melosas estão acontecendo aos poucos, mas também não vão durar muito... Isso eu posso te garantir, principalmente agora com a Bella morando no apartamento do Harry e da Hermione... Os dois vão estar em constantes crises amorosas... Até porque a Bella vai dar em cima do Harry descaradamente. A Lílian deu mega fumo no Harry, mas também foi conversar com a Hermione e tudo se ajeitou, ainda bem né? Que sogra maluca!!! E a Hermione vai pirar com a Bella na casa dela, vai ser muito comédia... Eu achei bizarro uma cena em que a Bella está andando de calcinha e sutiã pela casa... E o Harry fica que nem bobo olhando para as pernas da Bella... E a Hermione fica brava, XDDD. Adoro! E... Adoro receber reviews também, xD. Pode mandar sempre. Beijos!!!

**Shakinha: **É... Infelizmente não vai durar muito... Só alguns 7 capítulos... Até a Hermione surtar... e a casa vai cair... Tenho dó do Harry, ele vai sofrer pacas porque ele tá gamadão na Hermione... Ela também ama ele, mas de um jeito diferente... Mas sabe... Acho que Harry e Hermione são melhor como amigos mesmo... E sim, a festa acabou para o Harry, mas depois eles se acertaram... E... O Miguel e a Gina vão se entender em breve... Foi uma das cenas mais bonitas que eu escrevi... Foi quando o Miguel e a Gina ficam oficialmente pela primeira vez... O jeito que ele aparece na porta do quarto dela, dizendo: - Eu quero você... AHHHHHHHHHH, é a melhor cena da fanfic... Posso garantir! Veremos em breve. BEIIIIIJOS!


	11. Episódio 10 xx O emprego de Hermione

**Décimo episódio. **

**O emprego de Hermione. **

_Data: 06/05/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Então, como vão as coisas em Paris, irmãzinha? – era o seu irmão, Rony, com o olhar esperançoso encarando a irmã, Gina._

_- Como sabe que fui para Paris?_

_- Meio óbvio, não? – ele esticou uma das sobrancelhas – Miguel está por lá, eu sei! _

_- Essa foi a decisão mais estúpida que você fez! – berrou Lílian furiosa para o filho, no meio do casamento. _

_- Lílian... – Lupin a segurou pelo braço, tentando acalmá-la, mas ela não pareceu preocupada em frear a língua, continuou a desabafar. _

_- Vocês dois são duas crianças ingênuas que não têm dimensão de como o mundo lá fora é perigoso, desonesto! _

_- Você está me ofendendo, mãe! – disse Harry sério, Hermione estava se sentindo um lixo com todas aquelas palavras._

_- Aonde você vai, Hermione? _

_- Não sei... Eu não sei se tomamos a atitude certa, Harry! – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas._

_Ele sentiu o coração despencar como uma pedra no estômago. Correu atrás dela, segurou-a no braço, e os dois se encararam nos olhos por breves segundos._

_- Eu te amo e você me ama, ainda vamos provar para a minha mãe que ela está errada, mas por favor, não desista tão fácil! _

_Hermione o encarou por mais alguns segundos._

_- Eu preciso ficar sozinha essa noite, Harry! – ela pegou a chave do carro, virou as costas e saiu correndo com os sapatos na mão. _

_- Luna? – ligou Rony no celular dela._

_- Quem fala? – perguntou ela. _

_- Er... Te vi no casamento do Harry, se lembra?_

_- Ah, é você, Rony? – em seguida, desligou na cara dele. _

_- Cedrico, eu andava ocupado, cantando, e... _

_- Vamos seguir em frente? – sugeriu Cedrico com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Quero dizer, cada um segue a sua vida, que tal?_

_Draco o encarou por breves minutos, avaliando se valeria a pena ou não correr atrás do rapaz que tanto amava. _

_- Tudo bem – concordou Draco dando um último abraço – Eu vou embora para sempre. E dessa vez, eu estou falando sério._

_- Sua mãe veio falar comigo – disse Hermione parando em sua frente, Harry pareceu surpreso – Ela veio me pedir desculpas, disse várias coisas, acrescentou também que queria vê-lo feliz, e era tudo o que podia desejar. Ela só tinha um certo medo, receio de te perder para sempre, de nunca mais te ver outra vez. E ela me fez refletir o que eu estava perdendo – Hermione se aproximou dele com cautela, segurou a sua mão esquerda entre os dedos quentes e macios, beijou de leve os seus lábios e se afastou – Eu te amo mesmo, Harry Potter. _

_- Parabéns, Gina. Seu bebê é maravilhoso! – elogiou Hermione._

_Harry tinha os olhos umedecidos, e se sentia emocionado em ver um menino parecido com ele, cheio de vida, deitado no berço, na cama, fruto de um romance passado entre Harry e Gina. _

_- Eu sei, ele é! – disse Gina contente – Ele é lindo mesmo! _

_Harry encarou Hermione por breves segundos, e segurou as suas mãos._

_- Tudo bem se eu for para Paris com Gina hoje e agora? – perguntou com o peito cheio de orgulho. _

06.05.07

- Eu... Eu não sei! – gaguejou Hermione – Quero dizer, você tem o restaurante, emprego, não sei se é o momento certo para viajar, não é?

- Com razão – concordou Harry voltando o olhar para Gina – Ainda não é o momento para viajarmos! – ele beijou Gina no rosto – Eu vou lhe mandar dinheiro, quero dizer, ele é o meu filho, tem o meu gene, tenho que ajudá-la financeiramente!

Gina concordou a com a cabeça, meio cabisbaixa, porém disfarçou rápido com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, tenho passado por muitas dificuldades, obrigada mesmo – ela segurou a mala com força – E qualquer dia desses você pode me visitar, traga a Hermione também! – e ela sorriu para a amiga.

Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Gina, com lágrimas nos olhos também.

- Obrigada, obrigada mesmo por atravessar o mundo e vir ao meu casamento, a sua presença foi espetacular na minha vida!

- Eu que agradeço, os meus dois melhores amigos, juntos! – murmurou Gina um pouco sem voz – Não posso ter alegria maior do que essa!

Hermione continuou abraçada com Gina durante um tempão.

- Fico feliz que a nossa guerra mundial tenha acabado, fico mesmo feliz que tudo esteja bem entre nós duas! – Hermione olhou em seus olhos, com um sorriso estonteante na face.

- Sim, é o fim! – Gina pegou a mala de rodinhas – Mas é o começo da nossa amizade – ela abraçou Hermione pela última vez – Adeus e que vocês sejam muito felizes nessa nova jornada.

- Obrigado, de verdade – disse Harry enquanto Gina atravessava os dois ao meio, puxando a mala e acenando por cima do ombro enquanto entrava na sala de embarque.

Harry abraçou Hermione de lado, assistindo Gina a sumir no meio das pessoas que iam para Paris. E sentiu que sua vida estava finalmente em paz. Finalmente?

07.05.07

- O jantar está com um cheiro delicioso! – disse Harry fechando a porta ao passar.

- Aposto que não tão bom quanto o local em que você estava – disse ela mexendo no liquido dentro da panela com uma colher de pau.

- O restaurante pode ter um cheiro delicioso mas nada é feito com amor! – respondeu Harry passando em mãos em volta da cintura de Hermione, beijando-a na nuca – Não com esse amor que você faz!

Hermione deu uma risadinha maravilhada com as palavras de Harry, ela deixou-se ser abraçada enquanto desligava o fogão. Virou na direção do esposo e o beijou nos lábios de leve.

- Você sabe que é a minha vida agora, não sabe, Harry? – ela disse com os olhos brilhando em sua direção.

- Não sei como era a minha vida antes de você, Hermione. Era tudo um buraco negro, mas agora... Agora eu vejo realmente o motivo da minha existência – ele a beijou com carinho, passando em mãos pelas laterais do corpo dela, ela gemeu de leve enquanto ele a beijava na direção do pescoço.

Hermione grudou as mãos nos cabelos de Harry, ele lentamente a empurrou contra a parede, erguendo-a do chão com facilidade, ela passou as pernas em volta da cintura do rapaz.

- Tudo bem para você? – sussurrou ele.

- Sim, podemos continuar – ela correspondeu beijando-o de volta carinhosamente, com os dedos caminhando habilmente pela camisa dela, desabotoando-a de cima para baixo, deixando o seu peito amostra.

Harry foi andando com Hermione agarrada em sua cintura, beijando-a loucamente. Depositou a esposa em cima da cama, com um jeito carinhoso e meigo. Os dois trocaram um olhar eterno, de amor, de uma paixão infinita.

- Você é tão especial... E quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial também – disse Harry de leve para ela.

Hermione tentou respirar com as palavras mas não conseguia, estava sufocada de tanta alegria, de tanto prazer.

- Você é para sempre meu, Potter! – brincou ela com um sorriso de leve. Ainda deitada, a mão dela caminhou em direção à cômoda, ela abriu a gaveta, sem tirar os olhos de Harry. E dos dois se beijaram outra vez. Ela puxou um preservativo de lá – Nós precisamos usá-lo!

- Tudo bem, eu sei! – disse ele – Sexo seguro é importante – e sorriu, beijando o seu pescoço novamente.

Hermione achou que fosse explodir de tanto tesão.

09.05.07

Rony chegou da faculdade, foi tirando o tênis espalhado à medida em que entrava no apartamento, mais uma vez encontrou o celular em cima da cama, sem tirar Luna de seus pensamentos.

Luna. Luna. Luna. O que ela tinha de tão especial, afinal? Ela era só uma garota avoada, com os cabelos loiros mal cortados, alta, magra, um corpo delicioso. Mas o que era um corpo delicioso nos dias de hoje?

Ah, sinceramente? Tudo. Com tantas gorduras "trans" pelo mundo, as pessoas estão ficando cada vez mais gordas e feias. E Luna... Luna não comia nada disso, pelo visto. Era como se fosse virgem de gordura trans. Ou seja, Luna era mais do que uma agulha no palheiro.

- Luna? – disse ele depois de discar.

- Oh, não. É você de novo? – gemeu ela chateada – Por favor, já pedi para não me ligar. Suas mensagens são impertinentes, idiotas e ridículas. Chega!

- Luna, por favor, você precisa me dar uma nova chance.

- Não, não vou – disse ela com a voz firme, forte – Aliás, eu estou em outra. E você devia seguir em frente também!

- Eu... Eu não te esqueci, Luna, e você não vou desistir tão fácil de você. E aposto que está inventando isso para me afastar de você.

Luna parecia muda do outro lado do telefone, então, Rony continuou.

- Luna, por favor, vamos nos encontrar, pelo menos uma última vez? Eu... Eu preciso de uma nova chance, mostrar que mudei. Olha isso, estou ligando de Chicago para você, pagando interurbano, e... Sei que amor à distância é muito difícil de sobreviver, mas eu lutaria por isso, só para ter você.

- Rony, eu estou falando sério agora, eu estou namorando um colega da minha turma. Lembra, Collin Creveey? Então, exatamente, o próprio!

- Mas, Luna...

- Eu sinto muito, desde que Gina foi embora de Hogwarts, a minha vida não tem sido a mesma coisa, eu sinto muito mesmo, Collin me ofereceu toda a assistência como amigo e nós acabamos nos apaixonando. Acabou, Rony, a sua chance passou!

- Luna, não... Por favor, vamos conversar pelo menos, podemos ser amigos.

- Não, não podemos, Rony. Você me traiu e tudo o que eu fizer para você não vai ser o suficiente para você ser perdoado!

- Luna, por favor, uma trégua?

- Você está falando isso porque hoje você perdeu, e continuará perdendo, mas... Não haverá trégua entre a gente. Acabou. Eu juro que acabou e não quero que você me procure novamente – Luna desligou em sua cara, outra vez.

Rony ficou estupefato, olhando para o telefone, indicando os números, e a ligação perdida. Ele se sentiu perdido, assim como a ligação, assim como a sua vida. Estava sozinho em Chicago, não tinha mais vontade de sair com os amigos, pegar as garotas, fazer orgias e tudo mais.

Ele estava realizado, completo. Não precisava mais daquela vida de adolescente irresponsável porque ele havia encontrado a sua outra metade. Ele amava Luna, e só agora se dava conta disso.

Luna, era a sua outra metade. Ele estava com ela fazia quase dois anos e por culpa de uma besteira, de uma pequena distração – que foi considerada traição – ele perdeu Luna para sempre. Para sempre.

Rony mordeu o lábio, segurando o choro, nunca fora assim com ninguém antes. Nunca, e agora as coisas estavam mudando. O que acontecia com os seus sentimentos? O que estava acontecendo?

Rony encarou o céu estrelado, desejou profundamente não pensar mais nela. Precisava seguir em frente, assim como Luna fizera!

12.05.07

- Você sabe que eu não aprovo esse casamento, certo? – perguntou Sicília, a mãe de Hermione, dando um beijo em seu rosto – Em todo caso, parabéns.

- Obrigada, mãe! – disse ela sorridente – Então, por que me chamou para vir até aqui?

- Ah, sente-se, vamos conversar sobre! – Sicília sentou-se à mesa da sala de jantar, junto com a filha – Existem algumas coisas pendentes entre nós duas.

- Claro, pois não – Hermione passou os cabelos atrás da orelha, mostrando o sorriso e a aliança de ouro na mão esquerda.

- Eu, eu vendi a nossa casa nesse final de semana – e ela deu um sorriso visível em seu rosto – E estou mesmo indo para o Canadá.

- Mas mãe... Você vai mesmo ficar com esse cara que você conheceu pela Internet? – perguntou Hermione com o olhar caridoso para a mãe, queria abrir os seus olhos, mas a própria não parecia querer enxergar.

- Eu... Eu confio nele, minha filha, e nunca estive tão apaixonada em toda minha vida. Eu sinto que superei o seu pai, eu sinto que superei o Lupin, e preciso sair dessa cidade! – confessou apertando as mãos da filha – E... Está feito!

- Tudo bem, mamãe, eu vou sentir a sua falta – Hermione ficou em pé, abraçou-a com força. Todos os seus amigos pareciam estar mudando de Nova York – Eu vou mesmo sentir saudades de vocês!

- Vocês? Quero dizer... Bella não vai comigo! – disse Sicília se afastando do abraço.

- Er... Não? – perguntou Hermione erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, assustada – Ela vai ficar onde então?

- Sobre isso que eu precisava falar com você, meu bebê – Sicília deu um sorriso amarelo que Hermione não gostou nadinha de tê-lo visto.

- Não vai me dizer que...

- Sim, eu queria que você tomasse conta da Bella, digo, isso inclui ela morar com você e o seu esposo! – Sicília apertou as mãos da filha com força.

Nesse exato momento, como se esperasse o circo pegar fogo, Bella veio desfilando com óculos escuros, passou pela testa, prendendo o óculos na cabeça e os fios de cabelo para trás. Ela sorriu diabolicamente, mascava chiclete e estava com uma maquiagem pesada.

- Oi colega de quarto – acenou Bella vindo dar um beijo em seu rosto.

- Colega de quarto? Colega de quarto? Tem certeza? – Hermione buscou o olhar com o de sua mãe, pedindo ajuda, proteção, qualquer outra coisa menos ter que o pedido que Bella se mudasse para sua casa – Mãe?

- Filha, eu sinto muito, eu sei que no começo pode ser difícil, mas vocês vão se acostumar, e...

- Mas mãe!

Bella sorriu, passou o braço em volta do ombro de Hermione e a beijou no rosto.

- Como foi o casamento, irmãzinha?

- C-Como você sabia? – perguntou Hermione assustada, com os olhos arregalados para a garota.

- Contatos – ela pegou o celular e sacudiu na mão para a irmã, mostrando que todos os telefonemas da cidade estavam em sua agenda – Ah, pára de gracinha, irmã. Você me adora, vai?

- Uh, amo! – disse ironicamente Hermione – Mãe, isso não pode estar acontecendo, digo... O apartamento é do Harry, não é meu!

- Se vocês se casaram significa que é seu também! – lembrou Bella em voz alta, batendo palmas – É para isso que servem os casamentos e divórcios, não é? Dividir os lucros!

Hermione lançou um olhar de censura para Bella, como se quisesse matá-la. Bella retribuiu com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

- Ela é sua irmã, tem o seu sangue, filha. Não seja egoísta! – chamou a atenção, sua mãe – Ela faria o mesmo por você se fosse possível.

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça, como se chupasse um pirulito enorme lentamente.

- Não, mãe, isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- Vou buscar minhas coisas – disse Bella batendo as palmas.

Hermione pensou em sair correndo pela porta e nunca mais voltar a ligar para a mãe para que não soubesse onde estava morando. Mas não teve nem tempo de raciocinar direito porque Bella vinha trazendo o travesseiro embaixo do braço, com mais três malas empilhadas e um grande urso de pelúcia.

- Esse urso é meu, é o Ted! – resmungou Hermione raivosa.

- Você foi embora de casa, sinto muito! – Bella sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

- Deus... Me dá esperanças, porque se me der força eu mato um! – sussurrou Hermione para si mesma – E as minhas coisas, mamãe?

- Eu vou levar com a mudança – disse Sicília – Quero dizer, o seu quarto vai continuar intacto no Canadá e você vai poder me visitar sempre que quiser.

Hermione abraçou a mãe, por mais que fizesse todos esses pedidos malucos, ela era a sua mãe. E ia se mudar para sempre.

- Vou sentir saudades! – murmurou – Muitas saudades!

- Eu também, meu bebê – disse sua mãe dando um beijo em seu rosto – Não vamos perder contato, tudo bem?

- Claro – Sicília sorriu e abraçou Bella também, como se fosse sua própria filha.

Hermione caminhou para o carro sem ajudar Bella a carregar nada, deixou que a menina enfrentasse suas próprias dificuldades longo no começo da mudança. Ela deu partida no carro, Bella sentou no banco e como se fosse uma madame, não colocou cinto de segurança.

As duas acenaram para a mãe que ficava para trás na velha casa.

- Não vai por cinto de segurança?

- Não precisa – disse Bella – Você dirige como uma tartaruga!

Hermione pisou fundo no acelerador e quando chegou no semáforo brecou de repente, fazendo Bella grudar a cara no vidro.

- Mesmo que eu fizesse a rota em 220km/h não aconteceria nada com você – respondeu Hermione – Vaso ruim não quebra!

- Então por que você está usando cinto? – respondeu Bella sorrindo com um vermelho na testa devido à batida.

Hermione não respondeu, respirou fundo e continuou a dirigir.

13.05.07

Gina acordou no meio da noite, com a garganta seca, estava morrendo de sede. Olhou para o vestido de seda e pensou se deveria trocá-lo apenas para ir à cozinha. Sabia que era muito curto e seria chato se Miguel a pegasse vestida daquela forma.

De qualquer jeito, jogou as cobertas longe dos pés e levantou, eram duas horas da manhã, provavelmente todos estariam dormindo (isso inclui a namorada de Miguel também no quarto dele).

Gina verificou se o seu bebê estava bem no berço e não resistiu um beijo em sua testa. Ele era lindo demais para apenas um bebê de poucos meses!

Gina abriu a porta, passou pela sala e atingiu à cozinha, enquanto se erguia na ponta dos dedos para pegar um copo no alto da estante, sentiu um vento roçar o seu vestido na parte de trás, e um barulho bem atrás. Esticou o pescoço por cima do ombro, assustada, ainda mais porque era de noite. E viu a figura de Miguel parada à porta, com o olhar passeando pelas pernas de Gina.

- Er... Estava com sede! – justificou tímida, segurando o copo nas mãos, totalmente envergonhada por seu vestidinho de seda ser tão curto.

- Estava vendo televisão no quarto e ouvi barulho de passos aqui, e... – Miguel não queria deixá-la constrangida, mas não conseguia parar de encará-la, ela se sentiu pior.

A namorada de Miguel chegou por trás, sorrindo, com um vestido tão curto quanto o dela, mas era normal já que era a namorada dele. Ela parou por cima do ombro do rapaz, medindo com o olhar a espessura e a altura do vestido. Era um completo absurdo.

Gina se serviu de água bem rápido, sentindo que não devia ter levantando, deu um sorrisinho meia-boca para os dois e passou por eles, voltando na direção do quarto.

- Preciso dizer alguma coisa? Preciso? – resmungou a namorada com as mãos na cintura – Sinceramente?

- Por favor, aquilo não foi nada, eu... Eu não ligo, eu não me importo!

- Mas eu me importo, Miguel Córner! Aquilo para mim não é ser uma moça de família, sem contar que ela tem um filho fora do casamento e não tem dinheiro para sustentá-lo, e é óbvio que você, babaca, está dando todo apoio e moral para ela – a sua namorada sacudiu a cabeça – Você não enxerga isso, Miguel? Não consegue? Não é óbvio? Ela está procurando alguém para sustentar o filho dela!

- Não permito que você fale assim dela! – disse Miguel bravo – Chega!

- Sério? Já estão nesse nível? Um defendendo o outro? Que absurdo! Eu não acredito que o meu namorado divide o apartamento com a melhor amiga... E eu não acredito mais nisso, eu vou embora – a namorada correu de volta para o quarto para pegar as roupas de volta.

- Ei, me escuta, não precisamos brigar por isso... – Miguel foi atrás dela.

13.05.07

- Harry. Harry! – Hermione atravessou o balcão do restaurante aos berros, ele terminava de limpar as mesas com um guardanapo úmido e era ainda de manhã, isso explicava o pequeno movimento.

- O que foi, meu amor? – perguntou ele espantado.

- Eu consegui, eu consegui meu primeiro emprego! – ela pulou nele com os braços abertos, beijando-o em todas as direções no rosto, e muito contente.

- Parabéns, meu amor, parabéns mesmo! Você merece! – Harry correspondeu com um selinho – E... Então como foi?

- Foi ótimo, conversei com um tal de Edward Cullen, sabe? Ele é muito parecido com o Cedrico... Aquele seu amigo, Cedrico Diggory, lembra? Os dois se parecem tanto que acredito até que sejam irmãos gêmeos, mas... O sobrenome era diferente, então, não sei – Hermione deu um sorriso – Mas, em todo caso, foi o melhor dia da minha vida, eles me contrataram para dar aula numa escola de inglês, foi perfeito, meu amor. Vou começar na próxima semana!

- Que bom, fico feliz em saber, muito mesmo.

- Vou poder ajudar nas despesas! – disse ela contente.

- Como se precisasse... – riu ele girando os olhos.

- Ah, eu me sentiria mais útil – ela disse sorrindo – Será que você tem um tempo, digo, para gente sair e comemorar?

Harry deu um sorriso de lado.

- Comemorar na cama? – falou baixinho.

- Como não pensei nisso antes?

Ele riu e gritou para os garçons.

- Urgência de família, volto em uma hora!

- Duas! – corrigiu Hermione sorrindo.

E os dois saírem pela porta da frente muito felizes.

17.05.07

Harry terminou de encaixar a gravata em volta do pescoço, andando em direção a cozinha viu várias panelas empilhadas, farinha espalhada por todo o chão, e enormes vasilhas sujas de brigadeiro.

- O que diabos aconteceu nessa cozinha? – ele sabia que Hermione nunca dormiria sem antes passar o rodo no chão. Aquilo estava um desastre, a maior bagunça vivida no apartamento até então.

- Bella! – murmurou Hermione ao se aproximar enquanto pregava no cabelo um bico-de-pato – Aposto que foi ela.

- BELLA! – berrou Harry com a voz grossa.

- Eu? – respondeu ela com o cabelo preso, seco, em contraste com o corpo molhado em volta de uma toalha branca de um jeito muito sensual. Ela não parecia nem um pouco intimidade com a presença de Harry, pelo contrário, realizou um preito (reverência) dando um sorrisinho de boas vindas.

- Você pode me explicar isso? – perguntou Harry puxando uma meia de dentro da piada, molhada e toda suja.

- Er... Deve ter caído – disse ela inocente – Sem querer!

Hermione estava vermelha em fúria e vergonha pela hóspede que havia trazido para dentro do apartamento de Harry.

- Vai dizer que toda essa bagunça foi sem querer também? – ele apontou para o chão, para a farinha em seus pés.

- Foi uma tentativa de fazer brigadeiro! – justificou ela sacudindo os ombros.

- Brigadeiro? Brigado não precisa de farinha! – grasnou Harry.

- Eu sei, eu sei, descobri isso ontem também! – ela demonstrava um ar inocente – E se você está reclamando da sujeira no chão, é porque ainda não abriu o microondas!

Ele sentiu que os olhos iam saltar de seu rosto. Hermione ficou ainda mais envergonhada.

- Vai terminar o seu banho agora mesmo! – ordenou a irmã mais velha.

- Você não é a minha mãe! – retrucou, grossa somente com Hermione, com Harry ela era uma doçura em pessoa – Você não manda em mim!

- Mando sim, você está na minha casa, sob os meus cuidados. Vá agora para o seu quarto.

Bella torceu o nariz e saiu com a cara amarrada, bateu a porta de seu quarto com tanta violência que as vidraças da sala tremeram. Harry olhou para Hermione buscando alguma solução.

- A empregada já deve estar chegando – disse Harry, derrotado – Vamos tomar café da manhã na rua!

- Desculpa, Harry, sinceramente, desculpa pelo o que ela aprontou! – pediu Hermione pegando em seu braço.

- Não, tudo bem, tudo bem, eu agüento. Sei que é por pouco tempo, vamos arranjar algum outro apartamento para ela logo – disse Harry enquanto entrava no elevador com a esposa ao lado.

- Ela está pleiteando a sua atenção comigo! – disse Hermione cruzando os ombros e sacudindo os cabelos presos na frente do espelho para verificar se o seu trabalho havia sido sucedido.

- Não adianta disputar, eu só tenho olhos para você – disse ele com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios. Hermione sorriu de volta e o beijou com intensidade, então a porta se abriu, e dois idosos que estavam entrando no elevador ficaram abismados com a liberdade de expressão sexual que eles dividiam no elevador.

Eles se separaram, totalmente sem expressões, tentando parecer adolescentes honestos, sinceros. E nem ao menos abriram a boca para se despedir ao saírem do elevador, cabisbaixos.

- Nossa, que apetite tem esses dois! – comentou a velhinha com a mão na boca – Mais um pouco o espelho do elevador estaria melado pela bunda exposta do rapaz!

18.05.07

Harry estava borrifando álcool em algumas mesas e passando o guardanapo quando a sineta de entrada tocou na porta. Era um homem alto, cabelos lisos e loiros, parado à porta. Seus olhos cinzas espreitados buscaram alguém no estabelecimento, ele alcançou Harry bem longe através da visão e foi caminhando em sua direção.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou Draco com a aparência séria.

Ele e Harry não tinham se falado desde o dia do tiroteio no Brasil, o que já fazia meio ano quase. O moreno assentiu e os dois compartilharam da mesma mesa para conversar, puxaram as cadeiras.

- Quer alguma coisa para beber? – ofereceu Harry.

- Não precisa! – disse Draco sério – Eu vim aqui para acabar de uma vez por todas com a nossa história de irmãos, e tudo mais!

- Ahn, certo! – disse Harry surpreso.

- Assim que o seu pai faleceu, de alguma forma, você e sua mãe perderam toda a fortuna de vocês para os meus pais, e embora eu não tenha certeza de quem tenha matado Tiago, não acredito que meus pais estejam envolvidos com isso.

Harry abriu a boca para falar, no entanto Draco ergueu o braço em um gesto pedindo para não ser interrompido.

- De qualquer forma, peço desculpas se alguma coisa parecida aconteceu, e para demonstrar que não há ressentimentos, estou aqui para compartilhar toda a minha fortuna com você, a fortuna deixada pelos meus pais.

- Não é justo – Harry negou com a cabeça.

- É justo sim, porque quando os nossos pais se casaram, digo Lúcio e Lílian, a fortuna do seu pai foi dividida igualmente entre eu e você, não faço idéia de qual valor seja esse. E mesmo após a morte do meu pai, você só recebeu metade!

Harry sabia que não faria diferença, a metade da fortuna que tinha dava para sobreviver tranqüilamente pelos próximos anos, sem pedir ajuda financeira a mais ninguém. Não se preocupava com esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu poderia estar sendo injusto em devolver somente a outra parte do dinheiro deixado pelo seu pai – disse Draco – Porque na altura do campeonato, eu não tenho idéia se o valor foi maior ou menor da quantia deixada pelos meus pais. Por isso venho aqui dividir com você!

- Draco, você não precisa...

- É só me passar o número da sua conta, Potter!

- Não precisa, eu estou falando sério! – disse Harry se sentindo ofendido. Não precisava daquele dinheiro de volta.

- Eu vou dar, queira você ou não – respondeu o loiro se levantando – Então, espero que aceite, porque não quero ter nenhum tipo de dívida com você. Certo?

- Certo – concordou Harry, por fim.

Draco estendeu a mão no ar, Harry ficou em pé, aceitando o cumprimento.

- Obrigado e desculpa por qualquer coisa – disse Draco surpreendendo Harry. Em seguida, virou as costas e foi embora.

Harry sorriu. Jamais imaginara ver todo aquele dinheiro outra vez, mas não queria, talvez fosse mais útil doar a qualquer instituição de caridade. Não faria falta, não para Harry e nem para Hermione.

19.05.07

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Miguel parado à porta do quarto de Gina.

- Claro – respondeu ela sorrindo, sentada com o filho no colo. Estava bem encaixado em seus braços, apreciando o leite que saia pelo peito da mãe.

Miguel não havia reparado que ela estava dando de mamar ao filho, mas aproximou com cautela, e meio constrangido. Até pensou em dar meia volta e sair do quarto, mas seria confirmar que estava envergonhado com a presença de Gina.

Em todo caso, ela tinha os seios mais lindos e redondos que Miguel conhecera, contando com o fato de que ele havia conhecido muitos seios em Paris.

- O seu bebê é tão lindo – murmurou Miguel desviando os olhos para os pés, sentando ao lado de Gina na cama.

- Obrigada.

- Acho que ele puxou para você – disse Miguel – Tão lindo quanto você.

Gina corou de leve nas bochechas, mexendo com o bebê nos braços, acabou deixando o leite escorrer pela barriga.

- Oh, desculpe! – disse ele pegando o paninho do nenê para limpar, parou no meio do caminho com o pano na mão, não queria fazer o serviço por Gina, seria mil vezes ainda mais constrangedor.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela pelo lenço, pegou da mão dele e se limpou, depositando o filho sonolento de volta no berço, encaixando o sutiã de volta no corpo.

Gina subiu a alça da camiseta e encarou Miguel sentando em sua cama, observando-a meio atordoado. Ela deu um sorriso para descontração do momento, e ele caiu na brincadeira também.

- Obrigada por me acolher – disse sinceramente – E desculpa por causar problemas com o seu relacionamento.

- Imagina, eu adoro crianças – respondeu ele ainda sorrindo – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Assim como fizeram para mim.

- Não queria que você levasse isso como uma obrigação – Gina colocou a sua mão sobre a dele, e apertou carinhosamente – E se eu tiver te incomodando, você pode chegar numa boa e falar...

- Gina! Gina! Gina! – ele fez um gesto de silêncio com a boca – Você não está incomodando, eu adoro a sua presença aqui. Você é muito especial para mim, e eu vivi os melhores dias da minha vida ao seu lado.

- Ah, que isso... – ela corou novamente.

- Sério, a primeira vez que você veio fazer intercâmbio em Paris, nós passamos ótimas tardes, noites, juntos! – ele puxou a manga da camiseta, mostrando uma pequena sigla em japonês, em formato de tatuagem – Sabe quem me deixou bêbado e me fez isso?

Gina riu ao se lembrar do episódio em que eles ficaram bêbados e acabaram saindo tatuados da boate. Ela também havia feito, mas não era permanente como a dele. Sem contar o número de piercings. Ela praticamente o obrigara a colocar um na sobrancelha, mas essa lembrança já não lhe trazia mais marcas físicas, e sim na memória.

- Foi engraçado – disse Gina – Velhos tempos.

- Eu sinto falta – confessou Miguel – Eu sinto falta daquele tempo, do jeito que você apareceu na minha vida, e do jeito que você me transformou... As coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas quando você foi embora, Gina! – ele estava próximo a ele, seus lábios estavam se curvando na direção dos de Gina.

Ela ficou em pé de repente, interrompendo o clima porque não queria transformar a sua vida em uma teia de aranha. Muito pelo contrário, ela vinha desfazendo essa teia desde a revelação no casamento de Harry.

- Não, Miguel, por favor, não – ela fechou os olhos, em pé.

- Certo – ele murmurou, mordendo o lábio – Desculpa! – ele ficou em pé, virou as costas e saiu. Não parecia ofendido, mas estava chateado.

Gina sentiu o coração partir, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Só estava consertando sua vida. Só.

20.05.07

Luna agarrada aos livros, escutando umas músicas no iphone, desceu as escadas de Hogwarts saltando em direção aos jardins, passando pelas calçadas de mármore que ficavam ao meio.

Rony com um braço apoiado no carro dado por Harry, estava observando a garota de longe, mas ela sequer havia reparado que o ruivo estava bem ali. Ele caminhou até ela, e parou em sua direção, a música não estava tão alta a ponto de não ouvir o que as pessoas em volta falavam.

- Rony. Oi! – disse surpresa – O que faz aqui? Não foi à faculdade?

- Eu... Eu precisava vir até aqui e falar com você – disse ele bloqueando a sua passagem.

- Pois não? – devolveu ela arrogantemente.

- Namora comigo, por favor!

- Ah, Rony, não! – ela revirou os olhos – Não insista, que moleque chato! – ela fez o contorno, batendo o ombro ao dele e saiu em direção ao seu carro.

Rony a puxou de volta pelo braço, e os dois momentaneamente se olham com intensidade.

- Eu te amo, Luna Lovegood, e nunca fiz isso por ninguém em toda a minha vida – ele parou ao seu lado, Rony deu um selinho de leve em seus lábios – E juro que é a última vez que venho aqui, para te pedir isso – ele deu um suspiro longo – Me dá uma última chance. Eu quero ter você ao meu lado de novo. Para sempre!

Luna o encarou, pensativa.

**Nota do Autor: **_Depois do Rony ter metido os chifres na Luna... Com a Lilá, será que a Luna vai perdoar o Rony e esquecer o passado? Creio que não... Mas veremos no próximo capítulo! Bom, gostaria de desejar Feliz Natal a todos vocês, e que viajem bastante, curtam, bebam até cair, vomitem, mas não entrem em coma porque não é legal, enfim... Riam, divirtam-se, troquem presentes. E não se esqueça, é aniversário de Jesus Cristo, isso sim é o mais importante! E... Espero que o Papai Noel seja generoso com vocês, porque comigo... Aff, nem comento! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Estou com uma puta ressaca, ontem foi a minha festa de formatura... E eu não bebi todas, mas... Eu não comi e bebi bastante, pulei e isso embrulhou meu estômago até hoje de manhã. E... To mal, por isso, quero reviews para me animarem, xD. Ah... Sexta-feira que vem não tem capítulo novo, então... Não esperem pela atualização tão cedo, vou postar na outra segunda, após natal, segunda dia: 29, ok? E no próximo eu desejo Feliz Ano Novo. Beijosfeliznataldenovo! _

_RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS: _

_Patty Carvalho: __Ah que bom que você tá gostando e está ansiosa, isso é bom sinal! E não demorei, tá prontinho, rapidinho. Feliz Natal, beijão! _

_Nane Curti: __AHAHAHA, te peguei, o Harry ñ abandonou a ex-mulher, viu? Ele é apaixonado por ela! HAUHAUHA e o Miguel é apaixonado pela Gina, por isso ele deixa a Gina fazer festinhas orgásticas no apartamento dele, ok? Seu pai podia me trazer presentes também, né? Afinal... Eu sou seu amiguinho e talx... Já sabe, né? (Gente rica devia distribuir sua renda com os pobres). HAHUAUHA, tá ficando metidinha já com esse negócio de tour, hein? Melhor sair do salto, garotas-super-peitos! Beijos até a próxima! Feliz Natx! _

_Shakinha: __HAUHAUH, eles são bem melhores amigos nessa fanfic... Adorei as cenas que a Hermione o trata como amigo mais para frente, ela é a melhor amiga do mundo com ele... É um carinho especial, até mais do que marido e mulher. Ah meu... As cenas Miguel e Gina vão ficando cada vez mais carregadas, intensas de emoções, amores e ciúmes. E o Rony apesar do assédio, só tem olhos para ex (chifruda) namorada Luna. Tadinha... Quem sabe ela não o perdoa, né? Bom, é isso. Happy Natal. Beijos! _

_Naathy: __HAUHAUHA, adorei a formatura e a festa, foi tudo muito rox! Adoro, e não sabia que era tão legal assim, hehehehe, tirando a ressaca! Ah... Não foi dessa vez que o Harry foi conhecer o filho... Mas ainda vai... E vai zambaralapeando com a Gina em Paris (zambaralapeando é igual a: andando, se divertindo). HAUHAUHA, sim, a Bella se mudou para o centro de Nova York, apartamento do Harry. Hm... Digamos que a Bella não seja o motivo principal do término, mas ela vai ajudar a desgastar tudo isso com certeza. Bom, veremos, Feliz Natal, bjs! _

_Tathy Chan: __é né... abandonou geral a fanfic, hein? Mas eae... já passo das recs??? Espero que sim, você deve ser inteligente, porque pessoas inteligentes gostam de ler... E você lê fanfics, então... Deve ser inteligente! Entãoo deve ter passado de ano também numa boa! Ah, fica tranqüila, HH não vai durar muito... Eu só fiz esse relacionamento porque eu sempre achei que HH no livro são muito intenso (infelizmente poucos percebem isso), mas é isso... Só amizade, sem futuro! HAUHAUHA, também amo a minha Gina, eu me baseio na Brooke Davis quando eu a escrevo... e o Rony por enquanto não estou baseando em ninguém, estou deixando fluir, mas... Futuramente, ele vai ser o "pai" perfeito, "o marido" perfeito... E eu vou baseá-lo no Sandy Cohen de O.C. Veremos, na quinta temporada. Beijos, feliz Natal! _

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Você não vai à aula? – perguntou Harry vendo-a por cima do ombro.

- Vou dar um mergulho! – Bella estava com a toalha nas costas, com o seu ipod pendurada no mini-short de praia.

- Você tem aula, não pode continuar faltando assim! – resmungou Harry – Você não está mais doente!

- Nunca estive, na verdade – ela deu uma risadinha. Ainda de costas para Harry, ela puxou o laço do biquíni, desmanchando o nó, a peça caiu de seu corpo em direção ao chão, sem cerimônias – Vou fazer topless!

Ele tentou não focar com os olhos nas costas nuas da garota, mas de nada adiantava olhar para as costas vazias se os seios estavam virados na direção do espelho. Ou seja, Harry os enxergava de qualquer forma. Eram salientes, redondos.

- Isabella, não! – ele colocou a mão na frente dos olhos como se aquilo estragasse a sua visão – Você não pode fazer isso!

- Por que não? – ela riu irônica – Você já me viu pelada uma vez. Não se lembra? – ela o provocou.


	12. Episodio 11 xx A composição de Draco

**Décimo primeiro episódio.**

**A composição de Draco. **

_Data: 20/05/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você é tão especial... E quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial também – disse Harry para ela._

_Hermione tentou respirar com as palavras mas não conseguia, estava sufocada de tanta alegria, de tanto prazer. _

_- Você é para sempre meu, Potter! – brincou ela com um sorriso de leve._

_- Luna, não... Por favor, vamos conversar pelo menos, podemos ser amigos._

_- Não, não podemos, Rony. Você me traiu e tudo o que eu fizer para você não vai ser o suficiente para você ser perdoado! _

_- Luna, por favor, uma trégua? _

_- Você está falando isso porque hoje você perdeu, e continuará perdendo, mas... Não haverá trégua entre a gente. Acabou. Eu juro que acabou e não quero que você me procure novamente – Luna desligou em sua cara, outra vez. _

_- Vocês? Quero dizer... Bella não vai comigo! – disse Sicília, mãe de Hermione, se afastando do abraço._

_- Não vai me dizer que... _

_- Sim, eu queria que você tomasse conta da Bella, digo, isso inclui ela morar com você e o seu esposo! – Sicília apertou as mãos da filha com força. _

_- Não permito que você fale assim dela! – disse Miguel bravo – Chega! _

_- Sério? Já estão nesse nível? Um defendendo o outro? Que absurdo! Eu não acredito que o meu namorado divide o apartamento com a melhor amiga... E eu não acredito mais nisso, eu vou embora – a namorada dele correu de volta para o quarto para pegar as roupas de volta._

_- Ei, me escuta, não precisamos brigar por isso... – Miguel foi atrás dela. _

_- O que foi, meu amor? – perguntou Harry espantado._

_- Eu consegui, eu consegui meu primeiro emprego! – Hermione pulou nele com os braços abertos, beijando-o em todas as direções no rosto, e muito contente. _

_- Parabéns, meu amor, parabéns mesmo! Você merece! – Harry correspondeu com um selinho – E... Então como foi? _

_- Foi ótimo, conversei com um tal de Edward Cullen, sabe? Ele é muito parecido com o Cedrico... Aquele seu amigo, Cedrico Diggory, lembra? Os dois se parecem tanto que acredito até que sejam irmãos gêmeos..._

_- Você pode me explicar isso? – perguntou Harry puxando uma meia de dentro da piada, molhada e toda suja. _

_- Er... Deve ter caído – disse Bella inocente – Sem querer! _

_Hermione estava vermelha em fúria e vergonha pela hóspede que havia trazido para dentro do apartamento de Harry. _

_- Vai dizer que toda essa bagunça foi sem querer também? – ele apontou para o chão, para a farinha em seus pés. _

_Bella sacudiu os ombros e saiu para o quarto, indelicada. _

_Rony a puxou de volta pelo braço, e os dois momentaneamente se olham com intensidade. _

_- Eu te amo, Luna Lovegood, e nunca fiz isso por ninguém em toda a minha vida – ele parou ao seu lado, Rony deu um selinho de leve em seus lábios – E juro que é a última vez que venho aqui, para te pedir isso – ele deu um suspiro longo – Me dá uma última chance. Eu quero ter você ao meu lado de novo. Para sempre! _

_Luna o encarou, pensativa. _

20.05.07

- Rony... Eu... – ela continuo encarando seu rosto – Aposto que você diz isso para todas! – ela piscou firme, fez o contorno e foi na direção de seu carro, com a chave nas mãos.

Rony estudou suas costas atravessarem a calçada de cimento, pensou e ir atrás. O sol batia em seu rosto e o vento brincava com seus cabelos, gozando do seu mal estar. Ele estava péssimo por ter tomado um fora de Luna.

Rony a queria, ele a desejava como namorada, sentia uma grande afeição pela ex-namorada, queria passar os velhos momentos ao seu lado. Tudo como antigamente!

- Luna... – ele gritou. Ela parou no meio do caminho, com a porta do carro aberta, mas sem ter entrado, e olhou para ele, esperando que ele continuasse a fala – Eu te amo.

- Eu também – riu ela levando tudo na ironia.

- É sério! – ele disse mais alto, fazendo o papel de bobo, ao lado de centenas de outros estudantes caminhando em direção aos seus carrões.

Luna piscou para ele enquanto dava ré no carro, virou o volante, acelerou sumindo entre as outras dezenas de carros. Rony se sentiu ainda pior, e o vento adorava jogar seus cabelos para o lado. Algumas garotinhas passaram rindo e apontando.

23.05.07

Harry contou dez mil dólares em sua mão, depositou dentro do envelope. Ele aguardou quieto na fila do banco. Passado alguns segundos, ele apertou alguns botões encaixando o envelope valioso dentro da máquina.

A máquina lambeu o envelope com sucesso, sedenta por dinheiro. Harry digitou a conta de Gina Weasley anotada em seu iphone. Ele estava mandando todo aquele dinheiro como pensão para a ruiva cuidar de seu filho.

Harry voltou para casa pensando como seria o bebê. Teria as suas características? Teria os seus genes? Puxara aos avós paternos? Hm, se pudesse ser um envelope e atravessar o mundo para conhecê-lo...

25.05.07

Harry estava tomando café da manhã, com o jornal nas mãos, dando um bebericada à cada olhada nos títulos e nas fotos espalhadas por todo o noticiário. Hermione tinha rabiscado um bilhete, saíra mais cedo para ir conversar com os demais professores de sua nova escola de inglês.

Porém deixara tudo perfeito para o café da manhã do marido – era estranho como essa palavra soava ainda que eles fossem tão jovens. Harry terminou de saborear um pedaço de pão de forno, quando a irmã de Hermione, Bella, passou de biquíni no meio da sala.

- Você não vai à aula? – perguntou Harry vendo-a por cima do ombro.

- Vou dar um mergulho! – Bella estava com a toalha nas costas, com o seu ipod pendurada no mini-short de praia.

- Você tem aula, não pode continuar faltando assim! – resmungou Harry – Você não está mais doente!

- Nunca estive, na verdade – ela deu uma risadinha. Ainda de costas para Harry, ela puxou o laço do biquíni, desmanchando o nó, a peça caiu de seu corpo em direção ao chão, sem cerimônias – Vou fazer topless!

Ele tentou não focar com os olhos nas costas nuas da garota, mas de nada adiantava olhar para as costas vazias se os seios estavam virados na direção do espelho. Ou seja, Harry os enxergava de qualquer forma. Eram salientes, redondos.

- Isabella, não! – ele colocou a mão na frente dos olhos como se aquilo estragasse a sua visão – Você não pode fazer isso!

- Por que não? – ela riu irônica – Você já me viu pelada uma vez. Não se lembra? – ela o provocou.

- Bella, por favor! – reprimiu Harry jogando o jornal para o lado, virando as costas para a sala, não queria ficar encarando-a – Vá para o seu quarto, ou terei de falar para Hermione.

Bella riu alto, aproximou de sua mão boba, na frente dos olhos, como se fosse uma criança. Ela aproximou de seu ouvido e num sussurro, disse.

- Conta a Hermione tudo? Tudo mesmo? Até que nós transamos naquele dia do Beija-Sapo?

- Eu ainda não estava com ela... – disse Harry.

- Então, conte a ela. Por que não o faz? – disse Bella jogando os cabelos cacheados para trás.

Harry começou a ficar excitado com a cena. A garota estava semi-nua em sua frente, e ele era homem, não podia evitar isso.

- Eu... Eu estou indo trabalhar mais cedo – Harry foi até a sala, pegou a sua maleta de serviço, virou as costas e passou pela sala, batendo a porta com força.

Bella ficou para trás, dando gargalhadas.

28.05.07

Draco estava inspirado para uma nova canção. Estendeu o edredom pela cama de casal, pensando em cabular mais um dia na faculdade. O duro que não podia.

Draco terminou de tomar café, escovar os dentes novamente após a refeição e passando pela sala, viu o violão entre o guarda-roupa e a parede, todo empoeirado. Fazia décadas que ele não o usava.

Desde a época em que começara a se encontrar com Cedrico como amigo, e isso lhe rendia quase três anos já. Parou com tudo, com a inspiração, com as letras, músicas e tudo mais. Não que faltasse idéias novas, muito pelo contrário, ele fazia mais pelo dinheiro, somado ao pequeno prazer de ser famoso durante o colegial. Até que ele gostava de tocar nas horas vagas...

Draco piscou firme, revirando esses momentos com o violão. Continuou a caminhar pelo corredor do apartamento em direção à sala, depois à porta que ficava no caminho para a faculdade.

Tantos momentos, tantas cenas guardadas, tantos sentimentos... Por que não uma nova canção?

O problema era o horário, justo agora que ele estava indo para a faculdade? Se continuasse assim... Chegaria atrasado!

Draco deu um suspiro, pensando na idéia de escrever uma nova música, ou... Ir para a escola. Mas o seu coração palpitava com violência no peito, escrever suas idéias no papel era a mesma coisa que reviver alguns momentos, e isso seria doloroso. Doloroso demais.

Porém, foi como se o lápis e sua mão fossem imãs. Ele sentou-se à escrivaninha do quarto, puxou um papel e começou a fazer alguns esboços. Rabisco daquilo, frases novas daqui, o tempo passou que ele nem acreditou.

Deu uma boa olhada, e descobriu que a música podia se chamar Cedrico. No entanto, ele não o faria porque as pessoas descobririam o seu sentimento por um cara do mesmo sexo, ainda mais com tanto lirismo na música. Ele releu algumas outras vezes, e sentiu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos.

Não queria que ela fosse triste, porque os seus momentos com Cedrico não tinham sido tristes. Tentou consertar algumas coisas e foi descobrindo uma infinidade de caminhos para construir essa nova canção.

Daria mais trabalho do que ele imaginava, e faltar um dia na faculdade seria pouco para finalizá-la.

02.06.07

Era sábado à noite, as gotas de água deslizando pelas vidraças e a areia molhada denunciavam que uma chuva rápida havia passado ainda naquela noite pelas praias do litoral, na região toda.

- Isso me lembra as festas da escola – disse Hermione com um copo vermelho nas mãos, com bebidas de teor alcoólico – Eram exatamente assim, cheia de jovens, bebendo, fumando e se beijando.

Harry deu um sorriso com a mão em sua cintura, e a beijou de leve nos lábios. Ele sorriu, enquanto Bella revirava a cara.

- Vou procurar algo menos tedioso para fazer do que ver vocês dois se beijando – disse Bella de braços cruzados e ainda com a cara amarrada, desde que chegara ao local. Trouxera o seu ipod sem motivos, a música ambiente era ótima, mesmo que estivesse alta demais.

Bella passou pela sala de estar, foi até a varanda conversar com caras mais velhos, com musculosos estourando pelas camisetas. Ela chegou toda sorridente, se apresentando, como se os conhecessem.

- Ela não toma jeito, não é? – perguntou Hermione olhando para Harry.

- É – disse ele ligeiramente intrigado, vendo a garota através do vidro. Ainda não havia contado para a esposa o que a sua irmã andava fazendo pela casa, e não era somente andar com os seios de fora. Costumava passar de calcinha pela sala direto e reto, principalmente quando Harry estava assistindo esportes na televisão durante o intervalo de almoço.

Falando em almoço, era algo que Hermione não o tinha mais, ela passava tempo demais no trabalho, e por ser longe de sua casa, ela não voltava a tempo para almoçar, preferia ficar pelas bandas do trabalho, comer com o pessoal por lá e só voltar para o jantar, o que facilitava para Bella deitar semi-nua à vontade no sofá da sala de estar. Harry estava pensando seriamente em trocar o sofá da sala, depois disso.

Ficar semi-nua era_ pouco _quando se tratava das artes que Bella vinha aprontando pela casa, ela deixava bilhetinhos românticos para Harry (sem assinar o nome, obviamente), isso poderia trazer complicações se passassem despercebidos e caíssem nas mãos de Hermione. Causaria até mesmo separação.

Harry até se pegava no ápice de seus momentos de raiva, chegava a segurar no telefone para comunicar Hermione dos acontecimentos, mas sabia que Bella não tinha onde morar, e causaria brigas entre as irmãs, isso seria infinitamente pior para a imagem de Hermione na família. Bella, previsivelmente, chegaria em casa aos prantos, dizendo que tinha sido expulsa após tomar três socos e ser humilhada publicamente – o que era mentira, óbvio. O pai de Hermione a julgaria uma egoísta, passaria a comunicação para Sicília, mãe de Hermione, e ela ligaria acabando com a moral dela. E isso seria péssimo, porque ela se sentia totalmente desamparada, sozinha, e estava assim normalmente por ter casado tão cedo.

Lembrando que Hermione ainda não tinha superado todo o discurso, xingamento de Lílian no dia do seu casamento. Não que ela não amasse Harry, mas o casamento podia ter esperado. Ele algumas vezes a pegava chorando no travesseiro, durante as noites em claro, mas ele a consolava dizendo que tudo daria certo, que eles tinham nascidos um para o outro. E isso nunca deixou de ser verdade. Hermione parecia cada vez mais calma.

Ou seja, seria melhor deixar Bella se sentir à vontade, Harry só precisava tomar cuidado (MUITO CUIDADO!), por exemplo: fechar os olhos e não sentar no sofá onde ele havia esfregado os órgãos genitais mal lavados. Ah, _evitar "tocar"_ no mouse do computador e no cacho de bananas ao lado da escrivaninha (deduzam o que quiser, caros leitores, embora não seja tão difícil assim!).

- Harry? Você escutou o que eu falei? – riu Hermione com os seus olhos ligados aos dele – Você parece tão obcecado pela minha irmã, o que está acontecendo entre vocês?

- Ah... Não é nada, juro! – disse ele saindo de seus devaneios, tentando focar o olhar na conversa.

- Você parece distraído, meio... Diferente – resmungou Hermione cruzando os braços, deixou o copo na mesa e apoiou a cintura na mesma – Estou começando a sentir que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês.

Harry revirou os olhos e a beijou de leve nos lábios, com as duas mãos em volta de sua cintura.

- Não seja boba, já conversamos sobre isso, Bella é uma criança, nós apenas temos que ficar de olho no que ela faz!

- Eu me lembro estar consciente das minhas atitudes no terceiro ano do ensino médio! – disse ela chateada.

- É como se ela fosse bêbada freqüentemente, entende? É apenas uma criança, e aliás, você era diferente de todas as outras garotas no colegial – disse Harry tentando soar como uma cantada.

- Era, é? – perguntou ela, interessada, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – Como?

- Você era inteligente, madura, com caráter, forte! – eram as características que ela adorava ouvir, Harry sabia muito bem, por isso não as poupavam em sua boca. Hermione sorriu, agradecida, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Os dois estavam em um momento de êxtase, somente deles, quando foram interrompidos pelas insistências de Rony atrás de Luna.

Era sábado, como já citado, Rony viera passar o final de semana na Toca como fazia sempre, porém ficava mais na rua buscando informações por Luna do que passava mesmo com a família. E cada vez que ela o chutava, mais apaixonado ele ficava, no entanto, Luna não parecia tão resistente como antigamente, ela não vinha cedendo, mas parecia que a barreira em seu coração ia despencar, muito em breve.

- Chega a ser engraçado! – sussurrou Hermione com o nariz colado ao de Harry – Eu nunca o vi tão apaixonado por uma garota antes!

- Talvez ele não saiba escolher direito – disse Harry mas não gostava de lembrar de quando os dois saiam juntos antes dele se mudar para Nova York.

Rony estava conversando com Luna no sofá, sobre as vantagens dos dois estarem namorando à distância. Propostas incluindo cartas românticas escritas por ele, telefonemas, mensagens no orkut, e tudo mais – mas Rony nunca realizaria tais atividades, ou pelo menos até agora nunca havia feito. A não ser que Luna valesse mesmo à pena.

- Rony, eu... – ia dizendo ela quando uma música começou a soar em seus ouvidos. Diferente das demais músicas que antes eram tocadas no som, esta agora parecia ao vivo.

- Se antes eu soubesse que eu teria morrido para você... – a voz de Draco soava doce enquanto ele deslizava os dedos pelas cordas do violão, concordando com a letra e a música – Teria te observado dormindo mais vezes, nos meus braços, teria decorado o seu sorriso para sempre... – ele voltou a cantar, deixando a voz aguda, para a rodinha de garotas que fazia perto dele – O passado não vai ser o mesmo, e eu sinto muito por ter estragado tudo isso. Quando percebo que morri para você, eu vejo que já estou morto há muito mais tempo sem você – as garotas pareciam arrepiadas com a canção, muito empolgadas viram-no cantar. (_mistura de trechos de algumas músicas_)

Hermione pareceu fascinada pela música também, deu um beliscão em Harry e brincou.

- Será que ele escreveu essa música pensando em você? – riu ela, mas Harry a censurou com o olhar, odiava tocar no assunto de quando eles (Harry & Draco) tinham ficado juntos por uma noite. Era um assunto morto, enterrado, aliás, ele não devia ter comentado com ninguém o fato de ter ficado bêbado e dividir o apartamento com Draco.

- Tento achar que não é assim tão mal... – cantou alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem – O quanto eu te amei... Porque amar foi algo celestial! – ele deu mais alguns toques, para cantar o final – Podia ter sido um doce adeus, mas... Eu fico aqui, sem saber o que fazer, cantando essa última canção! 

Ele deu os últimos toques no violão e parou de tocar, sob os aplausos de diversos colegas, na maioria delas meninas. Hermione olhou para Harry, encantada também, ela deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Ele deve estar sofrendo mesmo se a música diz sobre a vida dele – murmurou Hermione balançando ao lado de Harry.

- De novo! De novo! – gritaram as meninas em coro. Draco pegou o violão, humilde, e voltou a tocar.

Hermione viu em um perfeito ângulo por cima do ombro, Rony e Luna se beijando, de língua, ela cutucou Harry na altura do estômago. Ele desviou o olhar para o canto, vendo a cabeça de Hermione apontar naquela direção, e viu Luna enroscada nos braços de Rony.

- Foi... Foi perfeito! – ele sussurrou com os olhos brilhando de paixão.

- Foi? – gemeu Luna sorrindo, e como se de repente tivesse descido um espírito em seu corpo, ela o empurrou para longe. O que era muito estranho, porque ela correspondera ao beijo e pela expressão parecia ter gostado, mas agora o jogara contra a parede – Idiota!

Luna virou as costas, jogando os cabelos no ar para trás, saiu andando em direção à porta da frente. Rony a alcançou, com a mão em seu cotovelo.

- Por que fez isso? – murmurou ele bobo pelo beijo, mas atordoado pelo empurrão.

- Eu ainda não esqueci o que você fez comigo, você me traiu com a Lilá! – murmurou ela bem pertinho de Rony e puxou o braço de volta, irritada – Isso só foi para te humilhar, babaca!

- Luna, não, por favor... Vamos conversar – ele ficou segurando a porta, mas a garota estava correndo de volta para o carro, com as chaves na mão, prestes a ir embora.

Ele a observou, na calada da noite, o frio gelado percorrer por suas entranhas, Luna estava partindo, e ele não impediria como das outras vezes. Rony ficou para trás, com o olhar perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu estou disponível – murmurou Bella com um sorriso bobo na face, com o dedo indicador na porta, como se esperasse a noite toda pelo término do namoro entre os dois, só para ficar com o ruivo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – Rony bateu a porta em suas costas, Bella esticou as sobrancelhas, pedindo para continuar com a ação selvagem. Ele a empurrou contra o armário de louças, tremendo-o mas sem derrubar as peças. Rony a beijou com muita força.

Draco olhou por cima do ombro, nem um pouco arrependido por não ter beijado Bella, sabia que ela só era do tipo de garota que esfregava os seios no peitoral de qualquer rapaz, virava as costas e ia embora, atrás de outro cara. Draco soltou um suspiro.

- Isabella... Isabella... – murmurou sacudindo a cabeça.

03.06.07

Cedrico estava no trânsito, segurando o volante com firmeza, decepcionado com a política do novo governo. O que acontecia nas ruas de Nova York a esse horário? Os carros sempre estavam ali, impedindo a sua passagem, como sempre. Era irritante enfrentar aquilo todos os dias.

Mudando a estação do rádio, entediado, ouviu uma voz familiar, mas parecia tão familiar que ele sequer conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade.

- E... A minha filha estava escutando a sua música em uma festa – disse o locutor – Ela pediu para que você viesse tocar aqui, e fiquei feliz em saber que você aceitou o convite com prazer!

- Ah, o prazer é todo meu – disse a voz de Draco, suave, rindo.

Cedrico sentiu todas as veias do sangue congelarem. Draco. Estava. Na Rádio? Como assim? Ele parecia tão feliz, tão animado, tão alegre. Tão... Distante de lembrar tudo o que acontecera entre eles. Cadê o mesmo Draco de sempre?

E ele começou a cantar uma melodia, Cedrico sentiu as frases encaixarem no seu dia-a-dia, no seu ex-cotidiano. Draco se lembrava de todos aqueles momentos mesmo? A letra era dele? Mesmo?

Cedrico acordou do estado de transe quando estavam buzinando em sua traseira, voltou a acelerar, andando alguns quarteirões até parar atrás de outro carro, compenetrado na música que Draco estava cantando. Na letra...

- Draco... – suspirou ele – Sempre com suas surpresas!

04.06.07

Gina chegou no quarto e a babá tomava conta de seu filho, em cima da cama, ele parecia dormir profundamente. Ela o beijou na testa, angelicalmente. Era tão lindo, era mesmo filho dela.

- Ele se comportou? – perguntou a babá.

Gina vinha fazendo cursinho, aulas particulares, estudava bastante, tudo isso para acompanhar o ritmo da escola e passar de ano, no vestibular, seguir profissionalmente com uma vida digna, que não dependesse para sempre dos favores de Miguel, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ela olhou para o envelope cheio de dinheiro em cima da cômoda, era de Harry, mandara dez mil reais, mas ela não tinha coragem de gastar o dinheiro suado de pai de seu filho.

Em suma, a babá vinha ajudando Gina em todos os horários, as duas revezavam para cuidar do bebê. Ela ajudara muito, Gina nem sabia como agradecer.

- Ele é um anjinho – respondeu a babá passando a mão pela cabeça do neném.

- Obrigada – agradeceu ela, muito encantada.

06.06.07

- Nossa... Essa música é do Draco – disse Hermione sentada em um banquinho, ao lado do balcão, vendo Harry limpar as mesas em volta. Estava em um horário de folga, aproveitava esse tempo ao lado do marido.

- Ele está mesmo fazendo sucesso! – avaliou Harry borrifando água misturada com álcool, passando um pano em seguida nas mesas – Como uma pessoa pode fazer sucesso em tão pouco tempo? Quero dizer... A música dele nem era tão famosa assim.

- Ele conversou com as pessoas certas, não é mesmo? – continuou Hermione – Além do mais, ele já foi muito famoso uma vez, agora só está continuando a carreira. Draco já apareceu em centenas de revistas, pôsteres, jornais, parou por um tempo, mas está de volta, foi fácil, não foi? É difícil admitir, mas a música dele é agradável...

Harry não concordou, amarrou a cara e continuou a limpar o lugar, Hermione conversava com ele, girando na cadeira, mesmo trabalhando.

- Vou ligar para ele! – disse Harry tirando o bolso de dentro do bolso, que estava tampado pelos cordões do avental. Ele discou um número com os dedos.

Hermione ficou tamborilando os dedos na mesa, olhando o perfil de Harry.

- Cara, uau! A sua música é muito boa, já está fazendo muito sucesso, muitas pessoas estão cantando por aqui! – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto, parecia tão amigável com o loiro.

Ele respondeu alguma coisa por um tempo, e Harry voltou a elogiar a música, os dois riram por algum tempo. Harry desligou, virou para Hermione e murmurou.

- Ele está muito contente com o sucesso da música, e diz que a gravadora quer que ele faça um disco urgente para aproveitarem o embalo da fama!

- Aposto que nenhum cantor ficou famoso tão rápido – disse Hermione ficando em pé, dando um selinho no noivo – Bom, agora preciso ir trabalhar ou Edward Cullen vai ficar irritado comigo!

- Bom trabalho.

- Idem!

08.06.07

Luna, é claro, estava adorando ser paparicada por Rony durante esses tempos. Ela era uma garota adolescente, cheia de hormônios, e as outras garotas viviam comentando a sua falta de gosto para roupas, modelos, etc. Agora, um dos garotos mais bonitos, e famosos de Hogwarts corria como cachorro atrás dela.

Para seu próprio espanto, ela conseguia se contentar, recusar seus convites, fazendo-se de difícil. E o que mais lhe impressionava, era que isso estava dando resultados, Rony caia como apaixonado em seus braços. Ela contava com isso, porque um dia não cederia mais, e esse dia estava para chegar.

Luna levantou de seu quarto, olhou para o lado e viu o celular em cima da mesa. Fazia algum tempo que ele não ligara, tinha esquecido dela? Tinha partido para outra? Luna não suportava pensar nisso, não podia tê-lo perdido.

Houve boatos na escola de que Bella, a irmã de Hermione, tinha "ficado" com Rony durante a festa, mas ela não achava que fosse verdade, porque tinha ido embora quase meia-noite, e ele parecia desapontado demais para beijar qualquer outra pessoa. No entanto, isso eram só algumas hipóteses.

Luna pegou o celular, com discagem rápida, a voz de Rony apareceu.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito – ela murmurou – Muito mesmo por tudo, Ronald!

- Me chame de Rony! – disse do outro lado da linha, muito contente.

- O próximo vôo para Chicago é às nove horas da noite! – disse ela olhando o site da companhia aérea aberto – Você me pega no aeroporto?

- Por que não vem de ônibus? Chega mais rápido porque ele sai agora, às seis horas da noite... Ficarei muito contente em recebê-la! – murmurou contente do outro lado da linha – Ah... Luna! Como eu te amo!

- Eu também! – resmungou ela cheia de lágrimas. Estava disposta a correr atrás de Rony, fazer uma loucura de amor, se entregar a essa felicidade que estava guardada, esperando a vez deles.

Luna pegou sua bolsa Prada, trocou de roupas rapidamente, sem se importar com a combinação e saiu em disparada, passando pela sala, com as chaves do carro cintilando nas mãos.

- Aonde vai filha?

- Eu... Vou ver o amor da minha vida, papai! – disse ela alegre – Não tenho muito tempo! – ela viu no relógio todo feito de ouro.

- Por acaso, não é o Rony Weasley, não é mesmo? – perguntou a sua mãe, Vera Lovegood, aparecendo da cozinha, com uma lata de refrigerante nas mãos.

- Mãe, por favor!

Vera apontou com o indicador na direção da garota.

- Se você voltar a se encontrar com ele, eu juro... Eu juro que te expulso de casa!

- Mãe, por favor, não seja tão imbecil, eu o amo, e...

- Você o que? – perguntou ela histérica – Ele é um pobretão, não tem onde cair morto! Você viu o que aconteceu com a sua amiguinha que ficava zanzando por aqui? Terminou grávida, sem pai!

- Gina está muito feliz, mamãe. E não a ofenda, ela continua sendo a minha melhor amiga! – Luna parecia irritada, o seu pai não se pronunciava sobre, a garotinha do papai buscou ajuda com o olhar, mas ele ergueu o jornal, evitando as responsabilidades como pai.

- Eu juro que se vocês voltarem a namorar, eu vou estragar a vida dele! – murmurou Vera deixando bem claro para Luna que odiava Rony – Da outra vez, eu fiz vocês terminarem. E dessa vez, eu não vou deixar vocês chegarem perto, ou meu nome não será Vera Loony Lovegood!

Luna tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e não pretendia se arriscar contra as ameaças da mãe. Até pensou em mentir, mas ela descobriria facilmente quando a filha não voltasse pela manhã do dia seguinte, por ter passado a noite na casa do namorado. E... Cedo ou tarde, ela saberia que estava com Rony. Vera o odiava mortalmente. Era uma espécie de Voldemort na vida dele. Ele sequer sonhava que Vera não gostava dele.

Luna voltou para o quarto, aos prantos, imaginando Rony esperando por ela na rodoviária, sem notícias dela.

**Nota do Autor: **_Eca! Que música era aquela que o Draco escreveu para o Cedrico? Desculpa, sou péssimo para composição... Fui escrevendo qualquer coisa que saía da minha cabeça! Eca. Eca. Eca. Desculpem fazê-los passarem por isso, mas... Essa música vai ser importante para o fim da fanfic! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Fui ver Twilight ontem (Crepúsculo), muito bom. Achei a Bella maravilhosa, e muito parecida com a Blair Waldorf de Gossip Girl. Só para vocês terem uma base da imagem da Bella na fanfic, apesar de eu descaracterizá-la totalmente, ok? Estou ciente disso! Só queria mesmo uma personagem diferente para história! Aliás, o Edward também é novo nessa história, e... Ele vai aparecer mais vezes. _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Próximo capítulo... Será postado na segunda que vem (dia:7 de janeiro de 2009), que triste, o ano tá acabando, to ficando velho... E ANO QUE VEM POSSO ME CASAR, já faço 18 anos. Ainda mais eu que adoro escrever histórias de romance, casamentos. Anyway... Como vou viajar no Reveillon, vou deixar o capítulo para segunda... Ao invés de postar na sexta. E... Me contem como foi o Natal de vocês! Quero saber, hein. Espero que tenham um excelente 2009, que todos os seus sonhos se realizem nesse ano que vem vindo, vamos nos divertir, continuar caminhando juntos... Não somente como leitores mas como amigos, principalmente! Sucesso, paz, alegria, saúde. E lutem por qualquer sonho que tenham... Porque sonhos não podem ser medidos! _

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Shakinha: Essa semana tava com um tempinho sobrando e passei nas suas fanfics, nossa... Realmente são muito boas, você escreve com sentimento mesmo, dá até para sentir isso. Hauhauha, voltando a essa fanfic... Bem, a Bella é chata mesmo, mala... E vai fazer de tudo para conquistar o Harry, isso é fato! E o Miguel e a Gina tendem a crescer... No próximo capítulo eles vão avançar "um passo" nesse relacionamento, e é um dos momentos mais bonitos que eu escrevi na minha fanfic inteira, ou pelo menos eu achei... O momento tinha "tensão", sabe? Estilo Sr. e Sra. Smith! XDD. E sim... a Hermione e o Edward vão trabalhar juntos na escola (embora isso não seja muito bom, sabe... _Muitos juntos_, eu quis dizer). Nossa, espero que você se divirta lendo os livros da Meyer, são muito bons mesmo! Sucesso para você em 2009, querida. Beijos!

Nane Curti: HHAUHAUHA, quase dormiu para fora por minha culpa! E aquela sua foto, hein? Meu... Não sei como você ainda não pousou para uma revista feminina... Impossível. Se eu fosse você entrava para o Big Brother, as pessoas iam adorar os seus peitos! Voltando... Voltando... Ainda acho que o Miguel seja "gente boa" com a Gina por deixar tudo isso acontecer... E outra, O MIGUEL AMA A GINA, isso é óbvio... E vai se tornar mais óbvio no próximo capítulo! E peça pro seu pai me trazer presentes também... Posso ajudá-lo a entrar no mercado consumidor, HEHEHE, posso ajudar com os patrocínios aqui na fanfic, só para começar, e talx. XD. Beijos! Feliz 2009!

Tathy_Chan: Ham... saiu o resultado dia 23? Ou vai sair só dia 23 de janeiro? Mande notícias, estou torcendo por você! Eu não passei em nada por enquanto, hauhauhau, mas eu não ligo, sempre quis fazer um ano de cursinho, acho chique ter pessoas de várias idades na sua sala! Enfim... Ah, apesar do Rony e da Luna estarem ganhando destaque nesse capítulo... O próximo capítulo é equilibrado, tem mais Miguel e Gina. E sim, o Rony tá caidinho pela Luna e vice-versa. HAUHAUHAHA, sim, os adolescentes adoram álcool – confesso que eu também. xD, mas socialmente só. Enfim, feliz 2009, querida. Sucesso. Beijos!

Patty Carvalho: Adorooooooooo quando a Luna despreza, pisa, xinga o Rony... Adoro, ele merece. Fez muita sacanagem com a Luna na temporada passada, mas é que as pessoas esquecem. Aos poucos a Luna vai se vingando... E aos poucos eles vão voltando até se ajeitarem, quem sabe. E... Agora vem vindo essa Bella como um furacão para destruir os casais. Mas eu gostei dela no filme... Até me arrependi de fazer uma Bella descaracterizada, devia ter feito ela como uma personagem séria, mas agora já foi... Aconteceu e ela vai continuar assim. E o Miguel e a Gina estão se entendo, eu até gosto do relacionamento deles, um cuidando do outro como se fosse pai e filha. Ele tem tanto carinho por ela... Bom, é isso. Feliz 2009, beijos, sucesso!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_- Você nunca usa roupas? – perguntou Harry ao olhar para Bella totalmente nua. _

_- Não – respondeu inocente. _

_- Elas são bem úteis! – disse Harry._

_- Eu sei, obrigada! – ela continuou a colocar o suco no copo, sem se atrapalhar pela presença do rapaz, estava ficando craque em não se intimidar mais. _

**- x- **

_- Viu o que? – Luna tentou parecer natural – Eu fazendo trabalho? Como? _

_- Eu vi você e aquele moleque-de-rua aos beijos na frente da escola, Luna Loony Lovegood! Como ousa? Como ousa desonrar o meu nome saindo com um aquele garoto vestido de trapos? _

_- O que as pessoas usam não definem o que elas são por dentro, mamãe! – retrucou Luna furiosa com o materialismo de sua mãe. _

_- Coisa boa que não é, filha! Pessoas assim moram em favelas, e sabe o que elas fazem nas favelas? Matam, seqüestram, dão tiros! Cresça, minha filha!_


	13. Episódio 12 xx O que já era previsto

**Décimo segundo episódio.**

**O que já era previsto. **

_Data: 08/06/2007_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Você não vai à aula? – perguntou Harry vendo-a por cima do ombro. _

_- Vou dar um mergulho! – Bella estava com a toalha nas costas, com o seu ipod pendurada no mini-short de praia._

_- Você tem aula, não pode continuar faltando assim! – resmungou Harry – Você não está mais doente! _

_- Nunca estive, na verdade – ela deu uma risadinha. Ainda de costas para Harry, ela puxou o laço do biquíni, desmanchando o nó, a peça caiu de seu corpo em direção ao chão, sem cerimônias – Vou fazer topless! _

_- Por que fez isso? – murmurou Rony bobo pelo beijo, mas atordoado pelo empurrão._

_- Eu ainda não esqueci o que você fez comigo, você me traiu com a Lilá! – murmurou Luna bem pertinho de Rony e puxou o braço de volta, irritada – Isso só foi para te humilhar, babaca! _

_Cedrico mudou a estação do rádio, entediado, ouviu uma voz familiar, mas parecia tão familiar que ele sequer conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade._

_- E... A minha filha estava escutando a sua música em uma festa – disse o locutor – Ela pediu para que você viesse tocar aqui, e fiquei feliz em saber que você aceitou o convite com prazer! _

_- Ah, o prazer é todo meu – disse a voz de Draco, suave, rindo. _

_Ele começou a cantar uma música suave, cuja letra falava sobre os sentimentos em relação ao ex-namorado. Cedrico relembrou, cabisbaixo. _

_- Ele está mesmo fazendo sucesso! – avaliou Harry borrifando água misturada com álcool, passando um pano em seguida nas mesas – Como uma pessoa pode fazer sucesso em tão pouco tempo? Quero dizer... A música dele nem era tão famosa assim._

_- Ele já foi famoso, não é? – lembrou Hermione – Antes de namorar Cedrico! _

_Luna ligou no celular de Rony, desesperada._

_- Eu sinto muito por tudo. Como eu posso enganar o meu coração dessa maneira? Eu te amo, Rony. E eu preciso te ver essa noite._

_Luna pegou as chaves do carro, quando a mãe parou-a no meio da sala._

_- Se você voltar a se encontrar com aquele pobretão do Weasley, eu juro que vou acabar com a vida de vocês dois! – ameaçou a sua mãe. Luna sentiu vontade de chorar. _

08.06.2007

Luna voltou para o quarto, batendo a porta, muito furiosa com todas as palavras que sua mãe havia dito. Pegou o celular e discou para o garoto novamente.

- Rony... Eu... Eu não vou poder ir, meus pais não deixaram sair de casa! – ela disse derramando em lágrimas.

Rony a consolou, mesmo longe, dizendo palavras bonitas, amigáveis e reconfortantes. Ele confessou que a amava muito, Luna fez várias confissões também, dizendo que ela não agüentava mais fingir tudo isso. Ficaram horas no telefone até que ela desligou porque precisava dormir, era bem tarde e não podia mias ficar pendurada no celular daquela forma.

Ela desligou, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, deitou na cama, relembrando algumas palavras de Rony durante a ligação.

"_Quanta saudade de você, Luna... Eu sempre quis esse momento, mas agora estamos tão longes um do outro. Como eu vou poder dizer que te amo dessa forma?_

_Luna riu, delicada. _

_- Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei o quanto, porque eu também sinto isso por você._

_- Queria estar ao seu lado agora – disse ele, sincero. _

_Luna sentiu o coração derreter nas mãos. Como ele conseguia ser tão doce?"_

Ela se deitou, abraçada com um ursinho de pelúcia enorme, que fora seu companheiro durante toda a infância, ainda hoje, nos dias chuvosos com tempestades, ele fazia companhia como ninguém. Ela o adorava.

Luna fechou os olhos delicadamente, relembrando cada momento, cada palavra de Rony, que parecia marcada em seu cérebro. Ela suspirou, sentindo um frescor dos ventos vindo da janela, brincar com os pêlos dos seus braços, eriçando-os. Era como se Rony tivesse mandando acariciá-la.

Ela se mexeu, confortável, na cama. Passou a coberta até a cintura, deliciada pelos ventos que brincavam com o seu corpo. Era Rony, há muitos quilômetros de distância, mandando seus pensamentos através do vento.

11.06.07

Harry terminou de tomar banho, olhou em cima da pia e não viu suas roupas dobradas como costumava colocar antes de tomar banho. Mas como? Sempre fazia isso, e tinha a ligeira sensação de ter trazido roupas bem passadas para dentro do banheiro. Devia ter se enganado.

Após sacudir o cabelo, espirrando água para todos os lados, ele usou a mesma toalha para amarrar em volta da cintura, a fim de ir até o closet, pegar uma cueca, camisa e calça para vestir durante o dia.

Era segunda-feira, Hermione já havia partido para o trabalho, empolgada com os resultados que vinha trazendo no serviço ultimamente. Ele a incentivara sempre que possível, porque de fato a namorada era a mais inteligente e dedicada em tudo aquilo que fazia.

Meio atordoado de sono, Harry caminhou na penumbra até o closet, começou a escolher as roupas, quando escutou um barulho qualquer no fundo, achou que fossem ratos até ver a sombra de Bella saindo, com dois pares de sapatos na mão.

- Quais combinam mais com a minha calcinha? – perguntou ela segurando os sapatos de Hermione nas mãos, do mesmo tom das peças íntimas. Era típico da garota, desfilar naquele estado pela casa.

- Você não tem o direito de mexer nas coisas dela! – retrucou Harry incomodado por estar "quase" sem roupa ali, com as "coisas" expostas, cobertas só por uma toalha frouxa na cintura.

- Tudo o que é meu, é dela! – disse Bella sorridente – Foi o que papai disse!

- Certo, eu dei esses sapatos para ela, então, você não tem o direito de pegar! – disse ele indo atrás de Bella, que desfilava para fora do quarto, nem dava ouvidos para o rapaz.

- Se você deu significa que não é mais seu! – ela bateu a porta ao entrar no quarto – E obrigada por ter dado a minha irmãzinha, são lindos! Adorei!

Harry bufou em raiva, voltou para o quarto, totalmente acordado agora. Escolheu uma roupa combinável com a calça jeans. Terminou de enxugar os cabelos e partiu para a cozinha, Bella ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã.

- Você nunca usa roupas?

- Não – respondeu inocente.

- Elas são bem úteis! – disse Harry.

- Eu sei, obrigada! – ela continuou a colocar o suco no copo, sem se atrapalhar pela presença do rapaz, estava ficando craque em não se intimidar mais.

- Certo, vou fingir que não vi – disse ele virando as costas para o quarto.

- Não pode! – sussurrou ela provocante, em seus ouvidos – Não há como fingir o que houve entre a gente – e riu, Bella voltou para a sala, com o copo de sucos na mão, Harry voltou para o quarto, perguntando se esse pesadelo acabaria, e quando teria uma vida sossegada.

Parecia tudo tão impossível para ele.

16.06.07

Gina estava terminando de estudar Biologia, quando Miguel bateu na porta do seu quarto, mesmo aberta, demonstrando educação. Parecia exausto por ter trabalhado o dia inteiro. Ele sorriu para a garota, e ela concordou afirmando para ele entrar. Tiago descansava, quietinho, do outro lado, no berço.

- Podemos conversar? – pediu Miguel tirando toda a atenção de Gina diante dos livros.

- Claro, claro! – ela fechou o grosso livro com um baque, voltou a cadeira de rodinhas na direção de Miguel com as pernas cruzadas. Seus cabelos presos em um bico-de-pato, tão encantadora, tão madura, tão mulher...

- Como vão as coisas com você? – ele quis saber, embora perguntasse de um jeito deprimente.

- Bem! – disse ela sacudindo os ombros, apontando para os livros - Não tenho saído muito.

- Vejo que você tem estudado bastante mesmo nos finais de semana – comentou ele – Devia sair, dar umas voltas, respirar o ar puro das árvores.

- Não me sobra tempo – disse ela sincera, dando um suspiro também cansado, como o dele – Tenho estudado como nunca, preciso passar nos vestibulares, trabalhar, ter o meu próprio dinheiro!

Miguel parecia inquieto sobre algum assunto, Gina percebeu que ele queria falar alguma coisa a mais, fez uma expressão amigável querendo mostrar que estava pronta para qualquer notícia, qualquer uma, mesmo. Não havia de ter segredos entre os dois, não precisavam disso mais, eram muito amigos. Era pelo menos o que ela achava que eles eram, amigos. Amigos?

- Er... É um assunto embaraçoso, mas... – ele ergueu os olhos, firmes, tão distantes, ao mesmo tempo tão pertos – Eu queria comentar sobre algumas coisas que andam acontecendo, eu sei que é complicado para você, até mesmo para mim, principalmente. Mas... Eu preciso dizer.

- Não, tudo bem – disse ela indo se sentar ao seu lado, segurou as suas mãos com firmeza, dando ainda mais espaço para ele comentar sobre qualquer outro assunto – Estamos aqui, juntos!

Miguel afastou suas mãos das dela, como se isso o incomodassem. E ela adivinhou a essência do assunto que viriam a comentar, desejou que não tivesse feito nenhuma atitude amigável para que ele seguisse em frente com o assunto. Era um sinal de arrependimento por parte dela.

- Eu... Eu estou gostando de você de novo! – disse sincero, com os olhos brilhando – E... Isso complica as coisas entre a gente! Quero dizer, eu tenho namorada, e você... Bem, você tem o Tiago, tem o Harry, e...

Gina o calou com um gesto, ela não tinha Harry coisa alguma!

- Não, o Harry não, por favor, Miguel – ela ficou um pouco nervosa com as palavras – Você sabe que não.

- Até certo ponto, eu sei que não, Gina, mas você ainda nutre _alguma coisa_ por ele, nem que seja esperança de voltarem – completou Miguel, e Gina não concordou porque sentia que no fundo era verdade. Ela não podia mentir para si própria.

- Miguel, que situação... – ela gemeu vencida.

- Sim, é péssima, eu sei – ele abaixou a cabeça, muito chateado – É terrível!

Gina abriu a boca várias vezes para escapar algumas frases, mas nenhuma delas parecia conveniente ou completas o suficiente. Miguel quis poupá-la de pensar em qualquer coisa, e prosseguiu.

- Eu... Eu já tomei a minha decisão – respondeu ele, firme – Eu... Eu quero optar por salvar o meu namoro! Eu sinto muito!

Gina sentiu uma faca dilacerar o seu coração de cima para baixo, as suas entranhas congelaram. Isso só significava uma coisa, que Hannah e Gina colocadas em uma balança emocional diante de Miguel, ele escolheria a primeira opção. Aliás, ele estava comunicando Gina dessa decisão. Era Hannah, não havia mais espaço para outra mulher, não havia mais espaço para Gina _ficar _naquela casa.

- Eu... Eu entendi – Gina ficou em pé, querendo arrumar todas as suas roupas, objetos imediatamente, virar na direção da porta e sair correndo de volta para casa. Mas não podia fazer isso agora, sem pensar direito no assunto – Eu tenho que ir embora!

- Bem, não é, quero dizer... É... Mas... – Miguel tentava parecer educado até mesmo para expulsá-la de casa. A casa era dele, podia fazer o que quisesse com Gina, chutá-la, assassiná-la, esquartejá-la e pendurar os ossos na porta, mas não... Estava conversando com ela como se fosse uma criança, explicando as procedências de tudo o que estava ocorrendo na vida deles – Pode demorar o tempo que quiser para sair daqui, Gina.

Gina precisava ir embora, isso que antes parecia tão distante, tão longínquo, estava sendo pedido naquele exato momento.

- Eu sei que você ia só se formar, depois arrumar um apartamento para morar, cursar a faculdade, mas... É o meu relacionamento que está em jogo, Gina, e eu não posso mais lutar contra isso. Você tem sido brilhante na minha vida, mudou os meus últimos seis meses radicalmente. Você foi muito especial, me ensinou diversas coisas, como a cuidar de um bebê, de um filho. Enfim, você foi fantástica, Gina, mas... As coisas não pode mais continuar assim, e... Eu lamento por isso!

- Eu também lamento, Miguel! – Gina ficou em pé, com os braços cruzados, não estava chorando. Parecia chocada, mas a última coisa que faria era demonstrar que estava triste diante dele. Era uma decisão que ele ia saborear sozinho.

Miguel ficou em pé, e os dois se abraçaram por um longo momento no quarto, Tiago remexeu no berço, brincando, e ele lançou uma risada para o canto da parede. Gina, porém, não o soltou, porque sabia que ia sentir uma falta tremenda do colega de quarto.

- Oh, Miguel, tantas coisas que passamos por esses últimos seis meses.

- Desculpa – pediu milhares de desculpas, mas ele não tinha culpa, afinal de contas.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, eu devia ter me tocado antes, eu devia ter saído...

- Não! – disse ele sério – Você ficar aqui, estava tudo bem, não havia problema até eu descobrir que estava apaixonado por você, e isso não pode continuar a acontecer outra vez. A história não pode se repetir!

- Miguel, eu...

- No final das contas, Gina, você vai acabar voltando para Nova York, vai voltar para os braços do papai, para os braços de Harry, e eu vou ficar para trás – Miguel respirou fundo, outra vez, demonstrando cansaço – E eu jurei que não ia mais sofrer por você, Gina!

Ela concordou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso, os dois continuaram abraçados, ainda muito apertados. Eles se afastaram ligeiramente.

- Você ainda tem o tempo que quiser para continuar aqui, não precisa se preocupar!

Gina piscou várias vezes para ele, apertou o seu ombro indicando que estava tudo bem, infelizmente ela não conseguia bolar muitas palavras, mas os gestos eram o suficiente para expressar os seus sentimentos.

Miguel aproveitou que Tiago estava acordado, no berço, e tirou-o para brincar com ele na sala. Gina ficou no quarto, sozinha, perdidas nos próprios pensamentos. Agora, além de cuidar do bebê e estudar, precisava arranjar tempos para procurar um apartamento onde morar. Seria uma república de garotas, ou até mesmo meninos, ela não se importava. Só havia um problema, as pessoas não aceitariam tão fácil um bebê.

Gina sentou na cadeira, sentindo um enorme peso nas costas. A única solução de todo, como Miguel dissera, seria voltar para sempre para Nova York?

17.06.07

- Você é o senhor Draco Malfoy?

- Eu mesmo! – respondeu ele pelo celular.

- Aqui é da MTV, gostaríamos de contratá-lo para cantar a música ao vivo, na televisão.

- Qual música? – afinal, tinham algumas velhas, além da nova.

- Velhos Sentimentos – a mulher cantou um trecho dela pelo telefone, e o rapaz sorriu pelo sucesso tão inesperado da música.

- Claro, sem problemas. Que dia?

Draco estava radiante. Sem querer, a sua música estava viajando pelo país inteiro, todos pareciam estar ouvindo ou pedindo ela nas rádios e televisão. Era a sua chance de brilhar novamente!

19.06.07

Gina passou a manhã inteira carregando um jornal nas mãos, e uma caneta vermelha na outra, percorrendo pelas ruas e avenidas de Paris, procurando por um apartamento para morar. Passou por centenas deles, onde alguns não aceitaram crianças, outros eram tão caros que Gina teria que usar os mesmos absorventes para o resto de sua vida se quisesse sobreviver.

Ela parou em frente a uma velha casa, com vidraças antigas, alguns ferros tortos do lado de fora. Olhou de volta para o jornal, confirmando o endereço, sim, estava certo. Subiu os pequenos e largos degraus, enfiando o dedo no botão da campainha.

Uma pequena mulher de idade, atendeu a porta com um sorriso rabugento no rosto, parecia farta das pessoas que passavam ali para perguntar sobre o aluguel, e tudo mais. Gina fez as habituais perguntas de interesse no domicílio, e finalmente esse pareceu cabível em seu orçamento. Ela entrou para conhecer melhor a pequena sala com uma televisão pendurada na parede, a cozinha era separada por um balcão, só havia uma geladeira no fundo e não tinha espaço para mesa. Um pequeno quarto à esquerda que fedia gato molhado, cheio de tranqueiras. Do outro lado, havia um quarto com cheiro de mofo, um banheiro ao lado, e uma cama de casal. Era uma casa bem simples.

- É ótimo, mas eu preferia um apartamento ainda – estudou Gina detalhadamente os cantos do lugar – Acho que é mais seguro, sei lá, talvez seja impressão.

- Não temos muitos assaltos em Paris, minha querida – ela pareceu ter avaliado Gina pelo sotaque americano – Essa rua é muito segura, principalmente.

- Certo, vou pensar, e te ligo dando a resposta, muito obrigada – Gina agradeceu, virou as costas e foi na direção do próximo apartamento na sua lista de classificados. Fez um círculo no anúncio da casa, pensando seriamente se não seria sua nova moradia. Tinha sido uma das poucas casas e apartamentos que sobrevivera em seus planos, e no seu bolso.

No final das contas, ela ficou em dúvida entre a casa da velhota e um apartamento bem mais afastado no centro, porém, ao lado da estação de um ponto de ônibus que a levaria direto para escola. Ficaria apenas uma hora afastada da escola.

Voltou para a casa com as pernas doloridas de tanto vagar pela cidade, encontrou Miguel cuidando do bebê no colo, e pelo visto a babá já teria partido de seu serviço.

- Sucesso? – perguntou Miguel esperançoso, vendo Gina depositar a bolsa em cima da escrivaninha, junto com molho de chaves, o jornal e a caneta vermelha.

- Pouco, mas tive! – respondeu mostrando um pequeno sorriso. Ela olhou para o envelope que Harry havia mandado, pedindo para Gina usar caso precisasse para cuidar do bebê. E, no final das contas, ela precisaria mesmo daquele envelope cheio de dólares, ou dormiria na rua – O dinheiro está curto, muito curto! – disse ela evitando o máximo de querer usar o dinheiro em benefício a ela, ao invés do bebê – Talvez eu precise voltar para mesmo para Nova York!

Miguel arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o assunto, apesar de que se prepara para ouvir isso algum dia. Ficou em pé, com Tiago no colo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, esqueça mesmo tudo o que eu falei... Eu não queria lhe causar esse transtorno. É claro que você pode ficar, me desculpe, por ter te pedido aquilo!

- Não, Miguel, eu...

Sua namorada estava silenciosa, com os braços cruzados na porta, assistindo toda a conversa sem se manifestar sobre. Miguel olhou para ela, parecia emburrada com o pedido do namorado.

- Gina, nós... Vamos conversar melhor sobre isso – ele apontou para a garota – Mas, por favor, não vá! – ele devolveu Tiago para o colo de Gina.

Miguel saiu do quarto e foi obrigado a escutar os gritos de ciúmes de sua namorada. Ela estava emputecida com o fato dele ter pedido para Gina ficar em seu apartamento. Era como se ele gostasse mesmo dela.

Gina, farta, de ser motivo de brigas, sabia que não podia demorar para se mudar dali do apartamento. Olhou para Tiago, cansada. O apartamento longe ou a casa da velhinha? Qual moradia?

22.06.07

Luna correu até Rony, beijou-o várias vezes nos lábios, grudou os braços em seu pescoço e ficaram ali algum tempo, balançando de um lado para o outro. A garota transmitia inveja para as suas amigas de colégio.

- Você é tão doce em vir me buscar na saída da aula toda sexta-feira! – disse ela contente, cruzando as mãos com as dele. Os dois foram caminhando em direção ao carro dele, sorridentes.

A mãe de Luna do outro lado da rua, assistia tudo, dentro de sua limousine. Com as veias do pescoço latejando de raiva, ao vê-la grudada nos braços de um garoto pobre, imundo, como o Weasley!

Luna passou a tarde fora de casa, fazendo o seu "trabalho", conforme prometera. Vera agora sabia que era mentira, que ela ficava se encontrando com Rony às escondidas. Quando a garota pôs os pés em casa, Vera a chamou para uma conversa particular.

- Você... Estava aonde, minha filha?

- Na casa da Simpson, Estela Simpson, fazendo trabalho de História!

- Jura? Liguei na casa dela, mas ela me disse que você não estava por lá. O que aconteceu?

- Ela... Bem, não sei, estive lá o tempo todo – resmungou Luna contrariada por não ter combinado nada antes coma a amiga – Pergunte ao Colin! – ela sabia que o amigo concordaria, porque conhecia os sentimentos de Luna em relação ao Rony, e sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não precisa, eu vi com os meus próprios olhos! – disse Vera vendo Luna caminhar na direção das escadas. Ela parou, petrificada.

- Viu o que? – Luna tentou parecer natural – Eu fazendo trabalho? Como?

- Eu vi você e aquele moleque-de-rua aos beijos na frente da escola, Luna Loony Lovegood! Como ousa? Como ousa desonrar o meu nome saindo com um aquele garoto vestido de trapos?

- O que as pessoas usam não definem o que elas são por dentro, mamãe! – retrucou Luna furiosa com o materialismo de sua mãe.

- Coisa boa que não é, filha! Pessoas assim moram em favelas, fazem seqüestros, dão tiros!

- Isso é um absurdo, mamãe. Rony não precisa disso, ele é um jogador de basquete profissional!

Vera riu alto do sonho alto de Luna.

- Acha mesmo que isso é profissão, minha querida? Isso é profissão que se preze?

- Sim, se esses são os talentos dele!

- Me poupe! – berrou Vera – Isso é jogar o seu futuro no lixo! O futuro que eu e o seu pai preparamos para você, minha querida!

- O meu futuro ao lado dele é mais muito concreto, muito mais feliz do que o futuro que você – ela deu ênfase na palavra "você" – e o papai reservaram para mim! Se é assim que você vai continuar pensando sobre quem não tem dinheiro! – Luna virou as costas e foi indo em direção ao quarto.

- Eu juro, minha filha, eu juro... Que você vai ficar de castigo esse final de semana inteirinho para aprender a me respeitar. A respeitar as minhas decisões e as de seu pai!

- Mãe! – retrucou ela furiosa pela injustiça, parada na porta, com a mochila ainda nas costas.

- Você está sob o nosso teto e vai viver sob as nossas regras!

- Não, não vou!

- Ah vai... É claro que vai! – fez Vera com a cabeça – Você não vai sair nunca mais nos finais de semana. Até o final desse ano.

- Mãe, isso é prisão domiciliar! – berrou Luna abobada com a proposta de sua mãe.

- Chame como quiser, mas as coisas serão assim daqui para frente, a não ser que você termine de uma vez por todas com ele.

Luna encarou as costas da mãe, sumir no corredor e berrou, ofegante de raiva.

- NUNCA! Façam o que vocês quiserem comigo, mas... Eu nunca vou terminar com Rony! – ela bateu a porta do quarto com tanta força que quase rachou ao meio. A sua mãe foi para a cozinha, terminar de mandar as empregadas a fazerem o serviço completo.

23.06.07

Cedrico estava em casa, mexendo na Internet, revirando algumas fotos em pastas velhas de seu computador. Estava baixando a música de Draco pelo Limewire, não que estivesse interessado em prestar mais atenção à letra, porque já havia decorado só de escutar pelas rádios. Mas... Ele a queria. Precisava ouvi-la sempre que quisesse, talvez até mesmo gravar em um CD enquanto o dele não ficasse pronto.

Cedrico parou em algumas fotos, dele e Draco abraçados de lado, comemorando o seu aniversário no Outback. Tinha sido um dos dias mais maravilhosos de sua vida, e o seu ex-namorado se prontificara de que tudo ficaria perfeito. E tinha saído, tudo extremamente perfeito. Draco cumprira a promessa.

Cedrico sentia falta desses tempos, em que eles saíam para se divertirem, entre amigos, ou talvez só entre eles mesmo. E a noite terminava com juras de amor, com carinhos, filmes, ou até mesmo conversas sobre o futuro.

Era tão bom, tão reconfortante. Cedrico estava na frente do PC, revirando as fotos, com lágrimas penduradas nos olhos.

24.06.07

- Sabe de uma coisa, Miguel, aqui estão as suas coisas – disse Hannah colocando tudo em uma sacola e entregando a ele.

Os dois nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo sem conversar em dois anos de namoro. Desde a briga que se instalara entre os dois pelo fato de Miguel ter pedido para Gina continuar na casa, eles não se falavam.

A ruiva tinha chorado aquela noite por causar tantos problemas, Miguel não ouviu, e ela fez questão para que ele não soubesse que ela estivera chorando a noite toda. Tentou modificar os olhos com maquiagem, e teve um ótimo sucesso no dia seguinte.

Gina estava ainda pensando em como fazer para alugar a casa, com que diria usaria, não queria depender de Harry, e ele ainda havia mandando outro envelope essa semana, recheado de notas de cem dólares. Somando tudo, ela tinha mais de vinte mil reais do ex-namorado ali.

- Eu... Eu vou ficar com o seu apartamento, Mônica! – disse Gina tampando um dos ouvidos com a mão, conversando com a proprietária do apartamento em que ela alugaria – Tudo bem... – Gina evitava escutar os gritos de Hannah na sala para conversar melhor com a dona – Assinar contratos? Claro, claro, eu estarei aí dentro de alguns minutos, Sra. Geller!

Então, os gritos cessaram. Eles pareciam ter se entendido e provavelmente estavam trocando grandes beijos no meio da sala, trocando saudades, e abraços bem apertados, adiantados de um delicioso sexo. Gina odiava pensar isso, mas era a pura realidade depois que eles brigavam.

- Hm... E eu posso me mudar hoje mesmo para lá, Sra. Geller? – perguntou Gina com o telefone no ombro, puxando o zíper da mala, com as roupas dentro.

- Claro, claro, todos os meus móveis já foram retirados, é só assinar alguns papéis e se mudar, entrego a chave a você hoje mesmo! – respondeu a mulher.

De supetão, a porta se abriu, Miguel estava parado na porta, com o rosto marcado por três arranhões bem visíveis que iam do nariz, passavam pelas bochechas e terminavam no pescoço. Estava todo vermelho de socos e murros dados pela namorada.

- Miguel? – gemeu Gina ainda com o telefone preso entre o ombro e a orelha – O que aconteceu?

- Ela... Ela foi embora – ele parou ofegante e finalizou – Para sempre!

- Mas...

Gina pegou o telefone com uma das mãos e a mala na outra, caminhando na direção do rapaz. E aconteceu tudo muito de repente. Miguel a segurou pelo pescoço com as duas mãos, firmes. Gina deixou-se entregar com um gemido de desejo e ele a beijou nos lábios, empurrando-a para trás.

Miguel passou uma das mãos para a cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto. Gina sentiu que precisava muito desse beijo, e deixou o corpo retribuir. O telefone escorregou pelo suor de sua mão, caindo no chão, e a alça da mala também, abafando os gritos de chamado de Mônica do outro lado da linha.

Gina foi levemente encostada na parede, sentindo a língua de Miguel penetrar com carinho por sua boca. E ela sentiu as pernas bambearem, precisou que ele a segurasse com firmeza, agora com as duas mãos em volta da cintura. Ela encaixou as duas mãos em volta de seu cabelo, separando-o em tufos, apertando os fios com as mãos.

- Por favor, diga que não vá embora! – pediu ele enquanto descia, beijando-a pelo pescoço, em direção aos seios.

**  
Nota do Autor: **_Não sei se saiu conforme eu planejava... As cenas, as descrições e as sensações, mas... Eu achei uma das cenas mais perfeitas de toda a fanfic... Sim, esse beijo foi espetacular (para mim)! Ele todo machucado pela namorada, bate na porta da Gina... Ela no telefone fechando negócio... Ele aparece e a beija. AH! Adorei! XD. _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Como é estranho estar em 2009! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Ah... Só para lembrar que a cronologia da minha fanfic é baseada na do Brasil, seguindo os exemplos de férias durante Dezembro/Janeiro e Julho nas escolares. Diferente da Inglaterra, Nova York, que as férias são de verão, durante junho, julho e agosto. Ok? Isso é mais por hábito do que por cultura... Tanto faz... E... O próximo capítulo será postado segunda-feira... (12/01) da semana que vem. Chega de sextas, já me cansaram! xD. Beijos... _

_Respondendo as reviews:_

**Nane Curti: **_HAUHAUHA, tadinha, a Bella adora bananas. xD. E não, vou fazer direito, não quero letras... Coloquei letras como segunda opção, porque não tinha outra coisa mesmo... Não vou fazer direito de manhã, chega de acordar cedo. Eca! E... Sobre Rony e Luna... É estilo aquele vai-e-volta sem muitos motivos, eles se amam mas se odeiam, também estilo Crepúsculo. O que acontece que a Luna é rica e o Rony é pobre... E a mãe dela não quer que ela namore um "favelado". HAUHAHUAHA. E se você achou Crepúsculo (ehh... ah... ehhhh... ah... ehhhh), é porque não viu Marley & Eu... MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO mais enrolado, mas é legal e triste! xD. E espero que tenha gostado do Mig&Gina. Beijos, até! _

**Patty Carvalho: **_Ah... Isso é pior que Gossip Girl, quando você PISCA, eles já estão beijando outras pessoas (aliás, na vida real não é diferente disso), só que as pessoas trocam de namorado mais rápido que a velocidade da luz. HUHAUHUA, adoro bagunçar e fazer reviravoltas, estilo seriado OneTreeHill. E a Bella é um mito, estilo Cho da primeira temporada, aliás, o CLONE. A Cho era bem assim, assanhada... E não pegava qualquer um também. E a Hermione tá meio perdida, derzinha, logo ela vai se ajeitar, ou melhor... ELA VAI AJEITAR A HISTÓRIA INTEIRA. E sim, HarryTiago vai ser bonitinho, pena que meu irmão deu um soco no computador e perdeu todo o arquivo, as vou reescrever com a mesma emoção. xD. Beijos! _

**Shakinha: **_Eh... A música do Draco foi tirada em trechinhos de outras músicas, mas tudo tem haver com o Cedrico. É uma forma de desabafar, na sétima série eu escrevia poemas, e a namorada do meu irmão leu, adorou... E deixou vários comentários no word, quando eu fui ler... Fiquei muito feliz. xD. Ela disse que eu tinha dom, blá blá blá. Sim, a mãe da Luna é um pé no saco com o Rony! Ela odeia o Rony, tipo assim, cem por cento! Espero que tenha gostado da fanfic e que o capítulo Miguel e Gina tenha valido a pena. Ainda virão mais momentos entre os dois... Tão cutes! XD. Beijos, até! _

**Tathy Chan: **_HAUHAUH, adorei a sua empolgação, fiquei muito feliz, que bom que passou de ano. Você merece. E boa sorte para você também querida. Logo logo tem mais RL e MG, espero que você goste... Obrigado pelos votos. Igualmente para você, querida. Beijos. Até breveee! _

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Bella? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione enraivecida, entrando pelo banheiro. 

- Ei! – Bella se cobriu rapidamente – Não tenho privacidade nessa casa mais? 

- Você quer falar de privacidade com a porta aberta? Pelada? Sério? – retrucou Hermione rubra de raiva – Tem certeza disso? 

**x – x **

- Você é o diretor de escola mais novo que eu já conheci – respondeu Hermione rindo. 

- Ah, não seja puxa-saco! – brincou Edward rindo – Eu já tenho quase meus vinte e cinco anos! 

- Mas é sério, eu imaginava alguém bem mais velho, com cabelos grisalhos! 

- Ah... Bem, é o que todos acham mesmo! – ele sacudiu os ombros rindo – Você também não parece muito mais velha, tem cara de menininha. 

Hermione riu.

- Completo vinte mês que vem! – respondeu ela. 

- Jura? – fingiu espanto - Você parece ter uns trinta e sete! – brincou Edward. 


	14. Episódio 13 xx O padrasto de Tiago

**Décimo terceiro episódio. **

**O padrasto de Tiago. **

_Data: 24/06/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Luna ligou no celular de Rony, desesperada._

_- Eu sinto muito por tudo. Como eu posso enganar o meu coração dessa maneira? Eu te amo, Rony. E eu preciso te ver essa noite._

_Luna pegou as chaves do carro, quando a mãe parou-a no meio da sala._

_- Se você voltar a se encontrar com aquele pobretão do Weasley, eu juro que vou acabar com a vida de vocês dois! – ameaçou a sua mãe. Luna sentiu vontade de chorar. _

_- Você nunca usa roupas? – perguntou Harry._

_- Não – respondeu Bella inocente. _

_- Elas são bem úteis! – disse Harry._

_- Eu sei, obrigada! – ela continuou a colocar o suco no copo, sem se atrapalhar pela presença do rapaz, estava ficando craque em não se intimidar mais. _

_- Certo, vou fingir que não vi – disse ele virando as costas para o quarto._

_- Não pode! – sussurrou ela provocante, em seus ouvidos_

_- Eu... Eu estou gostando de você de novo! – disse Miguel sincero, com os olhos brilhando – E... Isso complica as coisas entre a gente! Quero dizer, eu tenho namorada, e você... Bem, você tem o Tiago, tem o Harry, e... _

_Gina abriu a boca várias vezes para escapar algumas frases, mas nenhuma delas parecia conveniente ou completas o suficiente. Miguel quis poupá-la de pensar em qualquer coisa, e prosseguiu. _

_- Eu... Eu já tomei a minha decisão – respondeu firme – Eu... Eu quero optar por salvar o meu namoro! _

_- Tudo bem, eu vou embora! – disse Gina com a cabeça erguida. _

_- Você é o senhor Draco Malfoy? _

_- Eu mesmo! – respondeu ele pelo celular._

_- Aqui é da MTV, gostaríamos de contratá-lo para cantar a música ao vivo, na televisão._

_- Claro, sem problemas. Que dia? _

_- Você... Estava aonde, minha filha? – perguntou Vera que tinha visto Rony e Luna se beijarem na saída do colégio._

_- Ela... Bem, não sei, estive na casa da Érica o tempo todo – resmungou Luna._

_- Eu vi você e aquele moleque-de-rua aos beijos na frente da escola. Você não vai sair nunca mais nos finais de semana. Até o final desse ano. _

_- Mãe, isso é prisão domiciliar! – berrou Luna abobada com a proposta de sua mãe. _

_- Chame como quiser, mas as coisas serão assim daqui para frente, a não ser que você termine de uma vez por todas com ele. _

_De supetão, a porta se abriu, Miguel estava parado na porta, com o rosto marcado por três arranhões bem visíveis que iam do nariz, passavam pelas bochechas e terminavam no pescoço. _

_- Miguel? – gemeu Gina ainda com o telefone preso entre o ombro e a orelha – O que aconteceu? _

_- Ela... Ela foi embora – ele parou ofegante e finalizou – Para sempre! _

_- Mas... _

_Miguel andou até ela, puxou-a com as mãos para um delicioso beijo nos lábios. _

24.06.07

Gina terminou de beijá-lo, sentindo cada vez mais sede por aquele carinho que encontrar nos braços de Miguel. Eles se abraçaram por alguns minutos, sentindo a respiração pesada, de cada um.

- Eu, eu te amo, Gina Weasley, e desculpa por estar aqui, dizendo isso novamente.

- Eu também – murmurou ela ainda abraçada, fechando os olhos com firmeza, tentando não falar muita coisa – É muito bom estar com você outra vez, Miguel!

- Gina? Gina? – eles escutaram um barulho de chiado.

Gina se soltou dos braços de Miguel para atender ao telefone, ele a segurou no meio do caminho, foi até o chão, pegou no telefone e atendeu.

- Gina?

- Não, é o Miguel, digo, namorado dela – respondeu ele corando de leve nas bochechas, não sabia ao certo a sua relação com Gina dali para frente, mas resolveu decidir as coisas por ela naquele momento.

Gina devolveu as bochechas vermelhas, sorrindo de volta para Miguel, achando muito fofo a atitude que ele estava tomando. Ele não parou por aí.

- Não, Gina não vai mais fechar negócio com nenhum dos apartamentos! – respondeu sorrindo.

Gina arregalou os olhos. O que isso significava? Ele estava desfazendo a negociação dos apartamentos? Como assim? Ele não tinha permissão para tanto... Gina avançou com a mão na direção de Miguel para tirar o telefone de seus ouvidos, quando ele disse.

- Gina Weasley vai morar comigo – respondeu ele para a mulher – Sim... Tchau! – e desligou o telefone com um "bip". O rapaz ergueu os olhos verdes na direção dela, Gina estremeceu, isso só podia significar uma coisa.

- Sim, eu aceito morar com você! – gargalhou ela em sua direção, beijando-o outra vez. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo se beijando.

27.06.07

Cedrico estava correndo no meio da multidão para alcançar o homem loiro à sua frente, seus cabelos cor de gema, eram lisos e penteados para trás com ajuda de uma boa camada de gel para fixação.

- Draco, Draco! – chamou ele segurando em seu ombro.

O rapaz se virou em sua direção, com os olhos em espanto.

- Cedrico, hei, cara, você por aqui! – Draco apertou a mão do rapaz, percebendo que estava na mesma altura que ele durante esses meses todos em que não se encontraram, havia crescido.

- Eu... Eu ia te pedir um autógrafo se você não estiver muito ocupado! – Cedrico viu a camiseta de Draco com a foto e o nome de sua banda.

- Não diga bobagens! – riu Draco.

- Eu vi você passando, e... Eu estou trabalhando naquele banco – o mais velho indicou a com a cabeça o estabelecimento, Draco avaliou com os olhos, concordando.

- Ótimo lugar. Foi promovido, por acaso? – avaliou Draco, vendo Cedrico muito feliz.

- Sim – comemorou sorridente – Conseguiram me mandar para um setor que mexe com a região, cuido de tudo aqui em volta.

- Certo, certo! – Draco sorriu em resposta.

- Tenho escutado sua música pelas rádios, está fazendo um ótimo sucesso – comentou Cedrico dando um sorriso de volta.

- Oh, não! – gritaram duas garotas, adolescente, na direção dos dois – Aquele é o Draco Malfoy? Não me diga... Ele. Aqui?

Os dois viraram o pescoço na direção das meninas, elas estavam revirando a bolsa procurando o celular para tirar foto. A loira entregou o celular aberto para Cedrico.

- Por favor, tira uma foto minha com ele? – ela abraçou Draco de lado, sorrindo.

O loiro não teve outra opção, a não ser sorrir, a menina um pouco mais gorda, o abraçou também, pedindo mais fotos. Terminada a seção de fotos e autógrafos para mais quatro jovens, Draco pediu para ser retirado daquela calçada.

- Conheço um restaurante ótimo, por que não vamos almoçar juntos? – convidou Cedrico – Fica tranqüilo, ele é bem reservado!

- Ótimo, vamos! – concordou Draco.

Os dois caminharam conversando sobre o cotidiano até chegarem a uma churrascaria feita por portas de vidro na entrada e por dentro era toda cheia de madeira, inclusive as escadas eram feitas de madeira com verniz.

- Um lugar lá em cima, na área de não fumantes! – disse Cedrico para o garçom que os acompanhou até uma mesa em um lugar mais discreto.

Os dois se sentaram frente a frente, conversando sobre a vida pessoal de cada um deles, como estavam as coisas, mas não tocavam em assuntos particulares, como o coração.

- Eu... Eu adorei a sua música, de verdade – avaliou Cedrico tentando não corar, mas foi impossível, Draco notou rapidamente, mas não pegou como uma indireta.

- Eh... Inspiração! – brincou.

Na verdade, foi naquele exato momento, que ele se sentiu mais à vontade na presença de Cedrico, mesmo após terem terminado. Talvez nunca mais voltassem a ter aquele relacionamento de antes, mas podiam ser bons amigos. Tinha passado por tantas coisas juntos, tantas emoções. Por que não compartilhar tudo isso agora? Uma amizade tão bonita, saudável.

Draco, é claro, tinha um fundinho de esperança em ver as coisas voltarem ao normal, mas estava cansado daquela relacionamento gangorra. Eles iam e voltavam a namorar, de modo que chegava a cansar ambos. Talvez, só amizade mesmo.

- Eu vou precisar de mais inspiração para terminar as novas canções do CD – disse Draco sério – E... Vou precisar de ajuda. Você não se importaria de me ajudar a escrever?

- Claro que não – Cedrico sorriu – Estou aqui para te ajudar!

29.06.07

Hermione chegou cansada do cabeleireiro, fechou a porta ao passar, olhou no relógio. Era bem tarde, Harry já devia ter chegado em casa, ainda mais hoje que era dia de jogar vôlei com alguns amigos do prédio.

Ela passou pelo apartamento escuro, somente iluminado pela penumbra da noite, foi o suficiente para atravessar a sala de jantar, já que o teto era todo feito de vidro. Chegou na sala de estar sem causar problemas quando ouviu um barulho de água corrente por ali. Devia ser Harry tomando banho.

Ainda sem fazer muito barulho com o salto no chão, Hermione chegou ao corredor, mas percebeu que o barulho de água não vinha do seu quarto (do seu banheiro), mas sim do quarto de visitas, ao lado. Mas por que o barulho de água estava tão alto?

Hermione passou para verificar quando viu uma fresta de luz iluminar um pedaço do quarto, aproximou ainda mais para constatar, era a irmã tomando banho, completamente nua, mas não era isso que a espantava. E sim o fato dela estar fazendo isso com a porta aberta.

- Bella? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione enraivecida, entrando pelo banheiro.

- Ei! – Bella não puxou a toalha no primeiro instante, talvez porque achava que fosse Harry, mas quando viu que era Hermione, ela se cobriu rapidamente – Não tenho privacidade mais?

- Você quer falar de privacidade com a porta aberta? Pelada? Sério? – retrucou Hermione rubra de raiva – Tem certeza disso?

- Eu... Eu esqueci! – disse com os cabelos molhados, jogados para trás.

- Não se faça de estúpida! – Hermione estava furiosa como nunca – Se eu pegar você assim, novamente, sem roupas e dando sopa pela casa, eu juro... Eu juro que você vai sair pela sacada!

- O problema não é de quem toma banho com a porta aberta e sim de quem espia – retrucou Bella achando que ainda tinha razão – Se você não confia no seu marido, o azar é seu!

- Ora, sua... – Hermione apertou as unhas contra a mão com tanta força que quase sangrou as palmas da mão. Queria dar um soco na irmã, puxar os seus cabelos com força e jogá-la várias vezes contra a parede. Mas não podia – Isso... Não vai acontecer de novo, eu garanto!

Hermione virou as costas e saiu, batendo a porta ao passar. Ela correu furiosa de volta para o quarto, soltando fumaça pelas narinas.

E se Harry tivesse chegado primeiro? Ele teria visto Bella toda nua pela porta aberta? Hermione odiava imaginar essa cena em sua cabeça, isso a enfurecia.

30.06.07

Luna escreveu uma carta cheia de coraçãozinho para o seu namorado, esborrifou algumas rachadas de perfume, e com uma letra toda delicada, fez um pedido de desculpas por ter que namorar apenas por telegramas agora que a sua mãe a trancava como uma escrava dentro do carro, tratando-a a pão e água.

- Você poderia entrar para o meu namorado? – pediu Luna para Collin, que estava visitando a sua casa freqüentemente para ouvir os desabafos da amiga.

- Sem problemas – Collin tirou a mochila de lado das costas, guardou a carta e voltou a encaixar a mochila nas costas.

Os dois se despediram com um beijo na bochecha, o garoto saiu pela porta da frente, e foi diretamente pegar o ônibus, quando no mesmo ponto, encontrou uma garota loira, sorridente, carregando materiais escolares.

- Lilá, há quanto tempo! – cumprimentou Collin surpreso – O que faz por aqui?

- Eu... Estava fazendo trabalho da faculdade na casa de uma amiga minha. Como está você, Hogwarts?

- Bem, bem, acabei de passar na casa de Luna para conversar um pouco, sabe... Tirar a tensão da véspera do vestibular.

- Luna? – perguntou Lilá com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, interessada no assunto – Nós éramos super amigas na época da escola.

- Sério? Nunca vi vocês andando juntas... – murmurou Collin desconfiado, e seu ônibus parou, abrindo as portas para que ele entrasse – Bem, vou indo, tchau!

- Também vou nessa direção! – respondeu Lilá surpresa – Er... Bem, moro por essas bandas! – ela corou e subiu atrás de Collin dentro do ônibus, conversando com ele ainda – Então... Conversaram bastante?

- Um pouco – ele murchou os ombros – Coitada! Ela foi proibida de sair de casa pela mãe, porque ela acredita que Luna esteja saindo com Rony outra vez!

- Nossa, jura? O Rony e a Luna voltaram mesmo então? – perguntou Lilá surpresa – Quero dizer, eles se amavam durante o colegial! Que bom... Torço muito por eles!

- Ela até mandou uma carta para eu entregar ao Rony! – Collin apontou com o polegar para a mochila – Eu costumava visitar muita a Gina, éramos amigos, sabe. Agora quase não tenho tanto contato, mas assim que possível, eu passo por lá para deixar a carta à senhora Weasley!

Lilá pensou alguns segundos e disse animada.

- Ah, que coincidência, eu estou saindo com Fred, sabe... O irmão de Rony, e hoje mesmo eu vou para lá. Só vou passar em casa, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, sabe... Adoro chegar cheirosa para o meu namorado!

- Jura? Que bom! – Collin fez pouco interesse.

- Ah, mas se quiser... Eu posso fazer esse favor para Luna, tenho certeza de que Rony receberia a carta ainda essa semana, ao invés de você ter que passar lá, e tudo mais...

- Você faria isso por mim, sério? – Collin parecia animado também – Tenho alguns trabalhos de Biologia para fazer – ele entregou a carta nas mãos de Lilá – Obrigado por fazer esse favor, e diga a Sra. Weasley que mandei um beijo a ela, certo?

- Sem problemas – riu Lilá toda bem humorada, segurando a carta nas mãos – Nem precisa comentar com a Luna, tenho certeza de que ela ficaria ainda mais surpresa se a carta chegasse o quanto antes nas mãos de Rony.

- Certo, vou dizer a ela que não entreguei para ninguém ainda.

- Isso! Surpresas sempre são bem vindas! – Lilá o beijou no rosto, fazendo Collin corar – Bom, eu vou ficando por aqui, te vejo por aí, querido.

- Ah, obrigado – agradeceu Collin outra vez – De verdade.

- Por nada, vai ser um prazer! – Lilá virou as costas e foi até o fundo do ônibus, rindo à toa. Talvez Fred fizesse bem a ela.

03.07.07

Edward Cullen se aproximou elegante, como sempre, da mesa de Hermione. Ela estava perdida no meio de tantas provas para corrigir.

- Muito trabalho? – perguntou ele puxando uma das provas para ler.

- Sim, são redações! – ela ergueu a cabeça para ele – Dos meus alunos, eles são muito inteligentes! – respondeu ela contente.

Edward sorriu enquanto rolava os olhos pelo papel, assentiu e devolveu à pilha.

- Você não vai sair para almoçar comigo hoje?

- Que horas são, afinal? – perguntou ela espantada, erguendo o braço – Céus, o tempo passou muito rápido, achei que ainda fossem umas dez horas!

- É incrível como o tempo passa quando a gente se diverte! – Edward riu, dando algumas palmadinhas educadas nas costas de Hermione.

Hermione terminou de avaliar aquela redação, separou as redações em duas pilhas: as corrigidas e as não-corrigidas. Pegou a bolsa pendurada na cadeira e saíram da sala dos professores, conversando.

- Sério, você é o diretor de escola mais novo que eu já conheci – respondeu Hermione rindo.

- Ah, não seja puxa-saco! – brincou ele – Eu já tenho quase meus trinta anos!

- Mas é sério, eu imaginava alguém bem mais velho, com cabelos grisalhos!

- Ah... Bem, é o que todos acham mesmo! – ele sacudiu os ombros rindo – Você também não parece muito mais velha, tem cara de menininha.

Hermione riu.

- Completo vinte mês que vem! – respondeu ela.

- Nossa? Jura? – fingiu espanto - Você parece ter uns vinte e sete! – brincou Edward.

Ela deu um soquinho de lado no diretor, admirada por conseguir tanta intimidade com alguém mais velho e tão experiente. Nem mesmo na época de amigos, tinha a mesma intimidade com Harry ou Rony. Tá, às vezes tinha sim!

E os dois foram caminhando, conversando, até o restaurante onde freqüentemente almoçavam todos os dias.

06.07.07

Miguel estava brincando com Tiaguinho no colo, o mais velho fazia aviãozinho com o garoto de meses nos braços. O garotinho adorava porque soltava as suas primeiras gargalhadas que animaram ainda mais o padrasto.

- Tão lindo ver vocês juntos! – comentou Gina na porta, de braços cruzados.

- Amor, você chegou! – comemorou Miguel com um sorriso no rosto.

- Faz uma meia hora! – riu Gina tirando a bolsa, colocou-a em cima da escrivaninha e deitou na cama, ao lado do namorado, aplicando um selinho em seus lábios – Vocês dois se dão muito bem.

- Eu sei, Tiaguinho é um doce de criança, não o vejo chorar!

- É porque você cuida bem dele – sussurrou Gina bem pertinho do rosto de Miguel, ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, colocando alguns fios atrás da orelha.

Eles deram um beijo calmo e lento, só foram interrompidos pelas gargalhadas de Tiago que assistia os dois, deitado na cama.

- Precisamos sair em família, qualquer dia desses – comentou Gina olhando para Miguel, como se ele fosse realmente pai de Tiago.

Ma era como se fosse mesmo...

09.07.07

Hermione chegou em casa, cansada, já era bem tarde da noite, mas normalmente ela vinha por esses horários agora que a carga horário de provas, trabalhos vinha aumentando. E o vestibular da garotada estava muito perto, não daria ao luxo de burlar o trabalho, pelo contrário, daria o sangue por ele.

- É quase meia noite – comentou Harry sentado no sofá, esfregando os olhos de sono.

- Eu sei, meu amor! Eu sinto muito, me desculpe – Hermione sentou bem nos pés dele, tirou as meias e começou a massageá-los – Mas é o meu trabalho agora...

- Vou começar a ter ciúmes – resmungou ele baixinho, sonolento.

- Não seja bobo – ela tirou as botas pretas de camurça de cano alto, colocou aos pés na direção dele – Você faz massagem em mim e eu faço em você, fechado?

- Fechado! – riu Harry se mexendo para se sentar, segurou os pés de Hermione, deu uma cheirada de longe e fez uma careta – Você costuma tomar banho?

- Ah... – ela ficou corada – Estou com preguiça! Estou exausta de tanto serviço... – ela jogou os braços para trás do sofá – Acho que vou desmaiar!

- A massagem! – lembrou Harry esfregando os pés – Não tira as mãos daí!

Hermione fez um "Ops" distraído e voltou a brincar com os pés do marido. Eles deram várias gargalhadas no sofá, perdendo a noção do tempo em que ficaram ali, namorando, curtindo o momento. Eles quase não tinham tempos juntos mais. Era um entrando e o outro saindo.

Era quase duas horas da manhã quando Hermione entrou no chuveiro, Harry pensou em ir também, mas com o tempo frio, ele preferiu ficar coberto com o edredom no quarto, esperando pela esposa. Hermione, já de camisola, deitou ao lado dele na cama e deu um beijo nele de boa noite.

- Eu... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa antes de irmos dormir – ele murmurou no escuro, mas vendo o rosto dela pela penumbra – Eu quero visitar o meu filho no final do mês.

- E que mal tem isso? Quero dizer... Você falou com uma voz cheia de medo e mistério – Hermione parecia passiva.

- Sei lá, a Gina vai estar lá, você sabe – ele estava meio incomodado por Hermione não sentir nem ao menos um pouco de ciúmes.

- E que é que tem que a Gina vai estar lá? Eu confio em você.

- Ah, certo. Obrigado – Harry sorriu – Se você quiser ir também.

- Não, obrigada, meu amor, mas eu tenho tanto trabalho – ela acariciou o rosto dele e deu um beijo em sua testa, como ela fazia constantemente quando ainda eram apenas amigos – Eu dou o maior apoio para você ir ver o seu filho! – ela deu um suspiro – Também ia se não tivesse tão ocupada.

Ele deu um selinho nela. E os dois ficaram em silêncio, Hermione se aninhou nos braços de Harry, com o edredom até seus ombros, ali ficaram trocando beijos e carícias até caírem em um sono profundo.

12.07.07

Cedrico estava saindo do trabalho, com a maleta e o seu notebook dentro, abotoou o terno no corpo para não sentir tanto frio, ao terminar de fazê-lo, viu um homem na esquina, vendendo CD's originais de música.

- Você tem o novo sucesso... De Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Cedrico tirando os dólares da carteira.

- Não, se esgotou, mas vai encontrar na banca da esquina de lá – apontou o senhor para o outro lado da praça.

- Certo. Obrigado – Cedrico deu duas palmadinhas nos ombros do rapaz e atravessou a rua assim que o sinaleiro permitiu.

Parou na banca da esquina, comprou o CD novo. Cedrico observou a meia face de Draco na capa do CD, parecia muito macabro, principalmente as luzes escuras e a facha de cabelos caindo na fecha, na frente dos olhos. Não podia negar o quanto sentia falta de Draco.

Cedrico girou a chave do carro no dedo, sabia que não devia procurá-lo, mas... Não sabia até quando podia viver com esse sentimento de ver o seu ex-namorado (e grande amor) fazer sucesso na televisão, estar rodeado de centenas de pessoas populares, enquanto ele só se afundava na vida profissional e nos negócios.

Cedrico virou para o vendedor e perguntou.

- Pode embrulhar todos os CD's do Draco.

- Como assim? Todos?

- Sim, vou levar todos!

15.07.07

- Eu sabia que podia encontrá-lo! – disse Lilá saltando na direção de Rony após uma partida árdua de vôlei. Ele estava todo suado, pingando, com a bola pendurada embaixo do sovaco.

- Que... Surpresa! – disse Rony sem reação, sendo abraçado com força por Lilá que parecia uma das fãs malucas que se jogavam em sua direção – Não achava que fosse estar por essas redondezas.

- Estive visitando uma tia aqui em Chicago, então eu me lembrei que você estudava aqui, resolvi passar e dar um "alô".

- Obrigado – sorriu Rony – Como andam as coisas em Nova York?

- Ah, muito simpáticas, estive saindo com o pessoal da escola essa semana. Sabe? O terceiro colegial que ainda ficou por lá.

- Não diga... O pessoal é bacana? Viu a Luna por lá?

- Vi, vi sim – Lilá disse virou para trás, procurando um zíper na mochila – Falando nela... Ela me pediu para entregar isso a você!

Lilá tirou uma carta modificada de dentro, entregou a Rony com a mesma letra de Luna. Havia uma foto dos dois no meio de tudo isso.

- Ela ouviu eu conversar com umas amigas que vinha para Chicago e pediu urgentemente para te entregar isso – Lilá viu ele rasgando o envelope para ler a carta, sentiu um embrulho no estômago. De repente, ela resolveu acrescentar mais informações para garantir a Rony que a carta era mesmo de Luna (mas não era) – E... Você sabe como andam as coisas para o lado dela, não é? A mãe de Luna, Vera, andou proibindo-a de ver você!

Rony terminou de rolar os olhos pela carta, olhou para Lilá com desconfiança.

- Isso é mesmo de Luna?

Lilá estendeu o celular.

- Quer mesmo que eu ligue para casa dela e pergunte? – ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura, confiante. E rezou para que Rony dissesse que não precisava da ligação.

- Não, não precisa – resmungou, convencido. Lilá quase soltou uma baforada de alívio, mas se segurou.

Rony rasgou a carta em mil pedacinhos, jogou todos eles no lixo, de uma só vez.

- E... Então, Lilá, o que quer fazer hoje à noite? – perguntou com os olhos tristes, quase cheios de lágrimas por ter tomado um "suposto" fora de Luna.

**Nota do Autor: **_Sorry, escrevi o capítulo às pressas e estou indo viajar. Nem responder os coments, nem postar preview vai dar hoje. Sinto muito, mas o capítulo está aqui. E... Até a próxima segunda-feira (se eu chegar de viagem). Beijos, desculpa. Comentem mesmo assim, please! _


	15. Episódio 14 xx Até logo, Paris

**Décimo quarto episódio.**

**Até logo, Paris. **

_Data: 15.07.2007_

Rony terminou de pentear o cabelo todo molhado e com um pouco de gel espalhado. Desabotoou os três primeiros botões da camisa rosa salmão para deixar o peito amostra, com um visual totalmente deslocado.

Antes de sair de casa, desligou o celular para que não recebesse nenhuma ligação da ex-namorada Luna. Falando na letra "L", Lilá estava do lado de fora, esperando Rony dentro de uma limousine alugada.

"Estou atrasado?" perguntou Rony ao vê-la com uma roupa também deslocada para uma boate entre adolescentes.

"Imagina. Venha para dentro!" Lilá puxou Rony pelas golas da camiseta com muita força para dentro do carro, ele caiu de joelhos no banco de couro vendo dois outros garotos com as mãos na cintura de duas outras lindas garotas.

"São minhas amigas da facú" disse ela apresentando-as brevemente. Rony assentiu com a cabeça para os quatro. Rony e Lilá eram os únicos solteiros no ambiente.

Lilá estralou os dedos e a limousine ganhou velocidade no trânsito de Chicago, Rony nunca havia entrado em um carro tão chique e sofisticado, todos estavam segurando taças com champanhe dentro.

"Aqui. Beba" Lilá empurrou em sua direção uma taça lotada, o ruivo sorriu ao sentir sua mão roçando na de Lilá. Ela sorriu, correspondendo o encanto.

"Você podia colocar uma música cool" comentou a loira alta, magra como um palito, irritada, ao lado do namorado "Sei lá. Talvez... Justin Timberlake. Ou... Kate Voegele, whatever!".

"É só pedir" sorriu Lilá cruzando as pernas no assento de couro. Ela desligou a televisão para tirar a atenção de Rony na tela "Vamos aproveitar a noite, chega de tevê!".

Rony olhou para Lilá, surpreso com tanta mordomia, mas não podia negar que estava se divertindo muito.

"Já decidiu para que balada nós vamos?" perguntou a ruiva muito mais seca ainda do que a primeira, era tão magra que nem parecia ter vida "Quero dizer... Não vou ficar a noite inteira enfiada dentro desse carro, não é mesmo?"

"Claro que não, Leff, nós já estamos chegando" Lilá passou os dedos em volta da taça de um modo delicado e voltou a sua atenção para Rony que olhava os mínimos detalhes, totalmente deslumbrado.

Rony se sentiu incomodado com os olhos de Lilá toda hora em sua direção. O garoto fazia a bebida alcoólica descer pela garganta para entrar no mesmo "clima" que as demais pessoas do carro. Os outros garotos estavam tão bem vestidos com ternos, gravatas, e fizeram até mesmo Rony se sentir mal por usar uma camisa simples, cor-de-rosa.

"É logo ali na frente" disse Lilá enchendo a taça de champanhe, em menos de dois segundos, o copo estava vazio novamente.

A limousine parou na frente da boate onde havia algumas pessoas ainda mais chiques entrando. Era um lugar isolado na cidade, com casas chiques e um barro de ricos, Rony nunca havia andando por aquelas bandas. Do lado de fora da casa noturna tudo era muito bem iluminado e cheio de neon.

"Chegamos" disse para as amigas que interromperam os beijos de língua "Vamos descer".

Lilá passou o braço em volta do de Rony, eles desceram do carro preto sentindo todos os olhares atraídos em suas direções. Por onde passavam as pessoas arregalavam os olhos e as bocas em formato de "O".

"Estão nos olhando".

"Eu sei" riu Lilá de lado "Finja que é o meu namorado, não suportaria entrar em um lugar desses como se fosse solteira. Sei lá, tipo assim, seria suicídio social".

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas, quieto. Os dois passaram por umas cinqüenta pessoas na fila, como se fossem reis e rainhas, os seis cortaram a fila e entraram na frente de todos com seus ingressos "VIP's".

Eles ocuparam um canto no fundo, onde havia um cercado somente para os convidados de carteirinha, bem ali havia uma mesa cheia de frios. Rony apertou o estomago com força, cheio de fome.

"O lugar é um espetaculo" comentou Rony com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Eu sei, escolhi o melhor lugar para a nossa diversao" riu Lilá estalando um selinho no canto de seus labios "Você é um fofo, Ronald!" ela o fez ficar totalmente sem graça.

As amigas anoréxicas de Lilá foram se servir de mais bebida no balcão da área VIP, os rapazes colocaram as mãos no bolso dos ternos, foram colher alguns amendoins nas tábuas de frio. Rony se sentiu totalmente isolado naquela sala enorme cheia de luzes. O ruivo baixou os olhos para dentro do bolso da camisa, sentindo um aperto no peito por estar saindo com Lilá, sendo que Luna estava em casa, esperando o seu telefonema.

"Demorei?" perguntou Lilá ao se aproximar. Rony fez que não e notou as meninas trazendo os meninos para a rodinha "Rony, vou te apresentar os meus amigos. Esse é o Brad" era um garoto loiro de olhos claros, os músculos tão apertados no terno que quase rasgavam o tecido "E esse é o Tom" era um moreno também de olhos claros, não tão forte quanto o primeiro, mas alto o suficiente para se destacar no meio da multidão "Essa é a Leffy" era a garota ruiva, tão magra que seus seios eram do tamanho de feijões "E essa é a Blair" cabelos pretos lisos até a cintura, com um olhar tão penetrante que parecia ler a mente de Rony, Blair estava com as mãos nos cabelos de Brad "E esse, galera, é o meu namorado, digo... Ex-namorado, Rony".

Ele cumprimentou um por um apertando as mãos como se tivesse acabado de conhecê-los, ignorando que andaram juntos de carro pela cidade inteira. Brad e Tom aproximaram de Rony ao se livrarem das duas garotas, os três foram até as tábuas de frios escolherem alguma coisa para comer. Lilá ficou para trás dando risadinhas escrotas e olhando por cima do ombro para constatar toda hora que Rony estava ali.

"Lilá é totalmente a fim de você, cara" disse Brad dando um soquinho em seu ombro.

"Eu sei, fomos namorados" Rony abanou a cabeça, meio bobo.

"Não falo daquela época, estou falando de agora. Ela ainda é totalmente a fim de você, ouvi as garotas comentando no hotel" continuou Tom "Você tem sorte, Lilá é uma garota muito bonita, rica e inteligente".

"Inteligente? Sério? Opa... Quero dizer, ah, é... Sim, realmente. Realmente..." Rony deu sorrisinho de lado para os colegas, piscando firme.

Os três voltaram até a rodinha de garotas e a área VIP tinha alguns vinte convidados além deles, eram todas pessoas bonitas, bem vestidas.

"Escuta... Eu quero dar uma volta no povão" disse Rony no ouvido de Lilá.

"Por que? Não gostou daqui, meu amor?".

"Não é isso... Eu me sinto sufocado no meio de tantas pessoas assim, entende? Ricas, cheias de jóias, celulares de última geração, etc."

Lilá assentiu, entrelaçou os dedos nos de Rony, puxando-o para a saída, os dois desceram as escadas de madeira caindo na pista de dança no meio das outras pessoas, embora todas fossem tão chiques quanto a área VIP.

"Podíamos ter ido para uma boate mais simples" reclamou ele meio sem jeito, Lilá começou a dar na frente dele, ainda de mãos dadas com Rony.

"Esqueça as pessoas, viva o momento" Lilá começou a dançar com a cintura colada na dele, excitando-o. E quando ele menos esperava, ela flutuou o rosto em sua direção, depositando um beijo quente, desesperado.

Rony no começo só roçou os lábios, mas à medida em que sentia um formigamento pelo corpo, foi dando espaço para a língua participar do beijo.

"Esqueça ela. Esqueça Luna" sussurrou Lilá antes de dar o segundo beijo em Rony.

20.07.07

Edward puxou a cadeira, Hermione olhou surpresa para o cavalheirismo do colega de trabalho.

"Não precisava, sabe que estou ficando mal acostumada" ela disse ao se sentar "Em todo caso, obrigada".

Edward sorriu ao se sentar em frente a ela, sempre dizia a mesma coisa quando ele puxava a cadeira para ela se sentar. Os dois almoçavam cinco vezes por semana, ou seja, quase todos os dias. Ela não tinha tempo de ir para a casa e voltar, Edward até tinha tempo se quisesse, mas preferia fazer companhia para a colega.

"Eu não acreditei que você contou aquela piada na escola" ela disse intrigada "A professora Salette pegou uma virose de caganeira esses dias".

"Vai passar" riu Edward curvando em direção à mesa "Mas ela não achou tanta graça quanto você".

Hermione riu, ficando vermelha, como fizera poucas horas antes ao ouvir a piada do diretor Edward.

"Melhor criar modos" disse ela ao parar de rir, tentando recuperar o oxigênio perdido. Passou um guardanapo de papel na face do rosto, tirando o suor que havia se formado ali por ter se agitado bastante ao rir.

"Então..." Edward ergueu o cardápio "O que vamos perdi hoje? A mesma lasanha de sempre?"

"Ah. Estou enorme, uma salada somente".

Edward riu de lado.

"Fala sério. Você. Gorda? Eu sou o que, então? Um balão?"

"Não seja bobo, Ed. Você não é um balão" ela colocou a mao em cima do braço com pelos loiros. Ele desceu os olhos para o braço e ela voltou a puxar a mão com a aliança presa no dedo.

"Hm. Eu tenho uma piada nova" disse ele querendo quebrar o clima.

"Conta" Hermione praticamente colocou a cabeça em cima da mesa com os olhos brilhando na direção do rapaz para ouvir a piada nova.

19.07.07

Harry chegou da caminhada com a camiseta branca toda molhada, tirou os fones de ouvido das orelhas e colocou o celular em cima da mesa, tirou os tênis pelo caminho da casa, jogando-os em qualquer direção como se ainda fosse um moleque. De meias, foi até a cozinha buscar um copo da água bem gelado.

- A empregada me telefonou dizendo que não vinha! – disse Bella aparecendo de supetão na cozinha, enrolada em uma toalha em volta do corpo, toda molhada deixando um rastro de água por onde passava.

- Você está ensopando o chão da cozinha! – reclamou Harry apontando para os pés dela.

- Eu sei – ela riu enquanto pegava um copo de suco na geladeira – Não é, tipo, sexy?

- Não... Não é sexy estragar o piso do meu apartamento! – respondeu grosseiro, sem paciência.

- Não é sexy? – ela mordeu o lábio, desfez o encaixe da toalha em volta do corpo e ela caiu em volta de seus pés, mostrando seus seios redondos e perfeitos – E isso, agora é sexy?

Harry virou os olhos, tentando não se deixar seduzir pela jovem em sua frente, abaixou a cabeça para os pés, enquanto Bella pulava de uma perna só, recitando um poema.

- Não adianta. Não vou transar com você... E quer saber, pular de uma perna só declamando poesias não é nada sexy!

- Eu sei – ela caminhou até ele com as duas pernas no chão, passou os dedos finos e delicados pelo rosto de Harry, obrigando-o a encarar os seus olhos – Eu te amo, meu amor!

Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou em sua coxa grossa e desprovida de pêlos, ela sentia a pulsação dele a mil.

- Eu sei que você me quer...

- Bella... Por favor... Eu sou casado...

Bella o beijou delicadamente no canto dos lábios, ele permaneceu intacto com o coração batendo a mil no peito. Bella roçou sua virilha na dele, mais provocante do que nunca, em seguida, ela deslizou a língua pelos lábios do rapaz.

- Bella... Eu... – ele ia dizendo.

- Só acompanhe o meu ritmo – ela sussurrou de leve em seu ouvido, beijando-o pela bochecha e depositando um beijo demorado em seus lábios.

Harry não sabia por quanto tempo mais ia agüentar, uma coisa era ser casado, dar fora em garotas nas ruas e bares, outra coisa era ser casado, conviver com a adolescente mais saliente de todo o colegial, provocante, sedutora, e quanto mais foras ela tomava, mais irresistível ficava.

- Bellla... – ele a empurrou pelos ombros com um volume além do normal no short – Vamos parar por aqui.

Ela sorriu.

- Você quer, eu sei que você quer – ela pegou a toalha no chão e enrolou e volta do corpo molhado outra vez – Estarei esperando por você no meu quarto qualquer dia desses, ok? – ela piscou – Qualquer dia mesmo!

E saiu desfilando pelos corredores deixando um Harry bobo para trás, todo preocupado.

24.07.07

Draco recebeu Cedrico com chocolates e um vinho nas mãos, estava todo elegante e perfumado ao entrar, em contraste com a camiseta simples de dormir e o samba-canção que o dono da casa vivia usando pelo apartamento.

- Vou trocar de roupa e já volto! – disse Draco indo pelo corredor.

- Você está ótimo – riu Cedrico dando uma olhada pelas pernas de Draco, acabou ficando sozinho na sala onde passou os olhos pelos objetos sentindo que a sua presença saíra para sempre daquela casa. Nada mais ali pertencia a ele como antigamente, na época em que morava naquele apartamento.

Draco voltou usando uma camisa social, calça jeans meio larga cheia de detalhes roqueiros, usava seus chinelos e trazia o violão nos braços.

- Eu... Eu estive compondo algumas músicas, quer ouvir?

- Claro.

Draco tocou a sua atual música, com os olhos virados na direção de Cedrico, porque cada detalhe daquela letra tinha haver com o passado entre os dois. Foi um clima muito tenso ao mesmo tempo romântico, apesar de ser um passado tão distante, para eles era como se tivessem terminado ontem.

- Sucesso, viu? – riu Cedrico – Escuto todos os dias.

- Tive uma ótima inspiração – comentou Draco erguendo os olhos das cordas do violão diretamente para os olhos azuis do ex.

- Hm... Bom, é hora de ir! – Cedrico percebeu que o clima romântico demais, consequentemente pesado demais. Os dois não deviam dar outra chance já que no passado não dera certo nada disso.

- Você chegou faz quarenta minutos, é cedo! – disse Draco ao olhar no relógio.

- Ah, mas só estava de passagem mesmo.

- Não... Quer dormir aqui? – perguntou Draco sem jeito – O quarto de visitas está arrumado – acrescentou depressa para não ficar com duplo sentido.

- Não, obrigado, eu realmente preciso ir – Cedrico ficou em pé – Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco.

- Saindo com alguém?

Cedrico riu pelo nariz.

- Quem me dera... Tenho trabalho tanto que nem me resta tempo para diversão – Cedrico foi acompanhado até a porta pelo dono do apartamento, deu um forte abraço no colega e saiu pela porta da frente.

Cedrico apertou o botão do elevador, ele veio descendo dos andares superiores, assim que as portas se abriram, ele avistou uma garota de cabelos negros, olhos amendoados, alta, magra e bonita.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou ele.

Ela retribuiu, ao lado dele, ombro a ombro, com um perfume adocicado.

- Amigo do Draco? – perguntou ela apontando para a porta do elevador ao fechar.

- É... Estava na casa dele. Somos muito amigos! – Cedrico deu um sorriso que refletiu pelo metal.

- Eu adoro as músicas dele, queria ter a chance de cruzar com ele algum dia pelo elevador, mas... Saímos em horários diferentes! – ela riu.

- Posso te apresentar algum dia desses, ele é um cara bem bacana, se quer saber.

- Ah... Eu adoraria, qual é o seu telefone? – perguntou ela tirando o celular da bolsa, anotando o número de Cedrico. Ele fez o mesmo, mais por educação do que por interesse.

- Certo... – disse Cedrico ao pegar o seu celular Diamond no bolso do terno. O elevador parara no estacionamento e os dois saíram, ficando na entrada conversando.

- O seu nome? – ela perguntou para anotar na agenda do celular.

- Cedrico Diggory. E o seu?

- Cho Chang! – ela deu uma piscada simpática – Te vejo por aí.

Cho entrou em um carro enorme, parecia uma picape, preta, era do tamanho de uma piscina, cheia de vidros pretos. Cedrico foi na direção de seu carro também, com o perfume impregnado em seu terno. Era uma das garotas mais lindas em que ele havia encontrado em sua vida.

Cho Chang... Não ia se esquecer dela.

27.07.07

- Então... Tudo bem se eu chegar aí na semana que vem? – perguntou Harry, com o telefone grudado em seu ombro, conversando com Gina.

- Claro, eu e o seu filho estaremos te esperando. Ah... O Miguel também – acrescentou depressa – Aquele amigo, meu, Er... Bem, você sabe!

Harry revirou os olhos, odiava saber que o filho estava andando com outro cara que nem conhecia de vista. Harry terminou de enxugar a louça em seu restaurante e notou que Hermione entrou pela porta da frente.

- Olá – ela disse bem baixinho dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Quem chegou? – perguntou Gina do outro lado.

- Hermione. Ela está aqui.

- Manda um beijo para minha amiga!

- Hermione, a Gina está te mandando um beijo.

- Manda outro para ela.

- Gina, a Hermione te mandou outro.

- Certo, bom. Te vejo em breve, certo, rapaz?

- Certo, Gina, beijos, até – e desligou.

Hermione passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, fazendo um charme, puxou a sua cabeça para trás e depositou um beijo calmo em seus lábios.

- Hm... Gina, hã?

- É sobre a viagem – ele justificou com uma cara marota – Tudo bem para você, né?

- Bem... Eu confio em você – Hermione acariciou seus cabelos delicadamente – Sei que se estivesse beijando outra garota, você me contaria!

"Bella?" pensou ele subitamente, mas tentou não pensar muito nela.

- Claro – ele sorriu, desviando os olhos para a pia.

- Eu confio em você, meu amor – Hermione sorriu – E eu te amo por isso.

Ele olhou para ela, forçando um sorriso.

- Eu também te amo! – e começou a passar um pano na louça molhada.

30.07.07

- As festinhas de Chicago humilham! – disse uma garota com o Profeta Diário da semana – Você viu o nosso ex-aluno? – perguntou uma morena ao passar por Luna – O tal de Rony. Ele está na capa da revista!

- Rony? O meu namorado?

- Hm? Namorado? – a outra menina olhou para a Luna – Bem... Que seja, o azar é seu – as duas riram em alto e bom som, saíram andando pelo corredor lendo o resto das notícias.

Luna correu até o local onde o jornal da escola, Profeta Diário, era fabricado semanalmente. Collin era o presidente do Grêmio Estudantil, consequentemente, o editor que promovia as manchetes e notícias do jornal, Lilá estava conversando com ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Luna de testa franzida para Lilá – Você devia estar na faculdade, não é mais de Hogwarts.

- Só vim dar uma ajudinha para o meu amigo nessa edição – Lilá apertou o ombro de Luna – Eu sinto muito pela perda – e saiu pela porta da frente carregando sua bolsa da Victor Hugo.

- O que... Saiu na edição? – perguntou Luna preocupada.

- Eu sinto muito, Lu... – Collin tentou esconder os jornais pelas costas, porém Luna fora mais rápida, agarrou um deles no ar bem a tempo.

Ela viu o sorriso de Rony bem na capa, por ter estar competindo no campeonato final de vôlei do estado de Chicago, ao lado, ele dava uma entrevista falando sobre sua carreira, sobre sua vida particular.

- E o que tem de "mais" nisso? Por que todos sentem muito por mim? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Atrás... Dessa entrevista, ele disse que está saindo com Lilá Brown e não Luna Lovegood!

Luna virou a folha, conferiu a pergunta juntamente com a resposta, o repórter tinha sido tão claro quanto Rony.

"R: Você está saindo com alguém ultimamente?

RW: Estou "ficando" com uma antiga colega de turma, Lilá Brown".

- E sem querer ser chato, mas... Tem uma foto dos dois se beijando em uma boate, lá em Chicago! – Collin fez uma cara de "meus pêsames" para Luna, a loira sacudiu os ombros, cansada.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu quero que ele engula isso! – as lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Luna – Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo nosso namoro, isso sim! Eu dei uma chance para ele, e era a última. Ele conseguiu me humilhar publicamente!

- As pessoas não sabiam que você estava com ele, quero dizer, pelo menos os calouros!

- Lógico que sabiam, Collin. Rony veio aqui há dois meses e me beijou na frente da escola inteira, até mesmo Dumbledore viu ele a gente "se pegando" na hora da saída – Luna estava em prantos – Eu... Eu vou embora – ela amassou o jornal, jogou no lixo – Obrigada você também, Collin, por me humilhar diante da escola toda.

- Luna, eu não sabia, eu deixei tudo nas mãos da Lilá, ela tinha me dito que era "editora-chefe" o ano passado, e... Você sabe, Lilá não saia daqui de dentro do jornal.

- Era lógico que ela não saia daqui, seu retardado. Lilá namorava Rony, e Rony trabalhava no jornal com Hermione, consegue se lembrar agora?

- Eu... Eu peço desculpas, estava cheio de coisas para fazer, achei que ela fosse ajudar.

- Collin – Luna foi bem clara – Vá se ferrar!

Ela bateu a porta com força ao sair.

01.08.07

Draco aproximou de três pessoas sentadas em uma bancada, eram três empresários ricos, um deles era uma mulher muito elegante. Draco sabia que eles só contratavam as melhores bandas do mundo.

- Olá – disse cumprimentado um por um ao passar pela fila.

- Sente-se! – disse um senhor de cabelos grisalhos apontando para a poltrona que mais parecia "uma cadeira elétrica" do que um assento confortável. Ele o fez.

- Pois não?

- Te ligamos hoje bem cedo, porque surgiu uma vaga para uma turnê com uma banda de Rock que está passando no Texas daqui a dois dias, eles vão subir durante o mês inteiro pelo país, e no final, vão para a Europa.

- Hm? – a conversa ainda não estava clara.

- Nós gostaríamos de saber se você quer aproveitar a viagem, a hospedagem, a vaga no avião deles. Você podia fazer algumas apresentações enquanto isso, junto com eles. Quero dizer... Antes de cada show, você pode apresentar a sua banda aos fãs, entendeu?

- Seria uma ótima idéia – ele pareceu empolgado – Eu ficaria famoso pela Europa inteira se as pessoas gostarem da minha música.

- Exatamente – sorriu a mulher no meio, com os dedos cruzados em cima da mesa – E nós viemos aqui, para te fazer o convite. Você quer participar dessa turnê?

- Ah... Seria legal, quanto tempo ela vai durar?

- Quatro meses.

- Quatro meses fora de casa? Mas isso seria muito tempo...

- E teria um contrato com mais três meses se a Europa adorar a sua música, então, você poderá acompanhá-los até o Japão!

Draco parou incrédulo na frente dos três, era uma proposta irrecusável, uma viagem com tudo, absolutamente tudo, todas as mordomias, TUDO PAGO.

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar – ele se lembrou de Cedrico em sua vida, não podia deixa-lo para trás. Seria muita burrice, principalmente agora que estavam tão juntos.

A mulher virou a ampulheta em cima da mesa, a areia azul ia escorrendo, ela sorriu.

- Você tem duas semanas para dar a nossa resposta! Boa sorte!

05.08.07

Harry parou com a mala de rodinhas bem atrás dele, colocou os pés em cima tapete, estudou as pinturas da parede, o Hall de Entrada, antes mesmo de apertar a campainha.

- Já vai – gritou uma voz masculina. Harry franziu a testa, seria o tal de "Miguel?".

De repente, a porta se abriu, e nos braços de um cara alto, loiro, forte, estava um garotinho de alguns meses, com os olhos verdes, cabelos pretos, iguais aos do pai.

- Miguel? – ele ficou espantando, com uma pontada no peito.

- Harry Potter?

**Nota do Autor: **_Ah... Estou tão desanimado com a fanfic, não sei se quero continuar... Então, não sei se vou postar a continuação, tá? Depende mais de vocês do que de mim. Sério... To muito desanimado, desculpa. Tem gente que não merece ouvir isso, e comenta aqui toda semana... E para essas pessoas, eu até passo a fanfic por e-mail, pelo orkut, ou sei lá. Ou talvez eu volte a postar, ta todo mundo de férias, só algumas pessoas deixam reviews... Espero que isso melhore no próximo capítulo, daí se me animar, eu volto a postar... Beijos. _

**Respondendo comentários: **

**Patty Carvalho: **_HAUHAU, é... ela não é bem uma Serena da vida, mas dá pro gasto. E... Fica tranqüila, Miguel e Gina ta acabando, principalmente com a chegada do Harry, não percebeu o ciúme logo quando ele viu o Miguel? Hehehe... A Hermione meio que ta desconfiando da Bella e do Harry, mas isso é um plano da Hermione, você vai entender melhor no futuro. Eu também adorei o filme do Crepúsculo, quero ver de novo... E to lendo o livro Eclipse, embora o livro seja meio chatinho. xD. Beijos. _

**Shakinha: **_HAUHAUH, Miguel e Gina é bom, falei? Mas pena que tem os dias contados para acabar, principalmente com a chegada de Harry... Ele vai ser uma "vassourinha" na vida da Gina... Vai varrer o Miguel da casa, HAUHAUHAH. E se viu que cachorrada o Rony fez com a Luna? Coitada... Mas tudo por causa da carta da Lilá, né? Eu até torço pelos dois, mas depois do que aconteceu no jornal, vai ser difícil a Luna perdoar o Rony... _

**Shakinha (dois): **_A Bella é muito safadinha, se bem que o Harry tá adorando. Ele ta todo derretido por ela, mas isso vai ter um fim logo, logo. A chegada da Bella sempre foi um plano de Hermione... Você vai descobrir isso mais para frente, quando eu der "outra" reviravolta de casais, xD. E tudo bem, fica tranqüilo quanto as reviews, você comenta direto e reto aqui, pode viajar à vontade, despreocupada. Por você e por alguns outros usuários, eu postaria todos os capítulos num dia só. Viaja relax. xD. Quando voltar me conta das novidades, beijos. _

**TathyChan: **_Eh... Eu também gostei de Gina e Miguel, mas... Está para acabar. E Harry e Hermione também, fique tranqüila... Sinto cheiro de uma nova reviravolta no ar... Ainda mais com a presença da Gina na vida de Harry... Hm... Ciumeira, hein? HAHAUA, é... a Bella só anda pelada quando ta o Harry, quando ta a Hermione, ela veste roupa... mas... a Hermione que pede para Bella andar pelada, é meio que um plano dela, entende? Mas isso é spoiler e você vai entender mais para frente o porquê. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos. XD._

**Lechery: **_Ah, nem preciso responder, né? Tudo o que eu tinha para falar já te mandei pelo orkut. Adorei ficar sabendo que você passou por aqui, leu vários capítulos de uma vez, e que adorou... E ainda comentou várias cenas, adorei mesmo... Fiquei muito feliz, esse seu comentário valeu por mil. Beijos, e obrigado. Volte sempre que puder. _


	16. Episódio 15 xx Não é preocupação

**Décimo quinto episódio. **

**Não é preocupação. **

_Data: 05.08.2007_

**Anteriormente: **

_- Era lógico que ela não saia daqui, seu retardado. Lilá namorava Rony, e Rony trabalhava no jornal com Hermione, consegue se lembrar agora? – berrou Luna_

_- Eu... Eu peço desculpas, estava cheio de coisas para fazer, achei que ela fosse ajudar._

_- Collin – Luna foi bem clara – Vá se ferrar!_

_Ela bateu a porta com força ao sair._

_- O seu nome? – ela perguntou para anotar na agenda do celular._

_- Cedrico Diggory. E o seu?_

_- Cho Chang! – ela deu uma piscada simpática – Te vejo por aí._

_Draco parou incrédulo na frente dos três, era uma proposta irrecusável, uma viagem com tudo, absolutamente tudo, todas as mordomias, TUDO PAGO._

_- Eu... Eu preciso pensar – ele se lembrou de Cedrico em sua vida, não podia deixa-lo para trás. Seria muita burrice, principalmente agora que estavam tão juntos._

_A mulher virou a ampulheta em cima da mesa, a areia azul ia escorrendo, ela sorriu._

_- Você tem duas semanas para dar a nossa resposta da Turnê! Boa sorte!_

_De repente, a porta se abriu, e nos braços de um cara alto, loiro, forte, estava um garotinho de alguns meses, com os olhos verdes, cabelos pretos, iguais aos do pai._

_- Miguel? – ele ficou espantando, com uma pontada no peito._

_- Harry Potter?_

05.08.07

- Você... – murmurou abobado em ver o garoto nos braços fortes de outro rapaz, parecia tão protetor com o garoto – Você... É o namorado da Gina?

- Eu mesmo, ela me disse que você viria – Miguel sorriu – Esse... – o garotinho brincava com os cabelos loiros do rapaz – É o Tiaguinho!

Harry sabia que era, sentia o coração batendo a mil no peito, só queria uma confirmação de que aquele apartamento era o endereço certo. Pegou o filho no colo do rapaz e o abraçou, trazendo lembranças das fotos de como ele era parecido com o Tiaguinho. O garoto resmungou como uma criança chorona faria e se adaptou nos braços de Harry, ainda no Hall de entrada.

- Harry... Você veio! – disse a voz suave de uma garota em suas costas. Sabia que era Gina.

- Gina! – ele virou para ela, vendo rapidamente uma garota com os traços maduros varrendo o seu rosto do ar jovial. Ela trazia sacolas de compras nas mãos e acabara de deixar o elevador – Há quanto tempo! – eles se abraçaram com muita força, Miguel deu as costas e foi para a sala, meio irritado.

Quando ela se afastou, ele percebeu o quanto Gina mudara nos últimos meses. O seu rosto, a forma de olhar, os cabelos, tudo parecia muito diferente daquela Gina irresponsável, inconseqüente no colegial.

- Venha... Entre! Eu fui ao mercado fazer umas compras! – ela entrou para deixar as compras e trancar a porta enquanto Harry puxava a mala para dentro do apartamento – Espero que não tenha demorado!

Miguel estava sentado no canto do sofá, segurando o controle remoto da televisão, olhando de esguelhas para os dois. Harry fez que não com a cabeça, rindo e brincando com o filho no colo.

- O Tiaguinho parecia que sabia que você estava vindo para cá – riu Gina sacudindo os filetes de cabelo escapando de trás da orelha e caindo no rosto – Acordou três vezes à noite, desesperado, não é, vida?

Miguel olhou fingindo não prestar atenção, franziu o cenho.

- O que vocês falavam? – era pura mentira, lógico que ouvira muito bem, não conseguia se concentrar na tevê, mas estava fazendo uma boa encenação.

- Nada, esquece – Gina sacudiu a cabeça e ergueu os braços na direção de Tiago, acariciando seus cabelos – Não é, mamãe? – ela fez uma careta infantil para conversar com a criança – Fala para a mamãe, fala... Fala que você estava com saudades de conhecer o seu papai!

Harry riu e sentiu uma emoção muito grande no peito em ter o filho nos braços, até uma espécie de orgulho, felicidade, não sabia distinguir qual sentimento o predominava, eram todos juntos.

- O almoço está quase pronto – avisou Gina pegando as sacolinhas de compras e levando até a despensa na cozinha – Senta aí para assistir televisão com o Miguel!

Harry com os filhos no braço se sentou na poltrona vermelha para acompanhar o programa de televisão com Miguel, sabia que não era um clima muito legal entre os dois, mas estava ali para agradar ao filho e não ao namorado de Gina.

07.08.07

- A comida está deliciosa! – disse Xenofílio ao experimentar uma garfada de arroz com feijão e batata.

- Eu fiz com as minhas próprias mãos – gabou-se Vera, mas Luna sabia que no fundo era pura mentira.

Luna, muito quieta, serviu-se de suco de laranja para ajudar a comer juntamente com as comidas na mesa, não que fossem ruins, mas ela tinha o habito de comer com o copo de refrigerante/suco ao lado desde pequena.

- Senhora Lovegood, sinto muito interrompe-la, mas... – uma voz veio da porta da sala, era um dos seguranças da mansão – Tem um garoto aí fora querendo conversar com a sua filha.

- Qual é o nome dele?

- Rony Weasley.

Luna sentiu o suco parar na garganta, perdeu até mesmo a concentração na comida.

- Diga a ele para ir embora – Vera sequer olhou nos olhos de Luna esperando uma aprovação da atitude – E que não volte nunca mais!

Luna fingiu não se incomodar, pegou a faca e continuou a cortar o bife, até mesmo o guarda pareceu notar a tensão que havia naquela sala, deu uma olhada rápida para a garota Lovegood, mas simplesmente assentiu antes de sair.

O silêncio reinou por minutos que se arrastaram como horas naquela mesa, e quando Luna estava se servindo de sobremesa, o guarda adentrou novamente no meio do jantar.

- Senhora, eu cansei de insistir, o rapaz disse que vai ficar aqui até o amanhecer.

- Deixe que fique – murmurou ela olhando de esguelha para a filha que terminava de raspar a colher no prato para saborear o sorvete derretido – Se até amanhã cedo ele não sair daqui, eu chamo a polícia.

Luna parou com a colher na direção da boca, cansada de fingir que não estava dentro daquela conversa. Olhou para a mãe com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Mamãe, isso não...

- Termine a sua sobremesa, odeio que as pessoas falem de boca cheia! – respondeu Vera deixando Luna vermelha de vergonha na frente do guarda.

- Já acabei! – Luna deixou o prato todo melado em cima da mesa e subiu correndo as escadarias acima. Ao passar pelo corredor cheio de quadros estranhos, ela bateu a porta do quarto com violência, as lágrimas de raiva quase brotando em seus olhos.

Ela andou deu um lado para o outro, preocupada com o que fosse acontecer com o seu ex-namorado. Apesar de ter sido traída publicamente, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer em sua vida, era prenderem ele. Luna passou a mão no seu Diamond (celular) e discou para Rony.

- Escuta. Você tem que ir embora, se não for, a minha mãe vai chamar a polícia e ela está falando sério.

- Luna, eu quero muito conversar com você ao vivo, olhando em seus olhos mas se você não...

Luna desligou o celular antes que ele terminasse de falar, o recado estava dado, ele tomaria suas próprias atitudes se quisesse. Ela foi até a janela, sentiu o frescor do vento brincar com os seus cabelos, avistou na rua duas luzes vermelhas um carro, dando partida e sumindo na escuridão entre as casas.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e loiros, desejando no fundo, encontrar um verdadeiro amor para sua vida. Um que fosse totalmente diferente de Rony.

10.08.07

Draco estava no trânsito, sentado no banco do passageiro, escolhendo um CD para tocar no carro de Cedrico, o mais velho tinha oferecido carona até a faculdade para o outro, ele aceitou a fim de passar algum tempo enquanto remoia sua decisão sobre viajar ou não na turnê. Detalhe que Cedrico nem desconfiava.

- Estive pensando – disse Cedrico ao virar o volante para esquerda quase totalmente, seu carro enorme fez a curva sem dificuldades – Seria legal se passássemos mais tempos juntos, indo aos parques, cinemas, como antigamente.

- Éramos namorados – riu Draco – Não fazemos mais esse tipo de coisas porque somos amigos.

- Amigos também vão ao cinema, parque, jogar futebol, fazer outras coisas. Aliás, você adorava jogar futebol. O que houve?

- Sedentarismo – Draco tirou um CD de rock e colocou para tocar – Depois que terminamos, fiquei algum tempo sem sair do quarto, isso já faz quase um ano.

- Um ano... – repetiu Cedrico tamborilando os dedos no volante – Faz tanto tempo que terminamos, não é?

- Pois é – Draco sacudiu os ombros e apontou com o dedo indicador – Para ali na frente, depois daquele carro vermelho!

Cedrico obedeceu como um verdadeiro motorista, ao parar o carro, eles se olharam bem no fundo dos olhos.

- Há... Pouco mais de um ano, você me convidou para ir morar com você – sussurrou Cedrico – Agora... Eu te faço o inverso. Quer vir morar comigo, Draco?

O garoto de cabelos loiros mais claros ficou totalmente vermelho por trás das mechas de cabelo que escorriam pela face, sem muitas palavras, ele resmungou.

- Cedrico, eu não sei... Nós somos amigos, tem dado certo. Para que mexer no passado?

- Draco, eu... Eu sinto muito – ele baixou os olhos, segurando o volante com força – É muito difícil para mim, sabe? Esquecer a intensidade dos nossos sentimentos. Eles foram tão surreais.

Draco piscou os olhos para não ter que enxergar a cena de seu ex-namorado com a expressão cansada, os olhos tristes, isso o machucava.

- Muita coisa mudou. Um ano se passou como você disse, Cedrico – Draco colocou a mão na maçaneta de plástico na porta – E... Certas coisas não serão como antes. Eu quem sinto muito, até mais! – Draco fechou a porta ao sair.

Era como se tivesse tomado a sua decisão, seguir em frente com a turnê, dar uma fora em Cedrico. No fundo, não era isso o que ele desejava, o seu coração falava mais alto em todas as outras vezes. E atualmente as palavras da diretoria batiam com firmeza em uma tecla, dentro de sua cabeça: "Você vai fazer uma turnê pela Europa. Você vai ficar famoso. É a sua chance!".

Draco segurando a mochila viu o carro de Cedrico ganhar distância, não queria que as coisas fossem assim em sua vida, mais tarde resolveria os seus problemas com ele, agora precisava se concentrar na faculdade. Deu as costas para o movimento de estudantes que vinham na direção do portão e entrou para o pátio da escola.

12.08.07

Harry estacionou o carro, viu quatro adultos de costas para o estacionamento da praça. Os quatro adultos conversavam animados, esperando por alguém. O moreno estacionou o carro, foi até o banco de trás, tirou o bebê do berço e foi na direção dos jovens/adultos.

- Mãe, esse é o seu neto! – disse Harry olhando pelas costas Lílian.

Estava com os cabelos loiros com mechas morenas presos em coque redondo, mostrando seu pescoço, usava um vestido preto sem mangas e um colar de pérolas no pescoço.

- Harry, querido, que... Ansiedade! – ela teve os olhos cheios de brilho ao ver Harry carregando nos braços um garotinho que era o seu neto.

Ela tirou o neto do colo de Harry para depois abraçar o filho, em seguida, olhou fixamente para o neto tentando achar alguma diferença de quando Harry era bebê, praticamente impossível.

Harry foi cumprimentar Lupin que usava uma roupa social pesada e cara, parecia bem mais jovem do que da última vez em que eles se encontraram. Sirius estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, com os cabelos estilo moicano e um piercing novo na sobrancelha, Tonks estava com uma barriga fora do normal que denunciava sua gravidez.

A sua mãe brincava com Tiaguinho como se o conhecesse há anos.

- Ele é lindo filho – ela o beijou – Parabéns!

15.08.07

- Ela é uma idiota – disse Lilá ao se levantar, vestindo uma camisa larga de Rony, tinha pousado em seu apartamento e pouco ligava se era dividido com outros quatro colegas (sendo ela a única mulher do lugar), apesar da camisa ser enorme deixava as coxas dela de fora, cobrindo as partes íntimas com um fio dental – Esquece a Luna!

Rony estava disperso em seus pensamentos, com os olhos fixos na fruteira. Sacudiu a cabeça de leve, mostrou um sorriso falso para Lilá, ela deu um selinho em seus lábios e se reuniu a ele para o café da manhã.

- A propósito, esse foi o melhor sexo ever! – riu Lilá dando uma mordida na maçã – Você está melhorando a cada dia.

- Muito treino – riu Rony tímido mas ainda com os pensamentos em Luna – Com licença, vou... Tomar um banho!

Ele saiu e deixou Lilá sozinha com sua refeição.

19.08.07

Hermione estava no celular conversando com Harry, enquanto fazia isso, tinha mania de rabiscar desenhos em uma folha em branco, desenhos sem nexo, sua mão automaticamente ia fazendo os contornos, ligando as linhas e os pontos.

- Que bom, adoraria conhecer Tiaguinho. Traga fotos, vídeos, ok? – dizia ela terminando de fazer pétalas em seu desenho. Partiu para o próximo, escrevendo um "E" em seguida de um "D", formando as palavras "Ed". Ela estava na sala dos professores, isoladas dos colegas para ter uma conversa íntima com o marido.

Edward olhava de esguelha para a colega o tempo todo, Hermione toda sem graça continuava rabiscando no papel alguns outros desenhos, quando menos se deu conta, havia ligado dois "balões" em volta do nome de Edward. Esses dois balões completavam um coração.

Hermione deixou que a ficha caísse. O nome de Edward estava desenhado dentro de um coração. O que diabos significava aquele desenho para ela? Que droga!

"Apaga. Apaga. Apaga" gritou para si mesma, deixando de prestar atenção na conversa com Harry, começou a rabiscar o desenho todo para não deixar vestígios de seu coração.

Assim quando estava totalmente coberto por traços e ricos azuis em todas as direções, Hermione rabiscou um coração enorme ao lado e tratou de encaixar o nome de Harry bem no centro.

Pronto. Tudo estava de volta ao normal.

- Então... Eu não sei o que faço. O que você acha? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas na direção da mesa dos professores, eles discutiam sobre o desempenho de alguns alunos – Eu preciso ir, te ligo mais tarde, beijos, te amo! – e riscou o dedo na tela digital, terminando a ligação.

Hermione confusa, jogou a folha de sufite no lixo, estava cheia de outros desenhos e frases. Caminhou até os demais professores, tomou o seu lugar e se sentou, exatamente no segundo em que o sinal bateu, indicando fim de intervalo.

- Ainda bem que não tenho a próxima aula – sorriu Hermione – Vou ficar corrigindo provas!

Os professores foram ficando de pé, pegando seus objetos, pastas, estojos, um a um foram deixando a sala, ficando apenas Edward e Hermione. Ele a olhou de um jeito carinhoso.

- Está preocupada com o marido no exterior?

- Antes ele estivesse sozinho no exterior – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça enquanto se servia de café no canto da mesa – Ele está com a ex-namorada!

Edward colocou a cabeça para trás rindo, eriçando seus músculos ao apertar as mãos nas costas da cadeira.

- E como você deixa isso acontecer?

Hermione sacudiu os ombros, despreocupada, mesmo com as insinuações de Edward.

- Não vejo problema, confio totalmente no meu marido.

Edward sentou-se ao lado dela, Hermione ergueu os olhos intimidada pela presença do diretor naquela sala, bem próximo dela.

- Escuta... Eu sei que você é trabalha para mim, eu sou o seu chefe, mas eu não vejo isso como um obstáculo na nossa amizade, certo?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Somos totalmente adultos e independentes para sermos mais do que professor e diretor, e sim amigos – ele segurou a mão de Hermione – Qualquer problema, qualquer mesmo, você pode me procurar – ele dizia tão seguro de si mesmo, como se Harry fosse voltar casado com Gina do exterior e desse um "pé na bunda" da própria esposa, Hermione.

- Você fala isso como se eu estivesse sendo traída – ela murmurou meio chateada.

- Não... Mas algum dia se você precisar, eu quero que saiba que estarei aqui por você – ele deu um sorriso encantador. Hermione correspondeu apertando a sua mão.

- Pode contar comigo também. Obrigada!

22.08.07

- Você veio aqui para me dizer isso? – perguntou Cedrico no sofá, meio atordoado com a notícia – Você vai seguir com uma turnê musical e vai me deixar para trás?

- Ced... Não veja por esse ponto de vista, eu... Eu preciso correr atrás do meu futuro para depois decidirmos o que fazer.

Draco abaixou os olhos tristes.

- Nós precisamos amadurecer, seguir nossos caminhos... E se algum dia nos encontrarmos outra vez, vamos estar prontos para uma relação séria, duradoura. Vamos ter nossos objetivos conquistados e um futuro brilhante pela frente.

- Você vai conhecer pessoas maravilhosas pelo caminho, Draco – comentou Cedrico com os ombros murchos – E... Eu também vou seguir em frente.

Draco o segurou pelos braços com muita força, Cedrico até mesmo desconhecia.

- Eu vou voltar solteiro e nós vamos ficar juntos. Vamos casar!

- Eu... Eu não sei – Cedrico virou o rosto em direção à parede – Talvez eu não queira.

Draco deu um beijo em seu rosto com delicadeza, sentindo o perfume transtornar o seu cérebro, a barba rala roçar em seus lábios. Era uma mescla de saudade com ansiedade.

- Eu te amo mas preciso ir embora – Draco abaixou os olhos, pegou a chave do carro – Eu voltarei em janeiro de 2008 e nós vamos nos casar.

Cedrico não respondeu, as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, com tantos projetos e sonhos de casamento com Draco, nenhum deles seria ser abandonado por quatro meses pelo atual namorado.

- Draco... – murmurou com a voz chorosa. O loiro virou o pescoço por cima do ombro – Eu... Eu não vou estar aqui quando você voltar!

- Vai – sorriu Draco – Vamos casar, adotar duas crianças, nossos filhos e construir uma família só nossa.

Draco sentiu o coração apertado no peito ao deixar a casa, tendo um péssimo pressentimento. Já Cedrico deixou que o ex fosse embora, não ia implorar, insistir como se fosse desesperado. Ia deixar as coisas acontecerem.

"Eu não vou estar aqui quando você voltar" mentalizou Cedrico.

25.08.07

- Eu achei isso no meu armário – riu Gina aparecendo na sala com um CD, Harry estava no sofá, brincando com o filho.

Harry estava ficando em um hotel durante essas férias, mas todos os dias passava pela manhã no apartamento do filho para brincar com ele, cuidar do apartamento e tudo mais. Miguel tinha os seus compromissos com o trabalho e a faculdade. Gina estava estudando muito para as provas finais. Harry ficava a sós, brincando em silêncio com o filho.

- Achei que estivesse estudando – ria Harry vendo o filho fazer gracinhas.

- Estava procurando por alguns livros no guarda-roupa, quando caiu uma caixa cheia de CD's. Lembrei que um deles... Era esse aqui! – Gina fichou ajoelhada em frente ao aparelho de DVD – A nossa infância!

Ela pegou o controle, sentou no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, Harry parou de brincar com o filho no tapete por alguns instantes e fixou os olhos na televisão. As imagens começaram a se mexer.

"- Rony... Tira essa câmera da minha cara! – resmungou Gina com os cabelos vermelhos tingidos, cheia de piercings, toda maloqueira durante o segundo ano escolar."

Todos estavam com os rostos indefinidos e infantis. Os garotos com ombros pequenos e os queixos fundos. As garotas com cabelos compridos e mal cuidado. Eles se lembraram imediatamente desse dia, Rony tinha ganhado um celular com câmera digital, saiu filmando a escola inteira. Era o primeiro dia em que Harry e Gina disseram que estavam namorando oficialmente para a escola toda. Fora a maior vergonha, mas... Alguma coisa transmitia a sensação de saudade no peito deles (_episódio 005 xx Zerados xx Segunda Temporada_).

"- Rony... Sossega! – resmungou Hermione abrindo o armário.

- Oh, louco, Hermione. Você não limpa seu armário não? – Rony mostrou o armário dela por dentro, estava abarrotado de livros – Você podia fazer uma doação para a biblioteca de vez em quando.

- Rony... Chega!".

E a cena mudou outra vez. Eles estavam na loja no Centro, dos gêmeos, Fred e Jorge.

"_- Ei! Fred, parabéns pela loja! – gritou Harry estendendo a mão em sua direção, depois de parabenizar o irmão_

_- Valeu, cara._

_- Ei, a irmã-saidinha veio também – brincou Jorge._

_- Agora sou uma irmã direita – ela disse e passou um dos braços por trás da cintura de Harry que ficou vermelho e sem ação, por poucos segundos – Estamos namorando!_

_Fred e Jorge se entreolharam._

_- Quer dizer que..._

_- ...teremos o Harry..._

_- ...comendo macarronada..._

_- ...todos os domingos?"_

Harry e Gina caíram na gargalhada sentados no sofá, Fred e Jorge eram tão engraçados que eles podiam passar o dia inteiro com um livro de piadas sobre os dois, rindo feito crianças. Voltaram a se concentrar no vídeo.

"_- Não o espantem, por favor! – disse Gina apertando a mão de Harry com medo dele sair correndo daquela família doida. _

_Harry beijou a testa de Gina e Rony mirou a câmera do celular na direção deles._

_- Digam "oi" ao novo casal! – e pelo sorriso parecia que Rony tinha começado a namorar, não Harry ou Gina._

_- Deixa de ser idiota! – resmungou Gina colocando a mão na frente da câmera para tampar a visão._

_- Deixa de ser burra! – devolveu._

_- Criança!_

_- Vagina larga devido ao grande fluxo de hormônios! Há há há decorei isso de um livro! – disse ele rindo e apontando na cara dela". _

Gina caiu na gargalhada, sacudindo a cabeça com vergonha das besteiras de quando falava na época da adolescência.

- Eu e o Rony brigávamos direto, quanta infantilidade.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio para ouvir o resto.

"_- Rony? Você está filmando isso? – perguntou ela furiosa – Você é um panaca! – ela quase acertou a cara dele com um soco._

_- Você que é!_

_Gina abaixou o celular e fechou a cara para o irmão._

_- Se você não desligar isso, vou enfiar no meio da sua..._

_- O que? – perguntou ele erguendo a câmera novamente – Veja, mamãe! Essa é a sua adorável caçula!_

_Ela corou violentamente._

_- Não dá bola – disse Harry em seu ouvido e a beijou de leve nos lábios."_

Eles não atreveram a se olharem por causa do constrangimento, era tão estranho terem filmado os dois se beijando durante a adolescência, sendo que agora estavam tão afastados, morando em continentes diferentes.

"_Rony praticamente enfiou a câmera nas narinas de Harry._

_- Ei! Faça uma declaração para Gina como namorado!_

_Harry fez cara de espantado e ia discordar mas quando seu olhar encontrou com o de Gina viu que ela apoiava a idéia, com uma expressão do tipo: "Vá em frente!"._

_- Er... Bem... Eu amo você – disse ele e os olhos da garota brilharam em lágrimas – E... Eu não consigo ver meu futuro sem você."_

Harry agora estava totalmente constrangido no sofá, sem saber o que dizer ou falar, suas bochechas estavam quase roxas de tanta vergonha. Gina também parecia constrangida, colocou a mão no controle remoto prestes a desligar.

- Não... Deixa o vídeo continuar – pediu Harry olhando pelo canto do olho a atitude da amiga.

- É meio... Constrangedor essa parte.

- Tudo bem. Éramos adolescentes, hoje somos adultos – Harry olhou nos olhos de Gina pela primeira vez depois do vídeo, pareciam tão diferentes de antigamente.

- Sim – sorriu ela deixando o controle de lado.

"_- Que tipo de futuro você vê? – ela perguntou._

_Ele corou de leve mas continuou:_

_- Vejo a gente se formando, casando, tendo nove filhos!_

_- Nove? – perguntou ela ligeiramente assustada – Oras, vou superar minha mãe!_

_Gina abafou a risada com uma das mãos._

_- E você? Como vê o nosso futuro?_

_- Eu... Eu me vejo entrando na igreja com um vestido branco, um véu redondo – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e as lágrimas começaram a surgir – E os nossos noves filhos brincando de carrinho, boneca e pega-pega pela sala!_

_Harry sorriu e a beijou._

_- Eca! Que nojo! Corta! – resmungou Rony desligando o celular." _

- Éramos tão bobinhos, não? – Gina ficou de joelhos no tapete para tirar o CD, era constrangedor demais assistir aquilo sendo que estavam com um de seus filhos ali no tapete da sala – É passado, não... Não devemos mexer nisso.

Harry ficou em silêncio e isso a incomodou. Gina guardou o CD dentro do plástico transparente, arriscou uma olhada por cima do ombro, pegou o moreno encarando as suas costas, desviou o olhar bem depressa.

Harry desejou nunca ter visto aquele vídeo. Gina pareceu pensar o mesmo.

- Er... Vou voltar a estudar – disse ela sem jeito.

- Vou ficar brincando aqui – ele sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

28.08.07

Hermione estava ajeitando os sapatos na penteadeira do closet em seu quarto, quando Bella se aproximou de fininho com os pés descalços no carpete.

- Que susto! – resmungou Hermione ajeitando um de seus sapatos franceses com outros italianos.

- Eu... Preciso te contar uma coisa, irmã! – Bella parou com os seus cabelos lisos escorridos diante da irmã loira, mais velha.

- Diga – Hermione parecia preocupada, segurando um par de sapatos na sua mão.

- O seu marido não é tão fiel quanto você imagina.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?

Bella abaixou os olhos, parecia bem chateada.

- Tudo... Era para ser uma brincadeira, mas... Entre um beijo e outro... Nós acabamos transando – ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos – Eu sinto muito pelo seu casamento, Hermione!

Hermione estava branca como um papel.

**Nota do Autor: **_OI REVIRAVOLTA! Para quem já pegou no ar... Harry e Gina estão cada vez mais próximos... O casamento de Harry acabou de ir para o fundo do poço. E será que o Edward vai ajudar Hermione a se recompor? Hm... Vejo novos casais no futuro! O Miguel vai rodar nesse triângulo amoroso? E o Draco vai mesmo para a turnê? Coitado do Cedrico. O que será que ele quis dizer "Não estarei aqui quando voltar". Será que o Cedrico vai estar dormindo na cama da Cho? VEREMOS! Eu amo esse clima de final de fanfic, de reviravoltas. De casal, acho que é a última reviravolta durante a fanfic toda... Não terá mais troca de casais depois dessa, garanto a todos! Espero que estejam gostando! _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_Não vou postar o capítulo semana que vem porque vou estar viajando para Fernando de Noronha, na minha última semana de férias, mas... EM COMPENSAÇÃO, eu postei o __Trailer da QUINTA TEMPORADA__, está um sucesso, espero que gostem das novidades. Cada vez mais empolgante... Com muitos acontecimentos. Passem lá no trailer e comentem, por favor! – e parabéns adiantado para Lechery. Beijos querida, felicidades, saúde, Happy Aniversary! _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Meuuuu, amei as reviews. Precisou eu entrar "em greve" para vocês comentarem, né? Hm... tcs, tcs. Bom, espero não precisar entrar "em greve" de novo... Porque vai ser sério da próxima vez. Mesmo assim, obrigado, amei todas as reviews. Beijos, abraços, e até daqui duas semanas. _

**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:**

**Kaká Malfoy: **_Heyyyyyy, obrigado pelos elogios, adorei tanto, tanto, tanto, que comecei a escrever de novo logo depois que você deixou a review. Obrigado por comentar e deixar reviews, quero mais depois, hein? Beijos! _

**Lechery: **_Como sempre seus comentários valem por MIL. Adoro quando você comenta as cenas... E adoro o seu modo de interpretação, sim. EDWARD e HERMIONE estão meio que se conhecendo melhor, risos! (Sim, Bella é um plano de Hermione, calma!). Cedrico e Cho? Hm, talvez, né? Draco vai viajar e tal... Pode deixar, não vou deixar de postar e PARABÉNS ADIANTADO, porque amanhã vou viajar, não estarei aqui, então... Felicidades, muitos anos de vida. Parabéns. Beijos! _

**Patty: **_Sim... E esse encontro Miguel e Harry vai trazer muitos problemas, principalmente agora que o Tiaguinho vai chamar os dois de "papai". É... Crepúsculo é meio chatinho mas fica legal, tem seus altos e baixos, mas eu até que gosto um pouquinho. Beijos, até o próximo!_

**Shakinha: **_Também acho o Rony um bobão... Mas como eu disse, adolescentes são assim, homens são infinitamente piores. SIM, a Bella é armada da Hermione... A vinda dela para Nova York foi sem querer... Mas depois, a Hermione combinou "Bella, destrua o meu casamento"... E você só vai saber porque qualquer dia desses, fiz isso para vocês ficarem curiosos e achando que ela é do mal, mas NÃO é. Ah, sim... Miguel e Gina tem os dias contados, infelizmente... Mas você vai gostar do Harry e Gina, espero. xD. Beijos_

**NaneCurti: **_Que desligada vc... como não percebeu que o Edward não era do Crepúsculo? Eitaaaaaaaa, Nane... fica vendo Big Brother, esquece de ler... ampliar os conhecimentos, e agora... Fica aí perdida... Quer saber? O Rony é mais santinho do que eu... Se for comparar. HAUHAUHA. Faço muito pior do que ele, mas fica entre nós, ok? Abafa o caso! Adoroooo a Bella... Muito gata, parece a Blair Waldorf de gossipgirl. xD. Bom, é isso, agora minha vez de fazer viagens POBRES e NACIONAIS, ok? Beijos, até daqui duas semanas. _

**Naathy: **_Ahh, relax Natx, só foi para assustar os leitores, mas eu tava deprê mesmo, sabe? Tipo... "não quero mais postar porque ninguém mais lê", mas vocês me animaram de volta. E voltei a escrever de última hora. HAHUAUHAUHAUAH "esse Rony devia ser castrado" ri DEMAIS com isso, HAUHAUHAUHUAHAHA! E sim... o Rony vai ter muitas conseqüências disso. Ah... e a Bella tá para ir embora, principalmente agora que a Hermione vai "quebrar o pau" com ela. HMMM, ótima idéia do Draco pegar o Miguel (gostei tanto que até estou prevendo modificar minha fanfic para colocar isso), vou tentar colocar. Sim, o clima entre os "pais" Miguel e Harry vai pesar MOOOOOOOOOOOOOITO. xD, não vou abandonar, relax, só se não tiver mais coments. Então, te vejo até na próxima semana. Beijos! _

**Marycena:**_ Oiii, tudo bem e vc? Seja bem vinda ao fandom! Que bom que você gostou... Só pelo seu comentário, eu me senti "O" cara... Obrigado por fazer me sentir assim, adorei a sua review, de verdade. E todos os mistérios vão ser resolvidos... Pode continuar mandando as suas dúvidas que aos poucos eu vou solucionando cada uma dela... Me deixa tão feliz, mas tão feliz... Saber que você leu tudo num dia só... Isso significa que você gostou. Aliás, por que você resolveu ler? O que te chamou atenção? – perguntando isso só por curiosidade. xD. Bom, é isso. Beijos, até daqui duas semanas!_


	17. Episódio 16 xx Exame de coração

**Episódio décimo sexto. **

**Exame de coração. **

_Data: 28.08.2008_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Que tipo de futuro você vê? – Gina perguntou._

_Harry corou de leve mas continuou:_

_- Vejo a gente se formando, casando, tendo nove filhos!_

_- Nove? – perguntou ela ligeiramente assustada – Oras, vou superar minha mãe!_

_Gina abafou a risada com uma das mãos._

_- E você? Como vê o nosso futuro?_

_- Draco... – murmurou com a voz chorosa. O loiro virou o pescoço por cima do ombro – Eu... Eu não vou estar aqui quando você voltar!_

_- Vai – sorriu Draco – Vamos casar, adotar duas crianças, nossos filhos e construir uma família só nossa._

_Draco sentiu o coração apertado no peito ao deixar a casa, tendo um péssimo pressentimento. Já Cedrico deixou que o ex fosse embora, não ia implorar, insistir como se fosse desesperado. Ia deixar as coisas acontecerem._

"_Eu não vou estar aqui quando você voltar" mentalizou Cedrico._

_- O seu marido não é tão fiel quanto você imagina._

_Hermione franziu o cenho._

_- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_Bella abaixou os olhos, parecia bem chateada._

_- Tudo... Era para ser uma brincadeira, mas... Entre um beijo e outro... Nós acabamos transando – ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos – Eu sinto muito pelo seu casamento, Hermione!_

_Hermione estava branca como um papel._

28.08.08

- Você... Transou com o meu marido? É isso? – perguntou Hermione espreitando os olhos na penumbra do closet, querendo enxergar a direção dos olhos de Bella, queria que os dois mantivessem contato o tempo todo.

- Sim, nós... Fizemos sexo! – Bella abaixou os olhos, inocente – No começo... Estávamos nos beijando somente, mas foi tudo ficando muito intenso – ela fez gestos com as mãos, embolando uma mão na outra – Quando vimos, já estávamos ofegantes na cama!

- Na minha cama? – Hermione passou por ela como um raio e grudou as mãos com firmeza no edredom – Na _minha _cama? – repetiu com firmeza, puxando o edredom pela metade, fazendo camadas de tecido.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito – Bella, virada em sua direção, continuou de olhos baixos.

Os dedos de Hermione afrouxaram o edredom e ela deixou a ponta cair no carpete do quarto, sentia um vazio inexplicável no peito, uma vontade de explodir mas ao mesmo tempo uma repressão. Ela não tinha o direito de exigir fidelidade do marido ou da própria irmã, devia ser algo naturalmente recíproco.

- Vocês... Me traindo pelas costas! – Hermione ficou vermelha de fúria, correu até o guarda-roupa e atirou algumas peças em cima da cama.

- O que você está fazendo? Não está brava comigo? – Bella se aproximou com cautela, com um ar inocente.

- Eu quero matar você! – Hermione deu um suspiro – E por ter o "título de assassina" por ter atropelado meu ex-namorado, Rodrigo, ano passado, vou me mudar antes que eu o faça o mesmo com você.

- Mas você disse que...

- Você não devia ter transado com ele! – rugiu ela como fosse um leão de fúria – Tudo menos ter transado e o pior... O cafajeste correspondeu!

- Nós sentimentos muito – ela repetiu sempre com um ar inocente – Ambos – acrescentou ao ver que Hermione não tinha o seu humor alterado.

Ela terminou de juntar um monte de roupas em cima da cama, foi até o closet pegar alguns sapatos, tênis, colocou tudo dentro de uma mala e a atirou em cima da cama para arrumar as roupas.

- É uma pena que eu não tenha um carro aqui e agora para atropelar você – comentou Hermione ao fechar o zíper da mala, não agüentado mais ficar sob o mesmo teto que a sua irmã.

- Hermione...

Hermione tirou um molho de chave da bolsa e jogou no chão, bem aos pés de Bella.

- Você queria morar comigo, você veio – ela engoliu saliva, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a rolar pela primeira vez em seus olhos – Você queria atormentar a minha vida, você conseguiu. Você queria a minha casa, os meus pertences, são TODOS seus!

- Herm...

- Você queria o meu marido e o meu apartamento – ela apontou para a chave no chão – Ambos. São seus!

Ela atirou os cabelos cacheados pelas costas e veio puxando a mala de rodinha pelo quarto afora. Bella ficou encarando as costas da irmã sumir pelo corredor, muito abalada por contar tudo aquilo a ela, por alterar um pouco dos fatos e fazer um "simples" beijo entre Harry/Bella virar um sexo, que aconteceu na própria cama de Hermione.

Ouviu a irmã bater a porta ao sair, Bella passou a mão pelos cabelos, preocupada com o que fosse acontecer dali para frente, seus olhos também encheram de lágrimas, mas não havia mais o que fazer. Ou desfazer.

30.08.08

Enquanto Draco andava de um lado para o outro juntando as malas, roupas, sapatos, tênis, buscava outros objetos pessoais, de higiene. Estava se arrumando para a primeira turnê na Europa com uma banda famosa.

Ela passou pela sala rapidamente mas uma das fotos chamou a sua atenção, uma foto em que ele e Cedrico estavam abraçados de lado, no fundo, mostrava um apoio vermelho e no fundo o mar. Tinha sido uma viagem de navio inesquecível para os dois.

Draco recolheu algumas fotos como lembranças, guardando com carinho na mala, sempre que batesse saudade, ia olhar para aquelas imagens, ver se conseguia pelo menos abafar o sentimento apertado no peito.

Podia desistir, mas não o faria, precisava seguir sua carreira profissional. Draco deu alguns suspiros enquanto guardava o violão. Muito em breve não estaria mais em Nova York.

01.09.08

Hermione estava de braços cruzados, olhando o movimento da cidade pela sacada, nunca se sentira tão só em toda sua vida. Às vezes, as imagens da cidade faziam companhia para ela, outras a própria televisão mas na maioria das vezes nunca conseguia manter a atenção em foco.

Por vezes, pegava-se pensando em Harry, uma vontade imensa de ligar para ele de volta, mas não o faria por orgulho e amor-próprio. Outras vezes queria mandar alguma notícia para Bella, dizer que estava viva, pelo menos. Nem que fosse grosseira. Mas não o fez.

Mantinha pouco contato com os professores na escola, chegava e ia direto para sala de aula sem passar pela sala de reunião, passava apenas na saída para ver se tinha algum recado importante no mural dos professores e voltava direto para casa, tomava muito vinho (muito mesmo) para se desviar dos problemas, dormia quase que bêbada e acordar com dor de cabeça virou rotina.

O seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da estante, ela andou até lá, deparou com as dezenas de chamadas perdidas de Harry, mas dessa vez não era dele. Era a foto de Edward que estava piscando na tela. Correu o dedo pela tela do iphone e atendeu.

- Oi querido.

- Está sumida, o que houve? – perguntou ele, doce, do outro lado da linha.

- Ah... Alguns problemas no relacionamento.

Ele riu como se tivesse adivinhado o futuro.

- Era meio previsível, que insensível da minha parte perguntar isso. Desculpa, eu sinto muito.

- Não... Tudo bem, estou acostumada – mentiu depressa, sentindo um aperto no peito de raiva, mesclada com saudade, do ex-marido, Harry.

- Então... Somos dois! – ele se lamentou do outro lado – Eu terminei o meu relacionamento ontem mesmo.

- Jura? Nem sabia que você namorava! – Hermione revirou os olhos, curiosa. Achava que Edward era gay, mas isso não quer dizer que gay não tenha relacionamentos.

- Sim, terminei, me entupi de pipoca e filmes de comédia mas não estou nem perto de me recuperar tão já – ele soltou um suspiro – Por que você não vem aqui em casa e a gente sai para comer alguma coisa?

- Ah... Pode ser – ela sacudiu os ombros. Que mal faria nisso?

- Ótimo, então... Te vejo daqui 15 minutos.

- Mas eu ainda nem me arrumei, Edward! – ela riu com a pressa do rapaz.

- Eu... Estou com fome – gemeu ele, provavelmente apertando o estômago do outro lado.

- Certo, irei o mais rápido possível.

- Venha linda como sempre – riu ele – Até mais – e desligou sem que ela dissesse mais nada.

Hermione se sentiu um pouco animada com o adjetivo, não imaginava que causava esse efeito para os olhos de outras pessoas. No entanto, não importava quem fosse, ela queria um momento de diversão.

03.09.08

- Escuta... Eu... Eu quero por um fim nisso – disse Rony segurando Lilá pelos ombros na porta de seu apartamento.

- Certo – ela sorriu e sentou no sofá.

- Quando eu disse que queria por um fim nisso – Rony a encarou toda folgada no sofá – Quero que você vá embora e volte para Chicago – e acrescentou em seguida – PS: Não quero ser grosseiro!

- Mas já está sendo – ela piscou cruzando as pernas e cima do "puff" – E... Não estou a fim de ir embora agora, sei lá... Está muito calor, não acha?

- Não! Está um dia normal para se ir embora! – disse Rony angustiado – Por favor... Vamos terminar isso de uma vez por todas, não estamos evoluindo nesse namoro!

Lilá desligou a televisão com o controle remoto.

- Certo... Você está me expulsando!

- Bem, é... Estou sim!

- Ótimo – ela sorriu – Isso inclui, não-sexo-hoje-à-noite-para-você!

- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma "mão" para me virar essa noite! – ele ergueu a mão direita no ar – Aliás... Tenho duas – ergueu a esquerda também e mexeu com os dedos.

- Ok – Lilá piscou e foi buscar seu sutiã perdido no travesseiro de Rony, após vesti-lo, ela virou as costas – Vou embora.

- Ufa – ele soltou um suspiro.

- Mas só amanhã – ela deitou no sofá outra vez, cruzando os braços.

Rony revirou os olhos e saiu pela rua para dar uma volta.

05.09.08

Harry cansou de ligar para Hermione, ela não adianta nenhuma de suas ligações, sentia que algo absolutamente sério estava acontecendo em Nova York. Apertou os botões para discar em casa, nem que fosse conversar com Bella sobre, mas foi interrompido por uma chamada.

- Senhor Harry Tiago Potter, você é o próximo – disse a recepcionista do hospital.

Explicando brevemente: Ultimamente Harry veio sentindo algumas pontadas no peito por motivos inexplicáveis, de hipótese alguma queria admitir que aquilo era por causa de Gina ou de seu filho – e não era mesmo mas cogitou essa possibilidade durante algumas noites de sono -, então... Resolveu procurar um médico do coração para ver sobre. Isso parece banal, mas... Ele realmente estava com algum problema de fábrica.

- Ei... Os seus exames estão prontos – disse o médico apertando a sua mão no ar – Sente-se, por favor!

Ele ficou incomodado, pegou uma das cadeiras e se sentou, sentindo o ar condicionado transformar as gotículas de suor em gelo instantaneamente naquela sala de tão frio que estava.

- Eu... Detectei um problema de coração em você, nada muito grave, mas dá para ser cuidado com remédios. Conhece HCM?

- Não.

- A HCM é uma doença que há muito tempo existe, afetando o homem e outras espécies animais, como por exemplo os gatos. Ela pode ser de causa genética ou secundária à hipertensão e/ou hipertireiodismo. No Maine Coon foi descoberto que a causa é, na grande maioria das vezes, genética (causada pela mutação em um ou mais genes). Mas nada que não possa ser resolvido!

- Hm... Certo? Que tipos de tratamentos?

- O mais simples deles é a medicação tomada adequadamente – ele receitou alguns remédios – Você pode... Tomar esses remédios aqui – ele assinou com sua letra totalmente ilegível e entregou o papel a ele.

- Meu pai tinha isso e não sabia! – resmungou Harry.

De volta para casa de sua mãe, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi consultar a sua mãe sobre, reuniu-a na cozinha, contou sobre, e eles conversaram.

- Seu pai não tinha nenhum problema do coração que eu me lembre, Harry!

Sirius olhou de canto de olhos para os dois conversando na mesa.

- Ao menos ele nunca me falou nada.

Sirius pareceu desconfiado, tomou um gole de água e saiu da cozinha.

07.09.08

Hermione estava enrolada em um edredom, deitada ao lado de Edward no chão de seu apartamento, os dois estavam vendo filmes de terror e comendo brigadeiro com colheradas.

- Ah... Essa mulher ainda vai morrer no final! – gemeu Hermione lambendo o final do brigadeiro na colher.

- Você disse isso nos últimos seis personagens que apareceram – riu Edward adorando vê-la de perfil, com aquela cara toda amedrontada, longe dos problemas de relacionamento que vinha carregando pelas costas.

Hermione aninhou nos braços de Edward, fechou os olhos com medo de ver a próxima cena, agarrou as mãos em seu casaco apertando com força.

- Tudo bem... Vai passar, o monstro já atirou nela!

- Eca!

Ela se afastou, com os olhos para cima, na direção dele. Edward a olhou com carinho e ternura, os dois ficaram em um silêncio incômodo.

- Harry... Eu costumava a fazer a mesma coisa com ele! – seus olhos encheram de lágrimas – Ele adorava filme de terror, e...

Edward segurou o queixo pequeno da garota em contraste com a sua mão enorme.

- Escuta... Não vamos falar dele. Ele só te faz sofrer!

Hermione enterrou o rosto no peito do rapaz, abraçou pela cintura, desabando em lágrimas de desespero.

- Eu... Eu não agüento mais!

- Escuta... Vai ficar tudo bem – ele beijou a testa dela – Vou buscar um suco para você!

Edward voltou com um copo, Hermione o aceitou, virou goela abaixo e em seguida sentiu uma sonolência, ajeitou-se no sofá, caindo em sono profundo.

- Desculpa colocar um comprimido para você, Hermione... Mas você precisava acalmar os nervos! – ele a pegou no colo, levou-a para o quarto de hóspedes.

08.09.08

Rony estava sentado em um dos bancos da escola de Hogwarts, esperando pela saída de Luna. Quando bateu o sinal, ela estava lá, toda linda e loira, com os cabelos enormes batendo na cintura como nunca acontecera antes.

- Luna... Eu... Eu preciso conversar com você! – ele a puxou pelo cotovelo, Luna o olhou com desprezo.

- Eu sei que você está com a Lilá... Eu sinto muito pela gente. Mas... Acabou mesmo daqui para frente, Ronald! – ela virou as costas e saiu andando, com os fones de ouvido, escutando música.

Então, ela sabia mesmo sobre Lilá? Pelo visto lera o jornal com as entrevistas.

- Luna... Eu te amo, eu posso desmentir tudo nas entrevistas e... Dizer que você é o verdadeiro amor da minha vida.

Luna fingiu não escutar, fechou os olhos e começou a cantarolar a música baixinho.

- Luna... Me escuta! – ele a segurou com as mãos no rosto.

- Tire essas mãos porcas e imundas de mim! – resmungou ela cerrando os dentes, furiosa. Rony não o fez. Foi então... Que ela deu um golpe de karatê, chutou o estômago de Rony com o joelho, com muita força. Ele caiu de quatro no chão, quase pronto para vomitar.

- Ai... – ele apertou as duas mãos com força no estômago, nisso já juntou uma rodinha de gente em volta.

- Isso é para você aprender a não relar em mim – gritou Luna saltando na direção de seu carro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

09.09.08

Harry estava tomando café da manhã na casa de Gina, Miguel havia se juntado à mesa, preparando-se para o serviço. Enquanto a mãe alimentava o filho, Tiago, com papinha, Harry lia o jornal como fazia habitualmente em Nova York, e Miguel escondia o rosto atrás de uma revista.

- PA... Pai! – disse Tiaguinho batendo os braços no banquinho infantil.

Harry e Miguel abaixaram as folhas de jornais e revistas imediatamente, para ver a cena. Os seus olhos brilhavam em emoção, mas... Para o desapontamento de Harry, Tiaguinho estendia os braços na direção do loiro.

- Pai! – repetiu ele rindo.

- Que... Maravilha, ele me chamou! – Miguel parecia explodir de emoção, Harry não conseguia sentir outra coisa, a não ser um grande ciúme crescente no peito. O seu filho chamando outra pessoa de pai? Que diabos era aquilo?

O seu café da manhã não queria descer pela garganta.

- Vou dar uma volta! – ele atirou o jornal na mesa e saiu correndo pela porta, deixando cada vez mais claro que a sua atitude era repugnante. Ele não admitia perder para Miguel.

Ao bater a porta da sala, Harry viu vários papéis e envelopes jogados no chão. Um amarelo, bem grande, chamou a sua atenção. Ele desceu os olhos, agachou e pegou com firmeza, vendo o seu nome escrito bem na capa, com o endereço de Gina.

Mas quem é que ia mandar uma carta a Harry no endereço de Gina?

Quando ele passou o dedo pelo envelope, puxou vários papéis anexados uns aos outros, viu o nome de Hermione envolvido em toda papelada e bem no topo, estava escrito: Anulação do casamento.

O seu coração se partiu em mil pedaços no peito. Hermione estava pedindo a separação!

**Nota: **_Sei que umas partes aconteceram rapidamente, mas foi pela falta de tempo que eu tive para escrever e postar o capítulo, sinto muito por ter sido tão breve, tão simplório em algumas cenas. Sinto muito mesmo, mas prometo organizar meu tempo melhor nos próximos capítulos. Por conta da faculdade e pela ansiedade de postar logo, não tive tempo para escrever muito, mas... Fiquem tranqüilos, vou me ajeitar. Peço desculpas e BOM CARNAVAL A TODOS!_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

- Eu... Eu peço desculpas pela Bella, sinceramente... Sinceramente, Hermione, eu não sabia que ela era a sua irmã, não sabia que ia te afetar tanto, eu... – ele abaixou a cabeça, Hermione puxou as suas mãos de volta, colocando-as embaixo da mesa, Harry continuou a falar – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse entre a gente! 

- Harry... 

- E durante esse tempo todo, digo, o tempo que ela esteve em casa, não aconteceu nada, eu juro. Ela andou até mesmo sem roupas pela casa, mas eu não fiz nada, nada, juro. Em nome do nosso casamento! – ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Era tão difícil vê-lo chorar. 

Hermione pareceu comovida, deu um suspiro, mas permanecia tão dura como nunca. 

- Eu sei que você se arrepende por ter ficado com a Bella e tudo mais, Harry, mas... Não é exatamente por isso que eu estou terminando esse casamento!

**Reviews: **

**Fê.Y: **HAUHAUHUAHA, ri demais só pelo fato de você querer contar uma piada para eu não desanimar. E que bom que você conseguiu ler a minha fanfic com Harry e Hermione juntos... Eu fiz ela muito baseada na Marissa de O.C. em várias cenas. Obrigado mesmo por comentar, me apoiar e não me desanimar. Comente sempre agora, viu? Beijos, bom carnaval.

**Patty: **HAUHAHAUHA, calma... Ainda vai piorar muita coisa nessa fanfic, muitas reviravoltas... O Vítor Krum ainda vai aparecer em breve na quinta temporada... E vixi, daí a "cobra vai fumar". Beijos, bom carnaval, volte sempre.

**Shakinha: **Tava bonito mesmo neh, Miguel e Gina? Ah... Mas eu sempre quis seguir o ritmo do casal HarryGina, mais porque eu PROMETI na 2ª temporada, eu acho! Foi uma promessa meio desesperada, mas... Foi uma promessa e agora tenho que cumprir! Adorei o golpe de Karatê da Luna, ele merecia. XD. PS: O Jacob é o seu preferido em Twilight? Hm... Fernando de Noronha foi bom, se quiser ver as fotos, passa no Orkut dps. xD. Beijos, bom carnaval.

**Naathy: **Já pegou no ar o ciúme HG, né? Sim, eles vão voltar, ainda que só na próxima temporada... Porque agora o Harry e a Hermione vai "quebrar o pau" até terminarem TUDO MESMO. HAUAUH, agora MiguelDraco foi legal, muito criativo, gostei! E bem... o Cedrico está com alguns probleminhas, mas... Veremos o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos (dica: Cedrico e Cho). Tadinha da Bella, xD. Bom carnaval, beijos!

**Nane Curti: **HAUHAUHA, vc eh mto desligada mesmo hein... Nem sacou o Ed Cullen na fanfic, eita... HAUHAUHA, eu acho a Blair linda mesmo com carinha de raposa que você disse... HAUHAUa, curso de vagabundagem não... To fazendo curso de descanso... xDDD. Beijos, bom carnaval, linda.

**Marycena: **Sim... Eh a partir daqui que o casamento HH vai começar a desmoronar, os dois vão "quebrar o pau" daqui para frente. E fiquei muito feliz de você ter se juntado a fanfic, MUITO FELIZ MESMO! Obrigado, beijos e bom carnaval.

**Lechery: **HAHAHAHASHSA, adoro esses comentários logos e das cenas... Pq eu descubro onde errei e onde acertei! E sim, o Rony é um palhaço, como sempre! xD... É o típico adolescente da faculdade que quer pegar todas ao mesmo tempo. Mas na quinta temporada, ele vai se tornar "o pai/marido perfeito", as pessoas vão babar por ele, inclusive eu INVEJO a personalidade dele na quinta temporada. E sobre o Cedrico, bem... Você ta no caminho certo, ta adivinhando, adoro isso. xD. Obrigado por comentar, beijos e bom carnaval.

**TathyChan: **Hauhahauha acabou a greve querida, mas ela pode voltar... É só eu me sentir triste e desanimado sem reviews... Sim, sim... Não vou esquecer, volte sempre para comentar. Beijos e bom carnaval.


	18. Episódio 17 xx Sem salvação

**Décimo sétimo episódio.**

**Sem salvação. **

_Data: 09.09.2007_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_Edward segurou o queixo pequeno de Hermione em contraste com a sua mão enorme._

_- Escuta... Não vamos falar dele. Ele só te faz sofrer!_

_Hermione enterrou o rosto no peito do rapaz, abraçou pela cintura, desabando em lágrimas de desespero._

_- Eu... Eu não agüento mais!_

_- Escuta... Vai ficar tudo bem – ele beijou a testa dela – Vou buscar um suco para você!_

_Edward voltou com um copo, Hermione o aceitou, virou goela abaixo e em seguida sentiu uma sonolência, ajeitou-se no sofá, caindo em sono profundo._

_- PA... Pai! – disse Tiaguinho batendo os braços no banquinho infantil._

_Harry e Miguel abaixaram as folhas de jornais e revistas imediatamente, para ver a cena. Os seus olhos brilhavam em emoção, mas... Para o desapontamento de Harry, Tiaguinho estendia os braços na direção do loiro._

_- Pai! – repetiu ele rindo._

_- Que... Maravilha, ele me chamou! – Miguel parecia explodir de emoção, Harry não conseguia sentir outra coisa, a não ser um grande ciúme crescente no peito. O seu filho chamando outra pessoa de pai? Que diabos era aquilo?_

_- Tire essas mãos porcas e imundas de mim! – resmungou Luna cerrando os dentes, furiosa. Rony não o fez. Foi então... Que ela deu um golpe de karatê, chutou o estômago de Rony com o joelho, com muita força. Ele caiu de quatro no chão, quase pronto para vomitar._

_- Ai... – ele apertou as duas mãos com força no estômago, nisso já juntou uma rodinha de gente em volta._

_- Isso é para você aprender a não relar em mim – gritou Luna saltando na direção de seu carro como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Mas quem é que ia mandar uma carta a Harry no endereço de Gina?_

_Quando Harry passou o dedo pelo envelope, puxou vários papéis anexados uns aos outros, viu o nome de Hermione envolvido em toda papelada e bem no topo, estava escrito: Anulação do casamento._

_O seu coração se partiu em mil pedaços no peito. Hermione estava pedindo a separação!_

09.09.07

Harry voltou para dentro do apartamento segurando o envelope, Miguel e Gina estavam aparentemente sob um momento de tensão, os dois deram uma olhada esquisita para o moreno, com o papel pardo entre os dedos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina com a colher de papinha no ar, indo em direção à boca de Tiaguinho.

- Eu... Eu vou adiantar o meu vôo para Nova York! – Harry deu as costas, entrou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

Miguel trocou um olhar com Gina do tipo "isso-é-problema-dele, você-não-se-mete". Mas por consideração não só a amizade, e sim os laços paterno/materno em relação a Tiaguinho, ela se levantou e foi atrás dele.

- O que aconteceu? Você pode se abrir comigo! – ela parecia preocupada vendo Harry fazer uma ligação, no quarto de visitas.

- Eu... Eu só preciso de um táxi! – ele começou a coçar a cabeça – Eu... Vou no hotel buscar as minhas coisas e vou para o aeroporto, diretamente!

- Fica calmo... – Gina passou a mão na testa suada, preocupada com o colega que não se abria – Você pode se acalmar, por favor?

- Hermione... Ela pediu separação – Harry ergueu o envelope no ar, com o rosto totalmente branco, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Ela... Quer fingir que nada disso aconteceu! – ele mostrou a aliança dourada no dedo – O que eu faço da minha vida sem ela?

Harry desligou o celular, deixou-se cair na cama com as duas mãos sobre o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas. Gina, preocupada, sentou ao seu lado, em consolação.

- Deve ser algum momento de fraqueza, ela deve estar se sentindo sozinha. Ou alguém colocou caraminholas na cabeça dela! – Gina deu um suspiro.

- Você conhece Hermione, ela é forte o suficiente para agüentar esse casamento até a última gora. E se ela fez isso... – ele engoliu em seco – Era realmente a última gota!

Gina não quis concordar, mas sabia que no fundo era verdade mesmo. Ela acariciou o ombro do amigo, e murmurou.

- Não vou contar ao Miguel, fique tranqüilo! – ela ficou em silêncio por pouco tempo – Vou pegar o telefone do táxi!

A ruiva saiu do quarto, com seus cabelos dançantes na altura dos ombros, uma verdadeira amiga como nos velhos tempos.

14.09.07

Draco estava carregando as malas em seu Porsche, quando uma garota de cabelos morenos apareceu na garagem escura, com seus cabelos lisos e prateados, toda enfeitada.

- Olá – acenou Draco ao fechar a porta do passageiro em seu carro, vendo o violão bem encaixado na parte de trás sem riscos de danificações.

- Oi – ela deu uma piscadela, charmosa, seu perfume percorreu metros de distância até atingir Draco – Escuta... Você conhece um tal de Cedrico, certo?

- Hm... – Draco ficou mais atento, apertou o alarme do carro, trancando-o – Conheço, por quê?

- Ah... – Cho desfilou na direção dele, ficando bem próxima – Sabe que é... A gente se cruzou no elevador esses dias, ele comentou sobre você, pareceu bem simpático, se me entende... E bem, eu o achei muito espirituoso, bonito. Será que você poderia me passar o telefone dele?

- Hm... – Draco murchou os ombros, puxou o celular do bolso de trás da jeans, toda rasgada nas partes dos joelhos por puro estilo – O telefone dele é...

Cho foi anotando à medida que Draco citava os números, ela agradeceu bastante, até que Draco bateu em seu ombro como se fosse um companheiro de vôlei.

- Cuida bem dele – Draco sentiu os olhos formigarem de tristeza – Ele é o meu melhor amigo – gostaria de falar a verdade.

Cho sorriu e acenou. Draco entrou no carro, na parte do motorista, após destravar as portas novamente, pretendia partir o quanto antes.

15.09.07

- Hm... Não querendo ser inconveniente, mas... Você tem namorada? – perguntou Cho com o braço apoiado no banco, sorrindo ao lado de Cedrico.

Os dois tinham marcado aquele encontro no Central Park às sete horas, detalhe que ela se atrasara mais de duas horas, justificando que não sabia qual vestido escolher para uma ocasião tão importante.

- Digamos que... – Cedrico soltou um suspiro – Não. Estou solteiro!

- Muito bom saber – Cho deu um sorriso malicioso – Eu também estou solteira, procurando por um parceiro.

Cedrico pareceu desconfortável com a atitude promíscua da companheira, afastou-se alguns centímetros no banco, corando de leve.

- Er... Bem, he he he – era uma risada nervosa - Que bom, não? – ele sorriu de lado.

Cho com as pontas das unhas puxou o queixo de Cedrico, sentindo os dedos roçando de leve na barba por fazer do rapaz.

- Você é... Muito lindo tímido! Pena que não toma atitude!

- C-Como assim? N-não tomo atitude?

Cho colocou a mão grossa dele, cheia de pêlos em sua coxa lisinha e visível por causa do vestido curto.

- Vamos avaliar a sua atitude a partir desse ponto. Ou você pode subir a sua mão, ou descer!

Cedrico sentiu o coração palpitar com mais força no peito, seu sangue congelado foi ficando cada vez mais sem circulação. Ele subiu algumas polegadas com a mão, apertando com força na parede Cho, ela sorriu e partiu para um beijo ardente.

17.09.07

- Por que diabos você não atende às minhas ligações? – choramingou Harry ao deixar mais um recado na secretária eletrônica de Hermione – O que houve entre a gente?

Ele desligou o celular, sem forças para derramar lágrimas, encarou o sol se pondo no final do horizonte, cansado daquele apartamento vazio. Sem Hermione, sem Bella, sem notícias de ninguém. Era como se isolar do mundo em uma ilha.

- Ela não vai voltar – disse a voz suave de Bella aparecendo na penumbra do apartamento.

- Como você entrou aqui? – ele resmungou sentindo o coração palpitar de susto, achava até mesmo que fosse um vulto, por ficar tanto tempo sem contato com ninguém, naquele apartamento fechado.

- Você está deplorável – resmungou Bella avaliando o estado do colega – Há quanto tempo você não faz a barba? Ou troca de roupas e toma um banho?

- Eu quero notícias dela...

- Você precisa se acalmar – Bella se aproximou, vendo as olheiras – Você precisa dormir um pouco!

- Não vou dormir até ter notícia dela!

Bella abaixou a cabeça, parecia arrependida.

- Eu acabei de passar pela cozinha, vi o tanto de remédios que você anda tomando – ela estava mesmo preocupada – Você vai morrer em poucos dias se continuar tomando aquilo tudo!

- Eu não me importo – Harry resmungou com os cabelos enormes, bagunçados e sujos – Eu preciso de uma explicação para tudo isso. Por que ela foi embora? Por que? O que eu fiz de errado? Por que as pessoas que eu amo simplesmente se mudam para longe de mim?

Bella pareceu mais madura do que nunca, estava ali para aconselhá-lo, não mais para tirar "aproveito" da situação, beijá-lo e querer sair fazendo sexo pelas paredes como tentara várias vezes quando ele estava casado com a sua irmã.

- Ela descobriu que a gente se beijou – mentiu Bella, ocultando que dissera ter "feito sexo" com Harry – E... Ela perdeu as estribeiras, disse que esse casamento nunca tinha sido planejado mesmo, acontecera por impulso, entre outras coisas!

Harry espreitou os olhos na semi-escuridão, sentindo uma raiva crescente pela garota em sua frente, ela até mesmo recuou com medo de ter violentada, nada podia se duvidar do cunhado, principalmente naquele estado depressivo e enlouquecido que se encontrava.

- Nós... Não... Beijamos! Você me beijou, sua destruidora de lares! Você é uma safada! – ele apontou o dedo indicador para ela – Você sempre quis ver o "circo pegar fogo".

Bella sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Isso foi acontecendo aos poucos, você e a Hermione nasceram para se darem bem como amigos, apesar de toda a tensão sexual que havia entre vocês dois – Bella sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez – Hermione viveu momentos tão intensos com você que jamais vai viver com outro cara!

Harry estava mudo, tentando compreender alguma coisa das palavras da cunhada.

- Vocês ultrapassaram o limite da amizade, mas é normal, porque vocês eram muito próximos, muito amigos e só vão se dar bem como amigos!

- Por que isso? Lógico que não, é um absurdo!

Bella pigarreou antes de continuar.

- Hermione sempre desconfiou dos seus sentimentos por ela, sempre ficou com medo, principalmente por você ter viajado, encontrado a sua ex-namorada, mãe do seu filho. No fundo, no fundo – ela repetiu propositalmente para dar ênfase – Ela se sente culpada pelo seu filho não ter um pai.

- Eu já conversei sobre isso com ela, nunca houve problema nisso, além do mais...

- Hermione nunca deixou de pensar nisso, mesmo se casando com você – Bella ia dizendo as coisas como se tivesse uma longa conversa com a irmã, como se soubesse exatamente de cada sentimento seu – Ela te amava, mas não queria atrapalhar a sua vida. Infelizmente, vocês acabaram se casando... E como ela disse: Foi por impulso!

Se algum dia Harry pensou em se matar, nunca houve um momento tão perto como esse. Bella ficou assistindo o rapaz gemer no ar, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento, do nada. Ele a olhava, sem palavras, sem explicações, apenas engolindo litros de informações que não sabia se era verdade ou não, porque Hermione e Bella nunca tinham sido muito próximas. Talvez, Hermione nunca desabafaria com Bella, mas... Por que ela sabia tanto sobre a irmã? Era tão óbvio que esse casamento já começara falido?

- Eu vou dar uma volta! – Bella tirou a chave da bolsa – E se quiser trancar a porta para eu não entrar nunca mais, tudo bem... Eu vou girar a maçaneta e se ela não abrir, eu vou embora para sempre – Bella estendeu a chave em sua direção e Harry esticou o braço trêmulo, para pegá-la.

Bella deixou a chave escorregar em sua mão, seus olhos se encontraram pela última vez, numa mescla de raiva, saudade, ou qualquer sentimento esquisito que fosse... Harry desejava que fosse a última vez que a visse. Do fundo de seu coração.

Bella virou as costas, ainda mantendo o contato visual por cima do ombro, ela desceu os degraus de volta à sala de jantar, completamente desaparecida na escuridão.

Harry ouviu de longe a porta da sala bater assim que ela passou, e se deu conta de que o sol havia se posto há quase meia hora, o céu estava coberto de estrelas e um frescor muito além do normal penetrava pelos micro-fios de sua roupa. Ele abaixou a cabeça, apertando a chave da porta na palma da mão. Ele desceu os degraus, pronto para retomar a sua vida.

18.09.07

Luna estava na quadra de vôlei, com as pernas cruzadas, o caderno colocado em seus joelhos e seus cabelos voando. Acontecia um jogo de vôlei entre os garotos do seu ano bem na quadra abaixo, mas ela pouco se importava, queria apenas um momento para estudar e de vez em quando espiar os jogos da escola.

Entre alguns estudos, frases repetidas em voz alta para facilitar na decoração, Luna estava distraída com a matéria, quando uma voz grossa invadiu os seus ouvidos, causando um arrepio pelo corpo.

- Luna...

- Essa semana eu aprendi mais alguns golpes! – ela resmungou vendo os cabelos ruivos de Rony esvoaçarem ao vento – Posso experimentá-los em você?

- Vamos conversar sério?

- Não dá para conversar sério com você – ela disse tranqüila, olhando em seus olhos com uma calma inexplicável – Você é uma criança ainda, Rony. E mesmo morando longe da casa de seus pais, não aprendeu a crescer. Você tem a síndrome do Peter-Pan!

- Sério, por favor...

- Chega de pedir as coisas para mim, não respondo mais pelo os meus atos – ela piscou várias vezes os olhos ao falar – O vestibular está chegando e eu não quero preocupações para minha cabeça!

Rony abaixou os olhos, sentado ao seu lado, sem palavras.

- Eu te amo, Rony, de verdade – confessou Luna após um suspiro, mas despejava as palavras sem sentimento nenhum – Mas chegamos a um ponto imperdoável, você já me traiu duas vezes com Lilá, e... Uma delas foi em público. Já não há mais nada a fazer, a não ser que sigamos em frente.

- Luna... Eu te amo – Rony se virou para ela – E agora que eu sei que você também me ama, meu coração até bate mais forte, sente isso – ele pegou a mão dela, colocou em seu peito malhado, bem duro e cheio de músculo – Sente isso?

Ela conseguia sentir o coração bater.

- Pela última vez, me concede o privilégio de ter você? – pediu ele com os olhos brilhando.

Luna fechou o caderno com força, fazendo o vento percorrer pelo seu rosto. Ela ficou em pé de repente, Rony acompanhou o movimento, sem desviar os olhos.

- Chega... Esse lenga-lenga já me cansou. Segue em frente! – Luna virou as costas e deixou Rony para trás, sozinho, no meio da arquibancada de Hogwarts.

20.09.07

Miguel chegou do trabalho cansado, com a gravata em volta do pescoço. Gina estava na cozinha, terminando de fazer o jantar. Ela o encarou por meros segundos, ele correspondeu com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- O que tem feito para o jantar?

- Carne com batata, o seu prato predileto – disse ela sorridente, muito bonita com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, usando um avental, parecendo uma verdadeira cozinheira de um restaurante.

- Eu te amo – disse Miguel com o dedo no nó da gravata.

Gina parou, assustada, olhando para os olhos claros do namorado em sua direção. Perguntou-se havia ouvido direito. Ela parou subitamente de fazer o jantar, e continuou o encarando, buscando um significado para aquela frase.

- Eu te amo – repetiu Miguel captando a sua expressão e rindo.

Ela sorriu, não havia acreditado no que estava ouvindo. Ele tão cansado, tão doce... Gina deixou tudo em cima da pia e correu na direção do namorado, passando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, beijando-o com muita intensidade.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor! – disse ela entre os beijos longos e demorados – Estava com saudades de você...

Ainda se beijando, os dois foram caminhando para o quarto, abrindo as portas com os pés, quase como uma máquina. Os dois deitaram na cama de casal do quarto dele, ela sorriu, em cima dele, com as duas mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

- Quer mesmo isso? – perguntou Gina não agüentando de vontade de beijá-lo, com um fogo percorrendo pelo corpo.

- Eu deveria perguntar isso a você – riu Miguel – Porque eu estou querendo isso há séculos...

Gina o beijou, correspondendo a resposta. Miguel deslizou as mãos pelo quadril da namorada, em cima dele.

- Então... Nós vamos! – ele sorriu meio tímido, e Gina o ajudou a tirar a camisa do trabalho, percorrendo com as mãos pelos botões.

22.09.07

Harry estava sentado a uma das mesas do shopping, esperando por Hermione. Finalmente conseguira deixar um recado na secretária eletrônica de seu celular e ser correspondido. Dissera que estaria ali em tal horário, podia ser uma conversa, eles podiam resolver os assuntos pendentes ou o que quer que fosse.

Ele já não esperava que ela viesse, não se alimentava desse sentimento, porque a última coisa que Hermione queria fazer, era encontrá-lo. Ele sabia disso, mas não tinha certeza quanto ao motivo.

Ele estava nervoso, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, e de segundo em segundo, tirava o relógio debaixo da manga para ver se já tinha passado muito tempo. Ainda sentado, com os pensamentos distantes, as pessoas faziam suas travessias de um corredor a outro, de uma loja a outra, e no meio dessa multidão, o rosto de Hermione surgiu caminhando em sua direção.

Achou que fosse somente uma miragem, como freqüentemente vinha sonhando, mas não dessa vez. Ela caminhava com seus cachos definidos deslizando pelas costas, e eles pulavam conforme ela andava em sua direção. Apesar de muito magra estava maravilhosa, não carregava uma expressão muito amigável. Seus braços, cintura e pernas estavam tão magros que Harry suspeitou que ela estivesse seriamente doente. Ela usava um vestido longo, muito apertado na cintura, e caia pelas pernas desproporcionalmente, era curto de um lado e ia encompridando do outro com um babado que quase atingia o tornozelo.

- Hermione! – ele queria que ela tivesse alguma reação de saudade, ou até mesmo pular em seu pescoço como fazia nos velhos tempos.

Ele ficou em pé, esperando uma iniciativa dela, um abraço que fosse, apenas para ele continuar a demonstrar o quanto ainda a amava.

- Harry! – devolveu ela friamente beijando-o no rosto, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou antes mesmo dele.

O rapaz meio perdido, puxou a cadeira da frente, sentando-se também, ela tinha as mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa, com um olhar sinistro. Ele sentiu o seu coração despedaçar por dentro, sangrar como se uma faca o cortasse.

- Eu senti a sua falta! – disse ele sinceramente, encarnado os seus olhos.

- Eu também – disse ainda com uma face tão fria que parecia estar mentindo – Mas... Não foi para isso que você me chamou, certo?

- Não, na verdade... Hermione – ele colocou as duas mãos sobre as dela, segurou com firmeza, ela pareceu desconcertada e envergonhada, ela não estava usando a aliança de compromisso mais, havia tirado e guardado pelo visto – Eu te amo e você sabe disso! – se fosse preciso, ele estava disposto a conquistá-la novamente. Ele a amava mais do que tudo nesse mundo – Você é a minha família, minha vida agora e sabe disso!

- Harry, eu sinto muito, mas... – ela já ia começando com palavras que o machucariam.

- Eu... Eu peço desculpas pela Bella, sinceramente... Sinceramente, Hermione, eu não sabia que ela era a sua irmã quando transei com ela no programa da MTV há meses, não sabia que ia te afetar tanto o nosso relacionamento, eu... – ele abaixou a cabeça, Hermione puxou as suas mãos de volta, colocando-as embaixo da mesa, Harry continuou a falar – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse entre a gente. Nós somos adultos, podemos resolver isso numa boa.

- Harry...

- E durante esse tempo todo, digo, o tempo que ela esteve em casa, não aconteceu nada, eu juro. Só foi um beijo inocente e nada mais. Ela andou até mesmo sem roupas pela casa, mas eu não fiz nada, nada, juro. Em nome do nosso casamento! – ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Era tão difícil vê-lo chorar.

Hermione pareceu comovida, deu um suspiro, mas permanecia tão dura como nunca.

- Eu sei que você se arrepende por ter ficado com a Bella e tudo mais no ano passado, ao vivo durante o programa Beija-Sapo, Harry, mas... Não é exatamente por isso que eu estou terminando esse casamento!

- Você se arrependeu, é isso? Conheceu alguém do trabalho, foi? – perguntou Harry sentindo que poderia ser uma resposta que ferisse de vez o seu coração, mas ele queria uma resposta para tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- A parte que eu conheci alguém do trabalho é totalmente falsa, mas... – ela piscou firme, com seus olhos cheios de água também – Eu... Eu fiz isso muito cedo, eu aceitei me casar com você jovem demais, foi quase que um ímpeto descontrolado de amor e paixão!

As lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo rosto de Harry, Hermione começou a chorar também, junto com ele, pelo menos era um sinal de que ela também estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo.

- Não significa que eu não te ame... Muito pelo contrário, Harry. Mas eu acho que foi uma decisão muito precipitada, éramos apenas jovens apaixonados.

- O que eu fiz de errado, Hermione? Eu não fui um bom marido? Não fui um bom namorado? Eu... Eu peço desculpas, porque eu estava dando o melhor de mim!

Hermione sentia o coração se despedaçar junto com o dele, mas ela só tinha um objetivo aquela noite. Terminar tudo, e por isso estava ali.

- Você foi um excelente marido, Harry, tanto quanto foi um namorado perfeito, e... Eu me sinto péssima por estar fazendo isso, por estar criando essa barreira entre a gente, Harry, mas... É necessário!

- Não é!

- É sim, Harry. Você quer construir uma família, e eu não estou pronta para isso! – disse ela desabando em lágrimas também.

- Se for por causa de você ser aidética, eu...

Hermione ficou em pé, repentinamente, odiava tocar nesse assunto, parecia até mesmo ofendida. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry, limpando as suas lágrimas com o dedão.

- Eu sinto muito pelo nosso casamento – ela colocou a mão dentro da bolsa e puxou a aliança dourada, oferecendo a ele.

- Não... Não vou aceitar! – disse ele com novas lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos – Eu não vou perder você novamente, Hermione!

Ela deixou a aliança em cima da mesa, em frente a ele. Não havia mais nada a fazer sobre isso. Hermione beijou o topo de sua testa, Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Por favor... Não vá!

- Eu sinto muito – Hermione também estava chorando – E não é pela Bella que isso acabou, acredite em mim!

Hermione virou as costas, e com seus cabelos ainda cacheados, foi passando as mãos no rosto, tirando as lágrimas. Ela sumiu na multidão, deixando o ex-marido chorar com um dos braços apoiado em cima da mesa e o rosto escondido nele. A aliança intacta, ainda em cima da mesa de mármore no meio da praça de alimentação do shopping.

23.09.07

Edward bateu na porta de seu quarto, Hermione pediu para que ele entrasse, ele veio carregando uma sacola com lanches dentro. Parecia lanche distribuído em viagens de avião.

- Eu sei que você adora! – disse ele percebendo que ela estava chorando pelo término do casamento. Ele ofereceu um lanche a ela, bem quentinho – E você precisa parar com isso!

- Eu... Eu não queria fazer isso – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente – Mas eu precisava!

- Não – disse Edward sentando ao seu lado, olhando bem nos olhos – Você não precisava terminar tudo assim, você sabe disso!

Ela, com as pernas cruzadas em cima da cama, sentada, olhou para o chão, para os seus pés, encarando-os com o olhar perdido.

- Desde o momento em que eu entrei naquela igreja, eu já me preparava para quando esse casamento terminasse. Achava que ele terminaria comigo primeiro, sabe? Que ele não fosse me suportar... Ou que eu não correspondesse às expectativas dele!

Edward ainda segurando os lanches, encarava o seu perfil, ouvindo toda a história da amiga.

- Eu sentia que aquilo não ia dar certo, mas ainda assim, eu o fiz. Eu subi no altar com o grande amor da minha vida, porque eu não queria recusar aquele pedido de casamento, até porque... Eu queria me casar com ele também! – ela limpou as lágrimas que ainda deslizavam – Eu só queria que tivéssemos alguns meses de felicidade, só isso!

- Você diz isso como se estivesse brincando com os sentimentos dele!

- Não, Edward, eu não estou, e... Acredite em mim, eu ainda o amo, e acordo todos os dias da minha vida sentindo a falta dele ao meu lado na cama – respondeu sinceramente – Eu sinto falta do abraço dele, das carícias dele, do cheiro dele – ela parou mais alguns segundos - Mas... Acho melhor terminarmos isso agora!

- Por que agora?

- Porque... Ele pode correr para os braços da minha irmã! – confessou ela voltando a encarar os olhos de Edward.

- É isso o que você quer? Que a sua irmã fique com ele?

Hermione piscou fundo, concordando.

- Bella foi um plano meu, Edward. Ela sempre foi o meu plano!

- Como assim "o seu plano"? – perguntou Edward curioso.

Hermione segurou as mãos quentes de Edward com firmeza.

- Eu só quero que ele seja feliz com alguém, pelo resto de sua vida. E Bella veio para casa no momento oportuno!

Hermione deu um sorriso meio forçado, como se tivesse tirado um grande peso das costas. Ela pegou o lanche da mão de Edward, ficou em pé e foi em direção à cozinha buscar um prato para não deixar farelos na cama. Não queria ser uma hóspede-incômoda.

**Nota do Autor: **_Embora ninguém tenha reparado nas datas, eu peço desculpa por ter colocado 2008 no capítulo anterior, sendo que era ano 2007 que a história estava se passando! Bom... Voltando do carnaval, capítulo digitado com mais calma, com mais frescor, com mais novidades! Espero que estejam gostando de tudo o que está acontecendo... Da __última__ reviravolta de casais! Alguns assuntos ficaram pendentes no ar, como o fato de ser um plano da Hermione o fim do casamento... No entanto, vocês vão descobrir o porquê mais para frente, certo? E quando digo mais "para frente", talvez seja somente na quinta temporada, porque é um assunto muito complexo (a Hermione não ia terminar esse casamento por qualquer besteira, vocês sabem como ela é! É um motivo muito aplausível e talvez no caso dela, eu teria feito o mesmo). _

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_O próximo capítulo terá novidades bombásticas também. A situação de Gina não vai ser nada fácil, o Miguel sente que está tudo desmoronando na sua frente, ainda mais depois da visita de Harry em sua casa. Teremos também Sirius desconfiando da paternidade de Harry, achando que ele é filho de outra pessoa, menos do Tiago. Hm. Será? Será? _

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Bem vindos de volta do carnaval. Alguns dizem que o ano realmente começa depois do carnaval, espero que estejam todos prontos para essa nova etapa na vida de cada um de vocês. Boa sorte. Ah... Domingo é meu aniversário, então, de presente, eu quero mais reviews. Beijos e Abraços. =D _

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Sim, eu fui aceita nas universidades! – disse Gina sorridente.

- Parabéns! – Miguel a abraçou, Tiaguinho pareceu de divertir com a bagunça e grudou nos cabelos de Gina, fazendo com que os pais ficassem mais pertos – Parabéns mesmo. Você deu duro para conseguir tudo isso. – disse ele a beijando.

Gina afastou as mãos de Miguel de seus cabelos e os dois continuaram a caminhar.

- Quantas faculdades? – ele quis saber.

- Duas de três... Foi pouco, mas... Foi um ano difícil para mim – ia contando Gina – Tive que fugir de casa, cuidar de um filho, mas... Me considero vitoriosa até aqui!

- Claro... Com certeza – apoiou Miguel – Quais universidades?

- Er... Bem... – Gina rolou os olhos – Se bem que... Uma delas fica em Nova York!

xxxx

- Antes fosse... Porque os carinhas da academia são super "hot" mas... Não, é um amigo do carinha do meu prédio! Did you understand?

- Hm, sim, entendi... Legal! – disse Harry mexendo as sobrancelhas, vendo os alunos passarem em sua frente dirigindo-se para os seus respectivos prédios.

- Ele é alto, loiro, forte... Muito sexy! – riu Cho – Bom, HP, vou procurar as minhas amigas, a K, a B, a L, a S. E se a V me procurar, diga que vou dormir na casa da W. Ok?

- Ok – resmungou Harry enjoado daquela mania de Cho de chamar as pessoas pelas iniciais – Te vejo depois da escola.

Cho puxou Harry pelo colarinho e deu um selinho em seus lábios. Ele a encarou, surpreso, admitindo que aquilo era um tipo de traição, mas não estava com a Hermione de qualquer forma.

- Não sei porque continua usando a aliança – ela sussurrou próxima ao ouvido dele – Hermione já tirou a dela há séculos.

**Respondendo reviews: **

**Shakinha: **_Ah... Talvez o Edward não seja o rumo certo para Hermione, mas... Ela terá um final inesperado nessa temporada, e esse sim vai ser o rumo certo que ela vai tomar! HAHUAHUA, esse é o problema, Harry está com uma doença, genética que o Tiago, talvez, não tinha. Hm... Isso vai render assunto para fanfic! Sim... O Tiaguinho vai ter que aprender a se acostumar com o Harry mais tarde. Ahh... Pena que eu errei o seu Cullen predileto, mas eu quase chutei o Carlisle, cheguei a digitá-lo no teclado mas apaguei, eu lembro muito bem disso. E espero que você deixe a TV a cabo para ler minha fanfic de vez em quando. PS: Não esqueça de praticar esportes também, vida sedentária NÃO "PODE". xD. Beijos. _

**Tathy Chan: **_HAUHAUHAAH, gostou do golpe de karatê da Luna no Rony, não? Calma... Terão mais alguns golpes legais da Luna vindo aí pela frente, que tal no próximo ela deixar o Rony com janelinhas? Ou... Atravessar um cabo de vassoura da boca até o... Deixa para lá! Beijos e boa semana! _

**Naathy: **_HHAUHAU, desculpa a demora, foi falta de tempo mesmo, mas agora escrevi os capítulos certinhos até o final dessa temporada, estão todos muito bem digitados aqui no PC... E aliás, to pensando em começar a temporada nova já, é a parte mais legal da fanfic, eles mais velhos e talz. Coitado mesmo do Harry, ficou super sem graça vendo o Tiaguinho chamar o Miguel de papai. E calma... Você vai entender mais para frente como a Bella e a Hermione combinaram de acabar com esse casamento, calma, calma, não criemos pânico. Ah, o golpe de karatê foi demais, né? XD. Sim, Cedrico e Cho cada vez mais bonitinhos como um tímido casal, e o Draco saindo desse triângulo amoroso, aceitando a derrota. Que bestinha! E o Cedrico... Bem, ele está com uma doença sim de coração também, quase igual a do Harry, mas... Não tão fatal assim. Bom, te vejo até no próximo cap. Beijos! _


	19. Episódio 18 xx Como planejado

**Décimo oitavo episódio. **

**Como o planejado. **

_Data: 01/10/2007._

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano:**

_Harry agachou, pegou um envelope, e era a anulação de seu casamento._

_- Gina... Estou voltando para Nova York! Eu e a Hermione estamos nos separando._

_Cedrico e Cho se beijam no Central Park. _

_Miguel deita Gina na cama, todo carinhoso._

_- Você quer isso?_

_- Eu quero – e eles se beijam._

_- Por favor... Não vá! – pediu Harry._

_- Eu sinto muito – Hermione também estava chorando – E não é pela Bella, acredite em mim!_

_- Por que? Como assim "o seu plano"? – perguntou Edward curioso. _

_Hermione segurou as mãos quentes de Edward com firmeza. _

_- Eu só quero que ele seja feliz com alguém, pelo resto de sua vida! _

01.10.07

Harry pegou algumas roupas no guarda-roupa, e o seu quarto estava uma bagunça, com muitas malas espalhada por toda a cama. Bella apareceu na porta, vestindo uma roupa decente, finalmente.

- Harry?

- Bom dia! – disse ele sem dar muita importância.

Bella parou vendo o homem dobrar as suas roupas dentro das malas em cima da cama.

- Vai para algum lugar?

- Embora! – disse Harry sinceramente – Sei lá, para um hotel, qualquer lugar!

- E... Por que não fica aqui?

- Eu... Eu não suportaria ficar morando no mesmo teto que você! – respondeu grosseiro, não era uma caridade, era um confinamento – Quero que você fique aqui!

Bella merecia ouvir isso e muito pior, permaneceu calada por vários minutos, vendo-o terminar de arrumar as malas.

Harry foi puxando os zíperes das malas, e aos poucos foi levando-as até o carro, a garota ofereceu ajuda, mas ele disse que não precisava.

- O apartamento é seu, não é meu – lembrou Bella com dó de ver um homem tão forte quanto o Harry estar tão destruído, tão acabado, tão envelhecido.

- Pode ficar com o meu apartamento, eu não... Eu não faço questão! – resmungou passando pela sala – Desde que você pague o condomínio!

- Mas... Eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim.

- Então acho melhor procurar outro lugar para morar também! – respondeu indo até o quarto, pegar a última mala. Ela era de alça, e pesada. Bella parou na porta, Harry não olhava para os olhos dela, evitava ao máximo.

Ele passou de raspão ao seu lado.

- Tchau – disse ela sabendo que não o veria novamente.

- Tchau – respondeu ele ao fechar a porta da sala.

Bella sentiu o ar ficar pesado, um silêncio fúnebre percorrer pelo lugar. Há alguns meses ali era tão agitado, três moradores andando de um lado para o outro preocupados com o trabalho, faculdade ou escola. E agora só estava ela. Sozinha, em um espaço tão grande.

Bella olhou para as fotografias de Harry e Hermione em cima do aparador, estavam tão felizes no dia do casamento, tão confiantes. E agora... Tudo estava acabado, cada um havia ido para um canto. E ela também tomaria algum rumo em sua vida.

Ela foi até o quarto, começar a fazer as suas malas.

03.10.07

Tiaguinho estava no parque, beliscando um algodão doce, Gina o segurava pelo braço, enquanto Miguel caminhava ao lado, empurrando o carrinho de bebê em volta do parque, cheio de árvores e outras crianças brincando na areia.

- Tem sido encantador – resmungou Miguel baixinho.

Gina o olhou, surpreso. Ultimamente, vinha soltando frases soltas de felicidade, alegria, como quem declamasse poemas do nada. Miguel deu um sorriso bobo nos lábios, sem olhar para a namorada.

- Esses dias – justificou interpretando a cara de Gina pelo canto de olho – Você... Tiaguinho... São pessoas magníficas na minha vida!

Gina sorriu e passou a mão desocupada pelos cabelos de Miguel, bem ao lado. Ela se derretia todas as vezes que ele revelava um de seus sentimentos ocultos. Ela se sentia tão culpada por algum motivo obscuro.

- Papai! – resmungou Tiaguinho abrindo os braços na direção de Miguel, querendo o seu colo.

- Ele... Ele já se acostumou em te chamar de pai! – riu Gina passando o filho para o colo do namorado. Ele sorriu de volta para a namorada, enquanto encaixava o filho em seu ombro, apertando-o com os braços para dar estabilidade em seu colo.

- Você tem sido muito especial para mim, Miguel – murmurou Gina a fim de dizer alguns de seus sentimentos – E... Obrigada por todo o apoio que você tem dado a mim... E ao meu filho! E... Obrigada por me ajudar a passar no vestibular!

- Que? – perguntou Miguel em choque, parando de andar.

- Sim, eu fui aceita nas universidades! – disse Gina sorridente.

- Parabéns! – Miguel a abraçou, Tiaguinho pareceu de divertir com a bagunça e grudou nos cabelos de Gina, fazendo com que os pais ficassem mais pertos – Parabéns mesmo. Você deu duro para conseguir tudo isso. – disse ele a beijando.

Gina afastou as mãos de Miguel de seus cabelos e os dois continuaram a caminhar.

- Quantas faculdades? – ele quis saber.

- Duas de três... Foi pouco, mas... Foi um ano difícil para mim – ia contando Gina – Tive que fugir de casa, cuidar de um filho, mas... Me considero vitoriosa até aqui!

- Claro... Com certeza – apoiou Miguel – Quais universidades?

- Er... Bem... – Gina rolou os olhos – Se bem que... Uma delas fica em Nova York!

Miguel parou outra vez, mas não tão feliz quanto antes, sua testa enrugada demonstrava desconfiança.

- Desculpa... Eu não pude evitar – ela deixou os ombros murcharem – É uma chance de eu voltar para casa!

- Gina... – ele a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos – Eu não posso abandonar Paris! Eu nasci aqui, eu moro aqui, eu habito aqui... E estou no meio da faculdade.

Gina caminhou até o namorado, passou as duas mãos em seu rosto, beijou-o nos lábios e murmurou.

- Fica calmo... Uma faculdade minha fica em Nova York, e a outra... Fica aqui, em Paris – ela sorriu, ele correspondeu, aliviando-se, e os dois se beijaram outra vez.

05.10.07

Cho estava sentada na mureta da escola, tomando o seu milkshake matinal. As demais garotas se perguntavam como é que ela não engordava com tantos milkshakes, era praticamente um por dia. Mas isso escondia um grande e tradicional segredo: academia. Quando não estava na escola, ou em casa dormindo, estava na academia malhando, ou paquerando caras mais velhos (sim, na academia!).

Harry estava ao seu lado, ouvindo as conversas da colega. Ele estaria com Hermione, andando pelos corredores, trocando beijos e carícias, mas como tinham terminado o noivado, eles estavam separados, e às vezes nem se esbarravam pelas multidões de alunos. Ou quando acontecia, fingiam não se conhecer.

- Sabe, HP – normalmente ela vinha chamando Harry pelas iniciais do nome e sobrenome – Eu estou saindo com um carinha lá – ela enrolava o cabelo preto na ponta dos dedos.

- Da academia?

- Antes fosse... Porque os carinhas da academia são super "hot" mas... Não, é um amigo do carinha do meu prédio! Did you understand?

- Hm, sim, entendi... Legal! – disse Harry mexendo as sobrancelhas, vendo os alunos passarem em sua frente dirigindo-se para os seus respectivos prédios.

- Ele é alto, loiro, forte... Muito sexy! – riu Cho – Bom, HP, vou procurar as minhas amigas, a K, a B, a L, a S. E se a V me procurar, diga que vou dormir na casa da W. Ok?

- Ok – resmungou Harry enjoado daquela mania de Cho de chamar as pessoas pelas iniciais – Te vejo depois da escola.

Cho puxou Harry pelo colarinho e deu um selinho em seus lábios. Ele a encarou, surpreso, admitindo que aquilo era um tipo de traição, mas não estava com a Hermione de qualquer forma.

- Não sei porque continua usando a aliança – ela sussurrou próxima ao ouvido dele – Hermione já tirou a dela há séculos.

Cho virou as costas e saiu andando, com as pernas grossas e o quadril rebolante, deixando um Harry abobado para trás. Cada dia mais gostosa...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afastando a oriental de seus pensamentos, estava acostumado com aquelas atitudes excêntricas de Cho, e ela não era a única garota a fazer esse tipo de coisa. Caminhou de volta para o carro.

Saindo da faculdade, ele foi direto para o médico pegar alguns exames, estava com suspeitas de estar com um problema de coração que havia descoberto em Paris quando fora visitar o filho e a mãe, Lílian.

Sentado em frente à cadeira do médico, ele obteve um resultado mais conciso, porém mais exato, confirmando ou negando os exames feitos anteriormente.

- É o seguinte – ia dizendo o médico com as duas mãos sobre a escrivaninha – Você tem o mesmo problema de coração que o seu avô, e sim, é genético.

Harry deixou um suspiro escapar, preocupado.

- E... Como vai ser a minha vida daqui para a frente, doutor?

- Hm... Problemas? Nenhum! – riu o médico – É um probleminha pequeno, com a válvula, você só precisará tomar o medicamento em dia, ter uma vida normal, saudável, fazer exercícios normalmente mas não em excesso!

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, derrotado. Não era tão fácil seguir em frente, sabendo que se tem um problema de coração, mesmo sob medicamentos.

- É normal, absolutamente normal você se sentir ruim com isso – disse o médico enquanto receitava novos remédios – Mas... Acredite, você vai ter uma vida absolutamente normal!

- Tem cura, doutor?

- Não... Nem cirurgias!

Harry piscou firme com os olhos. Seria ótimo ter alguém do seu lado justamente agora que precisava tanto de consolo.

08.10.07

Lílian e Tonks saíram para escolherem as flores do casamento dela e de Lupin, as duas estavam vendo fotografias no balcão, enquanto centenas de outras noivas estavam partindo para o contato com os ramalhetes, diretamente com as flores.

- Essas são ótimas – disse Lílian separando as fotos com a amiga do lado ajudando. Uma das atendentes do local já ia separando as fotos para trazer as flores.

- Gostei dessas vermelhas! – avaliou Tonks apontando para um buquê.

- Essas rosas são ótimas, veja! – encantou-se Lílian.

Sirius e Lupin se aproximaram, rindo das mulheres.

- Ah, amor... – Lílian, sentada, deitada na barriga do namorado em pé, perguntou – O que você acha dessas flores?

- São melhores do que aquelas azuis! – apontou Lupin.

- Mas eu não escolhi as azuis!

- Ah, certo... – Lupin concordou – Olha... Aquela mulher está segurando uma muito bonita! – Lupin apontou com a cabeça para um buquê de orquídeas – Vou lá ver qual é o modelo...

- Vou ver o modelo da vitrine! – disse Tonks indo para o caminho oposto.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Lílian. Ela mostrou o álbum de fotos das flores.

- É uma decisão difícil... Combinar as flores com as fitas, com as mesas e tudo mais. Céus! – Lílian sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Casamento é difícil mesmo – disse Sirius olhando para o perfil da colega – E... O que você tem a me dizer sobre Harry?

- Er. Nada. Por que esse assunto? – perguntou Lílian com as mãos paradas no ar, com uma foto suspensa - Ele aceitou a idéia do casamento!

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer – riu Sirius olhando para ela, no fundo dos olhos – Harry é mesmo filho de Tiago, Lílian? Não minta para mim, não sou idiota!

Lílian corou de leve nas bochechas, virou a cabeça para o álbum, voltando a avaliar as flores.

- Não seja estúpido, Sirius. Ele é idêntico ao pai!

- E... Por que ele não pode ser pai do irmão de Tiago?

Lílian enfureceu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius Augusto Black? – ela estava brava com o assunto.

- Você sabe... – riu Sirius – Tiago não tinha problemas de coração, e... Bem, digamos que o irmão gêmeo de Tiago tem problemas de coração!

- Jura? – riu Lílian – Coincidência que meu filho seja filho de Tiago, não é? – ela olhou para Sirius com raiva – Mas sim, Harry é filho de Tiago, e esse assunto morre aqui!

Sirius não pareceu convencido, riu e piscou os olhos, pendendo a cabeça para trás. Lílian odiou essa atitude debochada, mas teve que disfarçar com a aproximação de Lupin trazendo um ramalhete de flores.

- Essas flores... – Lupin viu a expressão de Lílian – Você está escolhendo flores para um casamento ou para um velório?

10.08.07

Vera terminou de colocar a salada em cima da mesa, prestando atenção na televisão de plasma instalada no meio da sala nova de jantar. Não que o cômodo fosse novo, mas os móveis eram, todos tinham sido encomendados sob medida pela Sra. Lovegood cerca de uma semana atrás. Normalmente essa encomenda demoraria semanas para ficarem prontas, mas não há nada que o dinheiro não resolva.

- Pronto, o jantar está na mesa! – comentou ela sorridente, enquanto uma das empregadas trazia uma bandeja cheia de sucos naturais – Vai vir jantar, filhinha?

Ela colocou o manual da universidade no canto da mesa, seus olhos percorreram pela mesa com diversas panelas cheias e com vários aromas de comida.

- Então, filha, já decidiu qual faculdade cursar? – perguntou Xenofílio ao pegar uma garfada de batatas-fritas.

- Sinceramente não, papai – ela coçou a cabeça – Estive pensando em visitar Berkeley esse final de semana.

- Mas é muito longe de casa, meu bebê – resmungou Vera se servindo de um molho escocês.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mamãe – ela piscou firme – Mas... Eu preciso ir para uma boa universidade, você sabe!

- Não entendo, aqui na região tem ótimas universidades, é só escolher uma delas! – resmungou a sua mãe.

- Não vou limitar a minha carreira profissional por causa da distância da faculdade até a minha casa – defendeu Luna.

- Apoiado. Apoiado – disse o seu pai, do outro lado da mesa, não prestando atenção na televisão ligada – Concordo com você, filha!

Ela sorriu, radiante. E quando colocava uma garfada de macarrão enrolado na boca, um garoto de cabelos ruivos, e todo vermelho por causa de arranhões apareceu no meio do jantar.

- Luna... – disse a voz familiar de Rony pela sala.

- Que diabos... – ia perguntando a Sra. Lovegood espantada com a intrusão do jovem no meio do jantar.

- Tem uma coisa que a senhora precisa saber – disse ofegante, parando com a mão no peito.

- Saia já da minha casa! – ela ficou em pé – Cadê os seguranças?

- Eu... Eu amo a sua filha – ele disse sinceramente, desesperado – Eu... Vim aqui para dizer que farei de tudo para conquistá-la.

Vera se aproximou dele, agarrando-o pelo braço.

- Vá arranjar um bom emprego para sustentá-la!

Luna olhava tudo atentamente de seu lugar, era como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de beisebol, com o seu time perdendo, em momento algum ficou em pé para impedir a mãe de arrastá-lo para fora.

Os seguranças apareceram, envergonhados.

- Desculpa senhora... Nós tentamos pegá-lo, mas... Ele nos amarrou com uma corda, e...

- Um assassino! – gritou Vera – Um marginal, criminoso! – berrou ela para todos apontando para Rony.

- Eu não sou nada disso! – berrou ele furioso enquanto os seguranças seguravam os seus braços nas costas – Eu... Eu amo a sua filha!

- Bêbado, nojento! – resmungou Vera – Some da minha casa!

- Mãe! – Luna tinha empurrado a cadeira para trás e estava de pé, em frente à mesa – Larguem-no! – ordenou aos seguranças.

Todos eles olharam para Vera, ela não amansou o pedido, continuou com um ar firme e arrogante.

- Fora! – apontou com o braço.

- Não! – Luna correu na direção dele – Parem... Eu quero conversar com ele!

Xenofílio também estava em pé, ao lado de Vera, o marido segurou a esposa no braço.

- Você... Você vai deixar os dois conversarem.

- Não... Ele é um delinqüente! Invadiu a nossa casa! O que você espera desse rapaz? Ainda por cima está bêbado!

- Mãe... Um segundo – implorou Luna com os olhos brilhando ao lado de Rony, todo enfurecido e preso à força pelas mãos dos seguranças – Pode ser com os seguranças!

- Eu vou junto! – Vera deu um passo na direção dos dois.

- Vera, não... Deixe os dois! – pediu Xenofílio puxando-a pelo braço, Vera pareceu contrariada. Luna agradeceu o pai com o olhar.

- Tudo bem – ela soltou com um suspiro – Com os seguranças... E dois minutos é o suficiente, depois levem esse sem teto para fora da minha casa!

Os seguranças arrastaram Rony para o jardim, ele jogou os cabelos longos para trás, tentando afastar de seus olhos já que as mãos estavam presas. Luna seguiu ao lado dos dois seguranças para o jardim escuro e bem iluminado.

- Rony... – Luna passou o dedo indicador pelo seu rosto, vendo as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos – Eu também te amo!

Ele estremeceu com essas palavras e deixou vazarem dois filetes de lágrimas de seus olhos. Luna o beijou de leve nos lábios e sentiu um hálito fresco de álcool mas parecia ser uma dose moderada.

- Mas... Esses tipos de declarações de amor não comovem a minha família, principalmente a minha mãe!

- Desculpa, eu sinto muito – disse Rony cabisbaixo, deixando o hálito alcoólico percorrer perto das narinas de Luna – Eu... Eu te amo demais e desculpa pela estupidez.

- Já conversamos sobre o nosso relacionamento – ela murmurou perto de Rony – E... Ainda é muito cedo para decidirmos se vamos ficar juntos ou não – ela deu outro selinho de leve – Eu te amo, juro!

Os seguranças puxaram Rony para trás, ele deu sacudidas de lado tentando se livrar da imobilização, mas foi inútil, eles puxaram o ruivo para trás, arrastando-o pelo caminho de pedras que serpenteava o jardim até os portões da mansão. Luna sentiu as lágrimas dos seus olhos serem varridas pelo vento fresco da noite.

E o seu coração disparava. Era dó, amor, uma mescla de sentimentos que dilaceravam o seu coração.

10.10.07

Edward estava fechando algumas médias e boletins no computador, Hermione estava bem atrás, preocupada, trabalhando. Ele percorreu até a mulher e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está sim – confessou ela com um suspiro – Posso sair uma aula mais cedo semana que vem?

- Claro... Não tem problema, arranjaremos uma professora substituta! – sorriu Edward de um jeito tão galã que parecia ser gay – Você não mistura trabalho com a vida pessoal, acho isso incrível. Parabéns!

- Obrigada – sorriu ela de volta, passando a bolsa pelo ombro – Já estou de saída, corrigi algumas provas, está tudo certo, já posso ir!

- Vai com Deus! – Edward a beijou no rosto – Chegarei em casa mais tarde hoje, ainda tenho mais algumas médias para fechar.

Hermione acenou. Ela chegou no apartamento de Edward sem dificuldades, o trânsito estava ótimo, tirou os sapatos na entrada, arrastou até o quarto e pegou uma pequena taça de vinho para tomar até o jantar ficar pronto. A funcionária estava preparando o jantar, sempre fazia isso depois de arrumar o apartamento.

- Chegou uma correspondência para você, Hermione – disse a empregada aproximando com um envelope enorme, ela identificou com os olhos, sendo a anulação de seu casamento.

- Obrigada – Hermione deixou a taça de vinho em cima da mesa e rasgou com as unhas o envelope pardo. Puxou as folhas grampeadas e pode ver o pedido de anulação em suas mãos. Virou algumas páginas e lá estava a assinatura dela, feita há meses. E bem embaixo, estava a dele, feita há minutos.

Hermione sentiu o peito pesar de arrependimento, saudade, vontade de rasgar os papéis, mas não o fez. Harry havia assinado a anulação e o processo de separação andaria mais rápido agora. Em poucos dias, seria como se o casamento não tivesse existido.

"Não vou chorar... Não vou chorar" murmurou ela forte para si mesma, enchendo o estômago de vinho tinto.

13.10.07

Cedrico estava sentado na mesa, olhando o relógio por baixo da camisa, tinha saído direto do trabalho exaustivo para aquele restaurante, infelizmente não tivera tempo de passar em casa para trocar de roupa e tomar um banho, mas a sua acompanhante não reclamaria.

- Oi – a oriental se aproximou, no fundo piscou para o gerente Harry, e se sentou à frente do loiro – Há quanto tempo – sorriu beijando de leve os seus lábios – E... Que saudade!

- Teve um dia legal?

- Ótimo – ela colocou a alça da bolsa na cadeira e sorriu para o seu "ficante" – E como foi o seu dia?

- Nada previsível, assaltaram a nossa agência e tive que resolver alguns problemas no meu banco. Adivinha só? Não tive tempo de ir para casa e tomar um banho.

Cho sorriu, apertando a sua mão com força.

- Está tão cheiroso como se o tivesse feito – ele sorriu de volta para ela. Era tão doce – E outra... Pode tomar banho lá em casa, não me importaria!

Cedrico a beijou novamente e a encarou.

- Isso está ficando sério, não acha?

- Quanto mais sério, melhor – respondeu Cho encantada – Eu não me importaria de passar o restante da minha vida ao lado desse homem maravilhoso que está sentado na minha frente.

Cedrico sentia o coração disparar no peito, talvez não houvesse mais espaço para o seu ex-namorado Draco, nem mesmo quando ele voltasse da turnê.

- Eu te amo, Cho Chang.

Ela piscou com os olhos firmes, apertou a sua mão com força.

- Eu também te amo, Cedrico Diggory!

15.10.07

Bella puxava a mala de rodinhas pelo aeroporto, conversando com a sua irmã, bem ao seu lado. As duas estavam tão próximas que nem se lembravam dos problemas da vida, principalmente o fato de Bella ter sido o motivo de separação entre Harry e Hermione.

- Bom... É aqui! – disse Bella parando em frente a plataforma de vidro, indicou com a cabeça a multidão de pessoas que estavam sentadas na sala de espera – Obrigada por tudo, irmãzinha. Pelo aconchego, pela casa, por tudo mesmo!

- É uma pena que você esteja voltando para a Califórnia morar com os nossos pais – Hermione abraçou a irmã com muita força. Ela estava com seus cachos escorrendo pelas costas, usava um óculos de sol na cabeça, prendendo os cabelos para longe da testa, usava uma blusa preta de zíper com um decote enorme e uma saia colegial toda xadrez, quase como um estilo emo, mas um pouco animada – Se puder, volte mais vezes para me visitar.

- Agradeça Sicília – piscou Bella ao se afastar do abraço, encarando a irmã bem nos olhos. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos.

- Eu o farei – Hermione apertou as mãos da irmã – Obrigada por acabar com o meu casamento – _não_ era uma frase irônica. Bella pareceu um pouco chateada.

- Eu achava que vocês faziam o par perfeito!

Hermione apertou as mãos dela outra vez, com maior intensidade.

- Eu o amo... E por isso fiz essa reviravolta toda, porque Harry merece construir uma família de verdade. E obrigada mais uma vez por participar do meu plano, foi exatamente como planejei!

Bella sorriu, deu um beijo na testa da irmã mais velha, acenou até virar as costas e caminhar em direção à plataforma.

- E... – Bella deu um suspiro de longe – Tudo bem, eu não vou falar mais para você voltar com ele. É uma decisão sua!

- Sim – agradeceu Hermione piscando firme com os olhos, farta daquele assunto. Ela amava Harry e não queria pensar nisso mais vezes.

Bella foi desfilando com sua saia pulando no ritmo dos passos, mas não era nada vulgar, apenas uma adolescente qualquer. Bella desceu os óculos escuros na face e deu um último "adeus" para a irmã que estava do outro lado da plataforma de vidro. Hermione sorriu, devolvendo o aceno. Sentiria falta da irmã.

18.10.07

- Estranho... Você me ligar esse horário – disse Harry sentado no sofá, abaixando o volume da televisão para ouvir melhor Gina do outro lado do telefone.

- É... Mudanças repentinas – riu Gina – E desculpa... É o fuso horário, ainda não me acostumei com tudo isso! Desculpa mesmo...

- Sem problemas, eu só estava cochilando mesmo! – Harry esfregou os dedos nos olhos – Então... Trás novidades?

- Sim, mas não sou eu quem vai falar com você – ela disse excitada do outro lado do telefone – Espera um minuto, vou passar para o Miguel!

Gina deu um sorriso barulhento ao passar o telefone para Miguel, ele recebeu com uma voz grossa e um pouco animada.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

- Opa... Tudo jóia e com você, Miguel?

- Ótimo, ótimo – repetiu empolgado – Tenho algo para falar com você sobre o Tiaguinho!

- Ah, pois não? Vocês estão precisando de ajuda?

- Não, não... Eu... – Miguel engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Eu estou querendo passar o sobrenome do Tiaguinho para o meu. Quero dizer, eu pretendo adotá-lo, principalmente agora que vou _me casar_ com Gina e quero que ele seja o meu filho, mas preciso de sua autorização. Tudo bem para você?

**Nota do Autor: **_Ai que tapa na cara! O coração do Harry deve estar na mão agora! Então... Acham que a Lílian está sendo sincera ou não? E... Sobre a Hermione: o mais legal que vocês só vão entender isso na quinta temporada, a explicação está somente na próxima temporada. XD. De qualquer forma... A quarta temporada está acabando, isso é triste. Porque depois só tem a quinta e a sexta é curtinha, só tem 16 capítulos + um epílogo (de despedida). Massssssss, garanto que as próximas temporadas são ainda melhores (eu pelo menos acho). São cheias de flashbacks, é uma história mais adulta, cheia de mistérios e muito confusa, assim como nossos leitores que estão crescendo... Acho que já permitem fazer esse tipo de leitura. _

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Você parece exausta! – resmungou Edward sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Eu estou bem, sério – disse Hermione – Você tem mania de me proteger, mas... Não está acontecendo nada. Aliás, nunca está!

- Calma, não precisa me atirar pedras! – ele ergueu os braços como se estivesse rendido – Mas sei que tem problemas.

Hermione terminou de assinalar a nota "B" para um de seus alunos, ela olhou para Edward e sorriu.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo – Hermione sorriu passando a mão na mão dele – E sim, eu estou com problemas mas não quero te ocupar com essas bobagens, ok?

- Não, tudo bem, você sabe que eu sempre estive aqui – Edward sorriu – E quando se quiser se abrir comigo, estará tudo bem!

Hermione bagunçou os seus cabelos com a mão, rindo alto.

- Você é tão doce, e... Fico feliz que a gente seja amigo, sabe? Achava que amizade colorida não existia mais.

- Ah, claro que existe – ele apertou a mão dela – Nós somos assim, muito amigos!

Hermione ficou em pé de repente e deu um daqueles seus abraços apertados, repentinos, murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que soou como um soluço.

**Um trechinho da nova temporada: **

_- Ok, deixa para lá! – ela fez um gesto bobo nas mãos – Eu trago novidades! – e mostrou os dentes. _

_- Foi promovida? Teve um aumento de salário? – perguntou Harry esticando as sobrancelhas, esperando uma enorme surpresa._

_- Não... – ela enrugou o nariz – Eu liguei para o Tio Rony – ela olhou para o filho, Tiaguinho – E ele nos convidou para almoçar na casa dos pais dele. Não é demais?_

_- Yes, a vovó Molly vai fazer macarronada de novo? – comemorou Tiaguinho pulando no sofá usando meias._

xxXXxxXXxx

_- Crianças – referia-se a Hermione também, sua esposa – Cheguei!_

_Hermione apareceu da cozinha, em volta de seu avental branco com algumas manchas de molho._

_- Meu lindo, você voltou! – ela passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijou – E... Como foi? Ganhou o campeonato?_

_Ele escondia as duas mãos nas costas e trouxe um troféu dourado, ela aplaudiu e o beijou novamente._

_- Parabéns meu namorado inteligente, perfeito! – Hermione sorriu, animada. Estava com o cabelo em volta de um coque muito bem feito. Estava fazendo sua especialidade, strognoff de carne/frango/camarão – O jantar está quase pronto, meu amor!_

xxXXxxXXxx

_- Ei... – Harry cutucou Rony na costela – Eu trouxe o videogame de Tiaguinho._

_- Caraca, vamos jogar! – eles ainda pareciam adolescentes, correram para sala e foram instalar o Nintendo Wii – Eu sempre quis ter um desse! – Rony admirava a caixa com vários jogos legais. _

_No meio de uma partida de tênis, Hermione e Gina se aproximaram batendo palmas dos dois "crianções" estarem tomando o espaço da molecada na sala. _

_- Muito bem – disse Hermione de braços cruzados – Vocês dois hein... _

_- Quem ganhar vai jogar contra mim! – apressou em dizer Gina, caindo no sofá, rindo. _

xxXXxxXXxx

_O garotinho caminhou em silêncio pelo corredor vazio, escutou o pai gritar no escritório para a mãe. Scorpion abriu a porta do quarto, e a mãe gritou também._

_- SAIA JÁ DAQUI, DRACO! _

_- Não é o papai. Sou eu! – ele disse temeroso. Fechou a porta ao passar, e partiu seu coração ver a mãe com a cabeça enfiada entre os travesseiros, chorando como fazia sempre que eles brigavam. Entenda por sempre, quase toda semana. _

_Scorpion subiu na cama e sentou ao lado dela._

_- Mãe, se você não ama o meu pai, não precisa se casar com ele! _

_Pansy ergueu o rosto dos travesseiros, encarando o rostinho angelical do filho, ela passou as mãos em seu rosto, dizendo._

_- É complicado, são coisas de adultos e crianças não devem se meter._

**Nota do Autor (dois): **Para quem queria o Scorpion na fanfic... Aí está ele! =D

**Respodendo as reviews:**

**Shakinha: **_Ah... Cedrico e Cho já virou o novo casal da fanfic, as pessoas estão gostando. Que bom! E meu... o Rony na quinta temporada é outro cara. Te juro, calma que está chegando.. Você vai pagar muito pau para ele ainda. Você vai querer ter um marido que nem ele, hauhuauhauha! É sério! E a história do Harry e da Hermione acabou (ainda tem mais na 5ª temporada, mas é passageiro!). Hm? Sirius passando a perna em Tiago? Será? Hein? Hein? Hein? Saberemos em breve! Que bom que vc vai continuar lendo minha fanfic mesmo com TV à cabo. EAE ta gostando de One Tree Hill? Mto bo né? Me conta dps, beijos!_

**Marycena: **_Cada capítulo que passa pega mais fogo ainda, XD. Essa história de casamento Miguel-Gina vai deixar o Harry sem fôlego uns três capítulos. E bem... o Sirius pode estar tanto sendo "desconfiado" como... Pode estar certo, veremos em breve o que ele vai aprontar para descobrir isso! E parabéns, você reparou muito bem no que anda acontecendo... o Sirius estava mesmo com a pulga atrás da orelha desde o capítulo re-retrasado. Beijos, até o próximo!_

**TathyChan: **_Ahhhhh, xDDD. O Miguel sente que ta tudo acabando diante dele... a Gina tá praticamente indo embora, ele sente que não vai conseguir segurá-la por muito tempo mais. E ele não quer perdê-la porque... Ele a ama de verdade. E sobre a Bella estragar o casamento da Hermione, você só vai descobrir no capítulo 04 da 5ª temporada... Falando nele, eu acabei de digitá-lo. Inclusive, a cena do Scorpio aí em cima é do 4º capítulo. Bom, é isso. Obrigado pelo parabéns, xD. Beijos, até o próximo!_

**Nane Curti: **_Ah, não ta conseguindo mandar mais reviews? O que houve? Ta sem net? O ff não ta funcionando? Qualquer coisa manda e-mail. E... Eu to na minha humilde residência, não estou nem na Alemanha, nem na Turquia, nem em Paris (aliás, nunca sai do Brasil). HAUHAUHA, acordei seu pai é? Que bom... Pq 3 horas da manhã não é horário de ver ler fanfic minha... Tem que ler de dia, quando não estiver com sono! XDD. Brincs... Te adoro, beijos, até o próximo! _


	20. Episódio 19 xx O equívoco de Sirius

**Décimo nono episódio.**

**O equívoco de Sirius. **

_Data: 18/10/2007_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Agradeça Sicília – piscou Bella ao se afastar do abraço, encarando a irmã bem nos olhos. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos._

_- Eu o farei – Hermione apertou as mãos da irmã – Obrigada por "acabar" com o meu casamento – não era uma frase irônica. Bella pareceu um pouco chateada. _

_- Eu achava que vocês faziam o par perfeito! _

_- Eu te amo, Cho Chang._

_Ela piscou com os olhos firmes, apertou a sua mão com força._

_- Eu também te amo, Cedrico Diggory! _

_- Fora! – apontou Vera com o braço._

_- Não! – Luna correu na direção de Rony – Parem... Eu quero conversar com ele! _

_Xenofílio também estava em pé, ao lado de Vera, o marido segurou a esposa no braço. _

_- Você... Você vai deixar os dois conversarem._

_- Não... Ele é um delinqüente! Invadiu a nossa casa! O que você espera desse rapaz? Ainda por cima está bêbado! _

_- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer – riu Sirius olhando para ela, no fundo dos olhos – Harry é mesmo filho de Sirius, Lílian? Não minta para mim, não sou idiota! _

_Lílian corou de leve nas bochechas, virou a cabeça para o álbum, voltando a avaliar as flores._

_- Não seja estúpido, Sirius. Ele é idêntico ao pai! _

_- Ótimo, ótimo – repetiu Miguel empolgado – Tenho algo para falar com você sobre o Tiaguinho! _

_- Ah, pois não? Vocês estão precisando de ajuda?_

_- Não, não... Eu... – Miguel engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Eu estou querendo passar o sobrenome do Tiaguinho para o meu. Quero dizer, eu pretendo adotá-lo, e quero que ele seja o meu filho. Tudo bem para você? _

18.10.07

- Quê? – Harry esfregou os olhos com mais força – Ou... Eu não entendi direito, ou acabo de ter a impressão de que você quer adotar o meu filho.

- Er, Harry, não foi bem assim. Eu sei que você ainda é o pai dele, você o gerou, mas... Ultimamente ele vem me chamando de papai, e eu tenho cuidado dele, e... – ia dizendo Miguel educadamente.

- Se o problema for cuidar, mande Gina voltar para Nova York, ela sempre teve o meu apoio para continuar aqui – respondeu grosseiro – Eu não posso me mudar para Paris simplesmente para tomar conta dele. Foi uma decisão de Gina!

- Harry, por favor, somos homens adultos e sérios... – ia dizendo Miguel.

- Harry! – Gina tomou o telefone da mão de Miguel, tinha a voz alterada – Eu escutei o que você disse a ele. Que história é essa de que você não quer deixar o Miguel adotá-lo? Ele... Miguel é o meu noivo!

- Vocês vão mesmo se casar? – engasgou Harry ficando em pé, sentindo uma certa fisgada dentro do peito de contrariedade – E... O meu filho vai ficar nos braços desse cara?

- Esse "cara" está cuidando do seu filho como ninguém o faz. Miguel o trata como um igual, eles se dão muito bem, se quer saber! – respondeu Gina enraivecida.

- Não importa – retrucou Harry com a voz alta – Ele é o meu filho... E se não fosse pela sua escolha de fugir de casa, ele estaria aqui, ao meu lado em Nova York!

- Calma, Harry... – Gina baixou o tom, sabendo que Harry teria razão caso partissem para uma decisão judicial.

- O negócio é o seguinte, vou ser curto e grosso: Não vou dar a guarda do meu filho para ninguém nesse mundo! – disse Harry claramente – Certo?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – resmungou Gina contrariada – Mas isso não vai impedir de sermos uma família. Quero dizer, eu, Miguel e o Tiaguinho.

- Como quiser – e Harry desligou o telefone na cara dela.

Gina parou boquiaberta com o telefone sem ninguém do outro lado, olhou para Miguel, ele parecia nervoso com a decisão arrogante de Harry. Eles se olharam e deram um abraço apertado.

- Que história foi essa de inventar que estávamos nos casando? – murmurou Miguel no ouvido de Gina.

20.10.07

Cedrico e Cho estavam andando no calçadão de mãos dadas, era à tarde, e os dois estavam desocupados, decidiram andar no shopping, tomar sorvete, dar uma volta pelas vitrines. Os dois estavam conversando animados sobre suas vidas.

- É... É muito bom estar ao seu lado – disse Cedrico dando um beijo no rosto de Cho – Há muito tempo eu não me sentia tão feliz ao lado de alguém.

Cho corou e se encolheu, tímida (como se realmente fosse), e olhou no fundo dos olhos claros de Cedrico, parando de andar.

- Muitas pessoas passaram pela sua vida?

- Não, poucas – resmungou ele desviando o olhar, contrariado com o assunto – Quero dizer... Foram quatro!

- Tão bonito... E com uma lista tão pequena – riu Cho beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

- E você? Qual é o tamanho da sua lista?

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – ela mostrou uma risada sem graça – Quero dizer... Ainda não calculei, sabe?

- Precisa de ajuda? – brincou Cedrico abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Não... – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele – Foram só trezentos e setenta e cinco e meio!

- Meio? – ele parou, duvidoso, olhando para a testa de Cho – Como assim, meio?

- Ah... Er... Bem, você sabe, né? – brincou Cho sorridente – Mas... Então, você já ficou com alguém famoso, certo?

Cedrico sentiu uma alfinetada, era como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa. E não era para menos, né? Draco era famoso, Cedrico vivia acompanhando os seus shows em barzinhos, festas, boates.

- Para ser sincero... Já sim, mas não gosto de pensar sobre! – Cedrico desviou o olhar para o céu.

- Fala sobre essa garota para mim! – Cho sabia, com certeza.

- O que você quer ouvir dela? Que ela foi gostosa? Boa de cama? É isso? – perguntou enfurecido, mexendo os braços.

- Er... – Cho olhou em seus olhos – Ela? Ou ele?

Cedrico deixou escapar um suspiro, olhando para ela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Cho?

- Ouvi boatos na faculdade – ela cutucou a unha discretamente – E... Disseram que você tinha um caso com um rapaz da minha idade, quero dizer... O cara do meu prédio, o Draco!

- Cho, não... Não vamos falar sobre isso! – ele a contornou, continuou a andar. Cho o segurou com força em seu braço.

- Cedrico. Você é mesmo bissexual?

Cedrico sequer respondeu, mexeu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e continuou andando, deixando Cho para trás no meio das pessoas que estavam vendo outras vitrines.

23.10.07

Sirius parou com as papeladas em cima da escrivaninha do doutor, o cara em sua frente era médico e tratava de assuntos do coração. Ele avaliou alguns exames, fez algumas anotações com a sua caneta valiosa e olhou para o homem em sua frente.

- Problemas do coração, certo?

- Certo – disse Sirius batendo os braços na cadeira.

- Seu nome...

- Julian Potter! – mentiu Sirius se passando pela identidade do irmão gêmeo de Tiago – E... Eu só queria confirmar os exames!

- Bom. Você já passou por vários outros exames – disse o médico mexendo em seu notebook, virou a cadeira na direção de Sirius – E... Sim, você tem o tal problema de coração!

- Hm. Hereditário, né, doutor? – perguntou Sirius avaliando os sintomas, a genética e tudo mais.

- Sim. Ele é passado de geração em geração, as mulheres podem ter esse problema de sopro também – disse o médico – Mas é muito comum o pai ter!

- Engraçado – Sirius coçou a barba – O meu irmão gêmeo não tem esse problema, e o seu filho poderia ter?

- Muito pouco provável, é uma doença rara – avaliou o médico – Mas... Acontece em um caso dentro de um milhão.

- Ah, certo... E, eu que tenho o problema, o meu filho tem uma probabilidade maior de tê-lo também, correto?

- Cem por cento! – o médico sorriu piscando – Você só precisa tomar o medicamento em dia e não terá problemas, terá uma vida perfeitamente saudável.

Sirius tinha uma cara duvidosa, olhava para a parede, ignorando as palavras do médico.

- Algum problema, Potter?

- Não... Estive pensando, talvez eu seja pai! – riu Sirius meio bobo.

25.10.07

- Você parece exausta! – resmungou Edward sentando ao lado de Hermione.

- Eu estou bem, sério – disse Hermione – Você tem mania de me proteger, mas... Não está acontecendo nada. Aliás, nunca está!

- Calma, não precisa me atirar pedras! – ele ergueu os braços como se estivesse rendido – Mas sei que tem problemas.

Hermione terminou de assinalar a nota "B" para um de seus alunos, ela olhou para Edward e sorriu.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo – Hermione sorriu passando a mão na mão dele – E sim, eu estou com problemas mas não quero te ocupar com essas bobagens, ok?

- Não, tudo bem, você sabe que eu sempre estive aqui – Edward sorriu – E quando se quiser se abrir comigo, estará tudo bem!

Hermione bagunçou os seus cabelos com a mão, rindo alto.

- Você é tão doce, e... Fico feliz que a gente seja amigo, sabe? Achava que amizade colorida não existia mais.

- Ah, claro que existe – ele apertou a mão dela – Nós somos assim, muito amigos!

Hermione ficou em pé de repente e deu um daqueles seus abraços apertados, repentinos, murmurou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que soou como um soluço.

- Você precisa de férias... Eu sei que seus alunos são importantes, mas você precisa de férias – disse Edward se afastando de uma Hermione chorosa. Ela vinha chorando toda noite, escondida. E ela não podia saber que ele escutava através da porta – Eu sei que você ama o seu ex-namorado, marido ou sei lá, e... Você precisa mesmo de férias!

Hermione passou a mão nos olhos, tirando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos. Negou com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar.

- Eu... Eu não quero férias, não preciso disso. Vou me recuperar!

- Se você não tirar férias, eu vou te demitir – falou Edward sinceramente, olhando em seus olhos – Tire três dias, uma semana, duas semanas. O tempo que for preciso, nós arranjaremos um professor substituto!

- Não... – Hermione sorriu – Não precisa me demitir, eu... Eu vou tirar férias.

Edward sorriu e entregou um folheto para ela com algumas opções de viagem.

- Caribe está com ótimas promoções, não?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula com as atitudes de seu chefe, mas não deixava se demonstrar carinho, amizade, como nunca vira igual.

- Se precisar de um companheiro... – Edward deu um sorriso malicioso – Você pode se inscrever no site do Orkut, vai arranjar um pretendente logo, logo!

Hermione sorriu, batendo o panfleto em cima da mesa.

- Só você mesmo, hein, Ed? Acha mesmo que eu vou sair com alguém para estraçalhar ainda mais o meu coração?

- Ah... Você podia seguir em frente, não é?

Hermione bateu o panfleto no braço dele, rindo.

- E como anda o seu namoro?

Ele tomou um gole de chá, segurando firme com a mão direita.

- Bem... Não é lá "aquelas" coisas, mas... Estamos pensando em fazer uma viagem para ver se melhora.

- E... Para onde? – perguntou Hermione interessada.

- Não sei... Talvez Brasil, tem algumas praias ótimas no litoral nordestino – ele passou a mão na cabeça de Hermione e a beijou na testa – Boa viagem, colega de trabalho e de quarto.

- Igualmente – sorriu Hermione batendo as provas na mesa, guardando tudo dentro de uma pasta – Te vejo daqui alguns dias! – e acenou.

27.10.07

Lílian recebeu algumas contas pelo correio e se assustou com a mudança de seu saldo bancário. Chamou até mesmo Lupin para averiguar os números.

- Er... A não ser que você tenha recebido a herança de Tiago, e... O Malfoy não ia abrir mão disso, certo?

- Acho que ele abriu – disse Lílian com um sorriso – O Draco... Ele não é como os pais, não é tão ganancioso assim!

Lupin a beijou no rosto, sorridente.

- É muito dinheiro mesmo. Podemos trazer o Harry para morar conosco, estudar em qualquer faculdade que ele quiser, morar... Até mesmo em um palácio, já pensou que legal?

- Sem viagens, Lily! – riu Lupin segurando os papéis nas mãos – Não vamos gastar tudo de uma vez, certo? Ainda tem o seu netinho, Tiaguinho, vamos guardar um pouco para ele.

Lílian pareceu decepcionada com a decisão de Lupin, cruzou os braços olhando para ele como se fosse uma criança aborrecida.

- Apesar de tudo... Ainda não sabemos quem matou Lúcio, não é?

- É... Mas que diferença faz? – perguntou Lílian beijando Lupin – Ele só trouxe problemas, estamos felizes sem ele, não estamos?

- Ah, sim, mas... Eu adoraria agradecer a pessoa que o tirou de nossas vidas!

- Hm... – Lílian mordeu o lábio – Saberemos algum dia, não vamos nos precipitar – ela o puxou com força para cama – Mas... Não vamos pensar nele!

Lupin riu passando as mãos em seu quadril.

30.10.07

Cho ligou para Cedrico mais tarde, ele acabou atendendo, mesmo que fosse para ser seco com ela. A garota pediu centenas de desculpas e disse que não precisava dizer nada, que acreditava nele.

- Não importa... Não quero me intrometer na sua vida, mas... Por favor, vamos conversar, sem ser pelo telefone? – pediu Cho.

- Certo. Vamos nos encontrar!

À noite, eles estavam sentados em um restaurante, conversando, cabisbaixos. Cho pediu centenas de desculpas, disse que não se intrometeria no passado de sua vida, disse também o que acontecera não mudaria o futuro, até porque Cho também não tinha um histórico muito limpo (e Harry sabia muito bem disso).

- Certo, vamos esquecer isso – Cho se aproximou para ganhar um beijo, Cedrico a acariciou enquanto a beijava, os dois pareceram esquecer dos problemas agora com o contato físico.

- Eu te amo, Cho, e nada vai mudar.

- Eu também te amo, Cedrico!

03.11.07

Luna estava em Chicago, tinha mentido para os pais. Correra direto para o aeroporto com um táxi, pegou o primeiro vôo para a cidade onde Rony estava morando. Tudo isso porque o último jogo do campeonato de vôlei seria naquele dia. E ela não queria perder por nada nesse mundo. Até poderia assistir pela televisão, mas não teria tanta graça ou emoção.

Luna acompanhou o fluxo de pessoas entrando no estádio da enorme faculdade de Chicago, ela estava mesclada com centenas de outras famílias, era a única que estava sozinha, sem nenhuma companhia, mas isso pouco importava agora.

Subiu nas arquibancadas, não sentou nem muito embaixo, nem muito em cima, mas exatamente no meio, para ela era a melhor visão.

As bexigas brancas estavam espalhadas por todos os lugares na quadra, as azuis também. Luna estava segurando um laçarote azul no braço, indicando que torcia para o mesmo time que o de Rony. E apertando uma sacola cheia de comida nas mãos, um binóculos na outra, ela se ajeitou em seu lugar.

Sentia o coração palpitando nas mãos ao ver os segundos se aproximando para o jogo, os lugares vagos no estádio iam se completando com centenas de outras cabeças, ela se sentiu ainda mais sozinha. Inquieta, ficou brincando com o celular até o jogo começar.

O time foi entrando seguido pelo mascote, Rony trajava uma camiseta azul com um número "8" nas costas, estava muito contente com os seus amigos, eles batiam as mãos em sinal de boa sorte. Ele se ajeitou na quadra assim como os demais amigos, esperando pelo início do jogo.

O outro time se enquadrou no outro espaço e a partida começou algum tempo depois. A bola foi lançada. E Luna começou a roer as unhas e berrar junto com a platéia.

- Vai... Vai... – gemia ela a cada rodada.

Foi um jogo disputadíssimo, por fim, o time de Rony acabou vencendo, levando o troféu de campeão mas ele passou os últimos "sets" sentado a pedido do treinador. Ela abraçou várias pessoas desconhecidas ao seu lado.

Luna não agüentava de felicidade, o time estava aos berros no meio da quadra, alguns se abraçavam, outros se beijavam, e várias meninas invadiram o local pedindo autógrafos para os jogadores. Luna virou o rosto para não ficar reparando nessas cenas.

Ela desceu as escadas, quieta, pensando em correr para o aeroporto para não perder o próximo vôo. Assim que terminou de pular as últimas escadas, seguiu uma turma de adolescentes farofeiros para fora do estádio.

- Você veio mesmo até aqui para ir embora sem me dar um abraço? – murmurou a voz suave de Rony, com os braços cruzados, encostado na parede, do lado de fora do ginásio de esporte.

- Rony... Que saudades! – ela o abraçou com força, e muitas pessoas aproveitaram o momento para tirar algumas fotos – Você foi sensacional!

- Ah, imagina – ele corou de leve nas bochechas – Fico feliz que tenha vindo me ver!

- Como você sabia que eu estava na platéia?

Rony roçou o seu nariz, próximo ao dela, estava molhado de suor, mas isso não a incomodava, ela também não estava muito limpa por ter comemorado aos pulos e gritos na arquibancada.

- Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, Luna – sussurrou Rony vendo as últimas pessoas deixarem o lugar – Quando se ama... Tudo é muito diferente.

Luna estremeceu com as palavras no garoto ruivo em sua frente, ela ficou envergonhada, recuou até mesmo alguns passos para evitar qualquer contato.

- Eu... Eu mereço um prêmio, não?

- Rony, por favor...

- Eu te amo, Luna!

Luna encurtou a distância entre os dois, cansada de fazer aquele relacionamento ser difícil. Não havia para que complicar, tudo podia ser muito simples. Ela deixou as sacolas caírem e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, Rony encaixou os lábios aos dela, e eles se beijaram como nunca fizeram antes. Ele queria muito mais que um beijo de Luna aquele dia, não agüentava mais de saudades dela. O perfume, a pessoa, o jeito doce.

- Eu preciso de você...

- Rony, eu não quero me separar de você outra vez. É sério! – disse ela com o nariz encostado ao dele – O que nós vamos fazer?

- Nós... Nós podemos fugir para a América do Sul, Luna. Bem longe... Longe de seus pais, longe de tudo. Ter uma vida nossa, que a gente pudesse controlar.

Luna parou, assustada com a proposta.

- Fugir? Fugir para sempre?

- Sim – fez Rony com a cabeça e repetiu a proposta – Vamos fugir? – e segurou nas mãos dela.

**Nota do autor: **_Luna mulher-de-malandro? Será? HAUHAUHA, então, Sentiram o drama HG? O Harry ficou sabendo do casamento "fictício" da Gina e está com medo de perdê-la... Mas no fundo, ele ainda acha que gosta da Hermione! Só acha também... xD. E para as pessoas que dizem: "Ah, que troca de casais toda hora!", erraram! O Harry e a Gina vão enrolar para "ficar MESMO" uns 10 meses na cronologia da fanfic, isso dá quase uns 15 capítulos. Ou seja, se vocês acham que o Harry vai terminar com a Hermione, sair correndo e "pegar a Gina!" se enganaram FEIO, porque vai demorar muiiiiiiiiiiito para eles ficarem juntos. Agora tenho que desenvolver o romance entre HG, não é simplesmente jogá-los lá, e fazer eles se beijarem. Ficaria muito tosco! Enfim... _

**Nota do Autor (dois): FALTA POUCO PARA QUINTA TEMPORADA – a melhor temporada de todas -. Falta muiiiiiito pouco, só mais dois capítulos, mais duas semanas. Yeah, beijos! **

**Próximo Cap: **

- Julian Potter, o irmão gêmeo de Tiago, ainda está vivo? – perguntou Lupin curioso – Digo... Deve estar, não é?

- Ah, está sim, mas não sei por onde anda – Lílian deu um sorriso – Certa vez, eu confundi Julian com Tiago, e acabei o beijando sem querer no meio da rua.

- Você o conheceu? – Lupin estava cada vez mais boquiaberto.

- Sim, de vista, passei pela rua – resmungou Lílian terminando de dobrar o restante dos convites.

- Hm... Mais algum segredo que eu desconheça? – perguntou Lupin beijando-a no pescoço, ela estremeceu.

- Ah... Eu e o Sirius namoramos por alguns meses? – respondeu em tom de pergunta – Só isso, eu prometo!

- Alguma possibilidade do Harry ser filho de Sirius... Ou de Julian? – Lupin parecia preocupado.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Shakinha: **_HAUHAUHA, o Harry está totalmente deslocado, no próximo capítulo temos alguns efeitos psicológicos acontecendo com ele. Sim, o Miguel e a Gina foi muito especial e ainda vai ser. Os dois terão muito chão pela frente... Na quinta temporada eles terminam amigos de um jeito muito triste mas muito bom! E o Rony já está melhorando... Ele começa a crescer agora e você não verá mais o Rony de antigamente, PROMETO! Sim, Cedrico e Cho é legal também, eu gostei! HAUHAUHA, tadinho do Harry, agora sem pai também, sem esposa, vixe... E sim, o Scorpion vai participar da próxima temporada mas não como principal também, mas vai estar, pelo menos, né? XD. OTH é muitooo bom, sempre te falei isso, não? Então, a sexta temporada vai começar e setembro, mas você já pode baixar pela net (eu mesmo MATO AULA para ver a sexta temporada de madrugada pela net), é muito bom. Posso te contar spoilers? – adoro. Beijos! _

**TathyChan: **_Nhaaaaaaa, que bom que você gostou. E sim... Eles vão crescer agora na quinta temporada, vão passar 5 anos do último capítulo dessa temporada. Ou seja, eles vão estar com mais ou menos uns 23, 24 anos! E as crianças vão crescer também. Enfim, você verá. Vai ser bem melhor que essas "crises de adolescentes" que tem nesse seriado, vai ser mais sério também. Vai ter mortes, casamentos, filhos, vixi... Novidades. Beijos, até mais!_

**Nane Curti: **_HAUHAUHAU, que azar, mas se eu fosse você virava muito amiga dessa prima, pq qdo ela passar numa faculdade federal, ela vai ficar rica, vai trabalhar numa multinacional... E um dia vai morrer (vc pode adiantar isso também com alguns métodos, huauhauha, brincadeira), Enfim... Vai sobrar herança, certo? Ela vai fazer um inventário. Certo? E QUEM VAI ESTAR LÁ? A amiguinha Nane Curti-Curti (cute-cute, quis dizer!). E você vai ficar ainda mais bilionária do que você já é. Gostou? Por isso sou escritor de fanfics, porque tenho cada idéia maluca, xD. HAUHAUHA, a Luna é bobinha mesmo, tadinha! Ela ainda corre atrás do Rony que nem cachorrinha! E siiiiim, a Hermione é meio psicopata, vamos descobrir isso na próxima temporada quando ela for internada numa clínica de loucos, HAUHAUHAUUHA! Harry-Emo-Fresno vai ser boaaa, quero ver também! Beijos, até! _

**Patty Carvalho: **_Ah, lógico que o Harry não vai aceitar um absurdo desses. Ele ama o filho, pode não parecer pela imaturidade, mas ele ama sim! E não vai deixar o Miguel ficar com o "gúri". Aliás... Isso foi bom, porque ele vai querer se aproximar do filho – consequentemente se aproxima da Gina também – E... Spoiler: Teremos um casamento HG no futuro? Hm? Será? Beijos, até. xD! _

**MaryCena: **_Oi, tudo bem graças a Deus e você? Que bom que gostou do capítulo, já vi que virou uma leitora de carteirinha... Hehehehe, isso é muito bom, muito satisfatório para mim, não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz! Sim... A separação foi uma decisão da Hermione mas também um plano de Bella, você vai saber o porquê logo na quinta temporada. E o Edward dando em cima da Hermione? Será que ela vai resistir? Hm... Sei não hein. Acho que vai acabar só na amizade mesmo. Ehahahau, é... o Harry ta sem mulher, sem filho e – talvez – sem pai. Coitado mesmooo, espero que as coisas melhorem para o lado dele. Mas infelizmente não vai... Só no final da fanfic! xD. Beijosss, até! _


	21. Episódio 20 xx Acertando os detalhes

**Vigésimo episódio. **

**Acertando os detalhes. **

_Data: 03.11.2007_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Vocês vão mesmo se casar? – engasgou Harry ficando em pé, sentindo uma certa fisgada dentro do peito de contrariedade – E... O meu filho vai ficar nos braços desse cara? _

_- Esse "cara" está cuidando do seu filho como ninguém o faz. Miguel o trata como um igual, eles se dão muito bem, para o meu gosto! – respondeu Gina enraivecida. _

_- Não importa – retrucou Harry com a voz alta – Ele é o meu filho... E se não fosse pela sua escolha de fugir de casa, ele estaria aqui, ao meu lado em Nova York! _

_- Julian Potter! – mentiu Sirius se passando pela identidade do irmão gêmeo de Tiago – E... Eu só queria confirmar os exames! _

_- Bom. Você já passou por vários outros exames – disse o médico mexendo em seu notebook, virou a cadeira na direção de Sirius – E... Sim, você tem o tal problema de coração! _

_- Hm. Hereditário, né, doutor? – perguntou Sirius avaliando os sintomas, a genética e tudo mais._

_- Algum problema, Potter? _

_- Não... Estive pensando, talvez eu seja pai! – riu Sirius meio bobo. _

_- Não sei... Talvez Brasil, tem algumas praias ótimas no litoral nordestino – Edward passou a mão na cabeça de Hermione e a beijou na testa – Boa viagem, colega de trabalho e de quarto. _

_- Igualmente – sorriu Hermione batendo as provas na mesa, guardando tudo dentro de uma pasta – Te vejo daqui alguns dias! – e acenou._

_- Nós... Nós podemos fugir para a América do Sul, Luna. Bem longe... Longe de seus pais, longe de tudo. Ter uma vida nossa, que a gente pudesse controlar. _

_Luna parou, assustada com a proposta._

_- Fugir? Fugir para sempre? _

_- Sim – fez Rony com a cabeça e repetiu a proposta – Vamos fugir? – e segurou nas mãos dela. _

03.11.07

- Ninguém tem o direito de barrar a nossa felicidade, Luna – disse Rony vesgo e cada vez mais apaixonado pela loira em sua frente, passava os braços, esfregando-se nela – Por favor... Vamos fugir para a América do Sul?

- Rony... Fugir... É um passo muito grande! – disse ela recuando – Eu te amo, mas... Fugir é complicado.

- Não, não é. Vamos? – ele a beijou outra vez, Luna queria corresponder mas também queria conversar sobre.

- Eu... Eu posso pensar? – pediu ela fazendo gesto "calma" com as mãos – Não... Não posso responder assim, e agora.

Rony sorriu, inesperadamente e a beijou, ela correspondeu em silêncio. Quando eles se afastaram, ela murmurou.

- Nós vamos terminar mais, ok? Promete?

- Prometo – riu Luna – Eu te amo demais e não consigo mais ignorar esse sentimento. E... Nós vamos ser felizes, mas eu preciso ir embora.

- Ah... Eu queria passar o restante do dia ao seu lado, seria ótimo! – Rony apertou a sua mão.

O time estava bem atrás de Rony, com as camisetas nas costas, todos suados e ainda comemorando.

- Ei, Rony, vai ficar ai se beijando com a fã? Por que não vem comemorar com a gente?

Rony olhou por cima do ombro e disse que já estava indo. Ele tornou a beijar Luna, murmurando por fim.

- Você não é só uma fã, certo? – ele riu – Porque... Diferente delas, por você, eu daria a minha vida!

Luna sentiu o coração derreter e mandou um beijo, depois correu para o táxi para não perder o vôo de volta a Nova York.

07.11.07

Cedrico subiu o elevador segurando o molho de chaves na mão, parou no andar mais baixo que o apartamento de Cho, passou pelo corredor onde as plantas estavam bem cuidadas porque o síndico as aguava sempre, ainda mais agora que Draco não estava tomando conta daquele Hall de Entrada.

Cedrico achou estranho entrar no apartamento do rapaz, com ele viajando pelo mundo, era uma sensação estranha, um sentimento vazio. Muitas correspondências estavam embaixo da porta, todas elas endereçadas ao Draco Malfoy.

Cedrico andou pelos cômodos vendo se tudo estava no lugar, e notou uma fina camada de poeira cobrindo os móveis, mas nada que uma boa faxineira para deixar o apartamento novo em folha.

Segurando as correspondências nas mãos, Cedrico resolveu olhar quem estava mandando tantas cartas assim para o rapaz. Primeiro separou as contas e eram várias, ele mesmo pagaria mas depois ajeitaria com Draco as dívidas. Em seguida, separou as cartas familiares, embora não fossem muitas, porém uma delas o intrigou.

"De: Lúcio Malfoy".

- Lúcio... Esse nome não me é estranho – Cedrico usou toda a concentração que tinha para se lembrar de onde tinha visto esse nome familiar – Lúcio... É o pai dele!

Cedrico continuou pensando sobre, lembrando que Lúcio estava morto.

- Mas... Como Lúcio seria capaz de mandar uma carta assim? Estranho – Cedrico guardou a carta junto com as outras, e trancou o apartamento de volta.

08.11.07

Karen, namorada de Edward, arremessou o controle contra a parede, furiosa.

- Você nem ao menos me consultou, Edward! – berrou ela com o namorado.

- Eu fiz isso porque eu queria viajar com você, por isso eu reservei as passagens para o Brasil!

- Eu não vou poder tirar férias, eu te falei isso ontem! – continuou aos berros – E sei muito bem como você pode fazer para aproveitar essas passagens!

- Não começa com o seu ciúme idiota! – resmungou ele vendo-a de braços cruzados, emburrada – Eu fiz isso por nós!

- Grande surpresa, não? – ela pegou a bolsa – Vai acabar viajando sozinho!

- Não tem problema, a Hermione vai comigo!

Karen soltou o ar pelo nariz.

- Ah, óbvio, Hermione aqui, Hermione ali, muito me admira que vocês ainda não estejam noivos!

- Karen, por favor, não seja estúpida...

- Edward, já chega, nós precisamos terminar!

- Quê? Como assim? Eu posso vender as passagens!

Ela colocou a mão na testa, como se estivesse com algum tipo de preocupação.

- Ei, escuta. Eu, eu sinto muito pelo nosso relacionamento, mas eu estou partindo para outra!

- Karen? Como assim?

- Eu... Eu não podia ver você nos braços de outra garota, e não fazer nada. Eu sinto muito, Edward, mas eu estou saindo com um colega de trabalho!

- Mas... Eu não estive saindo com Hermione, ela é somente uma amiga!

Karen piscou firme.

- Tarde demais, Edward, eu sinto muito por nós! – ela olhou pela sala – Eu venho pegar as minhas coisas semana que vem.

Edward tinha uma vontade enorme de arrebentar a cara da namorada contra a parede por ter sido traído, mas se segurou. Karen foi na direção da porta e ao abri-la, Hermione vinha caminhando sorridente na direção deles.

- Karen, há quanto tempo! – Hermione parou a mala na porta e abriu os braços para cumprimentá-la.

- Hmpf! – Karen virou a cara e ignorou Hermione como se fizesse parte da decoração, aproveitou que o elevador estava no andar, entrou.

- Alguém pode me explicar isso? – perguntou Hermione entrando no apartamento, dando um forte abraço em Edward.

- Nós terminamos – ele resmungou e sorriu depois – Mas veja só, a viagem lhe fez muito bem, não? Usando saia jeans, o que é isso, Hermione?

Ela corou de leve com a saia jeans colada nas pernas, muito curta, queria se sentir mais jovem como antigamente, não estava acostumada com uma vida de casada. E usava botas de camurça na altura da coxa.

- Você está bronzeada, uau! – elogiou Edward.

- Trouxe presentes! – Hermione estendeu algumas caixas para ele, querendo abafar os elogios porque estava ficando muito sem graça.

- Você... Você fez mechas loiras no cabelo?

- Engraçado, homens nunca reparam nas mulheres, você é diferente! – Hermione olhou contente para ele.

- Você que é magnífica. Está reconstruída, uma nova mulher! – riu Edward abrindo os presentes – Obrigado, adorei os DVDs, adorei o chinelo prateado, é o meu número. E... Olha, adorei essa mochila nova!

Hermione colocou o cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, sorridente.

- Conheceu alguém por lá, não?

- Revi um... Um grande amigo – disse ela sem jeito – Sabe como é, né?

- Ah... Sei, sei, grande amigo, hein? – brincou Edward com o olhar desconfiado – Que tipo de amigo?

- Ele estava na lua de mel com a esposa!

- Que pena – Edward pareceu desapontado de verdade – Conversaram?

- Sim, sim. Ele foi muito gentil como sempre, ele foi meu primeiro namorado, Vítor Krum!

- Ah... Ele jogava vôlei, não?

- Ele mesmo – riu Hermione – Ele se casou com uma tal de Marissa, parecia simpática!

Edward sorriu, segurando os DVDs.

- Ei... Vamos assistir alguns desses filmes?

- Claro – ela sorriu – Vamos começar por um romântico – ela puxou das mãos dele – Antes que termine o dia, dizem que é ótimo!

- Eu pego o cobertor e coloco o DVD. Você faz a pipoca!

- Fechado! – disse Hermione correndo para a cozinha, bem mais animada do que antigamente. Pelo visto, as férias tinham sido ótimas para superar o relacionamento.

11.11.07

Lílian estava separando os convites de casamento, ao lado de Lupin, ambos sentados nas cadeiras do quarto do hotel. Eles estavam animados com a aproximação da data do casamento.

- Lembra quando o Harry e a Hermione se casaram às escondidas? – riu Lupin – Eita... Esse Harry é cheio de segredos!

- Nem me fale! – riu Lílian – Ele sempre foi sapeca, desde pequeno!

- É... Cheio de segredos!

Lílian sacudiu os ombros enquanto passava o laço dourado em volta do convite branco.

- Não me importo, também escondo alguns segredos que Harry nem sonha! – ela deu um sorriso enigmático, Lupin pareceu surpreso.

- Que tipo de segredo, hein? Tem alguma coisa haver comigo?

- Não, seu bobo. É sobre sua vida particular, sobre o seu pai! – Lílian parecia determinada a deixar escapar alguma coisa para Lupin ficar em dúvida – Tiago tem um irmão gêmeo, mas ele nunca fez questão de conhecê-lo!

- Hm... Um irmão gêmeo. E por que ele nunca quis conhecê-lo?

- Eles foram separados quando crianças, Tiago me contava que não se lembrava do tal de Julian, mas Sirius se lembra perfeitamente, e eles já eram amigos desde aquela época! – ia contando Lílian – Então... Os pais se separaram e cada um foi para um canto, no final das contas, o pai de Tiago se casou com uma mulher muito mais nova do que ele, e a mãe dele morreu de depressão, isso só piorou as coisas entre os dois.

- Ele ainda está vivo? – perguntou Lupin curioso – Digo... Deve estar, não é?

- Ah, está sim, mas não sei por onde anda – Lílian deu um sorriso – Certa vez, eu confundi Julian com Tiago, e acabei o beijando sem querer no meio da rua.

- Você o conheceu? – Lupin estava cada vez mais boquiaberto.

- Sim, de vista, passei pela rua – resmungou Lílian terminando de dobrar o restante dos convites.

- Hm... Mais algum segredo que eu desconheça? – perguntou Lupin beijando-a no pescoço, ela estremeceu.

- Ah... Eu e o Sirius namoramos por alguns meses? – respondeu em tom de pergunta – Só isso, eu prometo!

- Alguma possibilidade do Harry ser filho de Sirius... Ou de Julian? – Lupin parecia preocupado.

- Sem chance! – riu Lílian – Eu não foi uma adolescente fácil! – e caiu na gargalhada, mas Lupin não pareceu tão convencido.

15.11.07

Harry estava sentado na varanda, rodopiando a taça de vinho com a mão esquerda, em círculos. Com a outra mão, ele passava as fotos antigas de sua época na escola. Várias fotos faziam alguns momentos virem à tona, Rony, Gina, Luna, Hermione.

Rony. Sempre fora o seu melhor amigo, nos melhores momentos ele estava lá, os dois faziam comentários absurdos sobre os professores e agora estavam tão distantes que quase não se falavam, nem mesmo nos finais de semana.

Gina. Ela fora o seu grande amor na maior parte do tempo, se apaixonara por ela desde a primeira vez em que pisara os pés em Hogwarts. No primeiro momento, ela estava saindo com Simas Finnigan, mas com algumas controvérsias, os dois acabaram ficando juntos por alguns meses.

Luna. Excêntrica e isso a tornava engraçada, com costumes diferentes, ousados, com comentários irônicos e desatentos. Era motivo de piada pelas rodinhas.

Hermione. Ele não suportava falar dela, mas as fotos falavam por si mesmo. Ele e Hermione sempre foram grandes amigos pelas costas de Rony, até o momento não havia rolado muita coisa entre os dois. Exceto um amor escondido, reprimido, e um último ano cheio de brigas que mal se suportavam ficar no mesmo ambiente.

Outra foto, no fundo da caixa de sapato, estava Gina sorridente, vestida de Pequena Sereia, na festa à fantasia no meio do seu terceiro ano escolar. Ela estava maravilhosa naquela noite, tão inesquecível.

Como o tempo havia transformado todos eles. Rony agora era um jogador de basquete quase que famoso. Gina engravidara, colocara um novo personagem em sua vida, Tiaguinho e surpreendentemente fugira para Paris. Hermione colhendo os frutos de seu talento, sempre estudiosa, acabou se casando com Harry, mas não durou muito tempo. E o próprio Harry, estava cursando a faculdade de direito, solteiro/divorciado. Luna continuava praticamente a mesma, era a que menos tinha mudado em meio a tantas reviravoltas.

Ele tomou o último gole de vinho e viu o vulto de uma mulher alta aproximando no jardim de sua velha casa. Um corpo de mulher, estilo violão, com seus cabelos cacheados caídos nos ombros, loiros. Estava muito bronzeada e seus olhos focalizaram Harry sentado. Ele achou que estava bêbado o suficiente para enxergar miragens, mas Hermione não era uma delas.

- Engraçado como as nossas vidas mudaram, não é? – Hermione se sentou ao seu lado, com o olhar meigo, delicado, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre os dois – Será que muita coisa vai mudar pelos próximos quatro anos?

- Eu acho que vai bastante – respondeu sincero – Todos vão ter terminado suas faculdades, vão seguir em frente com seus sonhos, carreiras! Metade dos nossos amigos vão estar financeiramente e amorosamente estáveis. Estranho, não é? Até mesmo Neville, Luna, todos vão seguir os seus caminhos.

- É – comentou Hermione sacudindo os cabelos de um lado para o outro – Vamos estar com pessoas diferentes, tudo vai ser diferente.

- Eu espero estar com alguém bem legal – disse Harry sinceramente.

- Eu... Eu também – Hermione sorriu.

Harry fechou os olhos. Como podia permanecer equilibrado com Hermione sentada ao seu lado? Ficou alguns segundos sentindo a escuridão em sua volta, quando abriu os olhos, o banco ao seu lado estava completamente vazio. Talvez ninguém estivesse sentado lá essa noite, a não ser ele.

- Hermione? – chamou ele em voz alta.

Não houve resposta. Não havia ninguém. Será que ele estava ficando louco?

20.11.07

- É a minha formatura semana que vem! – comemorou Luna toda animada, vestindo a beca em frente ao espelho, falando no celular com Rony.

- E... Você tem pensado sobre aquilo? – perguntou Rony – Sobre fugir de casa, quero dizer, óbvio... Depois que passar a formatura e tudo mais!

- Ah, eu ainda não sei, querido, tantas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça nesses últimos dias. Eu só quero paz, sabe? Paz e você! – Luna tirou o chapéu preto da cabeça e deixou em cima da cama – É querer muito?

- Hm... Podemos conseguir isso no Brasil, já te falei!

- É um país fantástico, eu sei, eu adoraria ir para lá, mas... Seria muita coragem abandonar tudo.

- Você tem medo de perder toda a mordomia, não é? – perguntou Rony – Tudo bem, eu entendo, você é rica. Tem muito a perder.

- Não, não é isso, o seu amor é muito especial para mim – disse Luna sinceramente – Mas... Eu estou assustada, esse plano me incomoda, eu não consigo dormir direito pensando nisso.

- Deixa disso, é muito simples! – comentou Rony – É só fazer as malas, me encontrar no aeroporto, e fim!

Luna riu alto.

- Você faz parecer fácil, mas saiba que eu te amarei pela eternidade.

- Certo, eu também – ele não parecia chateado – E pense bem sobre a minha proposta.

- Eu terei uma resposta definitiva depois da minha formatura. Eu prometo! – e mandou beijos pelo telefone.

25.11.07

Já era outro dia mas Harry continuava tomando todas as bebidas alcoólicas possíveis na varanda de sua casa antiga, a primeira em que havia se mudado para Nova York.

- Você tem bebido muito – disse Hermione aproximando de Harry na varanda – Passei de carro aqui na rua. Você sempre na mesma posição.

- Não é da sua conta – respondeu grosseiro, tomando o último gole da garrafa de vinho.

Hermione agachou ao seu lado, apanhando uma foto de Gina vestida de Pequena Sereia na festa do terceiro ano, a mesma foto que ele vira alguns dias atrás.

- Gina... Ela ainda o ama, se quer saber – disse Hermione sinceramente – E acho que você devia lutar contra todas as forças do destino para ficar com ela.

- Quem é você para dizer com quem eu devo ficar ou não? – resmungou Harry tirando a garrafa da boca – Você é um pouco egoísta, não acha?

- Harry, não me entenda mal, por favor, não quis dizer isso. Foi apenas um conselho – disse Hermione fazendo gestos para acalmar o rapaz.

- Eu sei o que é melhor para mim, obrigado! – disse ele ficando em pé, cambaleou alguns passos e segurou com firmeza no pilar para não cair.

- São dez horas da manhã e você já está assim! – comentou Hermione achando o estado dele deplorável, segurou-o na cintura para não cair no chão.

- Eu sequer dormi! – ele respondeu com os olhos vermelhos de sono.

- Você quer se matar de vez? – ela perguntou.

- Não me importaria, não tenho você ao meu lado!

Hermione se afastou, decidida a não ficar muito perto dele para não cair na tentação, ainda era muito apaixonada por ele, mesmo que os seus pensamentos a tentassem impedir de pensar dessa forma.

- Eu sempre tive medo de me envolver com você, Harry – ela comentou como se quisesse desabafar.

- Medo? Medo do que? Nunca fiz mal a ninguém, diferente de você!

- No começo você me fez muito mal, Harry, é que você não se lembra – ela segurava a foto de Gina nas mãos – Você estava obcecado por Gina quando colocou os primeiros pés na escola. Você só falava dela, queria conhecê-la, mesmo namorando Simas!

- Amor à primeira vista – riu ele aéreo – Mas... Eu gostava de você!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não, não gostava. Gina viajou para Paris e eu terminei com Rony pelo ciúme obsessivo dele, coincidentemente demos o nosso primeiro beijo juntos, não foi? – ela parou se lembrando – Foi nessa mesma casa – ela apontou com o dedo por cima do ombro – Naquela cozinha!

- É, eu lembro – Harry parecida lúcido, mesmo depois de beber tanto.

- Você amava Gina, e falava isso para mim de uma forma que machucava! – ela soltou outro suspiro – Eu resolvi procurar Krum para afogar as minhas mágoas, acabei piorando tudo.

- Você podia ter conversado comigo!

- Eu estava vulnerável – Hermione estava chorando, tentando manter o controle das lágrimas, das atitudes – Eu... Eu estava totalmente perdida, sem saber com quem conversar ou pedir conselhos. Eu agia por desespero, fazia uma burrada atrás da outra!

- É... Tenho que confessar, eu estava indeciso quando li o seu diário. Eu queria mesmo ficar com você naquele dia, eu fui até mesmo te procurar!

Hermione parou séria na frente dele.

- Mas quando Gina voltou de Paris foi como se o nosso beijo não tivesse existido, certo? Você me ignorou totalmente, por dias, e foi doloroso, Harry, só eu sei o quanto me doeu aquele silêncio. O quanto me doeu tudo aquilo para fazer a nossa amizade sobreviver.

- Você voltou com Rony.

- Eu estava indecisa, não sabia o que fazer, eu só queria ter alguém para me consolar. E... Eu gostei muito de Rony, ele foi um grande namorado, um grande amigo, mas ele acabou se envolvendo com Luna e o nosso namoro na sobreviveu, mais uma vez eu perdi. E você mais uma vez com Gina!

- Hermione, por favor...

- Foi exatamente como eu passei a minha vida inteira ao seu lado, chorando vendo vocês dois juntos! Agora parece difícil de ouvir essas palavras, mas... Foi o que aconteceu, sinto muito se isso dói para você, mas para mim foi mil vezes pior na época! Demorou para que eu pudesse admitir que eu estava apaixonada pelo namorado da minha melhor amiga... Eu estava assustada com essa possibilidade, com esse absurdo – ela limpou as lágrimas dos olhos – Você só veio a me notar um ano mais tarde, quando eu estava saindo com Rodolfo Lestrange!

- Mentira, eu estava com você no casamento da minha mãe!

- Foi só um beijo, e no outro dia você estava beijando Gina na quadra de basquete, foi terrível, um "vai-e-volta" que me dava nojo. Como duas amigas tão cheias de vida podiam se humilhar aos pés de um garoto? Agora... A gente mal se fala, nem reconheço a minha melhor amiga.

- Gina tem estado ausente para mim também!

- Da primeira vez que ela foi para Paris foi como se ela estivesse presente na minha vida todos os dias! Foi bem diferente dessa vez!

- Eu sou o culpado pela separação da amizade de vocês, é isso? Você veio jogar na minha cara?

- Não – Hermione devolveu a foto de Gina a ele – Só abra os olhos e não deixe que Gina escape da sua vida outra vez. Qualquer pessoa que se meter entre você e a Gina vai perder... Eu estou fora desse triângulo amoroso, Harry. E eu admito que perdi. E qualquer outra pessoa vai perder também. É um amor que nem mesmo o Oceano Atlântico consegue separar! É um amor de verdade, eu sei!

- Hermione, por favor... – ele estendeu o braço na direção das costas dela.

- Eu devia avisar o Miguel que ele não é o Harry, e que ele e a Gina não vão terminar juntos!

- Quanta bobagem.

Hermione o beijou no rosto.

- Adeus, Harry.

- Você vai embora? Aonde você vai?

- Eu vou... Eu vou voltar a trabalhar duro agora, mas a gente se vê antes disso – ela colocou a mão no casaco vendo se as passagens para o Brasil compradas por Edward ainda estavam em seu bolso – Eu passarei aqui para me despedir oficialmente.

Ela virou as costas e foi embora. Harry desceu os olhos para a foto de Gina, tentando esconder que sentia a falta da ruiva em sua vida. E... Se fosse verdade o que Hermione falara? Sua cabeça estava confusa.

29.11.07

Sirius se aproximou de Lílian que terminava de experimentar o seu vestido de noiva em frente ao espelho. Ela pareceu assustada.

- Você não tem o direito de entrar assim no meu quarto!

- Lílian, chega de mistério. Eu sei que você está escondendo algumas coisas do passado de Harry!

- Não seja estúpido, Sirius.

- Vai me contar ou não... – Sirius soltou um suspiro – Quem é o verdadeiro pai de Harry?

**Nota do Autor: **_Hoje é QUINTA FEIRA! Amanhã é sexta... Mas resolvi postar o capítulo um dia antes. Estou ansioso para a Season Finale. Vai ser uma das mais conturbadas (vai haver morte, sim, morte morrida sem direito a ressuscitamentos!). Bom... O próximo capítulo (a Season Finale) vou TENTAR postar na Terça ou Quarta Feira, tudo bem? Nada muito garantido mas... Vou tentar. E se tudo der REALMENTE certo... Vocês terão o Primeiro Capítulo da Quinta Temporada na SEXTA da semana que vem. – E eu quero muito ver o comentário de vocês quando isso acontecer. Porque... A quinta temporada é a THE BEST. Bom, é isso. Vamos para os próximos comentários._

**Nota do Autor (dois): **_ Preciso que baixem Hallelujah – Kate Voegele (para o capítulo final... Se não baixarem, nem adianta lerem... Os sentimentos e as emoções não serão os mesmos). _

_PARA BAIXAR A MÚSIC__A: dábliodábliodáblio __**ponto**__ 4shared __**ponto **__com/file/50144343/578744c4/Kate_Voegele_-_Hallelujah __**ponto **__html_

**Nota do Autor (três): **_Para quem não "agüenta" mais ler essa fanfic, peço só uma gentileza. Leiam os próximos dois capítulos (o último da 4ª temporada e o primeiro da 5ª temporada). O primeiro quinta temporada é o último capítulo OFICIAL do seriado, só que vocês vão ver que "muitas histórias" não se encaixam. Por exemplo, na cena da FESTA FINAL, vocês vão se perguntar: - Ué, por que a Hermione está grávida? Ela não tem AIDS? Mas... Se vocês quiserem saber o PORQUÊ vão ter que ler o capítulo 02, 03, 04, 05, 06... Da quinta temporada. Vão ser "flashbacks" explicando o último capítulo e vendo esses "FLASHBACKS" vocês vão entender TUDO o que aconteceu com eles... (ESTILO LOST). No último capítulo, o porquê da Hermione "estar grávida", o porque da Gina ter uma cicatriz enorme no rosto, o porquê da morte do Harry, o porquê do Rony estar com cabelo verde – são só exemploes, ok? Entenderam o que eu quis dizer? Preparem-se... É a temporada mais esquisita de todas. É mais confusa do que "LOST", garanto. _

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

- Eu vejo duas mortes de carro... – era uma mulher toda estranha, parecida com uma vidente, usava óculos fundo de garrafa, os cabelos cacheados volumosos, seus olhos miravam Gina com muita atenção.

- Mortes? Carro? – Gina ficou assustada – Quem?

- Seus amigos. De Nova York!

- Credo. Não... – como ela podia saber que Gina era de Nova York?

- E você... Está prestes a reencontrar o amor de sua vida!

- Que? – Gina achou engraçado, ia até mesmo rir. Miguel era o amor de sua vida, não havia dúvidas – Mas eu já o conheço.

A mulher abanou a cabeça e saiu andando.

- Os próximos meses virão com turbulência na sua vida... Na sua e de seus melhores amigos – Gina começou a fiar assustada, apertou Tiago com força contra o corpo e decidiu acelerar o passo.

**- x –**

Hermione estava acelerando o carro, percebeu que Harry estava bem atrás, buzinando e tentando alcançá-la.

- Oh, meu Deus, ele está completamente bêbado! – ela murmurou ao se lembrar que ele tomava uma garrafa de uísque há poucos minutos.

Ela pegou o celular e discou no número dele, atendeu na mesma hora.

- Escuta, você está bêbado, não pode dirigir nesse estado!

- Eu não vou parar – ele disse sério – Não vou parar até você me ouvir!

- Você é um tapado, Harry, é isso sim o que você é! – ela acelerou o carro para testar a paciência do garoto, e ele fez o mesmo, bem atrás dela.

Hermione estava correndo muito rápido, sentiu o volante tremer conforme aumentava a velocidade, perguntou se não deveria parar pela própria segurança de Harry, mas ele estava sóbrio o bastante para ver o que aconteceria em seguida.

Então, em segundos, _muita coisa_ mudou na vida dos dois.

**REVIEWS: **

**Nane Curti: **_Hauhauhaha obrigado pela mente criativa, coisinha. HAuhauha, a Luna não tem amor-próprio mesmo... E homem no mercado também não falta né? – Estou solteiro faz 18 anos e nada! Mas enfim... É difícil quando você gosta MESMO de alguém... E esse alguém ta ficando famoso, em volta das fãs, você não pode fazer nada... É meio que deprimente para ela. Ela ainda não superou tudo. E sim, clínica de loucos vai ser uma ótima idéia... Se pá, eu me introduzo na história e... Também vou para lá, hauhuauhauha. Talvez ajude. Beijos até o próximo. _

**Shakinha: **_Gostou da Gina inventando um casório com o Miguel para assustar o Harry? Ah... Essa Gininha é uma safadinha, huahuuhauha! Sim, o irmão do Tiago está vivo, mas... Ele nem vai aparecer na fanfic! É... Nem tem chance de ser filho do Sirius... O Sirius que viaja demais! Quem matou o Tiago? Há há há, fica uma dúvida pendente até a quinta temporada. Acho que vamos descobrir logo. Relax... Preciso segurar vocês, leitores, até o último capítulo né? HAUHAUHAUHAU. Sim, também adoro Cedrico e Cho... Fico feliz que as pessoas tenham gostado. Mas... Como sempre... Tudo o que é bom, dura pouco! (Ou dura pelo menos até o próximo capítulo!). HAUHAUHUAUHAH! Entãooooooo, sobre One Tree Hill, ta muito bom! A Peyton ta grávida... Mas ta correndo risco de vida. Ou ela perde o bebê. Ou ela tem o bebê e morre! O Lucas ta desesperado... E a Brooke tadinha, tá apaixonada pelo Julian Baker... Nossa, muito bom. Não deixa de assistir. Beijossss! _

**Patty Carvalho: **_Sinceramente? Eu tenho dó do Harry. Apesar dele ser um indeciso... Ele está sofrendo muito com os problemas e a Hermione não está né. E a Gina também não... Mas quem mandou ele não assumir o filho neh??? No entantoooooo tudo passa, tudo passará já dizia Agnaldo Timóteo. Bom, te vejo no próximo capítulo... A Gran-Finale. Beijossssss, até! _

**TathyChan: **_Também quero muito postar essa quinta temporada. Estou tão ansioso para saber a reação de vocês quando verem os problemas "piorarem" e se tornarem "mais complexos" na próxima temporada. Muita coisa vai mudar, muita coisa vai acontecer... E siiim a Lílian deu uns pegas no irmão gêmeo do Tiago. A Lílian era safadinha, estilo Blair Waldorf, hauuhauhaha... Saberemos mais sobre o "DNA" do Harry daqui para frente. Beijos, até o próximo._


	22. Episódio 21 xx As piores reviravoltas

**Vigésimo primeiro episódio.**

**As piores reviravoltas. **

_(MÚSICA: Kate Voegele – Hallelujah) _

_Data: 29.11.2007_

**Anteriormente no Seriado Potteriano: **

_- Rony... Fugir... É um passo muito grande! – disse Luna recuando – Eu te amo, mas... Fugir é complicado._

_- Não, não é. Vamos? – ele a beijou outra vez, Luna queria corresponder mas também queria conversar sobre. _

_- Eu... Eu posso pensar? – pediu ela fazendo gesto "calma" com as mãos – Não... Não posso responder assim, e agora. _

_- Sim, sim. Ele foi muito gentil como sempre, ele foi meu primeiro namorado, Vítor Krum! _

_- Ah... Ele jogava vôlei, não?_

_- Ele mesmo – riu Hermione – Ele se casou com uma tal de Marissa, parecia simpática! _

_Edward sorriu, segurando os DVDs. _

_- Ei... Vamos assistir alguns desses filmes?_

_- Claro – ela sorriu – Vamos começar por um romântico – ela puxou das mãos dele – Antes que termine o dia, dizem que é ótimo! _

_- Que tipo de segredo, hein? Tem alguma coisa haver comigo? – perguntou Lupin. _

_- Não, seu bobo. É sobre sua vida particular, sobre o seu pai! – Lílian parecia determinada a deixar escapar alguma coisa para Lupin ficar em dúvida – Tiago tem um irmão gêmeo, mas ele nunca fez questão de conhecê-lo! _

_- Eu sempre tive medo de me envolver com você, Harry – Hermione comentou como se quisesse desabafar._

_- Medo? Medo do que? Nunca fiz mal a ninguém, diferente de você!_

_- No começo você me fez muito mal, Harry, é que você não se lembra – ela segurava a foto de Gina nas mãos – Você estava obcecado por Gina quando colocou os primeiros pés na escola. Você só falava dela, queria conhecê-la, mesmo namorando Simas. Adeus, Harry._

_- Você vai embora? Aonde você vai?_

_- Eu vou... Eu vou tirar umas férias, mas a gente se vê antes disso – ela colocou a mão no casaco vendo se as passagens para o Brasil compradas por Edward ainda estavam em seu bolso – Eu passarei aqui para me despedir oficialmente. _

_Ela virou as costas e foi embora. Harry desceu os olhos para a foto de Gina, tentando esconder que sentia a falta da ruiva em sua vida. E... Se fosse verdade o que Hermione falara? _

_- Lílian, chega de mistério. Eu sei que você está escondendo algumas coisas do passado de Harry! _

_- Não seja estúpido, Sirius. _

_- Afinal de contas – Sirius soltou um suspiro – Quem é o verdadeiro pai de Harry? _

29.11.07

- Não seja ridículo, Sirius! – praguejou Lílian – Isso não é da sua conta!

Sirius a puxou pelo braço com força, os dois ficaram tão próximos que podiam ser vistos como se estivessem tendo um caso.

- Escuta só, Harry é o meu afilhado, é da minha conta sim!

- Não, não é. Ele nunca questionou isso!

- Porque ele não sabe o tipo de mãe que ele tem – grasnou Sirius – O Harry pode ser o meu filho!

Lílian riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Quanta bobagem, Sirius. Foi só uma noite... E eu estava bêbada, não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo, agora me solta!

- Exato, bêbada! – Sirius a segurava com força – E você usou esse filho para separar o Tiago da sua namorada, não é mesmo?

- Tiago me amava, mesmo de casamento marcado, você sabe disso! E... Eu e o Tiago ficamos na noite da véspera do casamento, ele me amava, Sirius!

- A questão não é amor! A questão é genética, Potter! – Sirius estava saindo do sério.

Lílian o empurrou contra a parede, soltando o seu braço das mãos dele, ficou um vermelho dolorido e ela enviou a mão no meio da face de Sirius, sentindo os dedos percorrerem por meros segundos na barba rala do homem à sua frente.

- Eu nunca esconderia isso de Tiago há tantos anos, Sirius. Quanta babaquice!

- Você sabia que Kirsten, a noiva de Tiago, era Narcisa, não sabia? – perguntou Sirius com um vergão na face, encarando Lílian como se nada tivesse acontecido – Sabia ou não sabia?

- Não tanto quanto você sabia, seu falso traidor! – Lílian sentiu vontade de enfiar as duas mãos na cara de Sirius ao mesmo tempo – Você sabia que ela era Narcisa e só agora vem me falar? Seu filho-da-p...

- VOCÊ DEVIA TER CONTADO AO HARRY QUE ELE É O MEU FILHO! – berrou Sirius enraivecido.

- Como? – perguntou a voz de Lupin, ele estava parado o tempo todo na porta da entrada do quarto do hotel, escutando toda a conversa – Como assim? – ele olhou para Lílian, ela estava com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Não acredite nele, Lupin, é sério... Eu sou a mãe de Harry, eu o gerei, eu sei quem é o pai, não há sombra de dúvidas!

Sirius sorriu maquiavelicamente para Lupin.

- Há três possibilidades de pais para Harry. Eu, Tiago ou Julian, o tio de Harry.

- CALA A SUA BOCA! – berrou Lílian para Sirius – SEU VERME ALUCINADO, É MENTIRA!

- Esse é o tipo de mulher que você quer se casar? – riu Sirius – Que dormiu com três caras na mesma época durante a adolescência?

Lílian estava ofegante, cogitou a possibilidade de jogar um objeto na cabeça de Sirius para machucá-lo seriamente.

- Não é verdade, Lupin. Não é verdade. Sirius está inventando tudo isso!

Ele olhou com uma espécie de nojo para a própria noiva. Eles se encararam por algum tempo demorado, então, ele tornou a perguntar.

- Quem é o verdadeiro pai de Harry, Lílian? – Lupin perguntou sério, desviando o olhar nos cantos para ver Sirius rir da situação como se fosse uma piada hilária.

- Vamos, responde, Potter. Quem é o pai de Harry?

- Não precisamos disso... – choramingou Lílian como se estivesse revivendo as cenas do passado – Não precisamos dessa conversa, dessa situação constrangedora. Você tem que acreditar em mim, Lupin.

- Quem é o verdadeiro pai... – ia repetindo a pergunta, o próprio Lupin, com um olhar desconfiado.

- Tiago – respondeu Lílian chorando – Sempre foi Tiago Potter. Está feliz?

Lupin deu um suspiro como se tirasse um grande alívio de suas costas, então Sirius caiu na gargalhada, gritando.

- É mentira, é mentira!

Lupin soltou um olhar mortífero para o colega, Lílian limpou as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Obrigado por desconfiar de mim – disse Lílian passando por Lupin como um foguete, mordida de raiva.

- Lílian... Lílian, volte aqui! – Lupin correu atrás dela.

A mulher olhou por cima do ombro, com os cabelos agitados e a face toda bagunçada, os dois discutindo no meio do corredor do hotel.

- Acabou, Lupin. Acabou casamento, acabou tudo.

- Lílian...

- Acabou... – dizendo isso, ela apertou o botão no elevador e sumiu. Lupin ficou esmurrando a porta, gritando pelo seu nome.

- LÍLIAN!

29.11.07

Hermione estava usando um vestido florido, preto e branco, com um cinto amarrado na cintura, carregava a bolsa pela alça. Ela estava parada em frente à vitrine do restaurante de Harry, prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo dentro.

Ela passou pela porta, fazendo o barulho da sineta, o rapaz de cabelos negros debruçado no balcão, olhou por cima do ombro. O restaurante estava completamente vazio, até mesmo pelos funcionários.

- Você... Vai mesmo vender o restaurante da sua mãe? – perguntou Hermione vendo o lugar abandonado – Quero dizer, ela confiou em você!

- Azar o dela! – ele estava enchendo o copo de uísque novamente. Hermione sacudindo a cabeça, aproximou-se com a mão em seu ombro.

- Larga disso, Harry. Você não precisa dessas coisas para viver, você é muito melhor sem a bebida!

Ele com os olhos miúdos, voltou a sua atenção para Hermione.

- Eu não sou nada sem você!

- Harry... Escuta, chega disso, ok? – ela o segurou pelo braço – Vamos agir como adultos, não somos crianças mais!

- Por que você não some daqui? – perguntou ele grosseiro – Eu estou bem tomando minhas bebidas!

- Você está se matando aos poucos, Harry! – ela tirou a garrafa de uísque das mãos dele, foi até a pia, jogar tudo fora – Não foi fácil me recuperar, mas... Eu fiz de tudo para isso acontecer. Foi difícil para mim, entende? Digo... Foi difícil abrir mão de você, eu te amava!

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Tá, pode ir embora agora!

Ela o segurou pelo braço, obrigando-o a encarar os seus olhos.

- Eu ainda te amo, ok? – resmungou ele.

- Eu também, para falar a verdade – ela disse – Mas agora eu estou com o Edward, meu amigo de trabalho, eu... Eu estou seguindo em frente.

- Edward... Edward... – resmungou ele enojado – Eu sabia que você ainda ia sair com esse malandro, eu sabia! Aliás... Você tem uma queda por assassinos, estupradores, não é mesmo? Não se lembra do seu penúltimo namorado, Rodolfo Lestrange? Quase te espancou até a morte!

- Edward não é assim, Harry. Ele é carinhoso comigo, e... Eu só estou tentando esquecer você – ela piscou firme – Não é por vingança, mas só acho que devia fazer o mesmo, sair com outras garotas. Não sou obrigada a ficar presa em um relacionamento que eu não quero. Você sabe disso, e sempre foi o primeiro a concordar com isso, até mesmo quando a sua mãe quis ficar com o Lupin!

- Não compare a minha mãe a você! – resmungou fechando a cara – Você é uma piranha, vagabunda!

Hermione apertou os punhos para não tirar a cabeça de Harry do lugar. Ela deu um suspiro fundo, tentando ser compreensível o máximo.

- Por favor... Vamos salvar esse casamento – pediu ele, choroso.

- Harry, já está tudo assinado, tudo decidido, não podemos voltar atrás do passado, por favor – ela passou a mão em seus cabelo – Vá atrás da Gina, ela tem um filho seu.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu quero você – resmungou como se fosse uma criança mimada – Mas... Você é muito vaca!

- Sério, não dá para conversar com você nesse estado – disse ela perdendo a cabeça – Chega, eu vou embora. Faça da sua vida o que quiser, aliás tem um ponte bem grande ali na frente, se... Se você quiser se jogar lá de cima seria um favor para mim!

Hermione virou as costas e saiu batendo a porta do restaurante, Harry ficou em pé, um pouco sóbrio e foi andando na direção dela, aos berros.

- Volta aqui, Hermione! – ele a viu entrar em seu carro enorme, prata, ela deu partida e saiu pela rua. Harry correu e entrou no dele, mesmo sem condições para dirigir, ele precisava ir atrás dela e se desculpar. Saiu cantando pneu, desesperado para não perdê-la de vista.

29.11.07

Gina andava distraída pelas ruas frias de Londres, levava o filho no colo, com alguns de seus brinquedos para brincar no parquinho, quando, de repente, uma senhora colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu vejo duas mortes de carro... – era uma mulher toda estranha, parecida com uma vidente, usava óculos fundo de garrafa, os cabelos cacheados volumosos, seus olhos miravam Gina com muita atenção.

- Mortes? Carro? – Gina ficou assustada – Quem?

- Amigos seus. De Nova York!

- Credo. Não... – como ela podia saber que Gina era de Nova York?

- E você... Está prestes a reencontrar o amor de sua vida!

- Que? – Gina achou engraçado, ia até mesmo rir. Miguel era o amor de sua vida, não havia dúvidas – Mas eu já o conheço.

A mulher abanou a cabeça e saiu andando.

- Os próximos meses virão com turbulência na sua vida... Na sua e de seus melhores amigos – Gina começou a fiar assustada, apertou Tiago com força contra o corpo e decidiu acelerar o passo. Ela sentou, apressada, no banco da praça.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou, mas Miguel parou seu lado, preocupado, sentou-se em um banco, a garota estava arrumando o chapéu de Tiaguinho, estavam em frente a um lago, vendo outras crianças brincarem.

- Desculpa estar tão distante ultimamente – murmurou Miguel fitando o horizonte.

- Tudo bem – disse Gina meio calada – Eu sei que você ficou aborrecido com a minha opção de faculdade, com a possibilidade de eu voltar a Nova York, mas quero que você saiba... Que eu te amo, que eu quero muito continuar ao seu lado.

Miguel compreendeu.

- Eu tenho estado distante – continuou como se a conversa não fosse interrompida – E... Eu estou tentando voltar, mas não consigo!

Gina colocou a mão em seu braço, apertando-o vagarosamente. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, coisa que não acontecia há dias. Ela sorriu mas ele não correspondeu.

- Alguém ajudou a minha mãe a cuidar de mim, eu estou retribuindo esse favor – continuou Miguel baixinho – Mas... No final das contas, eu sei que você vai voltar para ele. Assim... – ele foi perdendo o tom da voz – ...como a minha mãe fez!

- Miguel, quanta bobagem, pelo amor de Deus! – ela segurou o queixo dele – Eu estou aqui do seu lado, com o "nosso" filho. Não pretendo voltar a Nova York tão cedo.

- Mas você cogitou essa possibilidade, não havia por que prestar para aquelas universidades, Gina, você sabe disso!

Gina sentiu a pele do namorado fria.

- Foi muito difícil abrir mão de você pela primeira vez, Gina – ele disse sinceramente – E não vai ser fácil fazê-lo de novo!

- Não precisa. Eu não vou a lugar algum – ela parou por um momento – Nunca!

- Eu... Eu não estou pronto para desistir, Gina!

- Não... – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos quando viu Miguel se levantar, ainda mais distante.

- Eu li o seu diário, Gina. Eu vi as cartas que você escreve ao Harry todos os dias, eu... Eu vi a foto que você guarda no fundo do seu guarda-roupa – Miguel parou olhando para ela, no fundo dos olhos, um modo quase que penetrável – Por que você não envia as cartas a ele? Por que você esconde isso de você mesma?

Gina estava chorando.

- Eu estive fraca ultimamente, Miguel, por favor, tente me entender... – ela estava envergonhada.

- Você pode mentir para mim, Gina, mas... Nunca para o seu diário, ou o seu coração. Aliás, é um hábito que você vem fazendo desde que você o conheceu, não é? Na página 43, diz que você... Quase o perdeu porque Harry achava que o diário fosse de Hermione no seu segundo ano escolar!

- Os diários são maldosos, sabe? – resmungou Gina descontrolada, chorando – Eles não dão conselhos, não conversam com a gente, e... Eu precisava desabafar com alguém sobre. Só isso!

- Eu sempre estive aqui, Gina. Eu vi você correr para o casamento dele, e... Ainda assim eu insisti no nosso relacionamento – ele a segurou pelos ombros – Não engane a você mesma!

Gina abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas... Nas cartas, eu nunca disse que eu o amava, eu o tratava como um amigo. E no diário, eu nunca escrevi que gostava dele, Miguel. Como você pode saber?

- O jeito que você o olha, o jeito que você o trata, não precisava dizer que o ama, mas você ainda o tem todos os dias de sua vida – ele olhou para Tiaguinho que brincava com a areia, sujando os pés – Harry sempre será uma parte de sua vida e não terá como apagar isso de você.

Gina abaixou os olhos.

- Obrigado por escrever que me ama em seu diário, que eu sou carinhoso, e que a nossa primeira vez foi ótima, e eu acredito que o nosso namoro tenha sido muito intenso, contudo... Não é isso o que o seu coração quer, Gina! Abra os seus olhos!

- Miguel, por favor, não seja bobo. Outro ataque de ciúme não... – ela parou – Aposto que você deve ter lido as últimas páginas. Eu estou com saudades de você, eu quero dormir ao seu lado para sempre, como uma... Esposa de verdade!

- Eu li as últimas páginas, Gina. Você escreveu coisas absolutamente românticas sobre mim, que eu jamais ouvirei de outra pessoa em toda a minha vida, mas... Eu sei que o Harry tem um valor simbólico muito maior do que eu e a força do amor entre vocês é tão grande que nem mesmo o Oceano Atlântico é capaz de separar.

- Harry só foi um amigo, ex-namorado, por isso eu ainda escrevo as cartas! – Gina segurou em seu braço – Escuta o que eu estou dizendo.

- São cartas de amigo, eu sei, e isso só mostra que você se lembra dele todos os dias – Miguel colocou duas passagens na mão de Gina – Escuta, aqui tem duas passagens para Nova York, e eu não vou deixar você desperdiçar a sua vida aqui em Paris. Volte... Volte para Nova York e vá ser feliz com o Harry!

- Miguel, se for para você ficar em dúvida sobre o nosso relacionamento... – ela precisava fazer alguma coisa extremamente desesperadora para que Miguel não fosse embora, para mostrar que o amava – Casa comigo?

Ele olhou por cima do ombro surpreso.

29.11.07

Cedrico estava beijando Cho ardentemente dentro do carro, a sua mão deslizava pela coxa dela, em direção ao zíper. A garota estava entregue aos beijos do rapaz, desesperada por uma noite de prazer. Ela, ofegante, ligou o rádio com o dedo, a fim de uma música romântica.

- Essa música... Eu dedico para alguém muito especial, alguém que eu amei muito nessa minha vida.

Cedrico parou de beijar Cho, totalmente desconcentrado e sem tesão, ainda mais por causa da voz reconhecível de Draco Malfoy nas rádios.

- O que foi? É a música? – perguntou Cho com os olhos espantados – Algum problema?

- Não, não. Eu só perdi a vontade, eu sinto muito – Cedrico se afastou, desconcertado, enquanto Draco terminava de falar.

- Qual é o nome dela? – perguntou o locutor da rádio.

- Vamos por apelidos, não é Drica?

Cho olhou atentamente para Cedrico, e o rapaz não sabia onde enfiar a cara, desligou o rádio com o dedo quando a música estava no começo.

- Drica, seu nome termina com Drico. Coincidência? – perguntou ela de braços cruzados.

- Por favor, não... Não vamos discutir sobre isso – ele deu um suspiro cansado, farto daquela conversa, e até mesmo daquele passado.

- Por que você não me contou antes? – Cho estava brava – É sério, eu adoraria saber sobre o seu passado, mas você não faz muita questão disso – Cho abriu a porta e saiu – Eu também não faço questão desse namoro!

- Cho, não vá...

- Cedrico, você está me afastando de você e não é isso o que um relacionamento precisa. Eu estou tentando segurar esse namoro com todas as garras e forças da minha vida, mas eu preciso que você me precise de volta! – ela tinha os olhos úmidos – Bom, é isso! – ela virou as costas e foi embora.

29.11.07

Hermione estava acelerando o carro e percebeu que Harry estava bem atrás, buzinando e tentando alcançá-la.

- Oh, meu Deus, ele está completamente bêbado! – ela murmurou ao se lembrar que ele tomava uma garrafa de uísque há poucos minutos.

Ela pegou o celular e discou no número dele, atendeu na mesma hora.

- Escuta, você está bêbado, não pode dirigir nesse estado!

- Eu não vou parar – ele disse sério – Não vou parar até você me ouvir!

- Você é um tapado, Harry, é isso sim o que você é! – ela acelerou o carro para testar a paciência do garoto, e ele fez o mesmo, bem atrás dela.

Hermione estava correndo muito rápido, sentiu o volante tremer conforme aumentava a velocidade, perguntou se não deveria parar pela própria segurança de Harry, mas ele estava sóbrio o bastante para ver o que aconteceria em seguida.

Então, em segundos, muita coisa mudou na vida dos dois.

O carro de Hermione rodopiou na pista, sem motivo algum e bateu de lado em uma mureta de cimento, atingindo outro carro também, a velocidade era tão alta que o carro dela bateu de frente e tombou de lado, dando duas piruetas na pista. Harry parou o carro com o seu freio ABS e assistiu a cena boquiaberto.

- HERMIONE, NÃO! – ele sentiu a vida vazando entre os seus dedos. O amor de sua vida estava ali, naquele carro, e o acidente tinha sido o suficiente para matar todos os que estavam naquele carro.

Ele parou no acostamento e deixou o seu automóvel sem pensar duas vezes, ele se aproximou do carro de Hermione a tempo de vê-lo explodir em chamas. Recuou alguns passos para não ser atingido pelo fogo ou até mesmo o calor incandescente em volta. Ele desejou que Hermione não estivesse naquele carro, mas era tarde demais para arrependimentos. Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas, ela não teria sobrevivido, nunca, jamais!

- Hermione... – ele caiu de joelhos, rasgando a calça jeans naquela região, sentindo o mundo desabar em sua frente e sem poder fazer nada, não havia como salvá-la, o fogo dominava todas as partes do carro.

Seus ouvidos estavam praticamente surdos pelo barulho da explosão, mas ouviu os murmurinhos das pessoas se aproximando e da ambulância no fundo, juntamente com a polícia. Ele fechou os olhos, vendo as lágrimas caírem no asfalto.

- Hermione... Não...

29.11.07

Lílian terminou de fazer as malas no quarto, Lupin parou na porta, batendo o dedo.

- Podemos conversar?

- O que quiser, mas não vai mudar a minha opinião. Estou voltando para minha casa, para o meu restaurante e para o meu filho.

- Estamos terminando por besteira, sabia? – disse às suas costas.

- Não julgo besteira a sua falta de confiança em mim! – respondeu seca.

- O acordo era que nós fossemos atrás dos nossos sonhos, não era? – perguntou ele atrás dela com a voz mansa.

- É... O meu sonho agora é estar solteira – ela sorriu devolvendo a aliança na mão dele – Eu... Eu vou embora, Lupin e não vamos nos ver nunca mais!

- Vai jogar fora todo o nosso amor, como nos conhecemos, da forma que tudo se transformou?

Ela olhou para o carpete do chão.

- O meu casamento com Tiago estava por fio tudo por causa da maldita falsa de confiança da parte dele, Lupin. E eu não estou disposta a viver isso novamente!

Lupin não sabia o que dizer mais, aceitou a verdade e quase como um assobio.

- Desculpa, eu sinto muito, eu errei! – ele abaixou a cabeça também.

O barulho de passos abafados no corredor pelo carpete foi se tornando cada vez mais nítido com a aproximação de um grupo de pessoas. Lílian achou que seriam os vizinhos de quarto e o máximo que fez foi dar atenção para abaixar o tom da briga, não queria que ninguém escutasse. Mas não eram vizinhos, eram policiais com algemas e armas.

- Senhora Lílian Potter?

- Eu – ela virou inocentemente.

- A senhora está detida pela polícia de Paris! - o policial negro mostrou o instintivo.

- Eu? Mas o que eu fiz?

- Acusada do assassinato de Lúcio! – eles colocaram a mão de Lílian para trás, prenderam as duas mãos com algemas – Você vem com a gente!

- Mas... Eu não fiz nada, isso foi há séculos!

Os policiais a seguravam e ela se debatia para se soltar, mas era inútil, ela estava com as mãos praticamente grudadas, ela correu até o ouvido de Lupin e sussurrou.

- Por favor... Por favor, me ajuda a sair dessa!

Lupin desceu com a boca em direção a dela, dando um beijo doce de despedida.

- Eu vou te tirar dessa! – ele murmurou.

- Chega, você precisa acompanhar a gente – os policiais a seguraram pelos braços, arrastando-a para fora do quarto. Ela se debatia com violência mas não adiantava.

- EI, PAREM! – gritou Lupin com a voz ecoando pelo corredor – Ela não merece ir para a cadeia, ela não matou o Lúcio Malfoy!

- Quê? – perguntaram os guardas – Como assim?

- Eu o matei – ele estendeu os braços – Me levem no lugar dela.

O queixo de Lílian caiu aos pés, os guardas tiraram as algemas de suas costas e foram na direção de Lupin. Os policiais foram brutos com Lupin pelo fato dele ser homem, empurram-no contra a parede, e apertaram as algemas.

- Lupin... Não faça isso, você não pode... Não foi você, foi? – perguntou Lílian com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Foi – ele disse com os olhos caídos – Eu sinto muito pelo nosso casamento, Lílian!

Ela caiu em prantos, com os pensamentos bloqueados, a sua vida se passando em flash na sua cabeça. Ela amara um assassino durante esse tempo todo?

30.11.07

- As passagens estão aqui – disse Rony conferindo as duas – Para o Brasil, assim como você queria – ele abriu um sorriso.

Rony estava sentado na sala de embarque quando a garota se aproximou, ela sentou ao seu lado, branca, gelada, usando roupas de frio mesmo que fosse para um país onde fazia muito calor. Ela apertou a mão de Rony ao seu lado, também sentada na poltrona.

- Tem certeza de que quer fugir de tudo isso aqui? – perguntou ele e a garota assentiu duas vezes com a cabeça, foi o suficiente para ele entender que era um "sim" – Prometo que vai ser uma vida diferente – ele apertou a mão dela de volta – Vamos curtir bastante o Brasil.

A voz de uma mulher soou nas caixas de som pela sala, ele assustou ao perceber que era a chamada para o seu vôo. Rony segurava três passagens para o Brasil nas mãos.

- Então vamos?

Ela assentiu, amedrontada, segurou a sua mala com firmeza e os dois foram caminhando em direção ao vôo. Ao passar pela lixeira, Rony atirou uma das passagens, ainda sobrando duas nas mãos: a dele e de sua acompanhante.

Rony beijou-a na testa.

- A Luna não vem? – a garota cheia de cicatrizes no rosto, com os braços queimados, olhou para a lixeira, vendo uma passagem ser desperdiçada.

- Não – Rony piscou os olhos demoradamente – Agora, somos somente eu e você, Hermione... – ele passou o braço em volta do ombro dela, como nos velhos tempos – Essa fuga para o Brasil vai ser bem divertida!

**- FIM –**

**Nota do Autor: **_Entenderam o final? Risos... Que bom QUE NÃO! Bem vindos à nova temporada (ela vai ser assim ou pior), vai ser tipo uma avaliação psicológica... E vocês vão boiar em alguns capítulos... Vão entender em outros. E desculpem ficar tanto tempo fora... Mas muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dias... Enfim... Aqui está o último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Não vou comentar agora os coments... Porque eu vou me atrasar para a faculdade (daqui a pouco). Mas eu prometooo que os coments do capítulo 20 (passado) eu vou responder na QUINTA TEMPORADA – 1° capítulo – assim que eu chegar da faculdade – AINDA HOJE -, ok? Desculpa... Estou atrasado. Beijos, amo vocês! E espero que tenham gostado... Comentem... E mil desculpas! _


End file.
